A Thousand Paper Cranes
by Business of Misery
Summary: Evangeline never thought she would see him again. When he walks back into her life, can she keep her secrets at bay and hold herself back? Daryl/OC. Sequel to "Lucky Paper Stars."
1. End of the World

**_a/n: Thanks to all fans of Lucky Paper Stars! This is the sequel that you've all been waiting for. Since pretty much everyone has seen the show, we're going to start off following Eva. But don't worry, I promise the group will show their faces soon!_**

_It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine._

* * *

"Owwy!" The little girl cried out, yanking her arm away from the man, knelt beside her. He frowned, setting the brown bottle of peroxide on the counter. He turned back to the hospital bed where the tiny girl sat, up much higher from the ground than she could reach.

"Cassie, I need to make sure you don't get infected. Maybe you'll learn something about climbing over the baracades." He scolded her, taking her arm again. He wrapped a piece of gauze on it, holding it together with medical tape. A figure in the doorway cleared their throat. Both room occupants turned to see the brunette, hands on her hips, smiling at them.

"Marie!" The little girl reached up as the woman picked her up, balancing her on her hip. The man stood up, adjusting the wrap he had around his own hand. His shaggy hair made him look almost like a punk skater kid, though he considered that being 35 he was too old for that.

Evangeline sat Cassie down on her feet, leading the two out into the hallway. The blank white walls were covered in dust, blood and grime, but the hospital still felt like home. In the hallway, two others passed with slight hellos, to which Eva nodded in acknowledgement.

She remembered vaguely the time she had spent running before stumbling upon Hairpin Creek Hospital. She had been shot in her thigh and the small town-like society that resided there took her in easy. She befriended Owen, the only doctor, in the time he cared for her. His daughter, Cassie, visited often and the two colored in books together. It was the first time in weeks that she had felt safe.

The hospital was far away from other towns, being located just within reach of the countryside. She liked it that way- the walkers would rarely stumble upon them, and when they did they were dispatched by whoever was on watch that moment. Evangeline was glad for Charlie's gun, having used it often since the world went to shit.

She sighed, letting go of Cassie's hand as they entered the large cafeteria that now served as sleeping quarters. The tables had been shoved against doors and windows as a barricade, hospital beds and mattresses littering the floor for sleep. Cassie ran to her own bed, Evangeline on her tail. Owen watched them before returning to take care of others who had scratches or sores.

Cassie plopped on the mattress and Eva sat behind her, beginning the braiding of Cassie's very long, blond hair. She smiled to herself, glad that she had found the small girl. Her mother, Owen's wife, had died only two days before they themselves found the hospital, leaving the poor girl without a motherly influence. Evangeline felt an ache in her heart where she wished her own children could be, but pushed it aside. She had Cassie, and that was enough.

Her relationship with Owen was purely professional. And friend. She had always wanted one of those. She finished the braid in the little girl's hair and Cassie pulled her crayons from her bag, drawing absently on a manila envelope. Eva stood up, leaving the girl in the company of other residents who could watch after her.

"Joey?" She rounded a corner and found him with two others, standing at the windows in the hallway. A semi-automatic rifle was planted in his hands and he turned towards her. She approached him, casting her own look outside. There was not much to see, which she was glad for. She hugged him and nodded at the other two guards- a rat-faced man named Tony and a slim, girlish woman she knew only as G.

Joey had made it to the hospital long before she had- how, she didn't know and didn't ask. The only thing she cared about was that he made it. She stood beside him for some time, not saying anything at first.

The hospital was surrounded by a field, and after the field was a line of trees that deepened into woods. She licked her lips, absently gnawing on the lower one. Her reflection in the window did the same and she drunk in, for the first time, her appearance. Her dark hair was pulled into a pony tail at the nape of her neck, the ragged strands hanging over her left shoulder where they poured onto her chest. The tank top she wore was tainted with blood stains, but the smell had thankfully been washed away. Her skinny jeans tucked into scuffed boots, but she felt comfortable.

Joey looked at her through his own shaggy hair, studying her glassy eyes.

"Ya need sleep, Eva." He leaned against the wall in between one of the windows. She shook her head.

"Can't. Ya know that." She frowned at him. Joey didn't say anything, but she was right. He knew she hadn't slept in days, and he knew why.

"Ya gotta stop thinkin' 'bout that kid. Prob'ly dead."

"Stop." She demanded, glaring at him with cold eyes. Joey turned away from her, looking back out the window. Something in the tree line caught his eye and he straightened up. She broke her gaze and came to stand by him.

Dozens upon dozens of walkers were making their way towards the hospital.

"Go get Cassie and yer stuff. Take the stairs on west wing down and get outta here." He was stern, making sure he had as much ammo as possible.

"Joey, what're ya talkin'-"

"Now." His eyes narrowed at her before he put his gun barrel through the slit in the window. The other two raised their guns.

"I ain't leavin' you-"

"Yes, ya are." He reached back, shoving her hard with one hand before turning back to his gun. The sound of shots roared through the air and she sprinted toward the cafeteria.

Cassie was there, coloring still. She looked up when Eva nearly slid onto her ass upon rounding the corner.

"Walkers!" Eva shouted to the room. Chaos ensued after. People ran, grabbing their children and their things, running towards the east wing. Take the stairs on the west wing, Joey had said. She hoped he wasn't leading her to a trap. She checked to make sure her gun was still in her pantwaist before grabbing her and Cassie's bags, already packed thank God, and scooping Cassie into her arms. Owen appeared and grabbed his own bag, tailing after them. They found the east stairs, the opening covered with a couch. Owen shoved it aside and the three tumbled down the steps in the dark. Cassie gripped Eva's shirt as they ran, descending into the first floor. It was totally barricaded.

Eva put Cassie down and ran to the closest window, facing south away from the walkers. She ripped at the boards, a couple of the nails digging into her hands. Cassie clung to her hip and Owen rushed to assist her. The two managed to strip the boards and Own grabbed an IV stand and rammed it into the window. It broke with a loud crash. Owen climbed through and reached out. Eva lifted Cassie through and put her in his hands. She grabbed the edge of the window, ready to jump through.

Cold hands grabbed onto her shoulders, pulling on her. She whipped around to meet the face of what was once an elderly man. In fear, or sheer stupidity, she punched him in the face. He stumbled, but not enough to escape. She lifted her gun, firing a round in between his eyes. The sounds of other walkers making their way down the hall met her and she fled through the window.

"Run, for the trees!" Eva shouted, Owen and Cassie on her heels.

Night had fallen before the three of them stopped, completely winded. The hospital was miles away and Eva felt her heart wrench. She'd lost her brother once, and now he was gone again. She pushed back sobs, telling herself to stay strong, at the idea that her brother was probably dead. She built a fire, using one of the matches from her bag, but kept the embers low. Cassie leaned on her father's shoulder; Owen wrapped one arm around her, keeping her close. Eva sat alone, staring into the fiery pit.

"What now?" Cassie looked between the two of them. Neither knew what to say- the hospital had been their refuge, the safe haven that offered them peace and hope. It was gone; they were left sitting in the middle of the woods beside a dying fire.

"T'morrow. We c'n go check th' houses in the south." Eva told the girl. Cassie seemed satisfied and silence fell over them again. It wasn't long before the girl was sleeping. Owen lay her down on a pile of leaves, covering her with a thin sheet.

"Do you really think we're going to find much there?" Owen kept his voice hushed, but challenging.

"Ain't got much a' choice, Owen." Eva mumbled, snuffing out the fire. She nodded at him and he lay down beside Cassie, hands behind his head.

Eva watched the sun vanish in the distance, sitting down on a fallen tree. She leaned backwards, staring up at the sky, connecting the dots of Orion.


	2. Seeing You

_I'll be seeing you- in all the old familiar places._

* * *

Evangeline drank down the final bits of the bottle of water and crushed it, discarding it wherever it may land. It bumped against the wood of the house, dust puffing in the air. She made her way outside, the door closing quietly behind her. Cassie and Owen waited outside; Owen peered down the gravel road.

"The highway ain't too far off." He told her. She nodded at him, looking at Cassie.

"Bet there's cars?" She asked, pulling a bottle out of her bag and handing it to the small girl. She took it with thanks and indulged herself with it.

"Maybe. Can't hurt to see. Maybe we can take one." Own set Cassie down on her feet and wiped sweat from his face. They'd been looking through houses in the farm country all day, finding very little in aid and crossing few walkers. Even with little threat, they weren't safe.

Eva lifted Cassie, giving Owen's arms a break, carrying her down the long, winding driveway. The adults agreed silently that the highway was their best bet.

The highway was in sight and Eva felt her spirits lift at seeing how practically abandoned it was. Cassie practically ran to it, but Eva grabbed her hand. They walked slowly, wearily.

The trio stopped a little ways down to rest, pausing beside an overturned caravan. Eva ran her hand through Cassie's long hair, rebraiding it.

"I always wanted a li'l girl like you." She told the child. Cassie smiled toothily.

"Why didn't chya?" She chewed on her nail, peeling it back. Evangeline was silent for a moment, not knowing how to explain the way of the world to the child. Both girls were distracted when Owen picked up a piece of metal and slammed it into a walker's head. Eva watched as Owen dug through a few cars, looking for anything that may be useful. It was unfortunate that they couldn't find any car keys, but they kept moving down the highway, killing a strangling walker here and there along the way.

"Marie!" Owen's hushed whispers broke the walking silence. Not too far behind them, she spotted a herd of walkers. Quickly, Eva grabbed Cassie, pulling her under a school bus. Owen followed suit and dove under a truck. Quietly, the three watched as the feet of walkers passed by them.

Eva kept her hand pressed over Cassie's mouth, the little girl squirming and tearful. Eva choked back her own fears, but the walkers soon passed and the three crawled from their hiding places.

"That was close." Owen breathed, taking Cassie into his arm. The small girl buried her head in the crook of his shoulder, his arms tightly wound around her. Eva looked at them solemnly, silently wondering what it was like. She was disrupted from her thoughts when a frozen hand entangled itself in her loosened ponytail.

She screeched, pulling forward as the corpse grabbed her shoulder. She turned, trying to remove the hand from her hair. The lower half of it's face was coated in thick blood, a large chunk of its cheek missing. She didn't have time to feel sorry for it when it tried to sink its rotten teeth into her arm.

It was stopped by a sickening crunch to the head. Evangeline's eyes closed as its blood sprayed her, a fine layer on her face and torso. She suppressed a yell, knowing all too well that silence is golden. She wiped her face with her arm, feeling the blood either smear or stick to it.

"Joey!" Cassie beamed from Owen's arms. Eva opened her eyes and blinked twice, finding Joey standing before her. He was breathing heavy, coated in sweat and blood, staring down at the walker's limp body. His rifle was strapped to his back and he held a crowbar in one hand, blood dripping from one end.

He looked up at her, smiling at the sight. She couldn't help but give a small shriek of happiness, throwing her arms around him despite all of the sticky, oozing blood that coated them each. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and she stepped back, taking in the sight of him. His eyes were hard as he looked back, a silent question between them. He shook his head solemnly.

Eva felt a stone in her throat, stepping away and looking down at the walker. _All those people in the hospital..._ She imagined the people she had met, their smiling faces when they believed they were finally safe- the little girl that Cassie played tag with, Tony and G, all the men and women who had ran, screaming.

Eva looked at her brother, wondering to herself what he was thinking as he stepped over the body and put an arm around her shoulder. The four of them walked in silence, Cassie on Owen's back with her arms tight around his neck. Her head rest on his shoulder and she seemed to stare into the woods as they made their way south, weaving around cars and stopping to check them every so often.

They stopped when Own set Cassie down on her feet. He opened her bag and gave her a bottle of water. Eva turned from the others, wrenching the door of an empty car open. Behind her, she heard Joey doing the same.

Inside the car, she found a purse lodged under a seat. Inside was chewing gum, "Charming Cherry" lipstick, and a nail file. She took the gum and the nail file, shoving them into her own bag. After digging around in the clothing and junk that littered the back seat, she put a blue flannel shirt over her tank top, pushing the sleeves up to her elbows and leaving it unbuttoned. The tie had been ripped from her hair and she raked her fingers through it, eying the area around.

There were vehicles cluttering the way, making it more and more impossible to maneuver. She spun back around to her group. Owen leaned against a car, his hand tight on Cassie's. Joey was a short ways away, shoving something into a knapsack. He saw her looking and gave a curt nod, weaving towards her. He stopped beside her, putting a bottle in her hand.

"Found some food. Ain't much, but..." He trailed off, stopping when he saw movement. Eva followed his line of sight down the road. Joey motioned her to follow and the two made their way forward, hiding behind cars as they grew closer. They were a short distance away from a large, tan colored Winnebago when they stopped, hiding behind a green jeep.

There was a small group of people, some standing, while others were using cars, pushing others out of the way to make a path for the RV. Joey shot her a look when she tried to stand. He grabbed her arm, yanking her down.

"We donno if they're the friendly type." He spoke hushed, eyes forward on them. A blonde woman pushed a red vehicle forward and disappeared from his sight.

Eva watched a woman with short hair, her arms crossed, staring into the tree line with anxiety clear on her face. She bit her lip, hoping the woman wouldn't turn around and see them. She turned away from the fence, approaching an older man.

"Why aren't we all out there looking?" Her voice was not angry, but Eva felt a sting as she spoke. What was lost? The old man and the woman conversed, but Eva stopped paying attention. She watched another woman, her own age, carrying a basket. There was the blonde woman again, a young boy who was a few years older than Cassie, an Asian man with a ballcap, a man with black hair in a Sheriff's uniform. The group had convened around the Winnebago, talking about turning the RV around.

Eva looked at Joey, who chewed his tongue, thinking. She nudged him and he looked at her. He threw his head back, motioning her to go back to the others. She shook her head. She was not leaving him behind again.

"Rick and Daryl, their on it-" She heard the police officer speak from her place. Her eyes suddenly widened at the mention of a 'Daryl,' but her heart did not peak. There were hundreds of 'Daryl's in the world.

"What was that? All of them just marchin' along like that.." The Asian boy sipped from a water bottle. Eva looked away from the group, staring at Joey. He gave her the "I know what you're thinking, I'll kill you if you so much as breathe wrong" kind of look. She shrank under his gaze, her fingers curling around the bumper of the jeep. She was squatting, peering through rear windshield like a thick window. Her breath became ragged as she listened. They were quabbling, debating their next move. She just hoped no one saw the two of them. If they were hostile, they easily outnumbered the siblings.

The sheriff told the group to continue their tasks at hand and they started to spread out. Eva looked at Joey with a look of panic. He nodded at her and she bolted between cars, backing up towards Owen and Cassie. Joey did not follow, but kept an eye on the group, hiding silently behind the jeep. Lucky for them, no one turned to see.


	3. You and I will Meet Again

_You and I will meet again_  
_When we're least expecting it_  
_Someday in some far off place_

* * *

The young boy was making his way towards Joey, who held his crowbar with a white grip. He squinted, hoping that the boy didn't find him. He passed by, unaware that he was being watched. Joey peered around the side of the jeep as the boy yanked open the door to a blue truck, trying to grab something unseen from a dead man who sat in the front. When whatever he was grabbing got caught, Joey felt his nerves crawl as the boy jumped into the cab with the body to retrieve it.

Eva could not see whatever it was Joey saw from where she sat, kneeling beside Owen and Cassie behind the school bus. Her hand rested on her pistol, the cool metal pressing hard against the skin on her hip. Her muscles were tight, eyes focused on Joey. She could see the nerves in his arms twitch; whatever he was seeing kept him on edge.

The boy yanked on the object and Joey pushed up slowly, just rising so that he could quickly stand if something happened. The body lurched forward and Joey felt his hands grip the bar as the boy fell, but the body lay still, not attacking him. He ran towards his group and Joey dropped back down, breathing through his nose and began making his way towards the others.

Out of view, Joey straightened and faced the others. Eva and Owen looked to him expectantly.

"Maybe we should talk to them." Eva voiced, her hand on Cassie's head. "They have kids, too."

Cassie looked up at her with a smile. Joey looked to Owen, who shrugged and looked towards the Winnebago.

"As good a chance as anything else we got. If we can convince them we aren't a threat, we might get something worthwhile out of it." Owen wiped sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. Joey looked back over his shoulder at the group, who were still talking and searching, just as the four of them had done earlier.

"Okay. Keep your gun at hand, Eva." Joey put his hand on her shoulder, pushing her forward. He gripped the crowbar in one hand but held it down to his side. The four of them walked forward, still quietly and keeping hidden, listening. Joey led with Eva on his side. Owen held back, keeping Cassie behind him where she clung to his shirt.

Eva absentmindedly spun her wedding ring around her finger as they walked. Joey stopped her from moving forward as they stopped just short of the group. The officer was talking to a woman with shoulder length brunette hair. Eva chewed on her lip, heart racing. They didn't look happy. Not at all.

They were even more unhappy when the blonde woman turned her head and looked straight into Eva's eyes.

She pointed, yelling. The rest of the group stopped what they were doing, the officer drawing his gun from his belt. He pointed it straight at Joey.

"Show yourself!" He shouted above the sound of the other yelling group members. Eva drew her gun, pointing it right back. Joey glared at her and she shrugged it off. She wasn't about to let them point a gun at her brother and not retaliate. Joey stood up striaght, telling Owen quietly to stay hidden with Cassie. Eva stood with him, gun trained on the officer.

"Looks like we got us a good ol' Mexican standoff." The officer licked his lips. He felt hot seeing the gun pointed at him, but did not waber.

"Ain't here to cause problems." Joey was the voice of reason. The man's group stood around and Eva eyed them.

The brunette woman held the young boy close to her, staring at the officer with wide eyes. The rest of them stood defensively, tension bouncing between each person in the street.

"Then why you sneakin' around?" The cop did not waver his gun. Joey shook his head with a grin.

"Din't know if ya'll were hostiles. Can't say we were too wrong." He put the crowbar on the roof of the car and kept his eye on the cop. There was a sound rustling in the trees off to one side. The Asian boy put down the box he was holding and lifted the lip of the baseball cap.

"Oh, God. They're back!" He beamed. The rest of the group turned to look at the treeline. Eva kept her eyes on the officer, who looked back at her with equal amount of disdain.

"Shane!" A voice yelled from the trees. Eva listened to the sound of two sets of footsteps making their way back. She knew it must have been Rick and Daryl, who the group had been talking about only minutes before. Her heart skipped a beat, wanting to look just to make sure. Just in case it was him.

_Prob'ly dead._

Joey's words at the hospital echoed in her mind. He was right. Daryl Dixon was, without a doubt, dead or far away. There was no chance in hell she would stumble upon him.

"Shane, put that down!" The voice yelled again.

"Ain't happenin', Rick!" The officer shouted back, the gun shifting to Eva. Joey turned his head towards the trees. His eyes fell on Rick, who had reached the edge of the trees. The person walking behind him had yet to step out from the trees. Rick was dressed in a uniform, same as Shane was. He scoffed to himself.

"Shane, there's a little girl with them. Put that damn thing down." Rick put his hands on his hips. Owen ushered Cassie forward, the two stepping out from behind the car, drawing the attention of the rest of the group.

The person behind Rick kept walking and met the edge of the forest. He stood by the officer, a crossbow slung over one shoulder. His pants were tainted with dirt and blood. The man saw Joey in the same instant that Joey had seen him. A pulse surged through Joey's stomach and he wanted to throw up.

"Eva, put the gun down." His words were quick, rushed. He put his hand on top of her gun, trying to force it down, but kept his eyes on the second man. He stepped forward, very urgently. His fast movements caused Rick to jump forward and grab at him.

Eva did not look away from Shane as her gun lowered. Daryl shoved Rick off but made no further attempts to moving forward.

"Don' you point that gun a' her!" He yelled, his glare boring into Shane from his spot on the grass beside Rick.

Eva felt her heart sink into her stomach at the sound of his voice. She turned, slowly, searching, until her eyes landed on him.

Joey had been wrong. Daryl Dixon was far from dead. He stood there, staring back at her without a single word. Eva opened her mouth to speak as Shane finally lowered his gun, glaring at the Dixon brother.

Words failed her and she closed her mouth, tears picking at the corners of her eyes. In an act of total fear, panic, and whatever else was boiling in her stomach, she did the only thing her body would react to. She turned and ran the other way, vanishing into the woods.


	4. Where Soul Meets Body

_I do believe it's true, that there are roads left in both of our shoes... But if the silence takes you, then I hope it takes me too._

* * *

Thorns scraped across her skin, whipping red lines along her arms. Her calves burned with horrible intensity, carrying her as far as she could go. Her foot caught on a root protruding from the ground and she found herself tumbling down a slope. She covered her head as she spun in the dirt and leaves before stopping at the bottom. She felt sore, her arms leaking the tiniest bit of blood from the scratches. She lay there, unable to bring herself to her feet.

Eva's body shook as she wept, tears freely streaming from her face. She lay on the dirty ground, her face buried in her hands. She was completely unaware of all things around her, but in the moment she didn't care.

The gargling noise crept up on her and she felt her body go rigid at the sound. She dare not move, hoping the creature would pass by her. If she should be so lucky.

Opening one eye, she could spot the legs not too far off, shuffling towards her. With the pain she felt in her legs, Eva knew she couldn't hope to outrun it. She covered her face, tears flowing again. Flowing for Charlie and the children she never had; flowing for Daryl and her memories; flowing for Owen and Cassie and Joey; flowing for her ultimate demise.

It never came. The walker stopped just feet from her, a sickening splat as its blood spurted from its skull. It fell down, body landing hard on the ground. Evangeline opened one eye and screamed upon seeing that it had fallen right next to her, its face only inches from hers.

She backed away, retching from the sight and stench. Her vomit was pure water, but she wiped her mouth and pressed her eyes closed hard.

Someone grabbed her forearm, yanking her to her feet and slamming its hand down over her mouth.

"You tryin' t' get us killed?" His breath was hot on her ear as he dragged her up the hill from where she'd fallen. She didn't open her eyes, wanting desperately to believe it was some sort of nightmare.

Daryl scowled, trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head that wanted to slap her silly for making so much noise.

Upon seeing her, pointing her gun at the cop, at first he was unsure of what to do. It had been ten years since they saw one another, no doubt there could be many stories between the two of them. It wasn't a conversation he particularly cared for. He didn't care what she had spent her life doing.

He didn't care who she met or what she did or why she did those things. To be perfectly honest, he didn't care about her life at all. He had his own problems, she was not one of them. She opened her eyes halfway up the hill, and as though having a realization, ripped her arm from his grasp.

For the first time in years, Daryl looked-really _looked-_ at Evangeline. Her hair was a bit darker than he remembered, but it was possible that it was caked with so much dust that he couldn't tell anyway. Her face was still young and full the way he remembered. A small scar made its way from her hairline on the left, down just a few centimeters.

He kept his eyes trained on hers as she backed up, soaking up his image as well. He hadn't changed much either- more facial hair and his hair was longer. Aside from that, neither of them would much notice that they had even aged.

Evangeline's hands balled into fists. She had been thinking- wondering- if he were alive since the walkers reared their ugly heads. She wanted to know so badly, and now the answer was standing in front of her and she had no idea what to do with it.

"I don't want your help, Dixon." She bit at him. There wasn't a clear reason in her mind as to _why. _She felt bitter towards him, remembering the reason they had separated all those years ago.

"Fine." He spit on the ground and walked ahead of her. She followed begrudgingly, having to get to her group anyway. She nearly slipped on a rock and Daryl spun, grabbing her wrist. The two didn't move for half a second, staring one another in the eye. She yanked her arm away yet again, but neither spoke.

She frowned at him, feeling guilty for being so bitter towards him.

"Look, Daryl.." She started. She had the sudden desire to patch whatever hole they had, but Daryl cut her off by turning around and walking back up the hill.

At the top, the band of people were waiting. Eva felt embarrassed at the notion that they were standing around because she ran off. She didn't look at Daryl's group members, but frowned at Joey as he approached her. He put his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"I been talkin' to the leader a' their group." He started. Eva refused to look him in the eye. As much as she was glad to know Daryl was alive, something in her said that she should back away, run the other direction and not look back. _Why do we still hate each other? It's been ten fucking years..._

She looked past Joey and saw Daryl, smiled upon noticing the crossbow on his back, as he talked animatedly with Rick.

Daryl cursed loudly at Rick, storming away as the cop made his way towards Joey and the others. Eva looked back at Owen and Cassie, who gave her a small smile. She groaned.

"We're gonna help 'em find a li'l girl in th' mornin'." He shot a look at Cassie. Eva frowned, looking at the short haired woman, who stared into the forest sadly. Eva thought of what she would do if Cassie went missing and felt anguish in her heart for the woman. "An' they gonna let us stick 'round for a li'l bit."

Joey squeezed her shoulders and leaned in, switching his tone to a whisper.

"Ya gotta stop, Marie. I's been ten years, time t' move on." He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. She nodded slowly, grinding her teeth.

Rick stopped next to Joey and extended a hand to her. "Name's Rick." He offered.

"E-" She stopped herself short. "Marie. They call me Marie." She nodded, taking his hand. His calm demeanor, handling and politeness was enough that she decided immediately that she liked him.

Joey put his arm around her shoulder and the four of them joined the other group. Eva made a point to steer clear of Daryl as the large group stood around, making arrangements for the evening.

* * *

The sun fell behind the line of trees, submerging the street in darkness. The survivors crawled into various places to sleep, mostly the RV and vehicles they'd been driving. Joey managed to break into a van without breaking the windows. Joey and Owen slept in the front seats, leaving Cassie and Evangeline to sleep in the back portion. Cassie slept peacefully, clinging onto a blanket. Her long blonde hair was sprawled around and Eva ran her fingers through it.

She thought of Carol's daughter entered her head. She had no problem helping the poor woman look for her child- she would never leave Cassie in the woods. She propped herself on one elbow, a candle in the far corner illuminating the tiny space.

Daryl entered her mind again, no matter how much she tried to push him out. She wanted to talk to him, but wasn't sure what to say. The bitterness between them existed for no reason. At the time of heartbreak, she had hated him for all the things he'd put her through. All the same, she hated herself for never letting go.

Sighing, Eva blew out the candle and grabbed the crowbar that Joey had put in the back. She inhaled sharply, not knowing what was on the opposite side of the large doors in the back of the van. She unlocked it, quietly as she could, and pushed open one creaky door.

The only thing that met her was darkness. She breathed, the cool air filling her lungs, and stepped outside. She looked around at the graveyard of the street, gripping the crow bar. Her eyes landed on the Winnebago, knowing that inside were many people who, without knowing them, she automatically trusted. She liked Rick right off the bat, and Daryl trusted them- at least enough to be around them, which was saying something for him, if he was the same Daryl.

Her eyes traveled up to the top, where a figure sat alone in a folding chair. He waved down at her and she made her way over to the ladder, climbing it with a bit of difficulty from the crow bar.

On the top, she found it was Dale. He offered her a seat, but she opted to sit on the cold roof, legs folded under her.

"So, Marie. Where ya from?" Dale held up his binoculars, looking down one end of the highway.

"Mountain Park. Tiny town, north of Atlanta." She fiddled with her fingernails. She knew nothing about Dale but his name, and here she was sitting alone with him, answering his questions.

"Small towns are lovely." He smiled over at her. It was welcoming and she couldn't help but smile back.

"How'd you manage?" She asked him, curiosity in her eyes. He looked down the other end of the highway.

"Ran into these people not too long ago, been doin' well since." He nodded at her. She could tell he wanted to ask about her and Daryl, but Dale was too nice for that, she decided. He was an alright guy.

"You can ask." She decided on that, too. If anyone else asked, she probably wouldn't say a word about it. But something about Dale told her that he knew how to keep his mouth shut. Not that it mattered, her group would be splitting up from the rest of them in no time.

She bit her lip at the thought. Earlier, she wanted nothing more than to get away. Now, she didn't want to imagine how she would feel, sitting in the woods with Owen and Cassie, not knowing what was happening to Daryl or his group.

"None of my business." Dale smiled at her. She grinned back. He had a good heart.

"Daryl and I knew each other." She shifted positions, sticking her feet out in front of her and wiggling her toes. "We, uh. Had this... Relationship. It didn't turn out so well." She frowned, spinning her ring again. Dale seemed to notice it, but didn't speak.

"How long it been?" He questioned. She felt a laugh rise out of her.

"Ten years ago. Ten fuckin' years an' we can't suck it up an' get pas' it. Ain't like we gotta be romantic, ya know? We was friends for five years b'fore. Don' see why we can't again. 'specially wit' the world endin'." Dale shared the laughter with her.

From inside the truck Daryl had taken to, he heard the sound of laughter from above. He couldn't get any sleep, no matter how he thrashed around. He sighed heavily and rolled the window down, hoping for air. The laughter died down and he listened to the sounds of the night.

"I wish we could talk wit'out it bein' so bitter." The voice drifted in through his window. His interest peaked and he turned towards the Winnebago, looking up at it. He saw two figures sitting on the top, one of which had their legs dangling over the side.

He chewed on his thumb, debating rather to roll the window up. He opted against it, listening further.

"Daryl's bitter about most things. If you can get him to talk to you, I'd be impressed." Dale's voice responded. Daryl snorted. The old man was right- he had no interest in talking to his former lover. There was a reason the word former came first.

"The world's been goin' to shit an' here I am, workin' on my love life." She scoffed. Daryl saw her lean forward on the roof. In the slight moonlight, he saw her looking down at the ground. "Lack there-of, I guess." She smiled.

Dale didn't respond to her and the two lapsed into silence.

Daryl, on impulse, pushed the door to the truck open. He watched as the two figures on the roof turned their attention to him. He snorted at their alert and made his way to the ladder.

"M' turn." Daryl spoke to Dale, avoiding Eva's gaze. Dale looked down at Eva and nodded, standing from his place. Daryl sat in it, the gun leaning against the chair. Dale disappeared down the ladder.

Daryl and Eva sat on the roof of the Winnebago, not speaking.

Below them, Dale smiled to himself as he filled in the place Daryl had been sleeping in the truck. He rolled up the window that Daryl had left open, watching the two as he did. Daryl was smoking, the tiny light at the end of his cigarette glowing. Eva swung her legs back and forth, her bare feet touching the metal softly.

Dale laughed as he settled in, knowing full well that Daryl did not have a shift that night.


	5. By Myself

_**Thank you for reviewing! :)**_

_I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself_

* * *

Eva opened her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness around her. She stretched, her limbs loosening up. She rolled over to find that Cassie was no longer in her place. The door in the back of the van was open just enough to let a sliver of light inside.

She groaned, pulling herself up and patting her hair down. She dressed in tight jeans and a red shirt that hung off of her shoulders, twisting her back to crack her spine. The door to the van opened and light poured in.

Outside, the others were prepping to look for the little girl, Sofia. She spotted Joey, loading his rifle beside Owen, who gripped the crowbar. She met them as they poured over a map with Rick.

"Mornin'." Rick nodded at her briefly before turning back to the map. She said nothing, but listened as they went over the plan to search the woods.

She looked around, half listening, as the others geared themselves. She spotted the short haired woman, Carol, with her arms crossed, looking into the woods. A short distance away, Cassie talked to the little boy, laughing between breaths.

Eva saw no sign of Daryl, making her way towards the woman. She stopped beside her, a small smile on her face.

"'re glad to help." Eva set her hand on the woman's shoulder. Carol smiled back at her, nodding.

"Extra help's good." The woman turned towards the kids. "She your little girl?" Carol sent a nod towards them before looking back at Eva. She shook her head slowly.

"No. She… She's Owen's. Her mama died early on." Eva licked her lips. "But… She's kinda… It's kinda like she is. Been takin' care of 'er like she was."

"Sofia would like her." Carol smiled at the other woman, leaning back on the guard rail. Their attention is caught by Andrea, fighting with Rick near the RV. Again about the gun. Eva frowned, wondering to herself why the girl couldn't be trusted with one.

"Everybody takes a weapon." Rick spoke, drawing the group towards him. They stood around, eyeing one another.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need." Andrea shook her head at Rick, ignoring the roll of sharp objects that set out on the car before them all. "Where are the guns?"

"Only Rick and I are carryin'." Shane spoke up from where he leaned against the RV beside T-Dog, shooting a look at Joey, the only other one with a gun. A bickering began between Shane and Andrea. She gave him a dirty look as he walked away, slinging a bag over his shoulder.

"The idea is take the creek up, 'bout five miles. Turn around, come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek." Daryl swiveled his head around the group, refusing to see Eva. She chewed the inside of her lip, boiling with anger.

"Stay quiet, stay sharp." Rick advised. "Keep space between you, always stay within sight of each other." He turned, following Daryl towards the RV where Dale sat in the doorway. They had brief conversation and it was decided that Dale would stay, waiting with the RV ready to go in an emergency.

Eva turned away from the group, joining Joey. He ran a hand through his hair, his finger through a belt loop.

"Ready?" He patted her on the back and she scowled at him, turning a large knife over in her hands. She wasn't fond of giving up her gun either, but it was necessary, according to Shane.

Owen grabbed onto Cassie's hand, pulling her towards the group as they finalized, making their way towards the woods. Eva made note that T-Dog was also staying behind. Andrea walked away from Dale, anger pure on her face. She wondered to herself once more what was bothering the girl so much as of late.

Eva started after Joey, Owen and Cassie right behind her. The rest of the group treked not too far off, the lot of them spread evenly, within sight, across the wood.

* * *

It felt like hours had passed, Eva carrying Cassie on her back. The little girl was easily tired, her arms tight around the older woman's neck. Owen smiled in appreciation, bending his back slightly. Joey walked not too far away, constantly throwing looks in their direction, feeling twice as protective around so many strangers.

Daryl walked towards the front, not far from Rick. Eva smirked at how much he stayed the same. He was still in his element, tracking like a bloodhound. He dipped down, squatting. A snort escaped her at seeing him. Andrea, Lori and Carol turned to her. She shook her head, waning them off.

"Marie," Andrea finally spoke to her. Eva was alarmed at the sudden attention from the blonde girl. The woman had yet to talk to her since the groups met. Eva looked at her as she approached. The group paused, the women and Carl opting for a break from the hours spent walking. Andrea sat next to Eva on a log. Cassie sat beside her, leaning her head into Eva's side.

"How did you get to the highway?" Andrea loosened the laces in her boot. She was no good at making small talk and neither was Eva.

"We liv'd 'n a hospital f'r a couple months. Got over run, so we just ran." Eva bit her lower lip.

"Hospital's gone." Joey piped up, standing behind them. "I was the last one out, 'cept for two other guards. Got bit on the way out the front door. Jus' like that." He snapped his fingers.

Andrea swallowed, taking it in. Carol and Lori looked at one another. Sadness echoed around them, a silent mourning for the losses- not only the hospital, but for their individual.

Andrea thought of Amy; Carol, of Sofia and Ed; Lori considered how things had changed with Rick's arrival, and even before that.

Evangeline held her face in her hands, willing the tears away. She hoped to God that no one saw her body shake. Andrea set one of her hands on her shoulder, the comforting gesture not going unnoticed.

_Charlie's body slumped on the desk. His face was cold, unmoving. Dark eyes stared back at Evangeline. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, running down his chin and dripping onto his suit pants. A walker gnawed on his shoulder, ripping through the suit and breaking his skin. It oozed, the blood soaking into the dark jacket._

Eva pushed the memory from her head and silently thanked God that she never had children. Despite how badly, her entire life, she had wanted to be a mother- now was the worst of times to be one. She saw Lori and Carol through the crack in her hands and felt an ache in her heart for them.

She removed her hands, her face now dry. She looked around, finding the others getting ready to go. She checked to make sure the knife was still at her side and stood, taking Cassie's hand. She looked away when Daryl appeared from behind a tree.

She felt his eyes on her for the shortest of moments before he turned to Rick, the latter instructing that they needed to keep moving.

Joey nudged Eva's side and picked up Cassie, taking his turn in carrying her.

Daryl stopped dead, pushing Rick and the others back. He hunched down and the others followed suit. A short distance away was a yellow tent, something moving inside it.


	6. Untitled

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

* * *

Eva felt her heart race as the group kept back away from the tent. Rick and Daryl looked between one another, neither of them sure if they should check the tent. Rick held up a hand, keeping the others backed up as Shane, Daryl and Rick started, slowly, carefully towards the tent. Daryl held up a hand, stopping the other two. Shane kept his gun pointed towards the tent as Daryl made his way towards it. The moving stopped, causing Daryl to shift on his feet.

A squirrel leapt from inside and a moment later an arrow pierced its eye. Daryl passed it up, setting the crossbow down and gripping his knife. He shrugged, seeing nothing through the mesh of the tent.

Rick ushered Carol over, whispering something to her. Eva watched Joey set Cassie down, his adam's apple bobbing. The young girl immediately grabbed onto Eva's shirt. The older woman felt sweat sticking to her clothes , her breath caught as Daryl moved towards the opening of the tent.

"Sofia?" She heard Carol's voice gently floating through the air. "Sweetie?" The desperation to find her daughter coated the woman's voice. Eva gripped Cassie's hand, knowing she could be swept away in a moment.

Rick and Shane passed Carol, who slumped, looking defeated. They stopped next to Daryl and Eva watched his back. She felt suddenly very eager to turn him around and force him to talk to her. It didn't feel right to ignore each other, even though their relationship was now so insignificant. Ten years had passed; they'd been kids when they dated.

Even still, she couldn't forget it either. Not after all the things they'd gone through. Her heart raced as Daryl gripped the flap of the tent. Her own hand squeezed Cassie's and she saw the girl look up at her.

Joey stepped forward and paused next to Carol, one hand on her shoulder while looking at the tent. Daryl disappeared into it, leaving Shane and Rick coughing outside. A rotten stench floated towards the group. Her hand dropped Cassie's and she marched forward towards the others, expecting her heart to explode in her chest.

She walked around Joey, who shot her a look as she stopped just behind Rick and Shane. Rick looked at her, shaking his head but not saying anything. The smell was terrible, but she made no move to cover her nose. If whatever was in there was going to attack someone, she didn't want to be caught off guard. She heard footsteps as Lori, Carl and Andrea met behind Joey, giving condolences to Carol.

Eva licked her lips, ignoring the hand Shane used to grip her arm, tugging her backwards. She didn't need to see or smell what was inside, of that he was sure. He sighed when she didn't budge.

"Daryl?" Carol spoke skeptically, as though he might already be dead. Eva looked over her shoulder at the woman for a slight moment before turning back to the tent. She could make out his shadow as he moved around the tent. She felt herself tense up, fingers curled around the hilt of the knife. When Daryl didn't answer, she grew more uneasy with each passing second.

"God dammit, you bull-headed idiot." Eva spat, her voice just loud enough for the group to hear. "Don't make me come in there and get you!" She watched his shadow become still for just a moment as he seemed to contemplate her words.

Inside the tent, Daryl froze. Her voice was blended, the slightest hint of caring poured into her frustration. He smirked to himself, taking the gun from the hand of the dead man. He didn't look at the man's face, not sure if he even could. Her words turned in his head like gears. She had said "God dammit." This startled Daryl- he could not remember a time where she had used God's name the way she just had. He stood up, turning the gun in his hand.

Outside, he saw shadows of the others as they waited. He pulled the flap back and stepped out, seeing the relief on Rick and Shane's faces. His eyes fell shortly on Eva, who stared back at him. Her face was stoney and cold. His gaze drifted among the others, preferring anything but the intense stare.

"Ain't her." He said shortly.

The rear members of the group looked around one another, save Joey who kept his eyes trained on Daryl.

"What's in there?" Andrea called from the back. Eva cast a look at the unmoving tent as Daryl picked up the crossbow and dead animal.

"Some guy. Did what Jenner said. 'Opted out.' That what he called it?" He slung the bow over his shoulder. Evangeline swallowed hard, imagining the gruesome scene within the tent. The lot of them turned circles around each other, staring off into the woods when a small sound broke through the air.

Church bells permeated the air. Eva looked to Joey, who was staring up at the sky like the others. Her eyes traveled from him to Owen and Cassie, who were also looking up as though they could see the church.

Eva bit down on her lower lip, listening. Rick pointed in one direction and the lot of them grabbed their things, frantically moving in the direction. Eva sped forward right behind him, unaware that Daryl was pressing forward right beside her.

"We gonna talk 'bout this?" His voice was low and he did not look at her.

Daryl hoped that she would answer, give him something to go on. He wasn't sure rather he even cared what kind of relationship they had, but if she was going to be around, it might as well not be bitter. Shane was bad enough.

He would by lying to himself if he said he didn't think of her once or twice, here and there. He had wondered if she were safe, but never thought to go looking for her. Here she was, right next to him, ignoring her.

"Nothin' t' say, Daryl." She mumbled back gravely, stepping over some roots in the ground. He did not respond, facing forward and trying to focus on finding Sofia.

"Rick's lettin' ya stay. Once we get settled." He spoke more to himself than to her. She looked sideways at him, skeptical.

"How ya know that?" She kept moving, refusing to look him in the eye. Daryl did not answer. He had spoken with Rick that morning before even Joey had woken up. Convinced him that she and her group were worth keeping around. He would never that he needed to know she was going to make it out alive.

In truth, Rick was no idiot. He knew just as well as Joey did that the two had some sort of past together that needed to be patched up. He had known that something between them was raw, broken beyond belief. And he knew that Daryl would not be satisfied until it was fixed.

Rick did not need to know and did not care what their relationship was or would become. The only thing that mattered was that it was important to Daryl. It was good enough reason for him.

Shane had been furious. Letting the girl who pointed a gun at him stick around. It was not up for question and he would have to deal with it. From next to Rick, Shane shot a look back at Eva as the group slowed down as the trees withered.

"Which way?" Shane turned back, gripping his weapon. Rick pointed off to one side.

"That direction, pretty sure."

"Pretty hard to tell out here." Shane frowned, the group stopping and throwing their heads around, listening hard. Eva did not hear as Carol and the Asian boy, Glenn, conversed about the purpose of the bells.

The group pressed forward, following Rick. Eva fell back from her spot beside Daryl to where she could trek beside Joey.

"Movin' up in the world?" He grinned sideways at her knowingly. She had spoken to Daryl- it was a step forward, no matter how brief.

"Somethin' like that." She murmured. She nearly lost her footing with her eyes boring into the back of Daryl's head, but Joey reached out and kept her up to speed at the back of the group.

They reached the edge of the trees and ran quickly to the side of the first church they saw. Rick looked up, arm out to make sure the others knew to stay close. The group shrank, huddled together. He made his way up the staircase to the door with Daryl and Shane close at hand, each of them with drawn weapons. Rick and Daryl each put a hand on the double doors and pushed them open with ease.

* * *

**_a/n: Thanks again to wonderful reviewers! This chapter was kinda bleh, but i need to lead into the good stuff. The tension between Daryl and Eva is killing me! xD_**


	7. Life Less Frightening

_I don't ask for much; truth be told I'd settle for a life less frightening._

* * *

Eva stared at her hands, folded in her lap. She peered upwards, seeing Carol and Lori, deep in prayer just ahead of her. Down the pew, Cassie sat with her head lowered and tiny hands pressed together tightly, praying beside Owen. The man looked sadly at his daughter. Eva looked back into her lap, silent.

Rick was yelling for Sophia, checking the doors that led outside. She heard Daryl at the front of the church, near where Carol and Lori were.

"Hey, JC, you takin' requests?" His sarcastic comment was very Daryl-esque. Behind her, she heard Shane's disgruntled voice, going on about how the church had no steeple. The praying people around her paid him no attention. Eva looked up, hearing Carol praying aloud to herself. More bells sounded, the boys running outside to check. Eva stayed with the women and Owen.

A moment passed and the men came flooding back in. She heard Glenn, who sat behind her, waving away the heat with his baseball cap, mention that the bells were a timer outside the church. She didn't reply, listening to the footsteps as others moved about the small church.

Evangeline felt a presence beside her and saw Daryl in the corner of her eye. He stood at the end of the pew, looking at her. He approached her the way he would walk up on an animal before sitting down, making sure to put some distance between them.

Daryl studied her carefully, though she would not look at him. A long scratch graced her cheek. He felt it mocking him as though he should be jealous that it was touching her, deepening itself in her skin when he could not. He growled lowly in his throat.

It didn't matter that they had spent so much of their lives together. They could not be anything- not friends and certainly not partners. He mentally cursed Rick for allowing their groups to blend. He looked back over at her and realized that her eyes were opened and looking around at the others.

"Ya ain't prayin'." He mumbled, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. She started in her seat, wrenched from her deep thoughts. She looked over at him, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Don' believe in fairy tales." Her eyes filled with sorrow and she looked away, eyes trained on the large bronze Jesus at the front of the church. Daryl stood up, crossing the church to get as far away from her as possible.

Lori and Carol got to their feet and trudged to the back of the church where Rick and most of the others were waiting. Daryl crossed his arms, leaning on the door frame. He watched Evangeline stand up and take Cassie's hand. The little girl's eyes sparkled when she looked up. Daryl wondered why he couldn't look at her like that anymore.

His thoughts were broken as he turned and walked down the steps.

The rest of the group followed behind him. Eva watched from the doorway as Rick and Shane debated where to go next. Shane came over to the group.

"Ya'll are gonna follow the creek bed back. Daryl, you're in charge." Shane looked down as he stepped forward. "Me an' Rick's gonna hang back. Search this area another hour 'r so. Be thorough." He nodded.

"Split up? Ya' sure?" Daryl looked on skeptically.

"Yeah, we'll catch up to ya." Shane looked towards the woods, holding his weapon. Eva watched Joey standing off to the side and joined him. He looked down at her with a frown as she listened to Shane.

She looked up at him while Carl started talking, wanting to go with his father. Eva shook her head, avoiding the question she knew Joey wanted to ask. He looked over at Daryl briefly before reverting his attention back to Shane.

The groups split apart and Eva walked between Glenn and Joey. She half-smiled at the stranger.

"You seem tense." He said to her, stepping over a branch. She shrugged at him.

"Keepin' on my toes." She glanced up where Daryl was waiting for the group to knit closer together before going into the trees. He didn't look at her, but kept his eyes trained into the woods. She couldn't help but smile knowingly at him.

He belonged here. Daryl was the type of person who was just cut out for the end of the world. She wondered to herself how he made it to the camp; how he had become part of this odd group. She stopped walking as she got closer to him.

He turned towards the group to look at them, his eyes passing over her quickly. She gritted her teeth, wanting to smack him. He had some nerve, saying one or two sentences to her and then stalking off the way he did.

Eva felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, seeing Joey. She fell back behind Glenn, Joey by her side. They were elbow to elbow, stepping over whatever lay in their path. Every so often, Carol would call out softly for Sophia.

"I'm not stayin'." Eva looked down at the ground, avoiding Joey's piercing gaze.

"Wha' 'bout Cassie?" The two both looked up, seeing Cassie cling onto Owen's back as they walked. "You know we ain't gonna go no where wit'out ya. She needs this." His gaze shifted to the other members of the group. He was skeptical of why they would welcome strangers so easily, but they had been strangers once too. His eyes landed on Daryl, marching through the woods like a soldier.

"You guys stay if ya want. I did fine on m' own b'fore." She followed his eyes. Joey stopped walking, grabbing her by the elbow. His eyes bore into hers.

"Yer stayin' with us." His glare was deep, threatening.

"You can't make me do nothin!" She practically shouted, drawing the attention of Owen, Glenn and Carol who were just a few feet away. The others turned away swiftly upon seeing the argument.

"Eva, listen to me." Joey's hand moved to her shoulder. "I ain't lettin' ya run off-"

"I don't wanna be here-"

"'Cause you're fightin' a battle that died ten years ago!"

Eva felt the words sting. Her words caught in her throat, tightening and suffocating. Before she had time to respond, Carol spoke up to the group.

"So this is it?"Her voice was dripping with anxiety. The group as a whole slowed, turning attention to the grieving woman. "This is the plan?" She dropped down, resting on a log. Andrea and Lori followed suit, taking their packs off to rest. Daryl leaned on a tree, looking down at the woman on the log.

"The plan is t' widdle us down int' smaller and smaller groups." He threw a look at Joey and Eva, but it did not go unnoticed.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks." Andrea added, hands on her hips. She looked over at Lori, who was sorting through her bag. "I see you have a gun." She spoke bitterly.

"What, you want it?" Lori looked up, having had enough of the blonde girl. "Here, take it." She offered it out to Andrea. The two shared a look of disdain.

"I'm sick of the looks you're givin' me." Lori was calm but hostile all in the same. Eva looked up at Joey, whose eyes drifted in between the two women. Andrea took the gun from Lori, looking away. Lori sat down and turned to Carol.

Eva felt the tension within the group growing and decided that her bitterness towards Daryl wasn't any worse than what was already happening in their group. She scoffed to herself, earning a sideways look from Joey.

"Honey, I cannot imagine what you are goin' through, and I would do anything to stop it, but you've _got _to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him." Her tone grew the more she spoke, forcing Carol to look away.

"When Sophia ran, he did not hesitate to follow her for a second. I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way he did." Lori looked around at the rest of the group as though asking silently for confirmation. Eva felt herself grow uneasy the longer Lori talked. She swallowed hard, sidestepping towards Owen. She reached out, pulling Cassie from his back. He turned slightly, bending his spine.

Cassie stood on the ground, taking Eva's hand. Daryl found himself staring at them, wondering silently to himself what connection the two shared, ignoring Lori as she spoke.

Lori roughly shoved her belongings into her bag when nobody answered her questions. Eva picked up Cassie, holding her at her hip. Joey adjusted the rifle on his back, eyeing Andrea and hoping she didn't ask him about his gun.

They were not part of their group. They were tourists. They would walk into the lives of the group members and then leave. Eva was determined that it would not last.

Andrea handed the gun back to Lori. "We should keep moving." Andrea told her. The gun was a sort of peace offering as Lori and Carol got to their feet.

Daryl stayed silent, motioning for the group to go forward. His own people passed him, but Eva and her companions waited behind him, following silently.

"Still worried about it?" Eva said lowly, placing her hand on Lori's shoulder as she stalled behind. The group noticed the distance and stopped, waiting.

"It was a gunshot." Lori frowned, looking around the woods.

"We all heard it." Daryl repeated, shifting to one foot. The rest of the group looked around at each other and at the sky.

Lori turned, looking at Daryl. "Why one? Why just one gunshot?" He shrugged.

"Maybe they took down a walker." He said plainly, ignoring the woman's protests. Eva glared at him before turning to Joey, unsure of what to say to the woman. He stepped around a tree and stood behind the girls, looking around.

"Don't patronize me, you know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot for one walker. Shane either, they do it quietly." Lori turned back away from the group. The others remained quiet, none of them knowing what to say.

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Joey tossed into the conversation, looking at Daryl. He was uncomfortable, chewing on his lower lip. He had once trusted Daryl- the two were like brothers a decade ago. Daryl was leading them, something that filled Joey with anxiety.

"There's nothin' we can do 'bout it anyway." Daryl stepped back towards the group as they all looked to him for help, save Eva who kept her eyes trained purposefully on a tree in front of her.

"Can't run around these woods chasin' echoes."

"So what do we do?" Lori turned her body totally towards the group. They all stood in almost a circle, looking back and forth. Eva did not look up, afraid she would catch herself looking at Daryl.

After hesitation, the group pressed forward. Joey stayed beside Eva, occasionally throwing her a look. The group found themselves winding through the woods, not finding so much as a walker before the sun began to go down. It was decided they would go back to the highway before the light was lost.

Eva trailed behind, pulling Cassie along as they moved.

"Marie?" The tiny voice beside her startled her out of her focus. She looked up at the tiny girl, who kept her grip tight as always.

"How come you wanna go?" Eva cursed the girl for having such an echoing voice. She looked up at the group, who'd all heard her. Most of them pretended not to hear, but she caught Daryl looking back at her before she waved it off, looking back down at the little girl. She set her hand on top of the blonde hair, a small smile on her face.

"'m not goin' nowhere, honey." Eva picked Cassie up, setting her on the other side of a tree before stepping over it herself. Cassie seemed satisfied with that and ran forward to catch up with Owen.

"Hi!" The little girl beamed, flashing a toothy smile at Glenn and Carol. They smiled back and conversed with the small girl.

Andrea slacked off and soon after the group heard her scream. The lot of them ran back towards her, seeing a walker as she lay on the ground. Before they were close enough, Eva caught sight of something big moving through the trees. She did a double take and saw a woman riding on a horse towards them.

Eva grabbed Joey's shirt and his attention was straight on the horse, eyes wide. The girl rode up, a baseball bat going straight into the walker's head.

"Lori?" The woman called down at them, looking around. "Lori Grimes?" The group continued running towards the woman and Andrea, skidding to a stop.

"I'm Lori!" Lori called out, catching her breath.

"Rick sent me, you gotta come now." The woman rushed through her words, urgency in her voice. "There's been an accident, Carl's been shot. He's still alive, but you gotta come now."


	8. My Immortal

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along._

* * *

Eva sat on top of the RV beside Dale. Night had fallen and there was nothing to hear from Rick, Lori and Shane- Glenn and T-Dog nowhere to be seen since leaving for the farm. Eva swung her legs over the side of the roof, looking down at the ground. She wondered to herself, for the second time in her life, how badly it would hurt to fall over the side.

"I hope we find Sophia." Evangeline's voice shattered the quiet of the night. Dale looked over at her, setting his binoculars in his lap. She looked back at him, the both of them knowing that the chances were slim.

"You talked to Daryl yet?" Dale looked into the forest, pretending to be watching for a threat. Eva bit her lip.

"We ran into a church earlier. He asked me why I wasn't praying." She internally begged herself to stop. She barely knew these people, yet she was so friendly, as though she'd known them her whole life. She looked to the spot where Owen, Joey and Cassie slept in the van.

"When I was a kid, my Mama was religious. Bad religious. She got taken away, my aunt came to take care of us." She swallowed hard, tears prickling at her eyes. Dale offered comfort, placing his hand on her shoulderblades. "Aunt Sara died about a year ago. Pnuemonia."

"She's lucky." Dale pat her shoulder. She knew he was right- lucky that she had not been bitten or caught the virus.

Eva felt the RV move under them, signaling that someone was walking around. She leaned over the edge to see the door open. A figure stepped out and she recognized it immediately as Daryl, the shadow of the crossbow on his back giving him away. Dale looked too, his eyebrows rising.

Daryl looked up at the figures on the roof. "Goin' to look fer the girl." He called up at them and gave a short nod. Dale elbowed Eva.

"Now's as good as later." He smiled at her. She glared at him, but stood, climbing down the ladder. Daryl had already started into the woods when she caught up to him. He shot her a look, but said nothing as they pushed through the woods.

Eva watched him work, following signs that she could not see. It was something she always expected of him. The earlier tension seemed to have died away, leaving them in comfortable silence. She laughed and Daryl stood back up, looking at her strangely.

"What?" He growled. He still couldn't figure out how he was supposed to act around her. They weren't lovers, weren't even friends, but he couldn't shove her away either.

"I hate that." She said finally. He kept looking at her like she'd lost her mind- she probably had.

"Uncomfortable silences. It's nice when ya can sit 'n jus'... Shut th' fuck up togeth'r." She didn't look at him. Daryl didn't answer, but kept walking. She followed a few feet behind, hand wrapped around the knife she'd kept so close.

"Wait!" A voice called behind them. They stopped, seeing a flash of blonde hair running towards them. Andrea leaned forward, out of breath. Eva relaxed upon being joined by another body. She was still unsure about being with Daryl alone.

* * *

The three of them trekked on for what felt like forever. Andrea made casual conversation with Eva, which made Daryl smirk. Andrea was not the type of person you could shut the fuck up with.

Andrea and Eva erupted in laughter, prompting a glare from Daryl. They stifled the sound with their hands. Eva smiled, not realizing what she had been missing her whole life. Andrea elbowed her.

"That was a quick mood change. Why the long face?" Andrea smiled still, laughter in her voice. Eva looked forward to where Daryl was just beyond them, looking to the sides as he walked.

"I never had girl friends. It was always me and..." She trailed off, looking away. Andrea looked at Daryl and it seemed to click. The blonde stopped, grabbing Eva's elbow.

"You and Daryl?" She didn't try to hide the disbelief in her voice as she looked the other woman in the eye. Eva nodded slowly and the two resumed walking with the conversation dropping.

"Owen seems like a nice guy." Andrea spoke just a little too loud. Eva felt a blush on her face, noticing as Daryl looked at them over his shoulder. Eva instinctively twisted the ring around her finger.

"He is. He's my best friend." She smiled. _Say he's gay or something! _The voice in the back of her mind yelled. "I knew his wife." She looked back up at Daryl, hoping to herself that he'd heard.

Andrea nodded, looking between the two.

"You really think we're gonna find Sophia?" Andrea quickened her pace, pulling Eva along. The two caught up to him. He moved the flashlight he carried sideways, looking through the darkness.

"You got that look on your face, same as everybody else." He shook his head at her, ignoring Eva. "Th' hell's wrong with you people? Jus' started lookin'."

Andrea looked at him, her face sullen. "Do you?" She questioned again. She turned behind her and looked at Eva. The brunette did not reply either.

"Ain't the mountains." Daryl was growing anxious. Eva could hear it in his tone. "'s the backwoods a' Georgia." Eva suppressed a laugh, knowing all too well the way Daryl was. He could navigate his way across the whole US of A if he wanted to.

"She could be holed up in a farmhouse somewhere. People get lost, survive. Happens all the time."

"She's only twelve."

Daryl didn't miss a beat, looking down the path. "Hell, I was younger'n her an' I got lost." Eva looked up sharply at his words, confused. "Nine days, in the woods eatin' berries 'n whipin' my ass wit' poison oak."

"They found you?" Andrea asked. Eva opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when Daryl continued his story.

"My old man was off on a bender with some waitress, Merle was doin' another sentence in juvi-"

_Merle. _Eva felt her heart leap, realizing that he was no longer with the group. She made a point to ask later as Daryl kept talking.

"Didn't even know I was gone. Made my way back though. Went straight to the kitchen, made myself a sandwhich, no worse for wear. 'cept my ass was itchin' somethin' awful." Andrea and Eva both let out a light laughter. Andrea apologized when he shot her a look, but Eva didn't bother even looking at him.

"Why didn't I ever hear this story?" Eva felt the smile run from her face as soon as the words left her mouth. Daryl didn't answer. She'd temporarily forgotten that, for some reason she recalled being very stupid, she and Daryl were playing cold-shoulder like ten year olds.

"Difference is, Sophia's got people lookin' for her." He finished, moving the flashlight to the other side of the woods. "Call that an advantage."

_Except for there weren't Walkers out there when we were kids. _Eva kept the thought to herself.

* * *

"Marie?" Andrea looked back at Eva, who had not spoken since her comment earlier. The girl seemed to be startled from her own world, looking up at Andrea. Daryl looked back too, studied her for a moment, and kept walking. Andrea watched him, waiting for Eva to catch up. The brunette passed her and Andrea huffed at the childishness of it all.

"Are you two goin' to keep acting like a bunch of kids?" She sputtered, stepping forward. Daryl and Eva both stopped from their places on the path. Andrea squinted at them, shaking her head.

"Whatever this is between you two, I don't care. But it's awkward and it's uncomfortable and..." Andrea trailed off, looking between the two. "I don't care if you hate each others guts. I'm not going to ask you to be friends or anything, but nobody wants to be in the middle of your silent battles." Andrea pushed past them both, leaving them to stare after her.

Eva knew the blonde was right. She looked at Daryl, pleading for him to grow a pair and stop ignoring her. He didn't look at her, but kept walking forward. Eva jogged past him to walk next to Andrea. Daryl did not hear what the brunette said, didn't care, as Andrea put an arm around her shoulders.

A rustling in the trees not far away from the path made the three of them come to an abrupt halt. Daryl spun in that direction, pointing his crossbow. Andrea shined her light so he could see into the trees. The three of them walked towards it, alert and uneasy. The path soon withered away behind them and Eva drew herself closer to Daryl.

Soon, the trees opened up and they stumbled upon a campsite. The tent was up, chairs opened as though recently used. Andrea's light bounced off the side of the tent as they neared it, Daryl keeping his guard up as they crept on it.

The tree above them shook and Eva's eyes searched it. Her stomach lurched upon seeing the figure, thrashing about in the leaves. A man had attempted to hang himself there, but hadn't quite died. The walker was waving his arms, gargling down at them.

Andrea's mouth hung open at the sight and she hunched over. Daryl studied the tree, finding a note attached to it.

"Got bit, fever hit. World gone to shit, might as well quit." He read, his gaze drifting up into the tree. He took his own light, shining it on the legs. The flesh hung from them, oozing with viscous blood. Andrea proceeded to dry heave on the side. Eva stared at the walker's legs, unable to push away the thought of the same happening to the young girl who wandered the woods.

"Dumbass din't know enough to shoot himself in the head." Daryl looked the walker in the face, his face twisted into a scowl. "Jus' made himself into a swingin' piece of bait."

Eva looked over at Andrea, curled over on the ground. She pat the girl on the back before looking back up at the walker.

"Alright?" Daryl turned, looking back at Andrea, who shook her head, coughing.

"He's jus' a big pinata..." Eva stepped up next to Daryl. He nodded at her, his eyes lingering on her for a just a moment longer than he wanted to before looking back up at the hanged man.

"Th' other geeks came along and ate all the flesh off his legs." Daryl pointed at them. They heard Andrea throw up again behind them.

"Ever think about changing the subject?" She choked out, wiping off her face.

"Payback, laughin' about my itchy ass." Daryl smirked back at her. She half-laughed. Daryl looked at the walker and turned back towards the path.

"'s head back." He started walking, but neither Andrea nor Eva followed behind him.

"Aren't ya gonna-" Andrea gestured the walker. Daryl shrugged, looking to where Eva stared up at the walker still, unmoving.

"Ain't hurtin' nobody." Daryl shone his light on it once more. Andrea moved, standing next to Eva. The two girls looked at one another for a moment. Daryl waited impatiently behind them.

"How 'bout a question?" He proposed, looking between the two. Andrea looked at Eva, but the brunette was looking back at Daryl.

"An answer for an arrow?" Eva's eyebrow rose. He nodded. Andrea looked up at the walker and nodded.

"I don't know if I wanna live anymore. Or if I have to, or if it's just habbit." Andrea looked away from Daryl, Eva, and the walker. Eva listened to the sound of the arrow piercing the walker, eyes on Daryl's face. A second arrow crunched through the skull. Daryl looked at her before turning back to the woods. Andrea watched him before turning back to Eva.

"That was two arrows. Two questions?" Confusion riddled Andrea's face. Eva nodded, leading Andrea up the hill behind Daryl.

"One for you, one for me." Eva mumbled, watching Daryl's back as they followed him back to the highway.


	9. I Miss You

_Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head._

* * *

Eva pushed the leaves away from her face, emerging from the depths of the forest. She watched Daryl climb the ladder and sit on top, the other figure disappearing into the camper. Andrea stopped Eva before she jumped over the guardrail.

"I meant what I said back there. I'm not your mother, I don't need to tell you how to live your life. But there's enough tension floating around. I'm not proud of myself either." The light in Andrea's eyes seemed to go out as she addressed Eva.

"Andrea, I appreciate it. Really." Eva hoped her new-found friend could understand the sincerity. "If I could slap him across the face and fix it I would. I'd slap myself if I thought it could help." The two women shared a small laughter. Daryl spotted them from his place and found his eyes trained on them.

"I hope you stick around." Andrea looked at the RV, walking with Eva to the door. Eva smiled at Andrea as the blonde vanished through the door.

Her eyes landed on Daryl's shadow. She smirked at the tiny light at the end of his cigarette. She turned away, making her way to the van. The back door yanked open with a loud creak.

"Eva." Daryl's voice startled her and she whipped around. She saw his shadow motion her to come up, and with a smile on her face, she shut the van door and climbed the ladder. She sat down on the metal, for the third time, legs hanging over the edge. She thought of the walker in the woods, hanging from the tree with the flesh hanging from his legs. Daryl held the cigarette between his fingers, blowing out smoke. She watched it float through the air, swirling around itself before evaporating in the air.

"'m sorry." Eva spoke finally, drawing her legs onto the roof and laying on her back. Daryl smirked, watching each finger as her palms spread flat on the cool metal. Her hair washed around her as she stared into the sky. She was floating away; away from Daryl, away from the walkers, the pain. Straight into the sky.

He didn't speak for the longest time, looking from her face up into the sky, connecting stars.

"I found out. 'Bout the rose." He said finally. She didn't respond and he wondered what it was like in her world. She rolled onto her stomach, supporting her head in her hands, propped up on her elbows. A small smile graced her lips and she pushed herself up and sat next to him.

"We're grown ass adults." Her smile vanished as she studied his face. Dirt kissed his cheeks, though she didn't feel like it was anything new. He had always been coated in dirt and grime. "And here we are, actin' like a couple a' kids." She mumbled, pushing back the desire to touch his face.

Daryl looked back at her, eyes tracing the cut on her cheek, the scar on her forehead; the blanket of dirt and blood. She was just as beautiful at twenty-nine as she had been at nineteen. Genetics had been kind to her. His eyes traveled down her arms to her hands and he winced upon seeing the ring on her finger. He pictured Owen and Cassie, sleeping soundly in the van. He pushed the thought aside, looking away from her.

"Daryl..." Eva breathed, his name caught in her lungs. He swallowed hard; he had forgotten how sweet she made the word sound.

"Don't." His voice was harsh, cutting into her. Eva bit back the urge to yell back. Daryl was hostile before, no doubt he had not changed.

"We ain't kids, Eva. There's no 'us.' Ain't nothin' left. Been ten years. I wasn't sittin' around, thinkin' bout how we was gonna get back t'gether." He stumped out the cigarette, watching it turn to a pile of ash and flicked its remains over the side of the RV.

"I wasn't waitin' on you." She lashed back, feeling sudden anger growing inside her. Was he accusing her of wanting a relationship? "I wouln't come back if you was the last man on earth." At the irony of her comment, the two both erupted in laughter. It died away and the two were left in silence, looking at one another.

"You din't visit. You said you'd visit." Her words were filled with hurt. Daryl sighed, not looking at her. He didn't have an explination. He thought it was clear that he had no plans to come back to Mountain Park. There was nothing left to go back to, regardless of the friendship they had wanted to maintain. It just didn't happen. Eva didn't push him.

"Ya owe me an answer." Daryl peered up at her, still not giving her his whole attention. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees with his hands clasped together. Eva nodded. A thousand different questions raced through Daryl's mind- all the things he could be asking her. He had to pick just the right thing...

"Were ya happy?" His question startled Eva. Her face was quizical, waiting for an explination. Daryl sighed. "Been ten years. Wanna know if ya at least been happy. Up til..." He gestured the world around them. Eva followed his hand, eyes roaming over the abandoned cars, the damned forest.

She thought of Charlie, coming home late at night, his tie askew and her shouting accusations that he always denied; her Aunt Sara, who died at three in the morning with Eva by her side; the hours she spent in the bathroom, staring at negative pregnancy tests; and she thought of the late nights, crying and wondering where she had gone wrong.

She thought of how she looked at Charlie but saw only Daryl. The heartache he had given her didn't matter. He flooded her mind, invading places that she did not want him to be. She had been in love with him more than she could ever have been in love with Charlie. Charlie gave her diamond rings and the big house; Daryl had given her something to believe in. Even though he had damaged her, he made her stronger all the same.

"Yeah..." Eva choked, not looking at Daryl. "Yeah, I was."

* * *

Thanks so much for all the reviews!

In response to Rea Josette, and FanFicGirl10: They've made good progress in talking it out, but it's hard to patch up pain that's been growing over ten years. I feel bad for making everyone (including Eva and Daryl!) suffer so much, but it'll be worth it!

To BeckyBooReedus: I agree that she does have a better reason, but their personalities make that a conflict. She knows she has the right, but she's too passive to do anything about it, and Daryl, well... He's Daryl. He'd never admit to being in the wrong!


	10. 100 Years

**Wow, you guys are fantastic! I love all the wonderful feedback.**

**Heliseb: thanks so much! I try to be good with grammar. I feel like if you have to try to figure out what's being said, it takes so much away that it's unbearable.**

**Cassy Lee: I looove Blink182. I try to update as much as possible! And I try to find the most fitting music i can :)**

**Maddy: here you go! :)**

_I'm just dreamin', counting the ways to where you are._

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time Eva finally felt like she could relax. The farm they had found was beautiful, trees and fields expanding in every direction. She watched Cassie as she played with Owen in the yard between the house and the barn. It had been a long time since the little girl had gotten to play. Evangeline frowned. The little girl would never have a normal life.

Cassie would never get grounded to her room. She would never go down a water slide, race to the phone when it rang, pick out a prom dress, cry when her boyfriends broke up with her. She would never be a cheerleader or participate in the Quiz Bowl.

Owen was smiling for the first time since leaving the hospital- something she was glad to see. The older man needed it just as badly as the rest of them. He was quieter now than he'd ever been. Running for your life changes you.

Eva looked at the house, into the windows where she knew Carl was resting. Glenn was on the porch, alone. Eva sighed and made her way up the steps and sat next to him.

"It's beautiful here." She spoke, her voice seeming to echo in every direction. He looked at her, squinting in the darkness.

"I felt bad, not knowing Otis. That he died for one of our own." He twirled a stick in between his fingers and offered it to her. She took it and thought of it like an offering of friendship. The door opened and the two of them looked, seeing Joey step from inside, hands in his pockets.

"Carl's up. We need to get water from that well." The two let go of the breaths they'd been holding. Joey offered his hand to Glenn, pulling the ex-delivery boy to his feet. Eva stood, too, joining them as they made their way towards the RV. The door opened, Andrea emerging from it.

Eva smiled at Andrea. The blonde looked very distressed but smiled, nodding. The two women made their way towards the woods, Joey following close behind with an ax. The lot of them made their way towards where Maggie stood waiting for their help. Evangeline looked around, not seeing Daryl.

"He's lookin' for Sophia." Joey seemed to read her thoughts. She nodded, turning to listen to Maggie. Dale stood next to her in a Hawaiian shirt, looking into the water with a horrific expression. She looked down, too, and was appalled to see a bloated walker wading in the water. T-Dog stood, leaning on the water pump, arm still bandaged.

Eva turned to see Lori and Shane not far behind them. They stood around in a big cirle: Andrea, Shane, Lori, Joey, Eva, T-Dog, Maggie and Dale. An odd bunch, to say the least.

At first, the group had decided on shooting the walker to put it out of its misery. Eva shook her head, turning the idea down.

"If his blood gets in th' water, we c'n say goodbye to the well." She frowned, squinting against the sun. Shane, Maggie and Andrea agreed.

"He has to come out alive." T-Dog shook his head, face contorted as he did.

"So to speak." Shane blurted. Eva covered the laugh on her face, hoping no one saw. She earned a shoulder shove from Joey.

"How do we do that?" Glen bent down, hands on his knees, watching the walker.

And thus, they tried roping the walker, but it would not be done so easily. The walker would not be hog-tied like some kind of wild boar nor take bait.

"We need live bait." Andrea looked up from her kneeling spot. All eyes fell on Glenn.

* * *

Glenn practically fell out of the well, screaming. The walker was right behind him. Eva felt the rope tearing into her hands as she helped Dale, Glenn, Shane and Andrea, and even a horse, using all of their body weight to pull the walker. Inch by inch, they pulled the massive body up, up.

The walker's body was over the ledge, finally on solid ground when Eva finally took a breath, her face reddening from the energy. And suddenly, the walker stopped moving. They pulled before T-Dog stopped them. Eva held tight, willing that the rope would not slip.

"He's stuck!" T-Dog looked back at the group, stepping away from the walker's waving arms.

The walker snapped. His upper half skidded across the dirt towards the group. Andrea nearly fell on Eva and Shane and Glenn both hit the ground. The bottom half of the walker flew the other direction, straight into the well. Eva let go of the rope.

"Fuck!" Eva yelled, stomping one foot into the dust. T-Dog shook his head as the others gathered to look down at the walker. He slammed his hatchet into it's head, more than once. Eva saw Maggie nearly throw up from the back of the group. She smirked, thinking to just yesterday when Andrea threw up in the woods.

"Good thing we didn't do anything stupid like shoot it." T-Dog sent a glare towards the group before walking away from them.

"I'm going with Carol back to the highway." Andrea turned to Eva, sweat on her forehead. "Want to tag along?"

Eva nodded, looking at the half-walker, laying in the dust with his head crushed. She followed Andrea quietly, Shane stepping next to her. She smiled at him.

Shane was a very odd person, she had decided. She was skeptical of his behavior and she did not want to be on his bad side. He hadn't showed retaliation or dislike towards her own group and for that she decided he was alright on her.

Joey waved to them from the porch.

"'m stayin' here. Be safe!" He called out to her. She nodded and smiled at Carol as she waited for the others to meet her at the edge of the woods.

"She'll be home soon." Eva assured her. Carol smiled back sadly, not so sure.

* * *

Carol stood, eyeing the words on the back of the car. The wind blew softly through Eva's hair as she stood beside the woman, reading the fading letters on the windshield. Andrea put her hand on Carol's back.

"We'll come again tomorrow. You know there's always a chance-" The blonde began, but Carol cut her off.

"I really don't need to hear it anymore, Andrea." Her soft, sad eyes gazed over the two girls. Shane stood off from them, watching for threats. "Save your thoughts for prayers." The woman shrugged, looking at Eva.

"I don't have anything to say that you haven't already heard." Eva spoke plainly. Andrea walked away, towards the guard rail.

"Never know, Carol." Shane called from behind them. Carol held up a hand to silence him. Sighing, he joined Andrea to look into the woods. Carol hung her head, fighting back tears. Eva backed away, giving the woman space.

"It never gets easy does it?" Carol looked at Eva, at the ring on her hand. Eva twisted it around, studying the intricacy of it. "Ed never gave me nothin' like that." Carol filled with pain. Eva looked up at the sad woman.

"I heard what you said, in the church." Eva stood by Carol. The two women looked down the highway, in between the spaces of the cars. "I'm sorry about Ed. Ya really din't deserve what he done to ya. An' Sophia." She looked sideways at the woman. Carol looked down at her worn out shoes.

"I 's married five years. My husband gave me anythin' I asked f'r. Still wasn't love." She sighed, pushing her hair over her shoulder. Carol nodded. "He died that first day. Even now I look back an' I wonder why I married him." She slid the ring up and down her finger.

"Why do you still wear it?" Carol's eyes darted across Eva's face, looking for an answer.

"To remember. He was great. Never laid a hand on me. Jus' always somethin' missin', ya know?" Eva smiled slightly. Carol felt her own smile as Andrea walked up to them.

"Maybe 'cause he wasn't Daryl." Eva finished. Andrea stopped beside her as they waited for Shane. The four of them made their way towards the camp, Andrea arguing with Shane about her gun. She was uneasy without it. Eva frowned at the conversation. Carol and Eva slacked behind, not wanting to be part of the bitter talk.

"Daryl know you got married?" Carol looked past Eva at Shane and Andrea as they paused at the fence.

"Maybe, I dunno. Don' matter no more." She said back, jumping the fence. She helped Carol climb carefully over. The two women looked back at the other two, but Eva ushered themselves forward. They'd be fine- Shane had a weapon.

"Daryl's a good man." Carol snorted at Eva's words. "It jus' din't work."At the camp, the four split. Carol went back inside the RV, probably to hide away from the outside world. Eva's heart went out to the woman and followed Andrea inside the house to see Rick and Carl.

* * *

Outside, Daryl finally made his way into the camp. He knew Carol would be in the RV- she always was nowadays. He felt bad, thinking of Sophia. He could not imagine what she felt and didn't want to. He sighed, opening the door.

Carol was there, sitting at the back table by herself. She was sewing things together. "Cleaned up. Wanted it to be nice for her." She said simply to his stare. He put a bottle on the table. A white flower stuck out the top.

"A flower?" She questioned with skepticism, imagining Eva as she sat inside with Rick, Andrea and Carl.

"'s a Cherokee rose." He shrugged. She didn't answer, meeting him only with question. He sighed.

"The story is, that when American soldiers were movin' Indians off their land..." He looked from Carol to the flower. "The Trail of Tears, the Cherokee mothers were greivin' and cryin' so much, 'cause they were losin' the little ones along the way... Exposure, disease, starvation... A lot of 'em jus'... Jus' disappeared." Someting in Daryl's voice shook, but Caryl kept silent. "So... The elders, they, uh, said a prayer." Carol looked up at Daryl, intensely listening to the story. She wondered to herself where it had come from.

"Asked for a sign ta uplift the mothers' spirits, give 'em strength." He paused. "Hope. Next day, uh, this rose started growin' right where the mothers' tears fell." He paused, looking at Carol for a moment.

"'m not fool enough to think there's a flower bloomin' for my brother." Carol felt tears slide down her face and pushed them away. She saw instantly how easy it was- why Evangeline had put so much of her life into this man. He was more loving than he had ever showed before. Carol wiped her face as he spoke. "But, uh... I believe, this one," He gestured to it. "Bloom'd for your little girl."

Carol smiled, nodding and looking at Daryl, wiping tears away from her face. Daryl turned to leave, making his way back towards the door.

"Daryl." Carol stopped him. He turned back towards her and stopped in the small hall. She stood up, fumbling her fingers.

"I don't know why you're doin' what you're doin'." Carol nodded at him, trying to speak evenly through her tears. "That girl," Carol nodded towards the house and Daryl turned his head to look out the window. The tall house was too tall to see the window into the room where Eva sat.

"She told me today that you were..." She trailed off, not sure exactly what it was she had been told. "She told me you were a good man. I thought she was crazy." Carol let out a laugh and Daryl smirked.

"She ain't partial to lyin'." Daryl offered back. Carol nodded, looking out the window.

"Don' run her off, Daryl. We all like her a lot." Carol fidgeted in her spot. "And thank you. For that."


	11. Feeling This

_Fate fell short this time, your smile fades in the summer. _

_Place your hand in mine; I'll leave when I wanna._

* * *

Eva couldn't feel her legs or arms. She tried to roll over in the darkness, the feeling of something hard under her shifted before she realized it was a bed of rock. A beaming light came from one direction and she tried to roll over, to move towards it. It came closer before stopping just behind her. The feeling returned to her arms and legs and she could see them again. Trees appeared a short distance away, her sight finally returning in full. The rocks under her appeared, grey and sharp. Something moved above her and she whipped her head around.

The man straddled her, pulling her jeans over her hips. She tried to scream, but her mouth tasted of sand and no sound came. She yelled for help, but a stone cold hand covered her mouth. The man grinned down at her, his greasy hair hanging in his face as he bent down, running his putrid tongue on her cheek. Then she remembered. She remembered that the light was Daryl. Her savior, her Superman come to the rescue. She reached up towards the light, preying that he would step out at any moment and save her from the man again. She looked up, saw her hand shimmering in the light. The man above her moved and she heard a growl in her ear.

Her head whipped back to him and she finally let out a scream. The flesh sank on his face, his lower jaw completely obliterated, revealing his crooked yellow teeth. His eyes sunk in the back of his head as he bent down and tore into her throat.

* * *

Eva sat up, panting in the cool night air. Her eyes wandered the tent before realizing that she was safe. She stood on her feet, stumbling as she stepped over Cassie and Owen at the end by the door. As soon as her body hit the cool night air, she felt the contents of her stomach rolling back through her body as she heaved. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Marie?" A voice called from on top of the RV. She looked up, seeing the dark figure in the seat. She waved up at it and made her way up the ladder. Shane sat in the chair on top and offered the seat to her. She sat down beside him and the two shared silence. Shane climbed down and came back quickly with a water bottle.

"Alright?" He handed the bottle to her and she took it with a tiny 'thank you.' She sipped from it slowly, unsure of what she could share with Shane. She knew he had a shaky history- one that she would not normally associate with if the world wasn't full of far worse people anyway.

"Seem a bit shakin'. Sure y' alright?" He rested the gun, leaning it on the chair. He looked at the trees as though he were looking into someone's soul. Eva studied him, wondering to herself what was hiding beneath his exterior. Did he shoot Otis? Had it been for a good reason?

She told herself not to be ridiculous, that there was never a reason to shoot an innocent man. Somehow, that didn't matter. She was one of the few people who had yet to see the man as a monster. Murderer, maybe. He would shoot anyone if it saved himself. Yet, she couldn't say no one else would do it either.

"You ain't a monster." She spoke up. Shane looked at her, seemed to consider her words. He didn't say anything though and the two remained quiet until the sun came up over the horizon.

* * *

Eva pushed out of the tent after changing clothes. Lori had finally woken up and was sorting through clothing with Carol, hanging things up on the line.

"Had an idea I wanted to run by you." She heard Carol. With interest, she helped the girls hang clothes up.

"What's that?" Lori voiced, hanging up a striped shirt.

"That house got a big kitchen in there, was thinkin' I wouldn't mind cookin' in a real kitchen again." She paused, hooking a shirt. "Maybe, we all pitch in," She offered a smile to Evangeline. "Cook dinner for Hershel and his family tonight." Lori looked at Carol, brows furrowed.

"Kinda lookin' for things to keep my mind preoccupied."

"After everything they've done for us, seems like the least we could do." Lori hung up a pair of sweatpants. Eva leaned on a tree, arms crossed, nodding and watching the house from her spot.

At that moment, Rick and Shane made their way up the camp. Eva turned towards them, notincing Andrea and T-Dog sitting on the coolers.

"Mornin' guys, let's get goin'. Got a lot of ground to cover." Rick nodded at the group. Eva cast a look behind her at Carol and Lori before turning her attention to Rick. She followed beside Andrea to the hood of the car where they spread out a map.

"Alright, everyone's getting' new searching ground." Rick looked around at the search party.

"We're helping." Joey nodded at Rick as he approached, standing beside Eva. Rick nodded at them before turning back to the map. Shane sat in the passenger's seat, talking to Rick from the spot. Eva felt Joey nudge her and he gave her a hard look.

"I'mma borrow a horse." Daryl spoke out, breaking the conversation. He pointed at the map as Dale passed them. "Head up this ridge right here." He tapped the map and leaned back. Dale put the pack of guns above the map, looking at Daryl as he spoke.

"She's up there I'll see here." He finished, looking back at Rick, who nodded at him.

"Good idea." T-Dog voiced, leaning his head sideways. "Maybe you'll see a Chubacabra up there too." Rick looked at the man with an eyebrow raised.

"What, you never heard of Chubacabra? First night at camp, Daryl told us 'bout the time he went squirrel hunting, he saw a Chubacabra." Dale voiced, handing guns around the circle. Eva couldn't help but grin. It sounded just like Daryl. Joey laughed from his spot.

"What you laughin' at, jackass?" Daryl spat towards him.

"So you believe in a blood sucking dog?" Joey grinned, elbowing at Eva for the fun of it. Daryl just smirked right back.

"You believe in dead people walkin' around?" Joey fell silent as Daryl put the crossbow on his back as everyone loaded weapons. Rick gave them the places they needed to go. Eva and Joey made their way towards their section of the grid, watching as Daryl took the horse to his side.

"You talk'd to him." Joey nodded in the direction Daryl had gone. Evangeline nodded, watching her shoes as she walked. The woods were thick, extending in every direction.

"'m surprised one a' ya ain't dead yet." Joey helped her over a fallen tree, watching to be sure she wouldn't fall.

"Me too." She smiled. Joey, however, did not. They continued for what felt like forever before deciding that it was time to turn back around. On the way back, Joey was unusually quiet. Eva stopped, yanking him towards her and stopping the motion.

"You two were like brothers. Ya ain't said a word to him." Evangeline crossed her arms. Joey didn't look at her, urging her forward.

"He broke my sister's heart. Wha' do I say t' a guy like that?" Joey wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they wound around trees.

"You were th' one that told me ten years is long enough. Somethin' 'bout a fight that died." Joey sighed at her words. "Still loved 'm when he left." Eva swallowed hard, avoiding Joey's eyes. She knew what he was thinking, though he chose not to voice it.

* * *

Daryl sighed as the horse wove around the trees. He saw something in the creek just below him and slowed the horse to a stop. He could clearly see Sophia's doll, laying against a floating branch on the shore.

He jumped off the horse, keeping his eye on the doll. He made his way down to it, taking it from the water. He felt bad, looking around and calling out for the girl. She was nowhere to be found and he climbed back on the horse, keeping his eyes open.

A flock of birds flew out and the horse became uneasy. He ushered it forward until something in the grass moved, upsetting the horse. He felt himself fall off of it, his body racing down the water's edge. A sharp pain went through his side and he cursed, feeling for it. His head bled and he looked down, seeing an arrow piercing his skin.

He pushed himself up, crawling and then moving onto his knees. He cut off part of his sleeve and tied it around the arrow, holding it in place so it would not get torn out. He looked up, seeing the great distance he would have to go up.

Daryl clenched his side and started for it, but movement stalled him. He backed away, looking for a place of safety as he wade through the water. He found the crossbow and carried it towards the hill, once more attempting to move up it. Pain shot through him and he hunched over, trying to be quiet.

He pushed himself, reminding himself that if he didn't make it up the hill, he would surely die- most likely by the walkers. He felt himself slipping, the ground beginning to give out from under him. He grabbed onto vines in the ground, telling himself to keep moving.

He slid down, tumbling once more down the hill and landing harshly on the ground below. He lay, breaths uneven, vision swirled, until a face became clear in front of him.

"Why don't ya pull that arrow out dummy? Ya can bind your wound better." Daryl felt himself hazily smiling at his brother's words.

"Merle." He mumbled, seeing his brother smile at the recognition.

"What's goin' on here?" Merle gestured down at Daryl's limp body. "You takin' a siesesta or somethin'?"

"Shitty day, bro." Daryl shot back. Merle continued to stand over him, grinning like mad.

"Want me t' get ya a pillow? Maybe rub yer feet?" The sarcasm dripped in Merle's voice.

"Screw you." Daryl breathed, trying to ignore the words. Merle laughed.

"You're the one screwed from the looks of it. All them years I spent tryin' to make a man of you." He laughed, knelt down by Daryl's side. Daryl closed his eyes briefly. "This is what I get? Look at ya- lyin' in the dirt like a user. You gonna die out here little brother. And for what?"

"Little. Girl." The simple words took all of Daryl's energy. "We lost a little girl." His face contorted against the sunlight in his face.

"So you gotta thing for little girls now?" Merle squinted back, mocking him. "Thought you were chasin' that piece a' tail up there. Mary, Marie or somethin' like that. The crazy one with the nice ass."

"Shut up." Daryl spat back, his breaths becoming gradually less shallow and more real.

"I noticed you ain't out lookin' for ol' Merle no more." Daryl murmured incoherently back, though Merle seemed to hear it all.

"Like hell you did." Merle shook his head, his face inches from Daryl's. "Split out, first chance you got."

"You got out." Daryl said back, lifting his head. "All you had to do was wait. We went back for ya. Rick and I. You were right by him." Daryl breathed, filling air finally reach his lungs.

"I'n't it Rick that cuffed me to the rooftop in the first place? Forced me to cut off my own hand. This who we talkin' bout here?" Daryl looked down and realized that Merle was, in fact, not missing either hand.

* * *

"I miss Aunt Sara." Eva said finally as the house came into view. She sighed, watching the grass wave in the soft breeze. Joey nodded, dropping his arm from her shoulder.

"He knows I don' want somethin' like we used t' have." Eva jumped over the little fence again, Joey right behind her. They saw Andrea on top of the RV, looking off into the distance, having gotten back before them.

"Yer lyin'. Yer lyin' an' I can see it. Ev'ry time you two are within' feet of each other." Joey stepped in front of her, blocking her sight of Andrea. Eva blinked, trying to avoid looking in front of her, but found it was impossible. She shook her head.

"Ya don' have to say it to him. Or anyone else. But I know. Yer my sister an' I love you. Don' fuckin' lie to me 'bout him. Now tell me."

* * *

"You're nothin' but a freak to them. Redneck trash, that's all ya are. They're laughin at ya behind your back. Girl's fuckin' some other guy, has been for ten years. Ya know that, don't ya?" Merle's tone did not sit well with Daryl. "I got a little news for ya, son, one of these days. They gonna scrape ya off their heels, like you was dog shit. That girl gonna throw ya out, jus' like she did before."

A breif silence passed over them and Merle tapped Daryl's leg. "Ain't nobody gonna care about you 'cept me, little brother." Merle grabbed Daryl's face, forcing him to look his brother in the eye. "Now c'mon, get up on yer feet." Merle stood, bathed in sunlight, kicking Daryl and pulling on his legs.


	12. Memories

**You guys are really the best. I was gonna wait til morning, but I'll give in just this once!**

* * *

_Made me promise I'd try to find my way back in this life. I hope there is a way, to give me a sign you're okay._

* * *

"Walker!" Andrea was yelling from the top of the RV. She grabbed the rifle as the others rushed.

"Just the one?" Rick asked, shielding the light in his eyes. Glenn grabbed a hatched, T-Dog not too far off with a baseball bat. Andrea pointed the gun forward. Eva stepped back towards the RV, Joey's hand around her wrist. She squinted, watching the movement in the treeline. "Put the gun down, Andrea!" Rick called at her, readying himself for attack.

"I bet I can nail it from here." She yelled back. The men started towards it, demanding she let them take care of it. Rick grabbed his own weapon and caught up with them. Eva, not wanting to get left behind, pried herself from Joey's grasp. He started after her, not willing to let her get so close.

"Eva, if there's more there I ain't lettin' you get so close." He started behind her. Shane, Rick, Glenn and T-Dog ran ahead, a hundred yards in advance of the siblings. Andrea watched the walker before looking down at the gun in her hands. She pulled the hammer back and brought it forward. She lay down upon seeing that the sun was too far in her eyes and receiving a glance of unease from Dale below her.

Rick, T-Dog, Glenn and Shane stopped upon reaching the moving figure, Rick's gun pointed at it. Eva slowed and stopped beside Joey, barely seeing the figure in her sight before she realized that it was Daryl.

"Tha's the third time you pointed that thing at my head." Daryl spat, glaring at Rick as he limped forward. "You gonna pull the trigger or what?"

The boys all took breaths, relief passing over all of them.

"God dammit, Daryl!" Eva yelled from where she stood, bending over and trying to breathe through her anxiety. Joey put a hand on her back. "I'm gonna.." She breathed in between words, her threat sounding meager. "Kick yer… Fuckin'… Ass. For you." She looked up at him, mustering up the best glare she could manage.

The thick sound of a gunshot sliced through the air and Daryl collapsed. Eva's eyes grew and she screamed, darting forward. Arms wrapped around her torso and she felt her own body slam hard into the ground from the force of the action, bringing another body with her.

She barely saw Daryl, unmoving in the grass.

"**Daryl!**" She screamed at the top of her lungs. A group of birds flew from the branches. She scraped at Joey's arms, drawing blood and clawing at the dirt, trying to pull herself to him. Tears skimmed her eyes. "**God dammit, Daryl!**" She screamed again, pushing on Joey's arms. It was useless- his grip was too tough for her. She tried, still, scratching his arms and kicking at him with her legs. She _had _to get to Daryl.

"No!" Rick was yelling, pulling Daryl up to his feet. Glenn and T-Dog looked towards the house, where they saw Andrea on top of the RV roof looking accomplished. Her face changed upon hearing the screams coming from Rick and Evangeline.

Hershel and his family, along with Lori, Carol and Jimmy sprinted at the sound of the gunshot into the yard. Joey pressed his hand tight over Eva's mouth, trying to drown out the sounds of her screams. She bit down on his hand, but he merely winced.

"Stop! Stop." He pulled her into him, not letting go.

"I was kidding." Eva stopped making noise and stopped moving, seeing Shane and Rick pull Daryl to his feet. His chest rose in slight breaths just before he fell unconscious once more. The air was ripped from her lungs as the two men started to haul him towards the house. Andrea and Dale sprinted into the field, breathing heavily as they moved.

"Oh my God! Is he dead?" The regret in Andrea's voice was pure as she slowed down. Glenn and T-Dog kept up as the other two carried Daryl. Joey got to his feet, pulling Eva's weak body to her feet. Her knees shook as she walked next to Shane, Joey's arm still gripping one of hers, leading her along and ready to catch her.

"Unconscious. Just grazed him." Rick shot a look at Andrea. She would be getting her ass chewed for this. Eva looked at her friend, shaking her head with her mouth agape. She wanted to yell, to curse at her friend. To punch her even. But she couldn't. The blonde had only been trying to help.

"Guys." T-Dog stopped walking, holding something up. "Isn't this Sophia's?" They all turned to look at the doll. Joey kept his grip on Evangeline's arm, keeping her still.

* * *

Shane and Rick carried Daryl to one of the bedrooms, Hershel right behind them. The rest of the group waited outside. Joey sat down next to Andrea on the porch, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be fine. What about you?" He nodded at her.

"I shot Daryl."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. We've all wanted to shoot Daryl." She looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Eva?" She questioned, nodding at the window. Joey turned to look, seeing his sister through the window. He got up, pulling Andrea with him. The two stepped inside, Andrea hesitating. Eva sat alone, facing forward unmoving. Her face was covered in sweat and tears, hair falling in shambles around her neck and shoulders. Joey crouched in front of her, snapping his fingers in her face. She blinked and tears started to fall again. He sighed, wrapping her in a hug.

"Marie-" Andrea started, stepping forward. Eva turned, her sore green eyes on Andrea. A small smile played on her lips and Andrea felt herself relieved. The blonde sat on the couch beside her friend, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"This's yet get outta jail free card." Eva breathed, wiping the tears from her face. Andrea did the same to herself. "Nex' time I'mma shoot ya back." The girls laughed as Carol stepped out of the kitchen.

"Dinner's done." She smiled at the laughing girls, pulling themselves up.

The table was quiet, the events of the day settling down over everyone.

"Does anyone know how to play guitar?" Glenn spoke up, the clatter of dishes falling into silence.

"Otis did." Patricia spoke up, sending a look at Hershel. Eva smiled to herself, elbowing Joey. He shushed her.

"And he was very good." Hershel added, nodding at the poor woman.

"Joey plays!" Cassie piped up from her spot. Eva felt a sting in her heart. She'd completely ignored the child for the past day, almost forgetting the girl was there at all. Owen put his finger to his lips. Glenn looked over at Joey and the older man shrugged.

"Maybe sometime I'll play for you, Cassie." Joey took a bit of his food, the small girl grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

The door to Daryl's room opened. He lay, silent, facing away from it with a bandage around the wound o his head and where the arrow had pierced him. Carol drew in a tight breath as he rolled over.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Bout as good as I look." He sighed at her, not really wanting conversation.

"Brought dinner. Must be starving." She kept her sentences short. On impulse, she kissed his forehead, taking notice when he flinched away.

"You need to know some things." Her eyes traveled over him as he turned back onto his side to face her in whole. "You did more for my little girl today than her own daddy did for her in his whole life."

"I didn't do anything Rick or Shane wouldn't have done." He shifted in the bed, closing his eyes. He wondered to himself why Eva wasn't the one catering to him.

"I know." She shrugged anyway. "You're every bit as good as them. Every bit." She got quiet, watching him. He didn't answer. "Marie's pretty beat up."

He scoffed. "I was the one that got shot." He barked. Carol pressed her lips together.

"The girl's are tryin' to get her to eat." She paused, studying him as he moved slowly."When Andrea shot you in the head, they said it knocked you unconscious. Remember anything?" Carol fidgeted with her hands.

"Remember a headache from hell." Was all he said, looking sideways at her as he sat up, giving into the food she'd brought him. Carol stood for a moment, watching him move nervously in the bed.

"She was screamin' for you." She wrapped her arms around her torso. "Joey's got some bloody scratches and a bite mark to prove it." When Daryl didn't answer, she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

The quietness of the room rolled over him and Daryl sat, unmoving, looking out the window across the bed. The moon hung in the air, stars dancing around it, but he could not see them. He pictured her, curled into a ball, crying and screaming.

In his head, even as he tried to push the memories out, Evangeline was fifteen years old, sitting in the middle of a gravel road with his bruised arms and a towel wrapped around her, crying into his chest.


	13. A Thousand Years

_I have died every day waiting for you._

* * *

In the tent, Daryl messed with one of his arrows as Andrea stood before him. She handed him a book. He skimmed through it and smiled at her, deciding to choose humor over anger.

"What, no pictures?" He joked up at her. Over her shoulder, he spotted Eva, standing with Glenn, T-Dog and Dale, each of them eating a peach and talking.

"I am so sorry." Andrea was shaking her head. "I feel like shit."

"Ya, you 'n me both." Daryl adjusted the pillow behind him, sitting up. Andrea noticed that the bandage around his head was gone and felt relieved that she was a shitty shot.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but if there's anything I can do-" Andrea started.

"You were tryin' to protect the group. We're good." He shook his head, twirling the arrow in between his fingers. Andrea stood up, making her way towards the door to the outside.

"Was she really doin' all that?" He stopped her. She turned towards him, hand on the strap of her bag.

"Who? Doing what?" She looked down at him. He stared back at her, not buying it for a moment. She shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "I'll send in Joey. You can see for yourself."

"Shoot me again, best pray I'm dead!" He called after her. She disappeared from his sight shortly after. He lay back down, fiddling with the book pages. He sighed to himself.

He had nearly been killed only yesterday. His mind worked like gears as he spotted Eva walking away from the group. He sat up the best he could, watching her scoop up the little girl in her arms.

"Why's she care? She got her own family." He murmured out loud to himself as she twirled Cassie around in her arms.

"Yer pretty stupid, ain't ya Dixon?" Daryl was jostled as Joey stepped into the tent and plopped down on the floor, facing him. Daryl's eyes roamed over the younger man's arms. Several long cuts made their way across the tops, leaving behind tiny wounds that would be healed by the end of the day. The skin where his thumb and index finger connected had a band aid over it and Daryl spotted tiny teeth marks on either side of it.

"Did a number on you." Daryl nodded at Joey's hand. "'d say yer the stupid one." Joey laughed, looking out at Eva. The two girls sat in the grass and Eva was talking, though they couldn't hear here from the distance. Daryl looked too.

"That ain't her kid." Joey tilted his head at Daryl. The older man's head turned abruptly, brows furrowed at the other. "Her Mama died. Ain't married to Owen neither." Joey leaned back on his arms, chewing idly on a piece of grass.

"No shit?" Daryl turned his eye over to her. Her hair fell gracefully over her shoulders, having been brushed back into place.

"Bout had t' kill her jus' t' keep her from killin' ya in yer sleep." Joey laughed, remembering how angry she had been that she wasn't allowed to go to Daryl's room that night. Daryl said nothing, examining the arrow once more.

"She misses ya." Joey slapped Daryl's foot, earning a look from the older man. "Ya need t' talk to her more. Not askin' ya to go makin' out with her in the bushes." Daryl's face wavered as he tried to cover up a grin at Joey's joke.

"She ain't been the same since ya left." Joey stood up, dusting off his pants. He turned, leaving before Daryl could even register his words. The wounded man looked out of the tent, watching Eva play duck-duck-goose with Cassie, Carl and Andrea. The smile plastered on her face was wide and full of life.

"'s full-a shit." Daryl turned back to his arrow, not noticing when Evangeline caught glimpse of him, the smile vanishing from her face.

* * *

Eva stood up, heading towards where the fire worked. Glenn and Lori had a hushed conversation and she paused, watching them. She was unsure rather to talk to them and diverted her attention away, looking out at the wide field. Glenn passed her and she took a two peaches from the basket as he went over to Shane and Rick. She watched for a moment and turned on her heel, working back up the hill. She stopped short of Daryl's tent, wondering rather she would be welcome. Sighing, she walked around to the door and stepped in.

"Wha', it visitation time 'r somethin'? Yer the third one in ten minutes." He sat up, putting the arrow down next to him. Eva offered him a peach, which he took with great thanks. The two ate in silence, listening to the sounds of the outside.

Cassie ran up to the door, a grin on her tiny face.

"Evie," She reached out, trying to grab the woman's shirt. Evangeline turned around, taking Cassie in her arms. She whispered to the little girl and Daryl looked at them. The little girl laughed before running the other way, content with whatever the settlement was. Eva took a bite out of the peach, not looking at Daryl. He shook his head, unable to hide a smile.

"Always knew you were meant to have kids." He spoke casually, trying to filter information without prodding too far. Eva swallowed, watching Cassie as she tackled Owen.

"No, Daryl." She said hardly, trying to avoid uplifting anger. "I never had any kids. Happy now?" Her words sounded more bitter than she had meant them to be, but it was out there and it was a fact. Daryl stared at her, licking the peach from his lips. She refused to look at him. Something stirred in his chest.

"_I want my own family, Daryl."_

"_No, Daryl. __**You**__ ain't ready."_

The words had bit him back then. They had buried themselves under his skin, nesting there. They waited, clung like ticks.

"S' tha's it? All them fights we had an' you never went out and got it?" He felt himself growing harsh with her. Guilt pinged him, but he still felt a sense of justification. They had spent days, weeks, pouring anger into arguments because she, his darling, wonderful girl, had wanted so desperately to be a mother. Here she was; she had been married, had the chance and never took it.

"My husband died." She finally looked at him. The gold flecks in her eyes shimmered with agony as she spoke, each little sparkle stabbing him square in his own piercing, blue eyes.

"His name was Charlie and he was an architect." She stood up, wanting desperately to get away from Daryl. She had enough of his selfish behavior. "We were married five years and I loved him." Eva's hands curled into fists as she spun around determinately abandoning the wounded man. He watched her go for a moment before his body launched upwards, bringing him to his feet. A pain shot through his side, protesting the action.

"You yelled for me." He barked out. She stopped in her place, head low. He walked over to her, slowly and painfully. He fought it off, stopping just a few feet away. All eyes were on them, tension flowing around the camp. The others quickly diverted their attention. She looked up at Daryl, biting down on her lip.

"For the second time in my life, I thought you were dead." She bit at him, tears rimming her face. He bit down on his tongue, eyes searching her face for something- anything- he could use.

"Why din't you? Have kids." His voice was low but demanding. She shook her head at him.

"That's none of your business." With that, Eva marched down the hill towards a large group of people. Many of them got into cars, leaving for target practice. Andrea moved aside, making room as Eva jumped into the bed of the truck.

* * *

The bottles burst, exploding in colorful fragments across the field. Andrea put her hands on her hips, earning a laugh from Eva beside her. Jimmy stood on the other side, his gun sideways. T-Dog scoffed from behind them.

"Don't give me none of that gangster shit." He told the boy. Eva grinned, shaking her head as he adjusted his gun properly.

Shane and Rick walked up and down the line, watching Patricia, Jimmy, and Andrea as they shot the bottles. Eva turned around to see Carol avidly looking through binoculars. Rick pat Jimmy on the shoulder and the young man handed T-Dog his gun.

"Don't be discouraged." Shane came up behind Andrea and Eva, looking at the unbroken bottles. "You'll hit the target eventually." Andrea and Eva laughed.

"Who says I didn't hit my target?" Andrea turned to him. Shane gave her a look of disbelief as he looked through his binoculars, seeing the O on the trespassing sign with three holes in it. Eva smirked as he lowered them.

"Try this one. It's heavier, twice as many rounds." He stepped back after handing her the gun. She shot straight through the blue bucket that was her target. Eva kept her arms crossed, feeling Charlie's gun pressed to the skin on her hip. She slipped away, unnoticed, towards Carol.

"Gonna get tunnel vision ya keep lookin' through them things." Eva stuck her hands down into her pockets. Carol smiled at her and the two turned to watch the others shoot.

"You sure mutilated Joey yesterday. Had to put alcohol on his hand." Carol grinned as Andrea shot several bottles in succession. Eva didn't look at the woman. "Doin' okay?" Carol tilted her head so that she was in front of Eva. The brunette nodded slightly.

"Sometimes I wish he weren't so bull-headed like he is." Eva replied, watching the others. Rick turned towards them and nodded once at Eva, drawing her away from Carol.

"Ever shoot?" Rick put a hand on her back and brought her towards the firing line. Eva nodded, the image of the walker that attacked her in the hospital still very fresh in her mind. A bird began to crow, making the mistake of taking flight in a nearby tree. She took the gun out of her pant waist, raised it, and pulled the trigger all in one swift motion. The bird was gone.

"Once or twice." She answered, smiling at Rick. He nodded, looking at her gun.

"Where you get that?" She offered it to him and he looked at it very curiously. He checked every aspect of the gun, nearly tearing the whole thing apart as he examined it before putting it back into her hands. Rick looked at her with fully loaded skepticism. She laughed at his expression and tucked the gun into the waistband of her jeans.


	14. Famous Last Words

_I see you lyin' next to me, with words I thought I'd never speak; awake and unafraid. Asleep or dead._

* * *

Eva watched the waves of grass sweeping over the fields as Shane and Andrea pulled back into the driveway. Carol and Dale joined her as the car skid to a halt. The doors flew open in the dust and its passengers climbed out, but Sophia was not with them. Carol stepped forward, eyes hopefull.

"Anything?" She piped, her voice high pitched. Eva looked at the woman sadly. They both knew that Shane and Andrea had come up empty handed.

"Not today…" Shane didn't look at the woman. Carol looked at Andrea.

"I'm so sorry. We'll cover more ground tomorrow." Andrea assured the woman. Eva caught Shane, looking down at the ground and shaking his head. She felt hope for the child drop into her stomach as Cassie flew towards them, wrapping her tiny arms around Eva's legs.

"What happened out there?" Dale questioned, squinting between Shane and Andrea. Eva picked Cassie up in her arms, holding the girl close to her. Cassie leaned her head into the pocket of Eva's shoulder. Carol offered to take Andrea inside to clean the dust off of her. Eva watched as the two disappeared into the RV. She turned to Dale and Shane, keeping her hands around Cassie, supporting her weight.

Shane stalked off, away from Eva and Dale. They watched him go before looking at one another.

"Shane." Dale stopped the other man, following close behind. Eva kept a couple feet behind, curiosity getting the best of her. "Shane. What you think of that new ride of yours? Plenty of fuel to get far from here." There was accusation in his voice. Eva sat Cassie down and the little girl tumbled away upon seeing Owen sitting at the picnic table. Eva followed, suddenly weary of the conversation.

She sat down across from Owen, taking a good look at him for the first time in a long while. He handed a piece of fruit to Cassie, which she took delightedly. Owen wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked back at Eva.

"You doin' okay?" He murumured through bites. She nodded, but he didn't seem convinced. "Sure seemed worked up over that boy." He gestured towards the tent with his head. Eva sighed, dropping her hands to the table.

"It scared the shit out of ya." Owen looked back at her. Eva waved upon seeing Joey approach them. He sat down beside her, tapping his fingers lightly on the table. Her eyes traveled to her brother's arms, the scratches finally withering away to nothing.

"'m sorry." She adverted her gaze to Cassie. Joey chuckled, taking a bite out of an apple. The four sat quietly and she was taken back to the hospital days. They would sit on the floor in the cafeteria, eating whatever had been brought from neighboring houses. Cassie always sat in Eva's lap, her feet pounding out rhythms on the linoleum floor. Eva lowered her head, holding it in one hand with her eyes shut.

The hospital was her home; the only place she knew where she could be safe, not worry about walkers stumbling into her room in the middle of the night. Now, she slept in a truck, uncomfortable contorted with Cassie pressed up against her.

"Don't do that." Joey warned, shaking her from her thoughts. She looked up into his eyes, hoping for some clarity, but he was watching something else. She turned, following his gaze. Shane was glaring bitterly at Dale, anger in his low voice. They did not hear his words, but the conversation was clearly very hostile. Eva stood up but Joey grabbed her arm, stopping her. Shane stalked off, leaving Dale. Joey let go and Eva approached the older man.

"Everythin' okay?" She watched Shane walk further before looking at Dale. He nodded at her, but the look on his face was still set in shock.

* * *

The camp was excruciatingly quiet. Eva listened to the sounds of the knife sliding across the cheese grater in Andrea's hands, the only sound being made. Cassie sat in her lap and Eva worked her fingers through the long hair, braiding it slowly, trapping loose hairs. Her eyes traveled around the wide expanse of people.

Joey and Owen drank near the tent, laughing at their own painfully lame jokes. She caught Glenn, looking nervously at the house where Maggie stood on the porch. Carol carried food over to Daryl, who was finally up and sitting in a chair, though his movements were still shaky. They hadn't talked since the tent, not that it mattered much to her. She was glad she didn't have to talk to him; he was a selfish bastard and she wanted nothing to do with him.

Dale came to stand next to Eva and she looked up at him, but his eyes were on Glenn. They looked at one another and Dale nodded. Eva swallowed a stone that formed in her throat. Glenn stood up and faced the rest of them. They were all there to hear his words.

"Uh, guys…" Glenn spoke up. The group members looked up at him, but no one stopped the motions. Joey and Owen stopped mid laughter, curious for Glenn's words.

Eva spotted Daryl settling into his chair, taking bites of the food. She looked away quickly, hoping he wouldn't catch her.

"So…" Glenn kept talking. Whatever he was going to say clearly brought tension to him. Eva looked at the Korean, chewing her tongue. She pushed Cassie out of her lap and the little girl scurried over to Owen, showing off her braid. Eva leaned forward, elbows on her knees. "The barn's full of walkers." T-Dog lowered his cup, sending a look at Glenn. The entire camp stared at him for the smallest second.

Eva looked over at Daryl, who lowered his plate into his lap. Her breath caught in her throat, the news seeping into her pores. Daryl stared plainly at Glenn as though unsure of how to receive the news. Every member of the group set down whatever they had in their hands and went towards the barn, some walking and others in full spring. Eva was one of the runners, keeping up with Joey's long strides. She threw a look over her shoulder, seeing Owen with Cassie on his back, walking as not to trip, and Daryl, who was still limping. The men did not acknowledge one another.

They stood around the barn as Shane peered in through the cracks. It had not been a lie. Shane came close to Rick, fury overcoming him.

"You cannot tell me you're alright with this." He fumed, pacing around the grass.

"I'm not," Rick bit right back. "But we're guests here, this isn't our land." From his left, Andrea scoffed with her arms crossed. Eva threw a look over at Joey, his face hardened as he stared at the barn. She gulped, the idea of the wooden doors being the only thing that kept them safe at night uprooting her.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea turned to look at Owen and Eva. Owen shook his head, his hands tightly gripping onto Cassie's shoulders. Eva bit down on her lip.

"We gotta go in there. We gotta make things right, or we just gotta go." Shane put the cap back on his head, confronting Rick. Eva felt suddenly very awkward. Carol stepped forward, bringing upon a whole other hell at the mention of Sophia.

"I think it's time that we all just take time to consider the other possibilities." He was cut off by protests from the rest of the group.

"We ain't leavin' Sophia behind." Rick held his hand out, but Shane was not having it.

"We're close to findin' this girl, man. I jus' found her damn doll-" Daryl paced, too. Eva heard a familiar anger swell in his voice. Shane merely laughed at his expense.

"You found a doll." Shane barked at him. Daryl paused, throwing his arm at Shane.

"You dunno what the hell you're talkin' 'bout!" Daryl spat. Both men took steps towards one another, but Rick put his arm out, stopping them both. Eva fidgeted, shifting between each foot.

"Let me tell you somethin' else man. If she was alive out there, saw you comin'," Shane threw his voice over the sounds of all the others. "All methed out with your buck knife and ears 'round your neck, she would run in the other direction!" Rick tried desperately to shut him up, to stop the arguing and yelling, but neither of the men would listen. The rest of the group stood awkwardly, watching like some kind of out of hand cage match.

Daryl stepped forward, the two of them attempting to throw punches at one another. Rick stayed in the middle, shoving them both away. Glenn, Andrea and Lori stepped in, each trying to yank the men in opposite directions. Shane screamed at Rick and the two fought verbally for the longest minute.

"Hershel sees those people in there as people. Sick people." Dale held a hand up to Rick's chest. "His wife, his step-son, are in that barn."

"You knew?" Rick pointed an accusing finger in Dale's face and the old man nodded.

"Yesterday. I talked to Hershel." Dale confirmed. Shane, filled with bitter anxiety, stepped forward again.

"And you waited all night?"

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did." Dale addressed the ex-cop, biting is tongue and keeping his tone low. Eva shook her head at the chaotic hate that surrounded the men. She felt heat and anger radiate from Joey next to her, eager to get in on the action. _Stupid testosterone…_

In the middle of heated argument, the fight was broken by the sound of the barn doors shaking violently, emitting growls from its captives.

* * *

**Thanks once more for the reviews everyone! I'm so glad to see the story gaining so much popularity. As of late, I've been thinking of doing a Boondock Saints story, so if anyone is interested I should have it started before the weekend is over!**


	15. Hello

**I'm sorry the wait was so long! Lot's of school stuff goin on atm. This chapter is pretty long :)**

* * *

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

* * *

Eva kept her arms crossed, squinting in the sun. She stood next to Owen in the expanse of grass, the two of them looking on at the barn. The movement had not ceased, leaving the two of them to stare on at it. The others spread out, going about their own daily bits and pieces of life.

"It's gonna be a problem." Eva mumbled as Cassie wrapped her tiny arms around Eva's leg. The woman looked down at Cassie and wondered to herself how the hell the child was getting along. She was innocent, had no idea that anything was happening inside the barn. Had no clue at all what was happening.

She watched Daryl carry a saddle into the stables, Carol on his heels. A lump formed in her throat and she shook Cassie off and took a jog after them. She got to the door of the stables in time to hear them bickering as Daryl heaved the saddle to its proper place.

"Hershel said you need to heal." Carol lectured him. He kept doing the work anyway and Eva found herself frowning.

"Carol's right. Ya need t' get back in th' tent." Eva stepped over to Carol. Both of the women looked on sourly at Daryl.

"Yeah, I don't care." He mumbled under his breath. Eva boiled in anger at his behavior- it was growing worse by the day, not just towards her. She tapped her foot impatiently, keeping quiet. Carol, on the other hand, could not.

"Well I do." She was too nice for her own good. Eva looked at the woman- really looked- for the first time. She walked circles, literally, around Daryl as she talked. It made Eva suddenly very uncomfortable. Daryl opened the door to the barn and Carol followed up behind him, Eva on her heels. She had stopped watching Daryl exclusively and now studied Carol; like a lion to a gazelle.

"Rick's goin' out later to follow the trail." Carol stood by the door and the two women watched Daryl readying a horse, though Eva couldn't help but occasionally throw looks at Carol. She wasn't sure why- the woman was kind hearted, really. She had been bitter from time to time, but the woman had a damn right, not knowing what happened to her child.

"You're gonna go out there and get yourself hurt even worse." Carol crossed her arms. Eva bit down on her lip and gave Daryl a once-over, soaking in his wounds and overall demeanor.

"You get hurt out there, we ain't gonna be able t' find ya." Eva noted, exchanging glances with Carol. The woods seemed to expand infinitely in each direction; like Where's Waldo in real life. Eva scoffed at the thought of the group looking for an injured, dead, or Walker Daryl. She swallowed hard upon imagining what Daryl would look like as a walker. She quickly pushed the thought aside.

"We don't know if we're gonna find her." Carol finally spoke up. Eva's head snapped to look at the woman. She looked so determined, but her words betrayed her. She was beginning to give up looking for her own daughter, after all the effort that had been put into trying to find her. Eva looked down at her feet, knowing all too well that this was going to become a bitter argument. She had no place in it, but for some reason she felt like she should stay.

Daryl turned to stare at Carol. His glare pierced right through her and Eva felt herself step backwards just slightly as to not position herself in between them. She looked at Carol, who's confidence had fallen and become that of pain. The brunette found that the only thing she could do was wait. Daryl turned his body towards Carol and took a few steps towards her. Eva scooted closer to Carol, suddenly wondering if Daryl would lash out at her. Carol was a frail woman, there was no doubt she would not fight back much, especially after her husband-

Eva felt herself grow cold upon seeing Daryl. He looked so much like his father in that moment- standing tall over Carol, ready to pounce and tear her apart. It made Eva stiffen.

"What?" was all he said. His voice was dry, throaty. Eva looked away from him and back at the ground again, her hands clinging onto the fabric at the hem of her shirt.

"We can't lose you too." Carol looked from Daryl to Eva and back at Daryl. Eva felt the glare radiate off of Daryl as he shot her a look as well. Eva slowly looked up at him, tears beginning to rim her eyes. She nodded slightly, understanding Carol's words. The group needed him. Eva needed him. She blinked away the tears from her eyes. She watched Daryl work his jaw and Carol had her own tears. Daryl dropped the reins he was holding and his eyes bore into Carol. Eva was suddenly glad she kept quiet. He moved away from them and she could practically see the anger rising from his skin. Eva reached her hand out and took Carol's elbow, weary of Daryl's reaction.

He threw the saddle from the stand, but immediately doubled over in pain. Carol and Eva both rushed forward to help him, but he tore away from them.

"Leave me be!" Daryl spat, throwing an arm to wave them off. They watched him walk towards the door, muttering "Stupid bitch" under his breath. Carol stared after him, even once he was out of sight. Eva turned to Carol, taking the woman's arm.

"It's not you, Carol." Eva pulled her into a hug and the woman sobbed. "He's always been that way. Gotta stick up his ass." Carol chuckled a bit and the women walked out of the stables together, into the warm sun.

* * *

Hours passed and Eva found herself sitting beside Joey, staring off into space. He elbowed her and she blinked, breaking her concentration. She looked at him, but he pointed in the distance. She followed his line of sight and watched Daryl and Carol walking down by the dock. Curiosity got the best of her and she made her way towards them, unseen by either party. Daryl and Carol stopped by a group of overgrown weeds, but Eva kept herself just behind them, listening.

"See?" Daryl pointed into a bushel. "I'll find her." Eva peeked in between them to see what they were looking at and a grin split her face when she saw the white flowers blooming.

"'m sorry 'bout what happened this mornin'."

"You helped look for her. Why? This whole time I just wanted to ask you." Eva bit her lip while the two spoke, resisting the urge to talk. _Yeah, Daryl, why? _Eva shook her head, wondering if he would have ever done the same for her if she had ended up having children and they'd gotten lost. She sighed internally and leaned on a tree.

Daryl stared at the woman for a short length of time, seeming to mull over his own thoughts in his head. "'cause I think she's still out there." He stated simply as though it were clear as day. Eva felt suddenly relieved and then immediately felt bad about it.

"Truth is, what else I got to do?" Daryl continued. Eva nearly scoffed. Such a Daryl thing to say. Being satisfied, Eva pushed up from the tree and stepped towards them silently. She paused just behind them and put her hands on her hips.

"You two finally hold hands 'n make up?" She grinned and the two turned towards her, Carol nearly jumping from the sudden sound of her voice. Daryl looked back at the plant in front of him and swore he could feel Evangeline's smile branding the back of his neck.

"He was showing me a Cherokee rose." Carol stepped aside as Eva took her place between them, taking one of the flowers in her hand. She turned her head to Daryl, who looked up at her almost… shyly. Eva was taken aback, but she said nothing.

* * *

Carl and Patricia poured over the checkerboard, Beth following the moves. Joey chewed on a piece of grass from the other side of her, sitting precariously on the railing. T-Dog and Andrea were making their way towards the house when Glenn stood up to get his cap.

"You know what's goin on?" T-Dog asked. Joey noticed the two of them were marching like soldiers as they moved towards the porch.

"Where is everyone?" Andrea looked up at him, but the man shrugged.

"Haven't seen Rick?" Glenn asked, pausing on his walk.

"Went off with Hershel, we were supposed to leave a couple hours ago." The two stopped in front of Glenn.

"They've been gone all afternoon. Barely saw Rick at all today." Joey nodded his head, agreeing that it was strangeThe door opened and soon, Cassie and Owen stood beside Andrea and Glenn.

"What's going on?" Own kept ahold of Cassie's hand, looking around the circle.

"There you 're. What the hell?" Joey looked past the others and saw Daryl, Carol and Eva close by. They all stopped, looking at the other group members. "Dammit, isn't anybody takin' this seriously?" Daryl spat. Carol and Eva watched him walk around the group, and turn to face the direction they'd come from.

"We got us a damn trail." He pointed in the general direction. Eva took a deep breath. Daryl had more mood swings than she ever had. That was saying a lot on its own. Everyone looked in the direction he faced, but all eyes landed squarely on Shane, who was making his way towards them with a bag full of guns. Eva shifted on her feet, looking at Joey. He shook his head at her.

"What's all this?" Daryl addressed as Shane was within range. Shane cocked the shotgun and Eva suddenly became very uneasy as she watched him move closer. He put the shotgun in Daryl's hands and walked around the group.

"Time to grow up." He barked, pulling another gun from the bag.

"Where's Dale?" Andrea followed him in closer. Eva shook her head, wondering if Shane had actually lost it and she didn't realize it sooner.

"He's on the way." Something in his tone made her weary and he began putting guns in hands.

"Now look, it's one thing standin' around here pickin' daisies when we thought this place was supposed t' be safe, but now we know it ain't." Shane stood before the group, most of which were hesitantly holding onto their guns. He approached Glenn, holding out another shotgun. Glenn looked at Maggie, who stared hardly at Shane.

"How 'bout you man? You gonna protect yours?" Glenn took the gun, much to the obvious dismay of Maggie.

"Can you stop?" Maggie barked at Shane. "You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight." Shane ignored her, moving about the group more.

Lori came outside as Carl stepped towards Shane, fighting his actions.

"We ain't going anywhere, okay?" Shane told Lori, but then turned to the others. Eva felt her own gun pressed against her hip, but hoped she wouldn't need it. She grabbed Cassie's hand and looked at Joey, who didn't take Shane's offer, but went ignored anyway.

"Now look, Hershel. He's just gotta understand." The group members stared at Shane, none of them sure what to say or do. "Now, we need to find Sophia am I right?" He knelt down in front of Carl. Eva gripped Cassie's hand and pulled her closer, earning a thankful look from Owen. Shane offered a gun to Carl, but Lori stepped in.

"Oh shit." T-Dog drew attention from Shane. The whole group turned to look and found a very unsettling sight. Rick, Jimmy and Hershel were making their way back towards the group, but they were not alone. Two walkers were with them, being held onto by some type of clamp around their necks. Shane stood from his spot, making his way through the group towards them. Soon, they were all sprinting: Shane, Maggie, Glenn, T-Dog, Daryl, Andrea, Eva and Joey, rushing to find out what the hell was happening. Those on the porch rushed down the steps, not far behind.

Shane tore through the gate, the group members on his heels and he was shouting at Rick.

"Are you kidding me?" Shane was yelling. Everyone stopped a short distance away, weary of the walkers. "You see what they're holding onto?" He pointed accusingly at the walkers. Eva was baffled, unsure how to react. Joey stopped at her side, his hand on her elbow. She shook it off, unwilling to let him fight for her if the need were to arise.

Shane and the others began to quabble and the group members could only go on watching.

"Hey Hershel, let me ask you somethin'." Shane took out his gun and Eva began to panic inwardly. She shot a look up at Joey, but he did not take time to acknowledge her.

"Could a living, breathing person… Could they walk away from this?" Eva flinched as Shane shot into one of the walkers' chest. It kept moving, desperate to get at Shane. Hershel held it, awestruck. Maggie dropped to her knees, screaming through the commotion. Rick yelled at Shane, but the man kept going on.

"That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?" Shane bellowed at Hershel. Fear gripped Eva as she placed wrapped her hand around her gun, but did not make a move to draw. He shot at the walker again and Eva felt herself flinch. He just wouldn't stop.

The brunette found her eyes landing on Daryl. He watched with intensity and Eva felt her heart pounding in her ears. He caught her looking, but ignored her as he watched on, gun at the ready.

"Shane, enough!" Rick yelled. The only sound now was Shane as he approached the walker.

"You're right man. That is enough." A bullet went through the walker's head and it fell to the ground, no longer moving. Hershel let go of the pole as it fell. Eva saw the pained expression on his face and looked away from the old man.

The group looked on, awestruck and speechless as Shane approached the barn.

"Enough risking out lives for a little girl who's gone." Shane bellowed. Eva swore she could hear Daryl's heart jump at the words and watched him send a spiteful look at the back of the cop's head. For a moment she wondered if he was considering putting a bullet in Shane, the same way she currently was.

"Enough livin' next to a barn full of things that are tryin' to kill us." He stopped at the doors, looking back at the group. Eva looked at Carol, who appeared that her heart had been torn in two. Shane went on, yelling and making an ass of himself. Eva pulled the gun from her jeans, but held it by her side.

Shane ran at the barn. Evangeline's grip on her pistol only tightened as he drew closer to the doors. He rammed a pickaxe into the lock of the door as Rick desperately tried to get Hershel to take the pole from his hands. Eva felt guilty, though she couldn't quite place why. She was not making Shane's decisions.

Soon, the group was a chaos once more as people were yelling at Shane and at Rick. Eva made no sound, but kept her eyes on Shane. She could not agree with his choices, but it was true that they were not safe. Not with walkers that close. The doors opened and Shane pointed his gun at it.

Daryl, T-Dog and Andrea took up by his side, unable to do anything else. Glenn looked to Maggie for help and she told him to go. Eva watched him run forward and without hesitating further, joined him. The six of them shot at the walkers and watched as they dropped like bowling pins.

The last shot fired from Daryl's shotgun and the hills fell silent for only a moment. The moment lasted forever as Eva surveyed the bodies before them. The six slowly put their guns down by their sides. Eva looked at Daryl, but he refused her gaze. She looked behind her and saw Lori clinging onto Carl; just behind them, Owen held Cassie at his hip, one hand on the back of her head and pressing her face into the crook of his shoulder.

Eva turned back to the barn, staring into the darkness of the gap in the doors. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard sound from within. One last walker had been forgotten. The others noticed as well and each turned to face the barn.

Sophia stumbled out into the light, her ghostly eyes watching them. No one raised their weapons. The only sound was that of Carol as she climbed to her feet and cried for her daughter. She ran towards the little girl, but Daryl dropped his gun and caught her, pulling her hard to the ground. Eva looked away from them, chewing the inside of her cheek. She turned and saw Carl, crying in Lori's arms.

Eva could not find the right place to look. Dead bodies, the little girl who had been turned, crying faces, Daryl and Carol on the ground; there was nowhere her eyes would be safe.

Sophia made her way towards them and after much hesitation, Rick stepped forward. Eva looked up at him as he lifted his gun and fired. Sophia dropped limply to the ground. Carol's cries echoed over the hills. No one said a word.


	16. Brick

_Now that I have found someone  
I'm feeling more alone  
Than I ever have before_

* * *

Carol's sobs could be heard across the entire plains of Georgia as the group stood in the expanse that was the farm. Nobody moved, except for Daryl as he picked her up off of her feet, telling her over and over not to look. Eva felt a pang of… what was that, jealousy?

The brunette shook her head, unable to keep her eyes off of Sophia. She had never met the child before, but something in her heart ached for Carol. The woman was not particularly fond of Eva, that much she could tell from the way the woman rarely spoke to her and when she did, it was rather bitter. That fact was ignored as Eva's eyes traveled across the grey skin that was once a woman's daughter.

Carol worked her way out of Daryl's grasp, pushing him. Eva ground her teeth, looking to Joey. Her brother rested his hand on her shoulder and she looked to Owen and Cassie. The man stepped back, away from the others, consoling the crying girl. She watched as Carol ran away from the group and no one went after her.

With Carol gone, the softer crying of Hershel and Beth could be heard. Maggie stood by her father, consoling him as Beth was wrapped by Jimmy. Eva sighed, putting the pistol back in her waistband. For the longest time, no one spoke. Beth ran to find her mother among the pile of bodies. Eva felt bad for her, remembering Aunt Sara.

The woman attacked her daughter and they rushed to pull her away. Andrea swung a pickaxe into her head and all fell quiet once more, save Beth's sobs. Hershel's family broke away, but Shane chased after them. Rick and Glenn followed behind him, trying to break up the fight.

Maggie slapped Shane on the face, effectively ending the fight. Hershel demanded they all leave before going into the house with his daughters and Patricia.

Eva stayed in her spot, watching the events in the front of the porch. Shane and Rick were screaming at one another before Shane stormed away. The group divided, mourning in their own ways. Eva went into the RV and sat across from Carol, though neither of them said a word to one another for a long time. Carol stared out the window and Eva traced patterns in the table cloth.

"Carol…" Eva started, but the door opened and she cut her train of thought. Daryl was there, looked exhausted as ever. She shifted in her seat and waited as he approached them. He looked at her for an uncomfortably long time before turning to Carol.

Carol glanced up at him and then turned back to the window. Eva wasn't sure that she was supposed to be there and suddenly wanted to leave the two, but something told her to stay, to keep rooted in her place. So she did.

Out the window, she saw many of the others digging holes for Sophia and Hershel's wife and step-son. Unease crept up on her as she realized how easily the holes could be dug for herself, or Owen, Cassie, Joey… Any of them.

Her attention was disrupted by Lori in the doorway.

"They're ready." She spoke softly, her eyes avoiding Carol. Neither Daryl nor Eva answered her as Carol shook her head. "Come on." Lori tried to usher the woman, but Carol would not be moved.

"Why?" She said simply. She wouldn't look at Lori either. Eva suddenly became very tired of everyone avoiding one another and sighed to herself, sitting back in the seat.

"'Cause that's your little girl." Daryl spoke up. Eva nodded when Carol looked up at her.

"That's not my little girl." Carol shook her head, eyes boring into Eva's. "It's some other… Thing. My Sophia was alone in the woods. All this time, I thought…" Carol's eyes trailed out the window, staring off into the trees. Eva looked at Daryl and Lori, who wore matching frowns. "She didn't cry herself to sleep. She didn't go hungry. She didn't try to find her way back. Sophia died a long time ago."

Lori vanished out the door, unwilling to talk to the woman. Eva and Daryl shared a brief, awkward glance at one another. Daryl stood up and walked outside, leaving the two women alone.

"At least I know." Carol looked at Eva. The brunette nodded and left Carol to her peace.

* * *

Daryl was sharpening his knife when Lori interrupted. She walked across the grass towards him and he felt instant disdain. Whatever she wanted, he knew it was no good. She made a crummy joke that he did not laugh at before kneeling down next to him.

"Listen, Beth's in some kind of catatonic shock. We need Hershel." _Goddammit. _Daryl did not look up at her.

"So what?" He mumbled. He could not be clear enough that he didn't want her there and didn't want to help her.

"So I need you to run into town real quick." What was he, her errand boy? That was Glenn's job. He scoffed. "Bring him and Rick back. Daryl?"

He looked up at her and back at the stone. "Your bitch went window shoppin'. Want him, fetch him yourself. I got better things to do."

"What's the matter with you? Don't be so selfish." That was it. Daryl jumped onto his feet. He didn't pay any attention to Eva as she rounded the corner behind him and stopped dead to watch and listen.

"Selfish? Listen to me, Olive Oyl. I was out there looking for that little girl every single day." He spat at her. Eva looked at Lori, suddenly feeling very defensive.

"I took a bullet and an arrow in the process. Don't you tell me about me gettin' my hands dirty! You want those two idiots? Have a nice ride. I'm done lookin' for people." He sat back down, decidedly ignoring Lori.

Lori looked at him, appalled. Eva cleared her throat and earned a look from them each. Lori rolled her eyes before stalking off in the other direction. Eva watched her go, sighing to herself. Daryl continued to sharpen his knife, anger coursing through his veins.

"Daryl." She spoke softly, sitting down a couple of feet away from him. He paid no attention to her as she watched him. "Daryl." She was more forceful, but he did not look up from the stone as he scraped the knife harshly against it.

"God dammit, you son of a bitch!" Eva nearly screamed. He stopped sharpening his stone, but he did not look up.

"The hell you want?" He mumbled. Agitation was in his voice, but by now Evangeline had given up trying to reason with him.

"Did someone pitch a tent in your ass?" She leaned forward, her eyes trailing over him. He shook his head and for a moment neither of them spoke. "I'm sorry, okay? I know you really believed that girl was out there somewhere." Daryl looked up at her, looking over her. She had her hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of her neck, a few loose strands around her face. He looked to the camp where he knew the others were and licked his lips.

"You yelled f'r me." He watched people move around the camp, counting how many of them were left. "Why?" He spit into the dirt and Eva shook her head at him, a small smile on her face.

"'s the second time I thought you were gone." She shrugged, making it off like it were totally obvious. He finally looked back at her, his bright blue eyes searching the golden bursts within hers.

"I had this dream a few nights ago." Eva breathed heavily, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him. She tried to muster up as much oxygen as she could, but her lungs seemed to fail.

"And?" Daryl seemed impatient, but she knew he would sit there all night just to hear her talk. Daryl was strange that way- he could put on a front like it was nobody's business, but he was just as interested to hear as she was inclined to let him know.

"'t was the, uh… That day, at the lake." She could feel his muscles tense from her spot five feet away from him. "I knew you were there and I looked up to find you. 'n when looked back down, he was… He was a walker, and he, uh.. Ripped my throat out. It was so… Real. I thought I was actually dead." She laughed a bit to herself, but Daryl did not share the amusement.

"Wouln'ta let ya get bit." He mumbled, looking away from her. A heavy feeling made its way into his heart at the sudden recollection of the painful memory. He spit into the dirt again.

"Yer brother came to m' tent, right b'fore you did."

Evangeline nodded, examining her hands. They were not nearly as smooth as they used to be. She sighed.

"Said y' missed me. Fulla shit, ain't he?" The two both chuckled, for very different reasons. Eva felt tears prickle at her eyes.

"Look wha' happened t' us. Ten years ago, the world went t' shit, we'dda never been yellin' at each other. Fightin'. All tha' shit." Eva sighed, looking up at Daryl. He looked back up at her and a comfortable silence fell upon them.


	17. Hallelujah

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

* * *

Night came before they knew it and Daryl made a fire. It wasn't long after that when Carol decided to make an appearance. Eva smiled up at the woman, but she was ignored.

"We can't find Lori and the other's aren't back either." Worry was plain on her face. Evangeline bit her lip as Daryl poked at the fire.

"Dumb bitch must've gone lookin' for 'em."

"What?"

"She asked me t' go." Daryl shrugged like it was no big deal. Eva wanted to think the same thing- Lori was selfish in asking Daryl to risk his life to find them. It was up to them to take care of themselves, they couldn't risk more lives by going out there. "Told her I was done bein' an errand boy."

Carol looked to Eva for help, but the brunette held up her hands.

"I am not part of this."

"You didn't say anything?" Carol looked at Daryl with disbelief. She started to go and was at Daryl's newly moved tent when she changed her mind and turned back around.

"Don't do this. Please. I've already lost my girl." The plea was plain on her face. Daryl stood up, facing her.

"That wasn't my problem neither." He avoided her, walking away. Carol looked down at Eva, a silent question on her lips.

"We can't all jus' start lookin' for people. 's dark and we can't risk sendin' people out like this. 'm sorry, Carol." Eva looked into the burning fire.

Carol left and Eva watched Daryl go into the woods. She sighed, looking at the camp. She didn't want to go back, but didn't want to be alone. She sighed, deciding to stay put. She lay down on the grass, pulling her hoodie closed to her.

Less than two hours later, Carol was making her way back towards the camp. Eva became agitated and stood up, walking towards Carol as the woman looked at the squirrels Daryl had hanging from the trees.

"What are you doing?" Eva barked. She saw movement in the trees, but relaxed when she saw it was Daryl. Carol noticed too and looked between the two of them.

"Keeping an eye one you," she addressed Daryl, ignoring Eva. She felt her agitation at being ignored grow. Who was she to babysit them? Her heart sank a bit when she realized that there may be more to Carol and Daryl than she had previously thought. She stepped back, withdrawing from the argument without completely walking away.

"I'm not gonna let you pull away." Carol's words seemed to be a double edge sword. Eva looked away from the two, balancing her weight between her feet. "You've earned your place." Carol turned to Eva.

"You too." She said shortly.

"If you spent half your time minding your daughter's business instead of sticking your nose into everybody else's, she'd still be alive!" Daryl spat at her. Ouch. Eva half-frowned. Maybe there wasn't anything there.

"Go ahead."

"Go ahead and what?" Daryl spat more. His fury was well directed and Eva felt herself shrinking into nothing as she stood behind him, virtually unnoticed.

"Just go. I don't want you here!" He kept going. Eva looked at Carol's face, wondering to herself when the woman was going to give up. "You're a real piece of work, lady. What, are you gonna make this about my daddy or some crap like that?"

Eva's head snapped up at the very mention. Her heart began to race and she prayed silently that Carol would _not _go there. The memory of the day she hid in the bathroom came instantly to her mind.

_It wasn't fair. Evangeline watched the boot swiftly smash into Daryl's sides. With each thud of the steel toes on his ribs, she felt hatred inside her boil. She wanted to strangle the man, but she knew her tiny frame would do no justice. The man was terrifying, looming over his own son like a caged animal. That's what he was, she decided. He was a caged animal, lost and unable to fend for himself and never quite able to understand the treatment he was given._

She cringed.

"You're afraid. You're afraid, 'cause you're all alone. Got no husband, got no daughter. You don't know what to do with yourself. You ain't my problem." He shot a finger into Carol's face and Eva felt herself on the edge.

"Sophia wasn't mine!" Eva felt a tear roll down her cheek at the simple statement. Her breath caught in her lungs and she turned on her heel and crawled into Daryl's tent.

"All you had to do was keep an eye on her!" She could hear him yelling at Carol through the thin walls and even with her hands pressed against the sides of her head he was too loud not to hear. The outside was suddenly very quiet, but she did not hear Carol retreat for several long moments.

* * *

Evangeline kept herself curled into the tightest ball she could manage, letting tears roll down her face and holding her head in her hands. She tried to press her thoughts out, but they remained there.

Would things have been different if a lost little girl was his? It didn't matter- Daryl was never the father type and had never wanted to be. That was clear to her ten years ago and still was. Evangeline never _really_ had a daughter and never would. Not with Daryl, not with Charlie, and not with anyone else.

Trying to put the breath in her lungs proved to be nearly impossible. She didn't hear when the tent unzipped and a body sat directly next to her. She didn't feel the arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her close. She heard the faint heartbeat in her ear and her eyes opened. She could smell Daryl, just the same he had always been. Not unpleasant, simply unique.

The sadness quickly replaced itself with anger and Eva wrenched herself from his embrace and stood up. She looked at Daryl as he stared up at her in disbelief.

"How dare you Daryl Dixon. Ain't nobody told ya t' go alone on that fuckin' horse. Nobody made you do nothin'. Ya fuckin' wanted to." She balled her hands into fists at her sides, yelling at him through the wall of tears that had dried on her cheeks.

"Yer the one who's afraid. Yer so alone now with… Without Merle. You try so fuckin' hard to stick it out on yer own and ya don' even realize yer runnin' from yourself. Why _did _ya go lookin' for her? Don' feed me that bullshit you told us at the pond. You know damn well I know when you lie, you sack of shit!"

Daryl sprung to his feet, anger turning his face red.

"I'm afraid? I ain't the one who's got on a weddin' ring for some fucker who's dead. I ain't the one tryin' to replace a little girl's dead mother. Yer the one hangin' on to shitty dreams. People are dyin' out here 'n all you care 'bout is playin' house!" Daryl pushed the tent flap open and stormed out. Eva followed behind him, his words having hit the final chord. She reached out and grabbed his arm, spinning him back to face her.

"My Momma was right. You 'n Merle were shit. Are shit. I never asked fer you to be in my life. Some days I wish I never stopped you from stealin' that apple." She paused, fighting back more tears. Daryl stared hard at her, but he didn't try to break away from her tight hold on his arm.

"You walked outta my life and you din't come back. Tha's on you, Daryl. Here you are, ten years later- you wouln'ta even talked t' me ever again if the world din't go to shit. But you think you can just walk back int' my life, demanding answers? You left, not me. You walked away and you ain't entitled to hear my life story." Eva let go of his arm, but Daryl didn't turn away.

"You fucked up, Daryl. You got fuckin' drunk and… And…" Eva looked away from him. "You cheated on me with that… That fuckin' cunt!" She screamed, earning an appalled look from the camp. Her word choice wasn't exactly the best.

"You fucked up, Daryl." She lowered her voice to speaking, finally looking him in the eye. "You wanna know 'bout my life so much? You think yer gonna waltz back into it and demand answers?" She stopped as though genuinely wanting an answer. Daryl stared at her, his mouth agape. But words failed him.

She was right. He fucked up and then he walked away. For ten years. He licked his lips and looked at the ground, finally feeling defeated. Evangeline stared hard at him, neither of them moving for the longest time. They didn't speak and it was hard to believe either of them were even breathing.

Daryl finally lifted his head to look Evangeline in the eye. They were cold and Daryl felt himself get goosebumps under her glare.

"Her name was Lilly. She lived for seven minutes." With those last words, Evangeline disappeared into the darkness before Daryl could even register her words.


	18. Last of the American Girls

_She plays her vinyl records singing songs on the eve of destruction_  
_She's a sucker for all the criminals breaking the laws_

* * *

Daryl did not sleep well that night. He woke up the next day and got exactly what he expected- Evangeline avoided him like the plague. He was barely near her, and when she was, there was a reason for her to leave. Not a single word was exchanged between them all morning and most of the early afternoon.

It was when Rick and the others pulled up to the farm that Daryl pushed her words out of his mind, finally finding focus as the group came to welcome them. Carl hugged his father and they watcehd Glenn and Hershel step outside. He was jostled when Hershel called for surgery.

"Who the hell is that?" T-Dog's voice loomed over all other sounds. All attention was turned to the young man in the back of the car.

"That's Randall." Glenn offered. Daryl took one look at the kid, blindfolded and way out of it, and decided instantly that he simply did not like him. He shot a look over at Eva, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. She was chewing on the inside of her cheek and he had to suppress the urge to tell her to knock it off. Instead, Daryl looked away from her, pushing aside last night's conversation.

Eva, along with all of the others, except for Daryl, made their way into the cramped dining room.

"We couldn't leave him there. He would have bled out. If he lived that long." Rick looked around the room. Almost everyone appeared nervous, weary of their guest.

"It's gotten bad in town." Glenn added.

"What do we do with him?" Andrea shook her head from her place at the window. Hershel appeared in the doorway, adjusting the cuffs of his shirt.

"I repaired his calf muscle as best I can. But he'll probably have some nerve damage. Won't be on his feet for at least a week." The news did not settle well over the group.

"When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road, send him on his way." Rick added. Eva bit down on her lip.

"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Andrea questioned. Eva's attention was on the door as Daryl stepped inside. She did not miss the small smile that Carol gave him. He ignored her, crossing his arms and remaining unnoticed by the door as the group debated.

"Just gonna let him go?" Shane spoke up, leaning on the window pane. "He knows where we are."

"He was blindfolded the whole way here, he's not a threat." Rick fought back.

"Not a threat. How many of them were there?" Shane was not about to lose. "You kill three of their men, took one hostage, but they just ain't gonna come looking?"

"They left him for dead. _No one _is looking."

"We should still post a guard." T-Dog jumped in. Eva sighed as Shane exited the room. Hershel jumped his ass and Eva chuckled to herself.

Andrea made her own exit, followed by several of the others. Eva felt Joey's hand on her arm, but she watched as Carol tried to approach Daryl, but the man turned and left before she could open her mouth. She followed him out and Eva fought the urge to be the caboose. Daryl was a grown fucking man. If he didn't want Carol on his ass end, he would tell her so. And who was she to tell Carol off?

Eva sighed, sitting in a chair at the table. Owen and Cassie stayed beside her, absent to the rest of them. Eva turned and started to braid Cassie's hair.

"Marie, how come you don't play with me much no more?" Her innocent voice made Eva's heart crack. She felt guilty knowing that she had neglected the child so much lately.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I've been busy." She kissed the top of Cassie's braided hair. The little girl turned to her, a smile on her face.

"You like that guy, don't you? The one with the bow." The little girl smiled deviously, a shimmer in her eyes. Eva caught Owen grinning from across the table. Eva stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut it." Owen merely laughed. Eva turned back to Cassie, who took a pencil and was doodling. The little girl looked up at Eva as though expecting an answer.

"I can tell 'cause your face gets pink and you look at him a lot." Cassie giggled. It made Evangeline feel like she was in school all over again, getting teased for crushes. Eva sighed heavily and took a marker from the pile in front of Cassie, coloring in stick figures.

"His name is Daryl, Cassie." Owen grinned at his daughter. Eva kicked his foot under the table. Cassie merely smiled widely.

"He's just my friend, Cassie. Everyone here is a friend." Eva nodded at the little girl. Cassie was too smart for her and she looked at her dad, who's grin was about to split his face in half.

"Uh-huh." Cassie made scribbles on the page that resembled something like a dog. Eva sighed and ripped a page out of the little notebook, folding it into a square. Cassie watched her.

"Are you making a crane?" She piped, excitement in her voice. Eva nodded. "How many have you made? There was like a million at the hospital!" Eva handed her the crane and Cassie drew on it. Owen watched the girls, his expression changing.

"That's one thousand and sixteen." Eva smiled, leaning on the table. Owen followed suit, the two of them watching her color.

"You made a thousand? When?" Owen looked at her in the corner of his eyes.

"In the hospital. Number one thousand, I made the night we left." She sighed.

"Did you make a wish?" Joey asked, coming in behind Owen.

"Yeah." She mumbled, folding a strip of paper into a star. She flicked it at Joey and it hit his nose.

"And?" He made a face at her, found the star and flicked it back at her.

"And what?" Her eyebrows rose.

"What ya wish for, dip shit?" Joey laughed. She rolled her eyes and became lost in her thoughts. She didn't hear the footsteps that stopped at the entry way behind her. She blinked when she found that Owen, Joey and Cassie were all staring at her, waiting. She sighed, lowering her head. She put her hands on her forehead, not wanting to look at any of them.

"I wished..." She paused, staring hard at the swirls that the wood made in the table. "To find Daryl." She said with a loaded breath. After a moment of silence, she peered over her hands and found the three of them were staring at her with a mixture of sadness and seriousness.

"I know, it's stupid." She breathed, pushing back her tears. She had wanted to find him so badly. Anything else she could possibly want wasn't realistic- she couldn't bring Lilly or Aunt Sara back, couldn't make the world like it used to be.

"Ain't stupid." Owen mumbled. Eva felt a thread in her heart break loose as she thought of Beverly Nolan- Owen's pretty, red haired wife. She nodded, looking down at Cassie. She pulled the little girl into her lap, kissing her forehead.

"Off to bed. I'll be there soon. Pick a story while you wait." Eva smiled at her. Cassie ran off and out the door, vanishing from view. Evangeline turned back to Owen and Joey, all three of them solemn faced.

"Thank you, Marie. For helping with Cassie." Owen set his hand on Eva's shoulder with a small smile. Eva nodded, her own small smile.

"You ought to get to bed. You look tired." Eva nodded, getting up from the table.

"G'night, boys." They waved at her as she made her way to the tent she shared with Cassie. She paused upon seeing a figure in Daryl's tent. She considered seeing him, but she sighed, pushing into her tent.

* * *

**This chapter was pretty much filler so we can move towards dealing with Randall. Soon I'll be at the end of season 2, so updates may be spread out a bit more. i want to go into season 3 so I'd like to let more episodes get aired so i dont catch up with the show too quickly.**

**thanks so much for reviews!**


	19. Beautiful Lie

_Lie awake in bed at night_  
_And think about your life_  
_Do you want to be different?_

* * *

Evangeline felt the warm sun on her face and opened her eyes. The land before her was so peaceful that it was hard to believe that the world beyond the farm was filled with gruesome, terrible things. She sighed, tangling her hand in Cassie's hair. Owen yawned from his place next to Evangeline on the porch and she couldn't help but smile.

"It's so peaceful." Her voice carried across the wooden planks of the porch. Owen looked at her, squinting in the sun. "Just yesterday we were burying a little girl. What happens today?" Eva dropped Cassie's hair and the little girl turned around to look at the adults. Owen looked out to the shed where the group was keeping Randall.

"We wait. And hope." Owen answered, absently chewing on a piece of grass. Eva nodded, following his line of sight. She wondered to herself what was happening in the shed. She had seen Daryl disappear into it just an hour ago.

"Daddy, when can we go home?" Eva felt her stomach clench at Cassie's innocent words. The five year old girl was oblivious to the dangers. She saw the farm, the beautiful sky, the waves in the grass, a bright sky.

Footsteps on the porch creaked and the three of them looked to find Joey and Andrea. Andrea was laughing, smacking Joey's arm jokingly. Eva shook her head at the two as they stepped off of the porch and onto the grass. Joey turned back towards the three of them briefly, giving them a salute before walking with Andrea.

Eva looked towards the group of women, hanging clothing on a line. Carol worked in silence, not laughing with Lori and Hershel's girls. Eva sighed, pushing up off the porch. Cassie stood, but Owen grabbed the little girl's arm and kept her with him.

Upon reaching the RV, Eva waved at the other women. Lori did not look at her, but Carol and Maggie offered a smile. Eva reached towards the basket of clothes, but Maggie swatted at her hand.

"You got enough problems." She scolded. Eva shrugged and looked to the RV. Dale was sitting on top of it, eating a peach. Eva turned and climbed up the ladder and sat beside him.

"You've been quiet lately." She took note. The two of them looked off into the expanding fields. Eva felt a tension with Dale and looked at the old man critically. "Something wrong?"

"Shane's become dangerous." Dale mumbled, looking down at her. Eva frowned, but nodded. "They're going to kill that boy in there." Dale nodded towards the shed. Eva looked away from Dale and considered her own emotions on the factor for a moment.

"Daryl's there now. Interrogating." She sighed. Dale did not answer. They both knew what interrogating meant when it came to Daryl.

* * *

Daryl felt pain surge through his fist as it smacked against the side of Randall's head. The younger man was begging, crying, spitting blood.

"I told ya!" Randall spat, blood dripping down his chin. Daryl delivered another blow. Where had all this anger stemmed from?  
"You ain't told me shit." Daryl snarled, standing up straight. Randall leaned against the shed wall, barely able to sit up as it were.

"I didn't know them guys. I met 'em on the road." Randall breathed. Daryl paced the shed, unsure that he was being told the truth.

"How many in your group?" Daryl felt the pounding of his heart in his chest as he moved. Randall spit some blood from his mouth, his breathing erratic. Having enough of Randall's lies, Daryl pulled his hunting knife from its sheath, walking towards the terrified boy.

"No- nonononono!" Randall shook his head, trying to back up as though he could pass through the wall. "Come on man!" Randall begged. Daryl shook his head at the pathetic man. He leaned down and stabbed it straight through the planks of wood, startling the boy.

"Thirty! Thirty!" Randall yelped. "Thirty guys!"

"Where?" Daryl demanded. Randall began stuttering.

"Uh," Daryl ripped the bandage from Randall's wound. "I don't know! I swear!" Randall bit through his gritted teeth. Daryl inspected the wound in brief, pressing the knife tip into it.

"We were never any place for more than a night!" Randall's legs shook with pain. Daryl pried, but Randall kept claiming that he had no idea of the large group's plans.

"I don't know! They left me behind. Come on man, I'm tryin' to cooperate!" Randall looked at the wound as Daryl inched the knife over the top.

"Okay! Okay. They, they.. They have weapons." Randall swallowed hard. Daryl stalled his ministrations as Randall spoke. "Heavy stuff, automatics… But I didn't do anything!"

"Your buds shot at my boys." Daryl accused, his voice bitter. "Tryin' to take this farm? You just goin' along for the ride, tryin' to tell me you're innocent?" The man was chewing on Randall's metaphorical throat. Randall stuttered as Daryl spoke, shaking his head vigorously.

"Yes!" Randall hit his head on the wall behind him, body shaking. "These, these people took me in. Not just guys, a, a whole group of 'em." Daryl looked up at Randall as he spoke. "Men and women, kids too. Just like you people. Thought I'd have a better chance with them, you know?" Daryl stood up, backing away from Randall as the younger man went on.

"But, we'd go out 'nd scavenge, just the men." Randall breathed, looking wearily at Daryl. Daryl paced around once more, listening to Randall with venom in his veins. "One night, we found this little camp site, man and his two daughters," Daryl felt his muscles tighten, realizing instantly what Randall was saying. He clenched his fist tighter around the hilt of the knife in his hand.

"Teenagers you know? Really young, real cute." Daryl stepped in front of Randall, eyes focused on his face. In the back of his mind, he could see a distant memory.

_Daryl saw them in the middle of the street and flew out of the truck before it even really had a chance to stop. In the glow of the headlights, a small body lay on the gravel, wet brunette hair splayed in every direction. A man Daryl's size loomed over her. A scream pierced the air as he started walking towards her, causing him to break into a sprint._

"Daddy had to watch while these guys, they…" Randall looked at his lap, not taking any notice to the heat in Daryl's glare. "And they didn't even kill 'em afterwards. They just… Just made 'im watch." Randall looked back up at Daryl then, shaking his head. Blood dripped from his nose, all over the boy's chin and mouth. Daryl made a silent oath to himself that there would be more where that came from. "His daughters, they just, just left 'em there. No, but I- I didn't- I didn't  
Randall began stuttering as Daryl approached him.

"I didn't touch those girls." Randall shook his head harshly. "I swear."

Daryl heard enough. In blind rage, he threw a harsh kick into the boy's side. Randall doubled over in pain, begging. Daryl had no sympathy as his foot collided with Randall's ribs again. He delivered many more punches and kicks, blood flying from the boy's face, cries filling the air. Daryl only saw red.


	20. Always Something There to Remind Me

_I was born to love her, and I'll never be free_  
_You'll always be a part of me._

* * *

The hot sun continued to beat down over the camp. Eva dangled her feet over the edge of the RV, humming to herself. Dale leaned back in the lawn chair, looking out into the tree line. Eva spotted Cassie, Owen and Joey below her. Cassie ran towards where the women were, babbling something to them. Lori handed her one of the little girl's dresses, which Cassie took happily and, with Owen holding her up, she pinned on the clothes line.

Eva sighed, climbing down the ladder to join the others on the ground as she spotted Daryl making his way towards them. She had to swallow a lump in her throat when she spotted the blood that coated his knuckles.

"Your boy's gotta gang." He called to them. Dale soon dropped next to her and the rest of the camp looked up when they heard Daryl's voice. Eve eyed Shane and Rick, the only others who were on their feet.

Joey leaned forward on his knees next to Owen and the older man set his daughter on the ground and sat beside him.

"About thirty men. Got heavy artillery and they ain't lookin' ta make friends." Daryl stopped a few feet away from Eva, Dale in between them. She peered around the old man and studied the torn skin on his knuckles. "They roll through here, our boys are dead, and our women-" Eva looked away just as Daryl's eyes flickered to her face. "They're gonna wish they were."

"What did you do?" Carol spoke up, getting to her feet. Daryl looked down at his bleeding knuckles, clenching the strap of his crossbow.

"Had a little chat." Carol and Lori both turned away in obvious distaste. Owen pulled Cassie into his lap, arms around her tiny form. Eva caught Joey grinding his teeth, looking away from the rest of the group.

"No one goes near this guy." Rick spoke loudly. Lori turned to him.

"Rick, what are you gonna do?" It was obvious that she was trying, and failing badly, to whisper, though everyone could hear her words. Rick looked over at her, his face hard.

"There's no other choice. He's a threat." Rick looked to Shane as though asking for an agreement. Shane nodded slowly, earning a glare from Lori. "We have to eliminate the threat."

"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale piped up, stepping into the conversation. Eva sighed, leaning against the side of the RV. Her fingers drummed quietly against the metal and she tried to ignore the face that Daryl was shooting her occasional glances while still maintaining concentration on the argument.

"It's settled." Rick announced to the whole group, turning away from Lori. "We'll do it today." Dale followed after him, shock clear on his face. The group broke up and Eva stole a look at Daryl. Their eyes connected for a brief moment before Daryl turned away and made his way back to his tent.

Eva watched him go, unmoving. A body next to her cleared its throat and she turned, seeing Joey.

"Gonna just stand there?" He nodded towards the one-man camp, where Daryl was sitting by a slow fire, putting a cigarette in between his teeth. Eva shook her head.

"I can't do that, Joey. He don't wanna talk to me, and quite frankly I can barely stand t' look at him either." She watched Daryl, sitting alone and unmoving, waiting for something to come along. Anything. He took the crossbow off of his back, resting it next to him and rotating his shoulder.

Eva turned and walked away from Joey. His hand shot out and grabbed her arm, spinning her back around. His deep eyes stared intensely into hers and she felt her breath catch in her lungs, as though he were sucking the life from her.

"He could be dead tomorrow, Eva." Joey released her arm and climbed onto the RV, leaving her speechless, rooted to her spot. She looked ahead of her blankly, eyes unfocused and a ringing in her ears. She swallowed hard and turned towards where Daryl was, making her way towards him.

He had pulled himself to his feet, messing with his arrows when she paused off to the side of him. He continued to work, not sparing her a glance.

"What did you do to that kid?" Her voice was low, accusing. Daryl did not answer her, doing his best to pretend she wasn't there. Eva crossed her arms, watching him for a moment. He continued ignoring her and she felt anger beginning to reemerge in her. She shot out an arm, halting him. He glared at her and took his arm back. He stared at her for a long moment before picking up another arrow.

"His group ain't friendly."

"So I heard." She shot back, biting the inside of her cheek. A long silence passed between them and Eva watched as Dale, still a distance away, began to make his way towards them.

"You've been askin' a lotta questions. Let me ask you one." Eva tore her eyes from the approaching old man to see Daryl. He sighed, but stopped his task to look her in the eye.

"You stopped Shane from shooting me. And then you came after me. Why do you care if I got shot?"

Daryl rolled his eyes as though it were obvious and turned his back to her.

"I don't hate ya. Don't like ya neither." He broke a stick in half over his knee. Eva shook her head in disbelief.

"Gonna tell me 'bout that little girl of yours?" Eva felt her heart skip a beat at his words. She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but Dale had caught up to them.

"Point of comin' up here is so you people will stay away from me." Daryl bent down to work on- whatever it was, Eva didnt really know. Dale stopped next to her, giving her a nod.

"Ain't that easy." The old man gave her a small smile. Eva smiled back at him.

"Carol send you?" Daryl scoffed. The smile fell from Eva's face and she looked down at her feet.

"Carol's not the only one concerned about you, your new role in the group." Dale nudged Eva's side as he spoke. She shook her head, not wanting to look up.

"Don't need my headstrong. This group's broken." Daryl gave Dale one swift look before continuing. Dale put his foot up on a rock, leaning forward on it. Eva frowned, looking between the two men. "'m better off fendin' for m'self." Daryl stood up straight, admiring his work. Eva studied him, wondering what she would do if the group broke apart. No doubt she would want to be with Joey, Owen and Cassie- they had always been there for her. What about Daryl?

"You act like you don't care." Dale noted. Daryl plucked a shirt from the broken up brick fireplace, putting it over his shoulders.

"'s cause I don't." He stated it like a plain fact. Eva shifted on her feet, hands in her back pockets. She licked her lips, nerves taking over.

"Yer fulla shit, Daryl Dixon." She mumbled. Daryl either didn't notice or pretended not to. Dale shot her a look, but turned back to the redneck.

"So live or die you don't care what happens to Randall?" Dale watched as Daryl gathered his things together. Eva adjusted the sleeves of her flannel shirt, rolling them up to her elbows, preparing to chase after him.

"Nope." Daryl was filled with spite. Eva felt her teeth grind as she watched him. He was bitter, uncaring. Dale wasn't giving up, though.

"Why not stand with me, try to save the kid's life?" Dale shot a look over at Eva as though asking her too. Daryl put on his angel winged vest. "If it really doesn't matter one way or the other."

"Peg me for a desperate son of a bitch." Daryl muttered, not looking at either of them as he adjusted the vest.

"Your opinion makes a difference." Dale gripped the strap of his gun. Eva nodded in agreement, not that either of them were paying attention to her. She knew it too- Daryl was rising in the ranks with each day. Daryl bent down and picked up his arrows.

"Man, ain't nobody lookin' to me for nothin'." Mistake. Dale started after him, Eva by his side. She had no reason to be part of the conversation, but she wasn't done talking to Daryl just yet. She sighed, keeping pace with the men who were both much taller than herself.

"Carol is," Dale shot a look at Eva and she caught him wink at her. She kept quiet as Daryl paused in front of them, looking over his shoulder. "And I am. Right now. And you obviously have Rick's ear-" Daryl turned back towards Dale.

"Rick just looks to Shane." He stepped back towards the old man, malice in his voice. "Let 'im."

"You cared about what happened to Sophia." Dale shouted after the retreating man. Daryl stopped again. Eva smirked at the ping-pong like behavior. "You cared what it meant to the group. Torturing people? That isn't you. You're a decent man." Dale gestured towards Daryl. Eva felt her breath become shorter the longer she watched their interaction. "So is Rick. Shane... is different."

"Why's that, 'cause he killed Otis?" Daryl spoke smoothly through the intense conversation, as though it were perfectly normal.

"He tell you that?" Dale's turn to step forward. Eva inched towards them, eying Daryl.

"He told some story. How Otis covered him, saved his ass. He showed up with a dead guy's gun. Rick ain't stupid." Daryl squinted at Dale as though trying to read the man's mind. "You didn't figure that out it's cause you didn't wanna. It's like I said," Daryl stepped away, walking away from the man again.

"Group's broken." Dale turned his head to see Eva, chewing on her lip.

"What about her?" Dale pointed at her. Eva felt herself become very uncomfortable at being pointed out. Daryl did not reply, but kept walking forward. "Marie came over here. For what, for you to... To walk off? You've been at each others' throats ever since she showed up on the highway."

Daryl looked over his shoulder, slowing down. He turned around, but kept walking backwards. Eva took a sharp breath when his eyes landed on her.

"She doesn't want you to leave the group either." Dale shouted. Daryl shook his head, not answering. He turned around and continued to walk. Dale turned to her, a saddened look in his eyes.

"It's okay, Dale. He ain't gonna talk t' me." She smiled sadly at him and tugged on his sleeve, the two of them walking back to the camp, leaving Daryl to hunt alone.


	21. Breaking the Habit

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
_Or why I have to scream._

* * *

"Did you and Daryl ever, _you know…"_

"What?!" Eva shrieked, nearly dropping the pot of water she was moving to the stove. It landed on the burner with a loud, metallic clang and she whipped around to face the other women. Andrea, who had asked the dreadful question, smirked with her arms crossed. Lori and Carol snorted with mild laughter at the counter, a knife in each of their hands as they cut vegetables.

"N-no. What are you even…" Eva trailed off, mouth gasping like a fish. Maggie stood in the doorway, hand over her mouth to hide her own laughter. Eva shook her head and turned away from them, her face getting red.

"Is he-"

"Shut up!" Eva squealed. Laughter filled the room and a figure appeared in the doorway to the dining room. Glenn looked around, one eyebrow raised.

"Am I, uh, interrupting something?" The women all gave their own versions of 'no' and allowed him to pass through the room, out the front door, taking Maggie with him. The women fell silent, though smiles were passed around. Eva sighed, wiping her hands off on her pants. She slipped past the women, her face flushed in embarrassment as she weaved her way out of the full kitchen and onto the porch.

Soft music drifted through her ears and when she found her way onto the porch she smiled. Glenn, Maggie, Cassie, and Joey were there; Joey strummed softly on the guitar across from the couple. Glenn smiled with his arm around Maggie's shoulders and the two were leaning inwards towards one another. Cassie reached up for Eva, who took the girl into her lap. The five of them listened to the soft sound of the guitar for what felt like hours.

Cassie fell asleep in Eva's lap and the woman carried the child into the tent they shared, laying her to rest. Eva swiped a hand through her hair, appreciating the slight breeze against the afternoon heat. She spotted Carl, making his way in the direction that Daryl pitched his tent. Her brows furrowed, but she didn't pay any further attention to it. Turning away, she made her way back into the house to help finish dinner.

* * *

The inside of the house was bustling as Lori, Carol and Andrea continued to cook. Lori spotted her and smiled, handing her a bowl of tomatoes. Eva took it with a smile, taking up her place at the counter.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to be in a kitchen." Eva sliced thickly through one of the tomatoes, forming thin slices as she did so.

"Me either. I miss my dishwasher, though." Carol nodded, her own hands working on peppers across from the brunette.

"I miss the Dave Matthews band. I wonder what happened to those guys." Lori shook her head, sitting a bowl down on the counter in between them. From the sink, Andrea snorted. She turned towards the other three, a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"Three guesses what Eva misses." She stuck out her tongue, but a piece of tomato hit her cheek soon after. A round of 'Oooo's erupted in the room.

"Hey ladies," Rick's voice suddenly broke through the kitchen. The antics were dismissed and the four women made their way into the living room. Everyone was waiting, looking weary of the discussion coming their way. Eva stopped next to Dale as the other women filled in places. Dale leaned on the frame of the wall, looking heated.

Carl stepped into the room and Eva's eyes fell on him, not failing to notice Daryl was not far away. Rick turned around to look at his son. Carl nodded expectantly and hesitantly retreated from the room.

"So how do we do this?" Glenn began, looking up at Rick from his place on the piano seat. "We just, take a vote?"Eva looked around and made note for the first time that Joey was not there- Cassie and Owen were absent, but she assumed that Owen was with Cassie in her tent.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea gestured towards Dale. Eva pondered for a moment exactly how many people would be taking Dale's side for it to make a difference.

"Majority rules?" Lori spoke up. Her husband cut her off, walking forward and into the middle of the room.

"Let's just see where everybody stands." Rick held his hands up. "Then we can talk through the options."

"Way I see it," Shane spoke from the fireplace. Eva did not look at him, but instead focused on the very interesting flower vase on the coffee table. "Only one way we're gonna move forward."

"So killing him? Alright?" Dale's voice was raised and Eva found discomfort in his aggression. He nodded in understanding. Eva licked her lips, sticking her hands in her pockets and leaning on the nearest wall.

"I mean why even bother to take a vote, it's clear which way everyone's voting."

"Well if people believe we should spare him," Rick sighed heavily, holding onto the ache in his head. "I wanna know." He looked hardly at Dale.

"I could tell you it's a small group. Maybe just me and Glenn." Dale shrugged. Tension was high in the air when the two men in question looked at one another.

"Look, I think you're pretty much right about everything all the time, but this-"

"They've got you scared." Dale interrupted.

"He's not one of us." Both men were intent, holding their arms out wide as they spoke. "And we, we've lost too many people already." The two fell into silence, but it was short lived when Dale pointed to Maggie.

"How 'bout you, do you agree with this?" Dale was nearly begging. Maggie, her arms crossed, adjusted her hair with a flick of her neck.

"Can we continue keeping him prisoner?" She turned to Rick.

"Just another mouth to feed." Daryl tucked his hands underneath his arms, interjecting the question.

"It may be a lean winter." Hershel added from the couch.

"We can ration-" Lori stopped herself short, the idea being offputting.

"He could be an asset." Dale spoke up again. Eva sighed from her place. They were dancing circles around the subject. At the rate they were going, Randall would die of starvation before they came to a conclusion. "Give him a chance to prove himself."

"Put him to work?" Glenn suggested, looking back at Rick. Rick shook his head.

"We're not letting him walk around."

"Could put an escort on him."

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?"

"I will."

"I don't think any of us should be walkin' around with this guy."

"He's right, I wouldn't feel safe. Unless he was tied up."

"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles and sentence him to hard labor."

"Say we let him join us," Shane broke up the consistent back and forth between various group members. "Alright, maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off and brings back his thirty men." Eva shifted, catching Daryl shuffling in his place at the door.

"So the answer is to kill him?" Dale was determined. Eva bit her lower lip, being one of the very few people not to have spoken yet. "To prevent him from committing a crime that he may never even attempt? If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead, there is no civilization."

"Could you drive him further out?" Hershel stole a glance up at Rick, fumbling with his own hands. "Leave him like you planned?"

"You barely came back this time," Lori spoke up as Rick seemed to consider it. "There's walkers, you could break down, you could get lost..."

"Ambushed." Daryl added to her list.

"We should not put our own people at risk." Glenn agreed with them. Eva spotted Carol across from her, holding her head in one of her hands.

"If you go through with it," Patricia spoke up for the first time in the conversation. "How would you do it? Would he suffer?"

"Could hang him." Shane looked from the woman over to Rick, who seemed baffled. "Just snaps the neck."

"I thought about that." Rick nodded, looking out the window to the shed where Randall was being held. "Shooting may be more humane."

"What about the body?" T-Dog was interrupted by Dale's outburst.

"Hold on! You're talking about this like it's already decided."

"Can't talk all day," Daryl shifted positions to rest his back on the wall. Eva swallowed, looking at him carefully. "Been runnin' around circles," He swirled his finger through the air, "Just wanna go in circles again?"

"This is a young man's life! And it's worth more than a five minute conversation!" Dale's fury washed over them all. "Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with them? You saved him! Now look at us. He's been tortured, he's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people we're so afraid of?" Dale's knuckles were white, ringing around his hat.

"We all know what needs to be done." Shane broke the silence. Rick cut him off.

"No, Dale is right. We can't leave any stone unturned, here. We have resposibility."

"What's the other option?" Andrea leaned on one leg, hand on her hip. Between her and Lori, it was impossible to make out their words.

"Stop it. Just stop it. I'm sick of everyone arguing and fighting." It was Carol. "I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide, either of you, both of you. But leave me out." She shrugged, backing against the door. Dale attempted to suade her, but Rick put an end to all the commotion.

"Anybody who wants the floor before we make a final decision, now's the chance." He backed out from the center, waiting. Maggie and Patricia sat down, but the rest of the room was silent.

"You once said that we don't kill the living." Dale gestured to Rick. Rick sighed, stepping forward.

"That was before the living tried to kill us."

"Don't you see, if we do this, the people that we were, the world that we knew, is dead! And this new world is ugly. It's harsh, it's survival of the fittest. That's a world I don't wanna live in. I don't believe that any of you do. I can't." No one looked at Dale as he mentioned them.

"Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?" Eva felt herself shrink back. What was her stand? She didn't want to be responsible for anyone's death, but what was the cost of him being alive?

"He's right." Andrea finally spoke. "We should try to find another way."

"Anybody else?" Rick looked around the room. No one so much as did anything more than glance up at their leader. He set his hand down on the top of a chair, facing Dale. Dale shook his head, unable to look at Rick. Eva did not hear what he said just before he walked towards the door.

Dale paused, hand on Daryl's shoulder. "This group is broken." Dale walked away, leaving the rest of them behind.

* * *

Eva sat in front of the blazing fire, pushing out the thoughts of the day. She curled her feet under her in the chair, chewing on her thumb, a nervous habit she had recently picked up from watching Daryl. She smiled to herself subconsciously. The sound of the men making their way towards them brought her eyes up in wonder. Carl and Rick appeared and a few of the others came to welcome them. All eyes were on Rick as he spoke.

"We're keeping him in custody for now."

"I'm gonna find Dale." Andrea got up and made her way to find the old man. Lori stared hard at her husband and told Carl to go into the tent. Eva looked at Glenn and Maggie, but they didn't notice her. She sighed, shifting in her chair. She looked to the tent where Cassie was still sleeping and saw Owen's shadow as he sat next to her, no doubt rubbing his fingers on her spine.

Eva stood up. In the distance, she spotted a soft glow by Daryl's tent. She made her way towards it, slipping away unnoticed.

She stopped next to the tent, hands behind her back. Daryl sat by the burning flames, chewing on grass and prodding the fire with a stick. He didn't look at her as she took a place by his side.

"Hey." Eva surprised herself at how soft her voice was. She lacked any energy, though she couldn't say for sure why. She leaned forward, elbows on her knees. Daryl glanced at her in the corner of his eye. He reached behind him, retrieving a blanket from beside the tent and wrapped it lazily around her shoulders. He saw a flash of a smile on her face and leaned forward so that their postures matched.

"It's been boring at the other camp without you." Eva ran a finger through the dirt, making shapes of circles and squares in attempt to occupy her mind.

"Y' never answered me earlier." Daryl took a ceramic cup from his side and offered it to her. She sipped the tea without question, welcoming the warmth in her hands.

"I could get used to this." She evaded his question, though she knew- and resented- in the back of her mind that it could not be avoided forever. "We spent so much time fighting. Joey made a good point to me earlier about how easy it is to die anymore." She took a long drink from the cup, eyes closed. "The world is ending."

Eva set the cup on the ground just in time to hear screams echo across the Greene family farm. Daryl and Eva jumped to their feet in haste, running towards the source of the sound. Daryl was faster, sprinting a few feet ahead of her.

Daryl tackled the walker, driving a knife into its head. Eva skidded, nearly falling as she saw Daryl leaning over a body on the ground. She could fairly make out Dale's figure in the grass.

"Help! Over here!" Daryl yelled, waving his arms for the others. Footsteps raced across the field towards them. Eva felt the air sucked from her lungs as she knelt next to Daryl. Rick dropped down across from them, taking Dale's head in his hands and talking low and quickly to the old man. Eva covered her mouth with her hand, feeling sick. Dale's stomach was torn open, his insides completely exposed.

Rick called for Hershel and Andrea took his place, tears on her cheeks. Eva sat back, leaning on her arms and shaking her head, trying to clear away the image.

Hershel met them quickly and bent down. Eva scrambled to her feet, making room for the veterinarian. Rick tried to get the group organized for a surgery, but Hershel halted him. Cries filled the air, but Eva found that she could not breathe enough to make tears appear. She stared, wide eyed and full of angry, painful adrenaline.

Rick had his gun out before Eva could understand what was happening. She clenched her stomach in one hand as though she, too, would fall apart onto the grass. Rick knelt beside Dale. Eva spotted Carl close by and grabbed his shoulders before he could get too close. His eyes were on the walker that had ripped the man apart, shock on his face. Eva let him go as he walked away from the group, keeping her eye trained on him- just in case. He ran into his mother's arms soon enough and she lost sight of him.

Rick pointed his gun at Dale, but found it impossible to kill his friend. Eva put her hand on Daryl's shoulder as he stood up and took the gun away from Rick. He knelt back down, gun at his head.

"Sorry, brother."


	22. Radioactive

_Welcome to the new age_

* * *

Crickets chirped throughout the night, but most of the survivors did not sleep. Eva curled in the lawn chair, having dragged it from Dale's RV. She kept the blanket wrapped tightly around her, hoping to block out the chilly night air and the ghosts.

The fire flickered sadly in the middle of the small circle of friends. Lori lay crumpled and asleep in Rick's lap; Carl sat on Rick's other side, just as asleep with dried tears on his face. On the other side of them, Andrea curled into a tight ball with her head in between her knees. She remained awake, though it was impossible to tell rather she was still crying. On the other side was Carol and T-Dog, silent but too awake. Daryl stood against a tree, which made Eva glad- he was joining them rather than staying away, at Rick's discretion of course. Eva leaned her head on Joey, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

The group was oddly quiet, mourning in silence. The flames had begun to die, but no one bothered to move to bring the fire back to life. Evangeline still found that she could not shed a tear. She swallowed the threat in her throat and heard the shuffle of movement around her as others adjusted their bodies.

"We'll have a funeral. Tomorrow." Rick decided, his voice low. He kept his arms around his family, pulling them close to himself. Everyone agreed without needing to voice it.

Daryl pushed himself off of the tree and turned away, making his way slowly back to camp. Eva watched him walk away before she spotted Rick looking at her.

"What?" Her voice was a near whisper. The man shook his head at her and she followed his eyes to Daryl's back. She sighed, sitting up as Joey withdrew his arm from her back. She pinched the blanket, taking it with her as she followed him in silence.

Daryl took off his boots, sitting at the opening of the tent. He watched the slender figure as it made its way towards him, and in the glow of the flashlight, he saw Evangeline's face. She paused a foot or so away, watching him. He set the boots off to the side and slipped the vest and long sleeve shirt off, leaving behind a white wife beater.

In the corner of his eye, Daryl saw Evangeline shiver. He knew she wasn't cold and he stood up, paying no mind to the dirt beneath his feet. She looked back at him, not smiling as she had only an hour before. He pointed his flashlight at their feet, though he could still see her in the dark.

A shimmering streak on her face told him that she was crying. She had yet to say a word, though neither of them felt it necessary. He paused just before entering the tent, his eyes gliding over her face. He licked his lips and stepped closer to her, telling himself it was because he couldn't see her face through the darkness. His hands reached out, taking hold of her shoulders, and he pulled her into him.

Automatically, Evangeline's hands came up and wrapped around Daryl's midsection, her head against his chest. The silence was totally broken as she started to sob into the thin fabric of his shirt. Daryl carefully rested his chin on top of her head, eyes trained on the glow from the neighboring fire.

* * *

Eighteen people stood around a new plot of overturned ground. Eva's arm linked with Joey's, standing as close to him as she could. Cassie's hand gripped her other and Evangeline swore she would never let it go.

"He'd be lookin' at me with that look he had. We all seen it one time or another," Rick was speaking, a grave tone in his voice. "I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us. The truth, who we really are. In the end he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group is broken.

"Best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together. Stop feeling sorry for ourselves, take control of our lives. Our safety, our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on, we're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale."

The group began to break apart, walking towards the camp. The men began working on moving the group into the house, adjusting where their things were placed. Eva helped, carrying her things into the house. She watched as Daryl moved things in the blue truck, but a hand on her shoulder shook her out of her daze.

"Pictures last longer, sweetie." Andrea laughed, hip-checking the woman.

"Too bad cameras don't work anymore." The two girls shared a laugh as they walked towards the house, side by side.

"Daryl and Rick are going out soon." Andrea mentioned. Eva looked over her shoulder to see Hershel and Rick catching up to them. They reached the house, unloading the truck with laughter. Daryl went to the barn, boarding up pieces.

Eva dropped her things in a corner, helping Cassie to arrange her own things. Eva unfolded several blankets and laid them out. No sooner had they touched the floor when Cassie plopped down in the spot. Andrea lay on Eva's other side, Carol on the end of the row beside the little girl.

"Keep an eye on her." Owen called. He was on the other side of the room, putting his own things near the doorway where he could see both of them. Eva nodded at him, helping Cassie take off her jacket. She stood up, winding around other people as they moved into the house.

Eva looked out the window and spotted Daryl and Rick on the front porch. Daryl leaned on the railing with his arm, listening to Rick as the leader talked. Eva sighed, stepping outside. Neither of the other men seemed to notice.

"Hour there, hour back. Give or take. May lose the light, but we'll be halfway there by then." Rick was pointing at a map, the two men observing the setting sun as they examined it.

"This old pain in the ass will be a distant memory. Good riddance." She turned away, watching as Shane drove towards them. "That thing you did last night…"

"Ain't no reason you have to do all the heavy liftin'." Daryl shrugged. Daryl walked inside and Eva took his spot next to Rick.

"I wanna go with you." Eva watched Shane stop his car and climb out. Rick looked down at her briefly before his own eyes followed her.

"What for? It's a long drive to nowhere."

"I know that." Eva bit her lip. "Just do this for me. This house is killing me, Rick. I need to go." Rick looked at her skeptically for a moment.

"I'm not defenseless. You saw me shoot." Eva was practically begging by the time Shane was close enough. He stopped in front of the two of them.

"Okay, but get your stuff and hurry back. Can't wait too long." Rick nodded and Eva flew into the house. She dug through her duffle bag, pulling out her gun. She loaded it, stuck six extra bullets in her pocket and put the gun in her waistband. She stood up, looking around the now cluttered house. As she walked towards the front door, she pulled her hair into a pony tail, the too-short bangs falling back into her face.

Evangeline spotted Joey in the doorway of the kitchen and caught him by the elbow. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm going with Rick and Daryl to drop off Randall. I'll be back." She kissed his cheek and sprinted off before he had a chance to change her mind.

Eva stepped out into the cool air. She saw Daryl standing by the blue truck not far off, putting things in the car. T-Dog handed him a gun and closed the tailgate. She spotted Rick making his way towards them and sprinted off herself, joining them.

"The hell she doin' down here?" Daryl turned to Rick. Rick eyed Eva shortly as she stopped on his other side.

"She's tagging along. Gonna keep an eye on him back here for us." Rick patted her shoulder, but Daryl shot them both a look of disdain.

"She don't need t' be back there with him." Daryl bit. He climbed into the cab though, knowing nothing he could say could change Rick's judgment. Eva swung herself over the tailgate, sitting in the back and waiting.

"'m sorry, Rick. Really. I never said thank you either. For takin' my group in." She sat down, facing Rick. Rick's arms rested on top of the tailgate and he squinted at her against the sun.

"Wouldn't feel right leaving a little girl and a lady out there." Rick spoke shortly.

"We could have killed you, you'd never have known. There's gotta be some other reason." She frowned, looking around the camp. Rick nodded, looking past her at Daryl in the cab.

"Daryl knew who you were. When you ran off, your brother told us that you were friends. Didn't say much more than that. He didn't need to." Eva nodded at Rick's words, leaning against the truck, feet extended in front of her.

"He's gone!" T-Dog was yelling, running towards them. Eva sprang to her feet as the truck door open. She hopped over the side of the truck, a slight pain in her ankle upon landing on the ground. She sprinted, Rick and Daryl at her sides, past T-Dog, who was breathing heavily, and to the shed. Others soon joined them, looking for any signs of Randall's escape.

Voices were shouting, fearful and worried. They had deduced that perhaps, Randall had slipped through the cuffs and had, somehow, gotten out without breaking the door. Eva frowned, arms crossed; she was not convinced.

"Rick!" Shane's voice broke through the woods. "Rick, he's armed. He's got my gun. Little bastard snuck up on me. Got me in the face." Shane's face was doused in blood. Eva's jaw tightened as he walked towards them.

"Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody in the house!" Rick demanded. Joey tugged Eva's arm, but she shook her head in defiance. "Daryl, Glenn-" Rick nodded at Eva, not vocalizing, as though they had a telepathic understanding- "Come with us." Daryl loaded his crossbow quickly and Eva cocked her gun, following swiftly. Shane took T-Dog's gun and Glenn hesitated, but followed.

Evangeline watched the back of Shane's head, knowing fully well that something was wrong with his story. She didn't believe for a second that Randall had his gun or even broke out of the shed. Without arguing, she followed anyway.

"I saw him head up that way in the trees before I blacked out." Shane pointed in one direction. Eva shook her head, knowing full well that Shane did _not_ black out. It simply didn't add up.

"Couldn't have gotten far." The five spread out, within range to see one another while covering some ground. Eva stayed behind Shane, weary not to let him know that she was more concerned about him than she was of Randall. "Hobblin', exhausted-"

"And armed." Glenn added, looking at Eva.

"So are we." Rick jumped. He pointed at Daryl, "Can you track him?"

"I don't see nothin'." Daryl shook his head. That was it. Eva kept her gun in one hand, lowering it to her side. She was completely convinced- Shane was _definitely _lying.

"Need to split up, chase him down. No use trackin' him. That's it." Shane was talking a mile a minute, trying to distract them. Eva watched him move in circles.

"Weighs a buck twenty-five soakin' wet, tryin' to tell us he got the jump on ya?" Daryl looked at Shane. Eva felt herself suddenly relieved that she was not the only skeptical one. The two started arguing and Eva stood next to Glenn, the two of them sharing looks as Rick broke up the argument before it escalated too quickly.

"You three take the left flank, okay? Me and Shane will take the right. Remember, Randall's not the only threat out there." Rick eyed them each, making sure they understood. Eva did not answer, her eyes still maintaining focus on Shane as they began to make their way away from the other three.

* * *

The sky had become dark, the woods filling with night time fog. Eva kept her gun at bay, ready to use, in the dark. Daryl led her and Glenn through the thicket, stepping around fallen trees and between thorn bushes.

"It's pointless. Gotta light?" Daryl turned to Glenn. The Korean handed Daryl the flashlight and the latter skimmed the ground with it. Eva sighed from her place on Glenn's other side, her eyes scanning the woods.

"Shane's lying." She blurted. The two men paused to look at her. "There's no way Randall got out of that shed from the inside without busting it open. I looked at the handcuffs. If he broke out of them, why isn't there any blood or skin on them?" She sighed, turning away from them again. "Kid's not Houdini."

"Doesn't matter how he got out. He's here somewhere and if he's alive, we gotta find him." Daryl licked his lips. Eva nodded, understanding.

"I know that's why we're here. But is no one else concerned about leaving Rick with him? Alone? In the middle of the woods?" Eva put her hands on her hips.

"Two sets of tracks right here. Shane must have followed him a lot longer than he said." Daryl pointed the light forward, keeping one step ahead of them as they moved. Eva and Glenn looked at one another and she mouthed "I told you so" at him. Glenn shook his head in disbelief.

"There's blood on this tree." Daryl pointed the light at it. Sure enough, there was viscous blood, not quite dry, on the bark. "More tracks. Looks like they're walking in tandem." Question rose in his voice. He looked over his shoulder at Eva. Her face was totally calm and he snarled to himself upon realizing she had been right.

"Dust up right here."

"What do you mean?" Glenn peered over Daryl's shoulder.

"Something went down." Daryl stepped over it. Eva strode up next to Glenn, watching the ground below them.

"It's getting weird." Glenn swallowed hard.

"Only if weird is synonymous for murder." Eva mumbled under her breath, but neither men responded.

Glenn bent down, picking up something from the ground. Before they had a chance to examine it, a rustling behind them made each of them jump. They rushed forward to avoid whatever it was, hoping they would not be followed.

Eva and Glenn stopped, looking behind them at the walker as it shuffled behind them. The walker came only closer and closer and Eva bit down on her lip just in time for the light to hit the face of the walker. Glenn stepped back, allowing the walker to go after him.

Daryl attempted to shoot it, but the arrow missed. Eva pointed her gun, but Glenn put a machete into its head. The three of them stared into Randall's face, his skin grey and eyes sunk into his skull.


	23. Never Too Late

_This world will never be_  
_What I expected_

* * *

"Got his neck broke." Daryl turned Randall's head. Glenn looked at Eva, fear in his eyes. She shook her head, looking down at Daryl. The redneck flipped Randall's body over and the three combed him for signs of a bite. Nothing. Eva felt like her teeth were going to go straight through her lip.

_Is it possible?_

"I'm tellin' ya, he died from this." Daryl gestured the broken neck as Eva and Glenn knelt beside him. Daryl looked at the both of them, bewildered. He stood up, surveying the surrounding area. He found his missed arrow in a tree and pulled it out. Glenn and Eva followed close behind.

The three of them stepped out of the woods, the house in view.

"Daryl." Eva grabbed his elbow, effectively stopping him. Glenn paused a few feet ahead. "We'll meet you at the house, Glenn." The ex-delivery boy nodded and made his way up the hill away from them. The two watched him go before turning their attention back to one another.

"About last night…" Eva started. Daryl squinted accusingly at her, wondering what the hell the brunette was up to. "I'm sorry I… Walked off like that."

_Eva's eyes snapped open as though only realizing that Daryl had his hands on her shoulders. The heart beat in her ears stopped as she backed away from him, tears in the corners of her eyes. She tried desperately to think of something to say, but words failed her. Instead, she turned away without a word and walked back up to the camp._

"I don' want yer apologies." Daryl turned away from her to walk away, but she grabbed his arm again.

"Stop walking away from me!" She practically yelled, gripping him tightly. He stopped moving, glaring at her bright eyes.

"I've been tryin' for days to get answers out of you. I don't care no more." His actions betrayed his words as he stood there, waiting.

"God dammit, Daryl. I'm not going to spill my guts to you like that. It ain't like it was before." She crossed her arms over her chest, walking slowly. Daryl followed beside her, watching the ground as they walked in a moment of silence.

"I got a job in a motorcycle shop." Daryl broke the silence, looking sideways at Eva. She smiled.

"Suits you." The awkwardness had faded, but she wasn't sure what it had been replaced by. Sighing, she stuck her hands in her pockets. "I, uh… I didn't work. But I learned French." She grinned at the awestruck expression on his face.

"No shit?" A quiet moment passed and Daryl smirked. "French, huh? All that girly bullshit?" Eva laughed.

"Charlie insisted on it. He was going to get a raise that would have moved us to Saint Martin in France." She sighed, mulling the thought over. "I kept hoping he wouldn't get the job. I didn't mean for the world to end." Daryl smirked, doing his best to keep his eyes in front of him and not on her.

The house only got closer and they stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"I never told ya," Daryl turned towards her, finally looking her in the eye. "I didn't think it mattered. How bad I felt for… what happened that night…" He trailed off, unsure of how to apologize. She didn't look at him.

"I never blamed you for that, Daryl." Eva's fingers fumbled with the tips of her hair.

"I left y' behind. I shoulda…" He looked off into the distance, eyes scanning the trees as if they held the answers.

"Daryl," She stopped him, stepping into his line of sight. "If you wanna apologize for anything, apologize for the past ten years." She pushed past him and he stalled, unsure of what she meant, watching her disappear into the door. He felt a thousand times heavier as he pushed his way into the house.

* * *

Daryl stepped into the living room with Glenn and Eva. The group members got to their feet, all wanting answers.

"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl scanned the room, not seeing their faces. He cursed inwardly, hoping for the best. "We heard a shot."

"Maybe they found Randall." Lori shook her head. Eva and Glenn looked at one another.

"We found him." Daryl countered.

"Is he back in the shed?" Maggie's worried expression beat them to explanation.

"He's a walker."

"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel stood with his hands in his pockets. Eva took a deep breath. They were all talking too fast and asking too many questions.

"No, weird thing is he wasn't bit." Glenn interjected.

"His neck was broke." Daryl added. The occupants of the room looked on with worry and skepticism. Eva scoffed. So much skepticism lately.

"So he fought back." Patricia shrugged.

"The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. Shane ain't no tracker, he didn't come up behind him. They were together." Daryl propositioned.

"Would you please get back out there, find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" Lori was nearly in Daryl's face as she asked for the favor. Eva shook her head. How God damn selfish was this lady?

"You got it." Eva stood, baffled at Daryl for a moment before she and Glenn followed him back outside.

"This has Shane's dirty work written all over it." Glenn shook his head, stepping down the stairs.

"Why does Shane care what happens to Randall? I mean, why go out into the woods and kill the kid when he's gonna be gone soon anyway?" Eva looked over at Glenn, who shrugged in response.

On the front porch, the three of them stopped dead in their tracks. Dozens of walkers stood by the barn, working their way towards the house. The entire group was soon on the porch, looking on. Patricia and Andrea fled to get the weapons.

"Maybe they're just passing. Like the herd on the highway. Should we just go inside?" Glenn turned to Daryl.

"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about." Daryl half-heartily joked back. Eva felt her hands become tense as the walkers loomed closer and closer. "A herd that size will rip the house down."

Lori came back to the group, panicking that Carl was missing. Eva threw a look back at Daryl, but the redneck was working his jaw. Guns were passed out quickly as Eva and Daryl kept an eye on the herd, weapons at the ready.

"You can go if you want." Hershel told Daryl. Daryl scoffed, looking at the old man.

"You gonna take 'em all on?"

"We have guns. We have cars." Hershel replied, looking up at him. Hershel loaded the shotgun in his hands.

"Kill as many as we can." Andrea nodded up at Hershel. Eva shook her head. Daryl was right- they should flee while the walkers were far enough away. "We'll use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm."

"You serious?" Daryl squinted in disbelief at the old man. He was. Daryl swung his legs over the railing and off of the porch. "Good a night as any."

Eva followed him, unsure, but trusting his judgment. Even if she died, he would too, right?

"It's a good thing these fuckers can't run." She mumbled, falling into step next to him. Daryl shot her a smug look.

He climbed onto his motorcycle and she split from him, sitting in the truck with T-Dog and Andrea. The group shot at the walkers, knocking them down like bowling pins. She watched Daryl from her spot, hoping that he wouldn't get pulled from the motorcycle.

Eva swung her legs out the window of the truck and climbed on top before dropping into the bed. T-Dog cursed at her to stop being stupid, but she didn't hear much of it. Adrenaline rushed through her as he drove. She kept shooting, Andrea sliding from the middle seat over to where Eva had been sitting, shooting out the window.

Walker after walker fell to the ground and from her spot, she saw Lori, Beth, Carol and Patricia on the porch. They made a run for the vehicles, only hoping to get picked up. Her body shook as a walker ripped Patricia from Beth's arm. Her gaze adverted quickly as she shot the head of a walker on the tailgate.

"T-Dog!" She yelled, pointing to Beth and Lori. He drove close to them and Andrea jumped out, opening the door for them. The two women climbed inside the cab.

"Get Carol!" Lori pointed to where the woman was and Andrea took off to find her. T-Dog pulled away as a walker approached his side of the truck. Eva shot it and it fell to the ground with a sick splat. Her eyes scanned the area rapidly, but found no sign of Daryl or Merle's motorcycle anywhere. She saw Carol desperately trying to reach them, but amidst the walkers, it was impossible to see anyone. Her heart raced, seeing Joey in van with Glenn and Maggie.

She scanned around and hit the top of the truck when she saw Owen and Hershel. Cassie screamed, clinging onto Owen's chest. Hershel was the only one shooting, the only thing between Cassie and Owen and the walkers.

She jumped out of the truck, rolling as she did and nearly breaking her ankle. She ran towards them and caught up with Rick and Carl. Rick ushered Hershel away, trying to pull Hershel away from his farm.

Eva shot two walkers as they neared Owen. The six of them made a break for the car. Eva felt a surge of pain shoot up her leg and she nearly tripped, but she fought through the pain, sprinting just behind Rick, Carl and Hershel.

A scream split through the air and she whipped around, her ankle almost giving out under the sudden movement. Owen was screaming, his face covered in blood. His arms held onto Cassie, trying desperately to keep a hold of her. A walker ripped the flesh from her shoulder, peeling it back and exposing the tissue and tiny muscles.

Eva's eyes grew wide and tears began to flow, but her brain told her there was no time. She grabbed Owen's arm, pulling him away from Cassie. The little girl's screams filled the cold air and Owen fought her, but his weak body was no match and he was forced to comply.

The six of them crammed into the car, leaving the farm behind. The moment the door closed, Eva felt a fresh wave of tears and panic. The adrenaline subsided, leaving her only with the pain.

She had no idea what had happened to Daryl. She tried desperately to remember if she had seen him drive away to safety, but nothing entered her mind. She nearly puked, trying to push out the sight of Cassie's tiny, limp body being torn apart. Owen's sobs drilled into her head and she tried not to look at him as he stared out the back windshield, head in his hands and shaking vigorously.


	24. Before the Lobotomy

_Dying, everyone's reminded_  
_Hearts are washed in misery_  
_Drenched in gasoline_

* * *

Eva's body shook as she cried into the palms of her hands. The car kept moving, but she felt like her body felt stationary. The sun had come up just over the horizon. Eva saw nothing through the darkness in her hands. Owen had wept himself to sleep only minutes earlier and Eva did her best not to look at him.

In the front seat, Rick remained quiet. Carl had tears on his face and consistently wiped them away, looking out the window. He turned around to face Eva as the car pulled onto the highway. Rick opened the door and got out, Carl and Hershel on his heels. Eva sat up, wiping off her face. After a moment, she decided to leave Owen in the car. She locked the door behind her and quietly followed the others.

"Wait, where's Mom?" Carl looked up at his father as they slowly walked around the debris, looking for any sign of survivors. "You said she'd be here. We… We gotta go back for her." Carl turned around to look at Eva. Eva shook her head slowly, images of the others running through her head.

"Carl…" Rick tried to talk to his son, but Carl would not have it.

"Why are we running? What are you doing? It's… It's Mom. We need to get her and not be safe a mile away." Carl looked at the three adults, trying to talk them into it. Eva didn't look at the child. It was impossible for him to understand.

"You need to be quiet, all right? Please." Rick bent down, putting a hand on Carl's shoulder.

"Please." Carl mocked, looking at Rick from under his hat. "It's Mom."

Rick and Carl began a very hushed argument and Eva found herself uneasy. The adrenaline had not yet left her and she paced back and forth. She knew Joey was in the car with Glenn and Maggie, but where had they gone from there? Did they make it out? Eva sighed heavily, trying not to imagine what had happened to Daryl- he was so exposed on the motorcycle.

"Rick." Hershel stopped the deputy as Carl stalked away from his father. Eva paused her pacing next to Hershel, hands on her hips. "You've got to get your boy to safety. I'll wait here for my girls and the others. I know a few places…" Hershel followed Rick around the small area as the deputy himself began to pace. Eva chewed on the skin of her thumb and then turned towards where Carl was.

She found him next to the car, tears in his eyes. Eva stood next to him for a moment before tapping on his shoulder.

"I know you're mad at your dad, and I understand. I wanna find ev'rybody too. He's only lookin' out for you."

"What do you know?" Carl snapped back. Eva sighed, looking off on the highway.

"I know Joey's out there somewhere and I wanna look for him. But Joey and your mother have somethin' in common." She pat Carl on the back. "They're strong and they made it out. They'll be here. And if they aren't here with the others, I'll take ya t' look f'r 'em myself. Promise."

Carl seemed to comply and nodded his head at her. The two stood in silence for the longest moment and Eva closed her eyes, trying to find just a moment of peace.

The sound of growling met Eva's ears and she grabbed Carl, pulling him on the other side of the car. A walker began to pass, not noticing them. Rick and Hershel joined their sides and Rick led them around the car, away from the walker.

"I don't know how much longer we can stay here." Hershel whispered. Eva bit down on her lip, shaking her head. Inside the car, Owen began to stir, but shifted positions and did not move any further.

"I'm not leaving without Mom." Carl looked up at Rick. The two adult men began to bicker and Eva swiveled her head, trusting the right call could be made without her. She kept her eyes open, looking for any sign of walkers or their friends.

The sound of a motorcycle tore through the argument and Eva felt herself stiffen, turning towards it. Rick, Carl and Hershel broke their argument and turned with her.

Relief spread over Eva like wildfire as she saw the bike slowly drifting towards them. Daryl held onto the bars, half-riding half-walking the vehicle towards them. Carol was with him, silently looking around herself.

Behind them was the SUV and blue truck. Eva grinned wildly as the vehicles came to a stop. People jumped from every vehicle, running around and embracing their most loved ones. Eva ran towards Joey, ignoring the pain in her ankle, throwing herself into his arms. He nearly fell upon impact, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Thank God." Joey breathed into her hair. He let her go, hands on her shoulders. "I saw you jump out of the truck. Wha' were you thinkin'?" Eva shook her head.

"I saw Owen and-" She cut herself off, a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach. "Oh God. Joey," Fresh tears skidded down her face and she buried her head in his shoulder. Joey wrapped his arms around her. "Cassie. Joey, it got Cassie." She sobbed wildly, though her cries blended into the same sounds of all the others.

Joey allowed Eva to cling to him, her tears soaking into the fabric of his shirt. He looked up, his eyes surveying the other survivors, taking a head count of everyone who made it. He spotted Daryl, who caught his eye. Daryl gave a curt nod, which Joey reciprocated.

Joey released her and turned towards the red vehicle as Owen pushed the door open. He squinted against the new burst of light and Joey clapped a hand on the man's back. Owen did nothing in response, his eyes fuzzy and downcast.

Eva walked away from them, towards the motorcycle as she wiped her face off. She paused next to Daryl as he got up from the seat. Carol smiled widely and the two women shared a brief hug. Eva caught sight of Carl hugging his mother and he smiled at her. She winked at him as Rick stood up, looking around at the group.

"Where'd you find everyone?" He looked at Daryl. Daryl shrugged, hands on his waist. Eva situated comfortably between him and Carol.

"Those guy's tail lights zigzaggin' all over the road, figured he had to be Asian, driving like that." Daryl joked.

"Good one." Glenn laughed. Despite the events that had previously followed, most of the group seemed to be in good spirits.

"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl looked around. Eva did too, thinking over in her head who got left behind.

"We're the only ones who made it so far." Rick answered. Eva's heart sunk as she realized Andrea was nowhere to be found.

"Shane?" Lori stood up. Eva scowled. Of all people, he was not on her list of people she wanted to see. Rick shook his head slowly.

"Andrea?" Glenn looked at Eva.

"She saved me, then I lost her." Carol replied.

"We saw her go down." T-Dog chimed in. Eva felt sick to her stomach.

"Patricia?" Hershel looked at his girls. Beth's face withered under his gaze.

"They got her too." Beth's innocent voice cracked. Eva saw, in the back of her mind, the woman being pulled from Beth's grasp, in the same way Owen had lost Cassie. "Took her right in front of me. I was holdin' onto her, Daddy. She just…" The blond girl burst into tears and Hershel gathered her in one arm. Eva's eyes fell on Owen, who was staring blankly at the ground next to Joey. No one had to ask where the little girl was.

"What about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?" Still in Hershel's arms, she turned to look at the group. Eva felt sorry for the girl, the pained look on her face.

"He was in the RV." Eva answered. "It got overrun." Beth's sobs only increased.

"You definitely saw Andrea?" Carol looked back over at T-Dog.

"There were walkers everywhere." Lori shook her head.

"I'll go back." Daryl started for his bike, but Rick stopped him.

"We can't just leave her."

"We don't even know if she's there." Lori chimed. Eva set a hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"If she's alive, she isn't sticking around that place. No one would. She's not there." Eva shook her head. Daryl chewed on the inside of his cheek, but gave in.

"So we're not even gonna look for her?" Glenn gave Eva a disbelieving look. The brunette opened her mouth to speak, but she had nothing left to say.

"We gotta keep moving." Rick nodded at Glenn. Eva nudged Daryl with her elbow and nodded towards a walker that was meandering towards them. Daryl sighed, taking the bow from his back as it drew closer. "There's walkers crawling all over here."

"East?" T-Dog suggested. Daryl stepped towards the walker.

"Stay off the main roads. Bigger the road, more walkers. More assholes like this one. " He pointed the bow at the walker as it growled at him. "I got him."

The arrow soared through the air and went straight through the walker's eye. He fell on the asphalt against a car, slumping.

Rick started the car, climbing into the driver's seat. Lori, Carl, Hershel, Beth and Joey joined him. Eva watched Owen climb into the SUV with Carol, Maggie, Glenn and T-Dog. She sighed and turned to Daryl, who was putting his crossbow away, a gun on his belt.

"Can I ride with you?" Daryl glanced at her and shrugged. He threw one leg over the bike and waited for her to sit behind him. For a moment, she simply looked at the bike, pondering.

"What happened to Merle?" She bit her lip and sat behind him. The engine roared to life and they waited for the others.

"Got handcuffed to a roof and left behind. Went back for him and he'd cut off his hand. Never found him." Eva's stomach churned and she set her hands very lightly on Daryl's waist.

"Think he's still alive?" Eva's brows furrowed as Daryl moved the bike forward behind Rick. Daryl didn't answer as they made their way down the long highway, heading to the east.


	25. Bad Reputation

_The world's in trouble, there's no communication _  
_And everyone can say what they want to say_

* * *

Rick honked the horn a seemingly short, quiet distance later after slowing down. Daryl stopped the motorcycle and the doors of the SUV opened. Eva tilted her head, looking around the road. It was quiet, peaceful almost. Eva swung her leg over the bike and stood up while everyone piled out of the cars.

"You out?" Daryl questioned, looking to Rick.

"Running on fumes." The leader replied, approaching the bike. Eva looked to Joey as he leaned on the hood of the SUV.

"We can't stay here." Maggie shook her head as the group met together near Daryl's bike. Eva ran a hand through her hair.

"We can't all fit in one car." Glenn shook his head. He was right- even with Eva and Daryl on the bike, there were too many of them.

"We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning." Rick turned to the group, putting his back to the gravel road.

"Spend the night here?" Carol wrapped her arms around herself next to Eva. The younger woman frowned, leaning against the guard rail. Daryl looked behind himself at her.

"I'm freezing." Carl piped up from his mother's arms. She ran her hand over his chest in a lame attempt to warm him, but she was too distracted, looking to the woods, to do much else.

"We'll build a fire, yeah?" Lori looked back at her husband.

"You go out lookin' for firewood, stay close." Daryl nodded. "Only got so many arrows. How you doin' on ammo?" He glanced between Eva, Joey and Rick.

"Not enough." Rick stated, pacing. Eva and Joey agreed in silence.

"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out." Maggie sighed.

"Watch your mouth." Hershel nudged her. Eva grinned to herself at the behavior. "Stop panicking and listen to Rick."

"Alright. We'll set up a perimeter." Rick decided after a brief scout. "In the morning we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on."

"Glenn and I can go make a run now," Maggie tried, fiddling absently with her shotgun.

"No, we stay together." Rick finalized, shutting her off. "God forbid somethin' happens and people get stranded without a car."

"Rick, we're stranded now." Glenn jumped. A deep uneasy feeling crept up on Eva. She chewed on her thumb, looking sideways at Carol and Joey.

"I know it looks bad. We've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other." Rick stopped in front of them. "We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place."

Glenn continued trying to urge Rick for a run. Eva swallowed, fingers drumming lightly on the guard rail. Daryl shot her a look and she halted immediately under his gaze.

"We'll make a camp tonight." Rick put his thumbs in his pockets. "Over there," he pointed to a wall. "Get on the road at the break of day."

"Does this feel right to you?" Carol turned to Daryl. He merely shrugged and Eva had a familiar pang of jealousy at Carol's words.

"What if another group of walkers comes by? Or another group like Randall's?" Beth approached Rick, brows furrowed.

"You know I found Randall, right?" Rick turned quickly to look at Daryl. Daryl's blue eyes lit up with thought as he spoke. "He had turned, but he wasn't bit." Rick stared hard at Daryl.

"How is that possible?"

"What the hell happened?"

"Shane killed Randall." Eva jumped in, pushing off the railing at standing next to Daryl. "Just like he always wanted to."

"Then the heard got him?" Lori looked at her in disbelief. Eva shook her head.

"We're all infected." Rick spoke after a moment of silence. The group looked at him with bewilderment, but Eva simply crossed her arms. Joey shot her a look, mouth agape.

"What?" Daryl was the first to speak.

"At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it." No one spoke at first. Daryl turned away, his back to Rick. Eva sighed heavily, looking sympathetically at Rick.

"And you never said anything?" Carol stepped forward.

"Would it have made a difference?" Eva mumbled. Carol glared at the woman.

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn looked between Rick and Eva.

"How could I have known for sure?" Rick defended himself.

"I guessed. No one told me anything." Eva shrugged.

"You saw how crazy that mo-" Rick started. Glenn interjected.

"This isn't your call. When I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told for the good of everyone."

"Well, I thought it best that people didn't know." Rick fought back. Eva licked her lips. Glenn turned towards her.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I told you it was a guess. 'm not a scientist, can't prove m' thoughts. You and Daryl din't listen when I tol' you that Shane had killed Randall. Not 'til after you put a machete in his brain."

Rick stalked off away from the group towards the wall. They watched him go in silence, all still trying to register the new piece of information. Lori went after him and Eva shrank back to the railing.

The moon hung high in the air as the group sat around the fire. T-Dog kept on watch, standing on top of the surrounding wall. Daryl slipped between Eva and Carol, adding to the burning pile. Hershel, Beth, Maggie and Glenn sat in a small huddle together.

"We're not safe with him. Keeping something like that from us." Carol whispered to Daryl, though it was loud enough for Eva to hear it too. Daryl looked at Carol as he arranged wood in the flames. "Why do you need him? He's just gonna pull you down."

"Nah, Rick's done all right by me." Daryl shook his head at her. Eva turned, looking at Joey and Owen. Owen still slouched forward, head in one hand. Joey wrapped one arm around Eva's shoulder.

"You're his henchman." Carol spoke slowly. Eva cringed at the tone in her voice. "And I'm a burden. You deserve better." She added.

Eva felt her blood boil and looked around Daryl at her. Carol glanced at her, but her attention was wholly on Daryl.

"What do you want?" Daryl questioned. He could feel the look Eva was shooting at Carol in that moment. He didn't need to look at her to know she had jealousy written all over her. If it weren't for Carol, looking at him and questioning him, he may have smirked.

"A man of honor." Carol shrugged, looking at the fire.

"Rick has honor." Daryl said back. The conversation died and Eva felt herself relax.

"I think we should take our chances." Maggie turned to Glenn. Eva sighed and Daryl looked at her, asking silently what she thought. She sighed.

"Rick took us in. We weren't his problem. If it weren't for him-"

"Cassie might be alive. She died because we were at the farm." Owen spoke for the first time all day. Eva turned towards him, anger in her voice.

"Are you fuckin' serious right now?" She sat up straight, looking past Joey. Her brother shrank back, not putting himself in between them. "She lived because of him. If Rick wasn't there, _I _might have gotten shot. You, Cassie and Joey probably would have been left in the woods to die. We wouldn't have lived another day out there. _Especially _not Cassie." Eva shot at Owen. He didn't look at her and she felt satisfied, sitting back on her arms.

Leaves rustled not far off and Daryl got to his feet.

"We need to leave. What are we waiting for?" Carol clambered up, not willing to be snuck up on.

"Which way?" Glenn stood up slowly as Maggie pointed off in one direction. Soon, most of the group was standing.

"Back from where we came." Beth's voice shook.

"Last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark." Rick spoke from the opening in the wall, finally making his way back into the camp. "We don't have the vehicles, no one's traveling on foot."

A branch snapped a short distance away. Carol and Maggie argued, but Rick shut them down. Eva shuffled in her spot. Joey and Owen sat a short distance away next to Lori and Carl.

"Do something." Carol shot at him.

"I am doing something." Anger rose in Rick's voice. "I'm keeping this group together. Alive. I've been doing that all along. No matter what."

"Like Cassie." Owen mumbled. Eva spun on her heel, biting her tongue to keep her voice low.

"Owen, shut the fuck up. It's not Rick's God damn fault, okay? We've all lost people. Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Eva's hands tightened at her sides and she breathed deeply in attempt to remain calm.

"I didn't ask for this." Rick snapped. "I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake!" Silence fell over the camp.

"You saw what he was like. How he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing," Rick turned circles around them. "Led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice." Eva turned her head towards Daryl at her side. His jaw worked tensely. His eyes traveled form Rick to her face. They both looked away quickly.

"He was my friend, but he came after me." Carl had started crying in Lori's arms. "My hands are clean. Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead." Rick gestured into the woods. "I say there's a place for us but maybe… Maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe I'm fooling myself again."

Eva stuck her hands in her pockets. She had no reason to doubt Rick's judgment. She thought back to the highway, Shane's gun in her face. No doubt in her mind, Eva knew that she would have shot him too. Joey stood next to her, unmoving with a rigid face. She knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Send me a postcard." Rick stopped, breathing ragged. "Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get. No takers? Fine. Get one thing straight. This is not a democracy anymore."

The group members looked around at one another. No one spoke and it was hard to tell the emotions of the group. There was no challenge to Rick's words as he stalked off once more, vanishing into the darkness.


	26. Empty Room

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys!**

_Home's face: how it ages when you're away_  
_Spring blooms and you find the love that's true_  
_But you don't know what now to do_  
_Cause the chase is all you know_  
_And she stopped running months ago_

* * *

The door burst open as the group members clambered quickly inside. The few walkers that occupied the home were dispatched with ease. After it was safely secure, Eva followed Owen, Beth, Hershel, Lori and Carol inside with the few things the group still had. She saw Hershel stare down at the body of a walker and her heart sank. _He was a person once._

Rick closed the door behind Eva, sealing them temporarily inside the small home. She set one of the bags on the table, looking around. The house was old and rickity; it would not hold for long. Eva spotted Joey, making his way down the steps. He nodded to her and continued into the living room. She followed behind him and took a seat across from Daryl, who was plucking the feathers from an owl.

The living room was jammed full of the new tenants, but no one could complain. Eva sighed heavily as she lay a blanket down on the hardwood floor in between Lori and Beth. They watched on as Rick took something from Carl and tossed it aside. Eva looked down at the floor.

T-Dog spotted a group of walkers making their way towards the home. The group, begrudgingly, gathered their things once more and made their way out the back door. Eva felt drained, having moved place to place in the past month.

The group rarely had a chance to stay anywhere. They camped more than anything, taking watches and moving almost day to day. Nowhere was safe anymore and the longer it continued, the more everyone missed the farm. But it was gone, and they had no choice but to keep running.

Eva watched Daryl at the front of the group. They hadn't spoken since leaving the farm- nothing beyond one or two sentences.

They piled into vehicles once more, Eva tossing her bag into the back of the SUV before joining Daryl on the bike. It was a routine they had all settled into. Restless, hopeless, running scared. They needed a place to stop and stay, and they needed it soon.

They stopped many miles later on a secluded road that broke through the woods. Eva swung off of the bike, not paying attention to Daryl as he watched her carefully before following suit. The last thing he wanted was for her foot to come up and kick him in the head.

The map was brought out and spread across the front of the SUV.

"No place left to go." T-Dog shook his head, smoothing out a corner.

"This road leads up here, we'll be cut off." Maggie pointed to the road they were currently on.

"What you say, 'bout a hundred-fifty head?" Daryl leaned on his elbows. Glenn shook his head.

"That was last week. Could be twice that by now."

"This river could have delayed them," Hershel pointed. "If we move fast we might have a chance to tear right through-"

"But if this group joins with that one, they could spill out this way." T-Dog interjected.

"So we're blocked." Maggie stood straight.

"Only thing we can do is double back at 27th, swing toward Greenville." Rick pointed.

"We picked through that already. It's like we spent the winter goin' in circles." T-Dog rubbed the back of his head. Eva sighed, shifting the weight on her feet.

"Yeah, I know. We'll push west, haven't been through there yet." Rick nodded. "Can't keep going house to house. Need to find some place to hole up for a few weeks." Eva followed his eyes to Lori, sitting in the passenger's seat.

The group agreed and went back towards their vehicles to rest for a moment. Eva stopped at the back of the SUV, taking in water. She watched Daryl load his bow and talk to Rick briefly. The two men disappeared into the trees, no doubt to find food. Eva turned to Owen, who leaned on the SUV.

"You should drink something." She sipped from the bottle and offered it to him, but he shook his head.

"We're all gonna die, you know?" He looked at her through squinted eyes. The dirt packed on his face gave him a childlike appearance. "Keep thinkin' about how I'm gonna go. Sure as hell don't wanna turn into one of those things."

Eva didn't reply, but offered the water again. This time he took it, drinking slowly. He resealed the cap and threw the empty bottle into the back of the SUV. Eva sat in the back, legs dangling over the sides, not quite tall enough to touch the asphalt with her toes.

"I'm sorry." Owen sat next to her, his feet flat on the ground. "The way I acted when she died."

"You lost your daughter, Owen." Eva breathed. She undid the pony tail, shaking her hair as though dirt could fall from it. Owen nodded and the two watched the others relax. She spotted Carol and looked away. The two women had not been getting along as well as the previously had.

Something about Carol set Eva on the edge. She was nice to people, generally. Yet she seemed like she was trying to fill in a place that she did not belong in. Eva ran her fingers through her hair, breaking knots.

* * *

Rick and Daryl worked on cutting through the first fence so the group could break through. Eva held onto the spear she'd made from a branch, shoving it through the head of a walker. Glenn did the same thing right beside her and the two grinned at their nifty inventions.

The group slipped through the hole and Rick and Daryl worked on makeshift sewing it back together. They'd just gotten it closed when a walker slammed into the fence. Eva felt her heart jump. Safely in between the fences, the group decided to shut the gate and kill the walkers.

"Glenn, Maggie, go distract the walker's over there. Pop 'em through the fence. Daryl, go to that second tower." Rick pointed and gave orders. Maggie, Glenn and Daryl took off towards their places. "Carol, you've become a decent shot, take your time." The woman nodded as Rick swiveled to the other group members. "Hershel, you and Carl take this tower. The rest of you, wait here. Shoot from inside, but don't leave. I'll run for the gate."

Without thinking about it, Eva's hand shot out and she grabbed Rick's elbow. He turned to her and she shook her head, taking the gun from her waistband.

"Let me." Eva dropped her hand and stepped in front of him. For a moment, Rick considered pushing her away, but he knew it was useless. The girl was a rock that wouldn't be moved, not to mention she could run almost as fast as Glenn and had her own gun. Rick nodded slowly and handed her the wiring. She watched as the others ran around, killing walkers. Rick opened the small gate for her and he and Lori watched as she stepped out carefully into the yard, gun drawn and ready.

She ran, shooting two walkers in the head as they came close to her. An arrow pierced one nearby and her eyes found Daryl in one of the towers. She gave him a nod, but he stared hard at her. Eva bit the inside of her cheek, turning to head back towards the gate.

She ran quickly, putting down walkers as they got too close for her liking. Adrenaline pumped through her like no other and for a moment, she felt almost excited by the rush. One shot landed close to her and she skidded, seeing Carol not too far off.

"Sorry!" The woman yelled down. Eva ignored her and continued to dash towards the gate. Another shot in the head of a walker and she was close enough to the gate. She paused for just a moment to catch her breath once the gate was finally closed and locked.

She took the gun and began shooting at a few other walkers. Panicking, she opened the door to the tower, killed the walker inside, and closed the door behind her.

Inside the tower stairs was pitch black. Carefully, she made her way up them, trying not to miss any of the spiraling steps. She could hear the pounding of walkers on the doors as they tried to get to her.

At the top, she helped take down the walkers, grinning at the rush that filled her. Soon, the sound of gunshots fell silent and the yard was littered only with unmoving bodies.

Daryl followed Carol down the tower steps towards the entrance of the yard. Hershel and Carl came out of their tower just as they reached it.

"Fantastic!" Carol beamed with positivity. Hershel clapped a hand on Daryl's back. The redneck walked amongst the others, heart pumping. They walked into the yard behind Rick.

Eva soon emerged from the far tower, walking towards them triumphantly. Rick broke from the others and met her halfway up the hill, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Nice job." He shook her gently as they met the rest of the group at the bottom of the slope. Joy overrode the group at having the space to themselves, finally free and able to live without worry of being constantly attacked.


	27. Here in Your Arms

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me_  
_Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"_  
_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

* * *

Eva smiled to herself, watching the embers of the fire glowing. The group in itself was happier than they'd been in months. She leaned against Joey, whose arm was thrown around her shoulders. Eva caught sight of Lori looking up at Rick, who had walked around the perimeter of the fence more times than she could remember.

"That's his third time around. If there was any part of it compromised, he'd have found it by now." Hershel pointed. Eva looked around and spotted Daryl standing on top of an overturned car. She stood up, pushing Joey's arm away. He, Beth and Hershel looked up at her as she moved.

"I'm going to go check on Daryl." She turned away, and on second thought, grabbed food to take to him before they could say anything and walked down the slope to the car. He spotted her on the ground below him and offered her a hand, helping to pull her up.

"It's not much, but if I don't bring you something you won't eat at all." He took it from her and nodded his thanks. She wrapped her arms around herself, not wanting to move in some irrational fear that she could singlehandedly cause the car to loose balance. Daryl chuckled at her carefulness as he ate.

"We should get inside." She looked over at him. His eyebrow rose at her comment. She looked at the prison, tall and strong against the outside world. "I bet there's a lot inside. Stuff we could use. Wouldn't be too hard." She mumbled, not really talking to Daryl as much as she was herself. Daryl had finished eating and walked over to the side of the car, stepping down off of it.

Eva looked down at him as he offered his hand to help her down. She took it, feeling the strong muscles wrap tightly around hers, the rough skin sliding against hers as he pulled her down. She nearly fell on top of him, but caught the side of the car and steadied herself.

"Bein' clumsy'll get ya killed." He snorted, hiding a laugh. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ain't dead yet." She shrugged, sticking her hands in her pockets. Neither of them made a move to head towards the camp with the others. Instead, Eva found herself rooted to the spot, looking at Daryl.

It had been almost eleven years since they had said goodbye. Eleven years since the last time she saw him at the front door of the Dixon household. Here he was, right in front of her, looking back at her with the same eyes, the same face, that he had that day.

Eva licked her lips, willing herself to look away, to walk back to the camp, to move, to do anything but stare at him.

Daryl felt the same torturing pull. She just looked plain sad. Dirt spread across her neck and shoudlers, exposed to the bitter world. Her hair fell in tendrils around her face and shoulders, untamed, rabid. Just like her.

"I went back." Daryl's voice cracked, just a whisper above the crickets. Eva blinked, the fuzziness of her vision being wiped away. She saw his face clearly, jaw clenched as it always was, eyes traveling over her face, reading her like the open book she knew she was.

"Joey said you was sick in the hospital. Din't ever make it there." A shock pulsed through her body and her brows furrowed at his words.

"He never…" She looked up the hill at the fire, at the dark figure she knew was Joey. "He never told me." Eva's fists curled and rage poured into her. She _had _been sick, three years after Daryl left. A flu she couldn't quite shake. Her dark eyes closed for a moment and she reminded herself to yell at him for it later.

"I can't help but wonder." She started, hands loosening from their tight grip. Feeling suddenly awkward, she crossed her arms, having nothing else to do with them. "What would things be like now, if you didn't go with Merle?"

Daryl seemed to consider it for a moment, but he shook his head. Eva wasn't sure if that was an "I don't know" or an "I don't want to talk about it." She looked at their feet and a small smile crept onto her lips.

_He was much taller than she, clad in jeans that had been smeared with dust and grime and workboots that had thick layers of mud caked to the bottoms. She was neat, clean. Her legs were slender and clean, her shoes neat and nearly new._

_Daryl was quiet for a long time, looking down at their hands. His was bruised, dirty with bits of grease under his fingernails. Her hand was slender, the skin soft and whole. Her fingernails were painted pink, not even chipped._

_The difference between them was so obvious that it hurt._

"Why'd ya quit?" His voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up at him with furrowed brows. "Prayin' and shit. You quit."

Eva looked anywhere but at Daryl, feet shuffling.

"Nothin' God woulda let happen. All this," She gestured to the prison, where walkers could be seen wandering by the fence. "Even if God was up there, I don' wanna ask for nothin' from somebody who'd let the world fall into this." She spoke like it made no difference, but the normal twinkle in her eye was completely gone.

Daryl swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. She was not the same innocent girl he remembered. Life had tossed many things her way, ripping away the shell that had always surrounded her. The carnal need to protect her had not left Daryl in those ten years.

"Daryl?" Eva was looking at him and he realized that he had been quiet for quite some time. He shook his head, having no other real reply to her.

"I didn't forget about you." Her voice was softer than Daryl had heard from her in years. "Even after this I kept wondering what had happened to you. If you were alive still." She let out a small laugh at his confused expression. "Now I can't believe I ever doubted. You were made for this world."

Daryl looked around them at all of the destruction. The overturned car, the walkers, the fence, the huddled group. His eyes landed finally on Eva. The laugher was gone from her face.

"I miss Ferris wheels and porch swings." She mumbled. Daryl could see the tears in the corners of her eyes. Without missing a beat, he set his hand on the side of her face and wiped them away with his dirt covered thumb. He nodded in agreement, more to himself than to her.

His hand dropped to his side as she shuffled, arms wrapped tightly around herself as her body started to shake. Even in the darkness, he could see all the details that made her who she was: her heart shaped face, the rosiness of her cheeks; her green eyes with the golden burst in the center.

Eva looked at Daryl and could tell his head was swimming with thoughts. She crept closer to him, inch by inch, like a child seeing just how close they could get to a bee without being stung. She could practically hear Daryl's breath when he finally snapped out of his daze.

She turned, rising up onto her tiptoes, and without thinking, without hesitating, put ten long, lost years into her mouth and gave it to Daryl.

Shock settled over Daryl faster than he'd ever thought it would, his arms shooting up around her shoulders. He could feel the anguish in her kiss and tried to fight the feeling away. His mouth burned with hers against it, and he felt her hands creep up onto his chest. The warmth of her body so close to his nearly set him on fire and his mind became fuzzy.

His body became suddenly cold as she retracted. Her face was red and mouth agape. Loneliness swept over him as she shook her head. She kept trying to speak, but could not comprehend any language well enough to make words. He could read the embarrassment on her face as she backed away from him.

Daryl watched her walk quickly back to the camp, his own feet unwilling to follow her. She sat down between Joey and Owen at the fire, her shadow blending in with all of the others. He swallowed, turning away and staring at the patch of dirt she'd been standing in, her fresh footprints, the toes of her shoes, fresh and telling him that yes, that _did _just happen.


	28. The Kill

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

_I tried to be someone else_  
_But nothing seemed to change_  
_I know now, this is who I really am inside._

* * *

They stood at the fence, staring into a circle of the prison. Several walkers loomed there and Eva found her heart beating fast as Rick readied the gate to open. Joey stood by her side, hands wrapped around his rifle. She looked at the faces of all the other group members. Adrenaline rushed through the veins of all members.

"Ready?" Rick looked around and Eva nodded when his eyes fell on her. The gate opened up and soon the group flooded through it.

Eva watched as T-Dog impaled the head of the nearest walker with a loud yell. They mostly stayed in a huddle, a big circle with their backs facing inwards as they moved as one. Walkers approached them and they were taken down with little work.

Joey slammed the butt of his rifle into a walker's head. Eva kicked the chest of one walker, knocking them to the ground. She put a bullet in its head and swiveled her head around.

Along the fence, Lori, Beth, Carl, Hershel, Owen and Carol tried to get the attention of the walkers. Eva tore her attention away from Owen as he shoved a crowbar into the head of one of them. A walker grabbed her arm and she shot it in the head, throwing it from her.

As they pushed further, closer to the doors of the prison, the huddle broke open and they began taking on walkers one-on-one. Eva grabbed a pipe from the ground and swung it into a walker's head, stuffing her gun into the waist of her pants.

T-Dog grabbed a SWAT shield and rammed into a walker. The huddle gathered closer together once more, moving as a whole again. Rick pressed his back against the wall of the tower as they passed it. The rest of the group found themselves pressed against it as he cursed under his breath. They all breathed heavily. Eva wiped sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand and took a long, ragged breath.

Four walkers in SWAT uniforms approached them. Eva shook her head, watching Daryl point his crossbow at them. The arrows did not go through the visors on their helmets. She turned her head to Joey. He nodded at her and licked his lips.

T-Dog, Rick and Eva darted towards the SWAT walkers just as another in a gasmask opened the tower door. Joey slammed a knife into the side of its head, ripping it out of its skull as it fell.

Eva slammed the pipe into one of the SWAT walker's heads, knocking it away from Rick. Rick threw his body into it, the force knocking it to the ground. The others came running to their aid as they approached the fence that was filled with walkers. Daryl passed Eva and came to Rick's side.

They closed the fence, sealing the walkers inside. Eva turned her back towards the tower, shoving the pipe through the eye of a walker as it came up behind Rick.

Maggie and Glenn fought off the SWAT walkers, pushing them but unable to kill them. Maggie shoved her knife under the helmet of one, stabbing up through its jaw. It fell to the ground with a hard thud. Eva followed suit with another, shoving the pipe up into its skull.

A cold hand grabbed her arm and Eva spun towards it, but Daryl shoved his knife into the base of its skull just beneath the helmet. They shared a brief glance before each of them diverted their attention elsewhere.

Eva finally felt breath return to her as they slowed down.

"The interior could be overrun with walkers from the prison." T-Dog breathed. The seven of them looked around at one another before all eyes fell on Rick to make a decision.

"If there's walls down, what are we gonna do? We can't rebuild this place." Glenn examined the large structure. Eva licked the dirt on her lips, casting her eyes at Joey.

"We can't risk a blind spot. We have to push in." Rick moved away from them and they followed behind him. Rick opened the metal door and they filed in one by one, weapons at the ready. Eva could hear her heart beating in her ears.

Daryl pulled on the door at the end of the short walkway and Eva held her breath, unable to see inside it from her place between Joey and Glenn. They made their way inside ever so slowly, into the darkness of the prison.

The metal, barred door opened with a loud creek as Rick pushed it open. Eva took in the darkness, hoping her eyes adjusted before they were attacked.

Inside the cell block was almost totally abandoned. It was littered massively, but otherwise quiet. The group walked around the inside, checking to make sure it was safe. Daryl walked the catwalk above them, crossbow at the ready. Rick went up the other steps and Eva watched him prod at a security guard and take the man's keys.

They unlocked the heavy door and pressed on, passing by several open cells and debris. Clothing and bodies were the only thing to be found and Eva felt the tension in her limbs begin to relax. She started at a sound from above and watched Daryl and Rick as they approached two walkers in cells. They were easily rid of and she helped T-Dog pull the bodies away from the cellblock.

The rest of the group joined them, carrying their belongings. Eva wiped her hands on her pants, smearing some blood along one leg.

"What do you think?" Rick walked down the steps.

"Home sweet home." Glenn walked past Eva into one of the cells.

"For the time being." Rick approached Lori to help her move things into a cell.

"Is it secure?" Carol took in the sights before her. Eva leaned against the wall under the windows, twirling the pipe in her hands, watching the others as they moved.

"This cell block is."

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel questioned. Owen followed behind the old man and Eva pushed off the wall. She took her own bag from him, giving him a nod. She spotted Joey inside one of the cells and stood in the doorway, watching him. He looked up at her from the mattress, the crowbar next to him.

"Need a roommate?" She smirked down at him. He grinned and looked up at the bunk above him. Eva set her bag there, rummaging through it. She withdrew the pack of gum she had taken from the car back on the highway, sticking a piece in her mouth and offering another to Joey, who took it cheerfully.

"In the morning, we'll find a cafeteria and infirmary." Rick was saying. Eva watched him pass the cell she was in and stepped out, Joey right behind her.

"We sleep in the cells?" Beth asked. Eva put her hands on her hips. _What other options do we have?_

"I ain't sleepin' in no cage." Daryl said from above. Eva looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. He caught her looking at him, but didn't say anything. "I'll take the perch." He walked the catwalk away from the group. The others spread around, picking their places in the cells. Owen took the one beside them, his face somber. Eva followed him inside, hands behind her back.

"You okay?" Eva put a hand on the doorframe. Owen dropped his bag onto the floor and opened it. He paused, sitting up and looking at Eva with squinted eyes.

"Sometimes I don't know why I'm still here." He murmured. He reached into the bag and Eva felt her heart sink as he pulled out a crumpled, not quite rightly made paper crane. He looked at it, turning it over in his hand for a moment before handing it to Eva.

"She loved those things. She wanted to make a thousand like you did." He watched Eva as she tugged at the corners of the wings. New tears pulled at her eyes. "She said she wanted to make all the sick people better." He laughed icily, looking down at the space between his feet.

Eva sat down next to him, still holding the crane. Owen looked at her from under the hair hanging in his face.

"When you came to the hospital, she thought God sent you as her new Mommy." Owen mumbled, taking the crane from her. Eva swallowed, not looking at him. They shared a silent moment before Eva got to her feet and left Owen to his thoughts.

In the walkway, Eva spotted Daryl on the top, arranging his things to his comfort. She smiled to herself, but it quickly faded as she made her way to the bottom of the steps. Her heart beat harder in her chest- more so than it had when she was outside killing walkers. He had laid down by the time she reached the top and paused to look at him.

Daryl looked up at Eva. She was incredibly awkward, standing with her hands in her back pockets. He turned his back to her, their last encounter still very fresh in his mind. He heard her sigh and sit down next to him. He closed his eyes, but she didn't try to speak to him. Instead, she leaned back on her arms, legs extended in front of her.

Daryl rolled over to face her, propping himself up on one elbow. He studied her profile as she looked down at the bottom floor of the block.

"I'm sorry." Her lips moved in slow motion, the words floating quietly to his ears. She didn't turn to look at him. "For last night. I wasn't thinkin'."

Daryl sat up, arms resting on his knees. He cleared his throat and she turned her head to face him.

"Don't matter." He mumbled, looking past her at Rick, who sat against the wall. "Knew you wasn't thinkin'." She bit her lower lip, a silent thought passing over her.

"What if I was?" The words were nearly silent, barely audible to Daryl's ears. He didn't answer her and she lay down on her back, spreading her arms out to her sides. She breathed deeply, eyes focused on the ceiling above. He smirked, knowing that she wanted nothing more at that moment than to fall into the sky. Daryl lay back next to her, following her motions.

"I feel like I'm nineteen all over again." She mumbled, body unmoving next to him.

He stared at the water-stained ceiling for several long moments, mind clouded with memories and thought. After what felt like an eternity, the cold surface of the catwalk dissolved beneath him and Daryl felt his body soaring towards the ceiling.

His body jerked in fear that it would collide with the ceiling and he heard Eva laugh next to him. He snorted at her, but he could not hide the slight smile that graced his lips.


	29. Demons

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! Special thanks to Cassy Lee for the song suggestion ;)**

_So they dug your grave_  
_And the masquerade_  
_Will come calling out_  
_At the mess you made_

* * *

"Not bad." Daryl set a flashlight on the table. The rest of the table was coated with weapons and other useful items that he and Rick had taken from the SWAT walkers just outside. Eva leaned her weight on one leg, eyes surveying the table. She didn't need a gun- she needed bullets. Regardless, it was useful. The group needed guns, not having had enough for everyone to take one after they had to flee the farm.

Rick and T-Dog stood on either side of her, examining everything and deciding how to best use it. Eva smiled and picked up something like a stun grenade. She looked to Rick who smirked at her.

"Not sure how it'll work on walkers, but… Take it." He shrugged. She grinned in satisfaction, strapping it to her belt loop with a piece of military Velcro.

"Hershel." Carol broke into the conversation. Eva looked up at her. She looked disheveled, worried.

"Everything alright?" Rick questioned. The old man stepped towards Carol to follow her in to the cells.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about." She spoke quickly, leading the man away. Rick looked over at T-Dog and Eva. T-Dog shrugged and Eva shook her head in response. Eva turned back to the table, gliding her hands over one of the guns. She picked it up, turning it over in her hands. She set it back down on the table, hands floating over it for just another moment.

"Marie." Owen made his way towards them, a long bladed knife in his hands. "Joey told me to give this to you." She took it from him with a nod. He hesitated for a moment before turning away from the others and disappearing. Eva watched him go before turning back to the knife. She stuck it in the side of her knee-high boots and made sure it was secure before standing back up.

Eva loaded her gun with the bullets she'd taken from one of the SWAT members, humming to herself. She kept it out and went over herself, memorizing where she had defense: the grenade on her belt loop would not work to kill, but at least would slow them down. The knife in her boot, and extra bullets in her pockets. She turned to Rick, T-Dog, Glenn and Daryl, who were gearing up their own things to go through the rest of the prison. In the corner of her eye, she saw Maggie putting a bullet proof vest on Hershel.

"Let's go." Rick turned away from Carl. Eva followed behind T-Dog as they made their way out of the cell block. Carl locked the doors behind them.

* * *

Daryl reached around the metal bars to unlock the door. Eva become conscious of her breathing as they passed through it one by one. Eva held tightly to her gun with one hand, following quietly behind T-Dog. She looked over her shoulder at Hershel, who offered her a small smile.

They crept around corners, Daryl and Rick's lights illuminating rotting corpses and blood splattered walls. Eva kept on her toes, literally, watching Glenn paint arrows on the walls so they would not get lost.

Their breathing and the sounds of the paint can were the only things that could be heard.

"Go back! Go back!" Rick started to shout. She backed up quickly, not turning around. Glenn and Daryl passed behind her as she moved. The group shuffled hurriedly as a group of jumpsuit clad walkers rounded the corner and made their way towards the group.

They all spun around, running frantically in the direction Glenn's arrows told them to go. Glenn yelled from the front of the group, turning back as more walkers crowded their way out. Eva felt her heart pound in her head at the confrontation.

"This way!" She heard Daryl's voice. In the darkness, she could only follow the direction of his flashlight, hoping there were no walkers in between them. She ran as fast as she could carry herself down the third hallway with the others.

A group of walkers broke through the middle of the group and Eva screamed. She grabbed onto Glenn's arm, watching as the rest of the group was separated from them. Glenn grabbed a door and yanked it open and the two of them threw themselves into the room, pulling the door closed behind them.

* * *

Daryl knelt down with Hershel and T-Dog, watching Rick as he peered through a barred window. His lungs burned with every breath and he looked around frantically, realizing that Eva and Glenn were not with them. Adrenaline and fear pumped through him at the realization that they could be being torn apart at that very moment. Rick knelt down beside them as the walkers began to pass.

"Where's Marie and Glenn?" Rick's hushed whispers floated through the air.

"We have to go back." Hershel spoke up before Daryl had a chance. The four of them stood up, watching the window for the end of the walkers. Daryl lifted up his crossbow and followed behind Rick, hoping that they would find the duo in one (or two?) pieces.

Daryl heard Rick's deep breaths as they shuffled quickly down the hallway, flashlights pointing every direction as they moved quickly.

"Glenn? Marie?" Hershel's voice echoed off of the walls of the labyrinthian prison. Daryl walked quickly, looking for any sign that Glenn and Eva may be nearby.

* * *

The door opened with a loud squeak and Eva kept one hand on Glenn's sleeve. The darkness of the prison made Eva more nervous than she had ever been. She suddenly felt like she was in a crappy horror film, her heart pounding and praying that nothing would come up behind her and grab her. Eva kept looking over her shoulder, walking as close to Glenn as she could.

"Rick?" Glenn kept his voice hushed as they moved, slinking around the hallways. Eva cursed, not able to find the white arrows on the prison walls.

A shuffling sound behind her made Eva spin on her heels. In the soft light, floating in through the tiny window, she saw a walker dragging behind them.

"Glenn." She tugged his sleeve, pointing. He turned around and walked to it before shoving a short pipe into its head. Eva leaned on the wall with her left side, trying to regain normal breathing. Glenn stood over the walker, yanking on the pipe. It left the walker's head with a sickening crunch. Glenn stood up, shaking the pipe, sending blood to splatter on the ground.

A bony hand grabbed onto Eva's shoulder. She let out an ear piercing scream and spun towards it. She tripped, falling onto the cold concrete with the walker looming over her. Her throat burned as she continued yelling, kicking the walker in the face. Glenn ran to her, swinging the pipe and hitting the walker in the head, knocking it off of her.

Eva grabbed the knife in her boot and drove it hard into the walker's eye. She yanked it out and continued to stab it several times in the head, wild adrenaline taking over. Glenn grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet and pulling her down the hallway. He let go and she wiped the knife off on her pant leg before sticking it back into her boot, breathing erratically.

* * *

The four men walked with only a few feet between them, looking down passing hallways as they moved. Daryl walked quietly just behind Rick, the two of them preparing for an onslaught of walkers. Hershel stepped over a body, careful not to step on the rotting corpse.

Hershel fell, screaming, as the body reached up and grabbed his leg. The other three men ran to his aid, but it was too late as the walker took a chunk out of his ankle. Rick shot the walker in the head and the three men skidded to a halt in front of the old man.

Another scream echoed in the air and Daryl felt his heart skip a beat upon recognition. He looked around frantically and realized that the scream was just around the corner. Seconds later, Glenn and Eva appeared, both of them yelling.

Rick dropped down next to Hershel, handing his light to Eva as he and Glenn picked Hershel up to his feet. Eva looked over her shoulder, seeing a group of walkers heading towards all of the noise.

"Riiiiiick!" She yelled, frantic. An arrow flew into the head of a walker who was much faster than the others and she took her gun into one hand, shooting several others as Rick and Glenn lead Hershel in the other direction.

T-Dog stayed behind them, shooting with Eva and Daryl as they backed away from the walkers. Eva cursed when her gun ran out of ammo and stuck it into her pant waist, backing up to put Daryl and T-Dog in between her and the walkers.

The group halted suddenly, coming to a door that was locked. Eva grabbed the stun grenade and threw it. It exploded, blowing one walker's leg off and stalling them for just long enough for T-Dog to push to the front of the group and cut through the lock.

The six of them pushed into the door, hoping that what was on the other side was not threatening. Eva helped Daryl and T-Dog shove the doors closed and the two men put their backs to the doors, holding off the weight of the pushing walkers to the best of their abilities.

Eva grabbed a pipe, shoving it through the handles, effectively keeping it closed. The three ran to where Hershel, Glenn and Rick pooled on the floor.

Rick peeled the pant leg from Hershel, revealing a large, square-shaped bite. Eva choked at the sight of his blood pouring onto the concrete floor. She grabbed a rag from the staircase, wrapping it around the wound.

Rick took off his belt, wrapping it around Hershel's leg. Upon realization, Eva grabbed Hershel's head as Rick swung an Axe just under his knee. Hershel slipped into unconsciousness as it severed, bleeding profusely. On the other side of the old man, Daryl looked past them.

"Duck." He stood up, crossbow pointed. Eva did as he said, bending down towards Hershel's face.

"Holy shit." An unfamiliar voice echoed through the room. Eva turned around from her crouched position, eyes wide. Five figures stood on the other side of a barred window, alive and well.


	30. Always

_When the world gets too heavy_  
_Put it on my back_

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl walked his way towards the five figures, passing Eva and the others as they poured over Hershel.

"Who the hell are _you?_" One asked in return. Eva turned to Rick, ignoring the prisoners.

"Rick!" She broke his focus on the prisoners and he turned his attention back to Hershel.

"He's bleeding out, we gotta go back." Rick rushed, tying a rag around the bloody stump that was now Hershel's leg. Eva swallowed hard, trying not to let her nerves affect her gentle grasp on Hershel's face. Rick began barking orders at her and Glenn and she moved quickly, working as fast as her fingers would move to help.

"Come on out of there, slow and steady." Daryl was saying behind them. Eva tried to maintain focus on Hershel, but it was futile as her eyes kept flitting back in forth between where she pressed down on the wound and Daryl.

She heard the click of guns and Daryl's voice as he told the prisoners to take it easy. Looking up, Eva saw that one of the men had a gun in his hand, but Daryl and T-Dog kept him at bay with their own weapons.

Eva worked quickly with Glenn and Rick, panic in her lungs with every breath, hoping that nothing would go wrong and that no one had to die that day. Glenn stood up and disappeared from her sight, looking for medical supplies for Hershel.

"Don't look like no rescue team." She heard one of the strangers say. Rick lifted Hershel upwards, turning his head to yell at the newcomers.

"If a rescue team is what you're waiting for, don't. Come one, we gotta go." Eva heard a loud crash where Glenn had gone and helped Rick lift the old man onto a metal table that Glenn had brought to them.

T-Dog opened the door and Eva felt frantic, grabbing her knife in one hand. She watched T-Dog shove his body into the first walker in the door, pushing it out of their way. Fear gripped her as she spotted several more nearing them.

"Daryl." She turned her head to look at him, hoping he was close by. A walker came close to her and she kicked at it, but it lurched back at her. "Daryl!" At that moment, an arrow flew into its skull and it crumpled.

He turned back around at that moment, weary of the other five men they left behind. They pushed through the walkers, managing not to get bit as they did so.

Eva followed the light, pushing as she did. Daryl managed to get in front of them, shooting down a few walkers that tried to take a bite out of them. They found the arrows, making their way back towards the cell block.

"Go, go go go." Rick was saying, leading them away from the five men who were following.

"He's losing too much blood." Eva shook her head, keeping her hand steady on Hershel's leg.

"Open the door!" Rick yelled the moment they were through the last of the openable doors. "It's Hershel." Eva felt her body relax only slightly as they drew close to the others.

"Oh my God!" She heard Carol yell as Carl unlocked the door.

"Daddy!" Beth and Maggie were at the gate instantly, awestruck and terrified at the sight. She saw T-Dog shut the gate behind them, staying on the other side. Her brows furrowed, but there was not time for questions.

They pushed the cart into Hershel's cell, wedging their numerous bodies in the small opening.

"He got bit." Rick spurted to Lori. Eva cursed the cramped room as she, Rick and Glenn heaved Hershel onto the bottom cot. She pretended not to notice Maggie holding onto Beth in the doorway.

Eva stepped back from the cot, her stomach rolling as she took in the blood soaked cloth on Hershel's leg, seeping onto the sheets of the cot, coating her own hands.

"Is he gonna die?" She heard Beth behind her. Carl ran for towels and she saw Lori wrap her arms around the blonde girl. Eva swallowed hard, hoping that Lori was right by saying that he would be okay.

"Get some pillows!" Carol yelled, taking her place next to Rick, unwrapping Hershel's leg. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic, Eva pushed her way out of the confinement and was finally able to breath in the open walkway.

"What happened?" Joey was at her side, Owen not far behind. She shook her head and felt a pounding sensation in her ears.

"He got bit. We… Rick cut off his leg." Joey stared into the cell for a long moment. Owen stepped around him and grabbed Eva's arm, dragging her away from the doorway. She followed without hesitation as he set her down on his bunk. He grabbed one of his shirts, wiping her hands. Eva tried not to look at them, not wanting to see the discoloration that was left behind.

* * *

Daryl kept his crossbow pointed at the opening as the men stepped through the door.

"That's far enough."

"Cell block C. Cell four, that's mine gringo. Let me in." The one in the white tank top nodded at the door. Daryl scowled at the leader, shaking his head slightly.

"Today's your lucky day, fellas." He did not move the bow from its target. "You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia. You're free to go."

"What you got goin' on in there?" The man pressed on, not faltering under the leer of Daryl's bow.

"Ain't none of your concern." He retaliated. They were prisoners, no doubt, clad in jumpsuits and looking even trashier than Daryl's own father. He scoffed at the very thought. No way they were getting in there with the others.

The man took his gun out of his belt. "Don't be telling me what's my concern."

"Chill man. Dude's leg is messed up." One of the larger men interjected, no doubt putting a stop to what could be a bloody battle. "Besides, we're free now, why are we still in here?"

"Man's got a point." Daryl gestured the other man with a nudge of the bow.

"I gotta check on my old lady." One of the other's spoke up.

"Group of civillians breaking into a prison you got no business bein' in?" The leader snapped, ignoring his fellow prisoners. "Got me thinkin' there ain't no place for us to go."

"Why don't you go find out?" Daryl bit back.

"Maybe we'll just be going now." Another prisoner jumped. Clearly they were all smarter than their _fearless _leader.

"We ain't leavin." The leader stopped the other men.

"You ain't comin' in either." T-Dog appeared not far off, Joey behind him. They both had guns pointed at the prisoners.

"Hey, this is my house, my rules. I go where I damn well please." The leader pointed his gun at T-Dog. Joey laughed and the leader's gun wavered between him and T-Dog.

The sound of footsteps approaching broke through the argument and Daryl spotted Rick and Eva close by.

"How many of you in there?" The leader gestured towards the door. His eyes fell on Eva and Daryl felt himself shift on his feet. He did _not _like the look in his eyes.

"Too many for you to handle." Rick bit back.

"You guys rob a bank or something?" The man's eyes trailed over to Daryl and back at Rick. "Why don't you take him to a hospital?"

Eva, Joey, T-Dog, Rick and Daryl all exchanged glances.

"How long you been locked in that cafeteria?" Rick asked slowly, his town low. Eva licked her lips and her eyes fell hard on Daryl. He stared at the gang leader, eyes narrowed.

"Going on like ten months." The leader looked between all of them, his eyes lingering on Eva just a bit too long.

"Riot broke out." A man in the back spoke up. "Never seen anything like it."

"Attica on speed, man." The blond one spoke up. Eva looked at each of them, trying to assess the threat. None of the other seemed like they wanted violence, though some did look intimidating.

"Ever heard of dudes goin' cannibal, dying, comin' back to life?" T-Dog spoke from her side. She felt Joey look over at her and she shook her head slightly.

The leader was talking again, but Eva felt distracted. Something about the group did not set right with her, no matter their story. She swallowed hard, looking at her own team members. They looked as distrusting as she felt.

"We were thinking that the army or the national guard should be showing up any day now." The large one at the back spoke again.

"There is no army." Rick finally said. Eva watched his Adam's apple bob as he spoke. "There's no government, hospitals. Police. All gone."

"For real?" The blond one's brows furrowed and Eva chuckled in disbelief.

"Serious as a heart attack." She mumbled. The leader looked at her through narrow eyes before looking back at T-Dog and Joey.

"What about my mom's?"

"My kids?"

"My old lady?" The prisoners looked around at one another and at the ground. Eva's heart beat frantically in her chest. They were people too, but- they'd committed crimes, hadn't they?

One day, they had hoped, they would get out of prison and return to their families. That wasn't happening now.

"You got a cell phone or something that we can call our families?" One of the men stepped forward slightly.

"You just don't get it do you?" Daryl spoke for the first time since Eva and Rick arrived.

"No phones, no computers." Rick shook his head. "As far as we can see, at least half the population has been wiped out." Though she knew it to be true, Eva had never heard it vocalized. Her heart wrenched in her chest at the words. "Probably more."

The faces of the prisoners fell harshly at the news. Eva had to tell herself not to feel sorry for these men and looked down at the floor.

"Ain't no way." The leader disbelieved, looking at Rick with hard, dark eyes.

"See for yourself." Rick gestured towards the wall. He led them to the catwalk outside, careful and weary of every movement. Eva stayed inside at Rick's discretion, reluctant as she watched them vanish outside.


	31. Snuff

_Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I love hearing how much you guys love/hate whats going on. It took a lot of self restraint to keep from using this song in previous chapters, but i loooove how it turned out. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

_**So if you love me, let me go.  
And run away before I know.**__**  
**_

* * *

Eva leaned on the wall next to Owen, not looking where she knew the men were, not looking at the cell where Hershel was being taken care of. She could hear the sounds floating from inside the cell, the occupants shouting at one another, trying to keep Hershel from death.

"He's going to be fine." Owen nudged her. She broke her gaze on the floor, smiling slightly up at him.

"I know. He's gonna have a hard time getting used to not having a leg-"

"Not Hershel, Marie." Owen cut her off. "I know it's not Hershel you're worried about. The old man will be fine." She fell silent, knowing fully well what Owen meant.

"How come you aren't in there with Hershel?" She looked at him with raised brows. He shrugged at her, sighing heavily.

"I'm not a surgeon. I was a pediatrician. Never did anything like that." Owen ran a hand through his hair. "Couldn't even save my daughter. Can't save the old man." There was a long silence between them.

"I don't trust the prisoners with them, Owen. We don't even know why any of them are in prison to begin with. They could be murderers." She frowned, pacing back and forth in the walkway. She knew they were in another cell block, clearing a place for the prisoners to live. That was _all _she knew. They were somewhere in the prison with walkers and criminals. It made her _very _nervous.

After a long silence, she looked up as Glenn and Carol stepped out of the room.

"Everything okay?" Her brows furrowed in concern. Carol and Glenn passed them, exiting through the door to the outside. She swallowed hard, turning her head back to Owen. He had his eyes closed, breathing through his nose with his head in his hands.

The door opened and the men poured in. Eva watched them, noticing that three of the prisoners- including the roughhousing leader- were not with them. They all met at Hershel's cell, Eva right behind them.

She stopped next to Daryl, who looked at her with a small nod.

"What happened to the other prisoners?" She looked around, wondering if she'd simply missed them. Daryl shrugged.

"One got bit. One ran straight into the walkers. Rick put an ax in the leader's head." Eva's eyebrows raised at his casualness. She turned back to Hershel, watching as he lay, breathing softly.

The old man opened his eyes and Eva felt herself smiling as the sisters met at his sides. Rick and Lori pushed past and went outside together. Eva realized only seconds later that Owen had not followed her over to the cell.

"Owen?" She swiveled around, not seeing him, before walking to the cell. Daryl gave her a look as she stepped past him, but neither of them spoke again. He watched her stop at Owen's cell, her face quizzical.

Eva paused in the doorway, eyes traveling over his room. He had decorated it, and Eva felt her stomach churn even more.

Paper cranes hung from the ceiling with fishing wire, dozens of them fluttering about, suspended by the bodies. The walls were smeared with charcoal, words that she couldn't quite read, vertical and some upside down, lines and shapes that she couldn't have understood if she tried.

Her body lurched backwards and she tripped over her own feet, feeling the hard concrete underneath her as she fell. The gate on the cell slammed closed as she crawled up to her feet. Her hands wrapped around the bars, the cool metal pressed into her hands.

She saw Owen, standing in the middle of the cell. He looked down at his hands and Eva felt her heart race upon realizing that he had taken the gun from her waistband. He looked up at her slowly, tears dripping off of his chin.

Without a word, he pulled back the hammer and held it up to his temple. Eva screamed, reaching one arm through the bars. She didn't hear the footsteps as the others as they ran her way. The sound of the gun, the echo bouncing around the cell, permeated her ears. Owen's blood splattered the wall, covering the charcoal, covering the cranes, bits of it landing on Eva's face.

Then it was over. She withdrew, unable to pull her eyes away from Owen's slumped form on the concrete floor. Hands wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her away, though she didn't know whose they were.

She was thrown hard into someone's chest- who, she didn't care- and felt a wave of tears meet her eyes. Arms wrapped around her and she felt herself being led away and soon she sat down on a mattress. Her eyes opened slowly and she saw Joey kneeling in front of her. Daryl stepped into the room, handing a wet cloth to her brother. Joey wiped the blood from her face, shushing her as she whimpered. Daryl hesitated, looking once at her before leaving her with her brother.

"Joey…" She mumbled, lips quivering. "He… He saved me. At the hospital. If it wasn't for him.."

"Shhh. I know." He set one hand on the side of her face, trying to calm her as he wiped her face. The cool cloth pressed softly on her face, though she felt it was more like sandpaper.

Joey set back, eyes floating over her face, making sure he didn't miss anything. Satisfied, he tossed the rag into a corner. Eva stood up, legs still shaking as she walked past Joey, out of the cell. She could feel several eyes on her as she made her way out of the cell block and outside.

* * *

_**Bury all your secrets in my skin**_  
_**Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins.**_

* * *

Eva found herself in between two fences, pacing. The walkers gripped the chain link fence, gnawing and thrashing, trying to break through and get at her. She avoided them easily, gripping the crowbar in her hands. Tears swelled in the corners of her eyes and rage took over. She slammed the crowbar through the gap in the chain links, ramming it through a walker's head. She screamed in rage, yanking it out of the walker's head and slamming it into another... and another... and another.

Her body shook, heavy arms hanging by her sides. Her breathing was ragged, hair splayed around her and sticking to her neck with sweat. The crowbar fell to the ground with a clatter, Eva not far behind as she curled into a ball and held her head in her hands.

Daryl stopped midway down the walkway, one hand gripping the strap of his crossbow. He watched Eva as the crowbar shoved its way through the head of another walker. He shook his head, squinting against the sun as she dropped the bar. Her body curled into a ball on the concrete and he sighed, moving towards her.

She didn't look up as he stopped next to her. He rubbed the back of his head, looking around. He wasnt good at this sort of thing eleven years ago and he certainly wasnt any better now. He leaned down, grabbing her arm.

Eva let out a small shriek when his fingers wrapped around her and pulled her to her feet. She straightened up, wiping the hair out of her face and rubbing at her eyes and face with the backs of her hands. She picked up the crowbar and attempted to push past Daryl. His arm shot out and he stopped her and he was glad that she didn't try to stop him.

She turned towards him, hands on her hips. She looked past him at the fence, her eyes on a walker as it snapped at the fence.

"What are you doing?" She turned her eyes to him, brows furrowed. He didn't falter under her glare, but smirked. It only irritated her more, but she couldn't help but feel just the slightest bit better. He didn't answer her, dropping his arm down to his side. She breathed heavily.

"He..." She tried to find the right words, but nothing she could say could make him understand. "He saved me, you know." Daryl quirked an eyebrow at her.

"When I got to the hospital, he fixed my leg. If it wasn't for him..." She looked up at the prison. It stuck high into the blue sky, impervious and intimidating.

"What was wrong with your leg?" Daryl said finally. She looked at him, swallowing hard. She didn't look at him, tapping her foot and trying to distract herself from his question.

"Got shot..." She mumbled, pursing her lips.

"The hell didn't you tell me that?" He barked. Eva turned towards him and saw the anger flaring in his eyes. The rage she had harnessed returned and her hands curled into fists.

"What do you care?!" She yelled back, biting on her cheek. Daryl scoffed and started to back away from her.

"Maybe I don't." He turned around, walking away from her.

"God dammit, Daryl." She breathed. She started after him, keeping up with his quick pace. "I was in a car wreck." The words left her mouth before she could stop them. Daryl paused, turning back around to her. She caught up with him, stopping just a few feet short of him.

"It flipped over three times." She choked, new tears pinning the corners of her eyes. Daryl studied her, his blue eyes scanning her face as she spoke with quivering lips. "I passed out and..."

"I..." She shook her head slowly. Daryl's eyes found her own. "I was only six months into my pregnancy.. They couldn't stop the contractions. She just..."

Daryl stepped towards her, grabbing her elbow. She broke down, the tears creating a clear path down the grime that coated her face. He pulled her against him and she recoiled into his chest.

"We need to get back inside." Daryl whispered into her hair. She nodded and made a move to back away from him, but he held tightly to her arm as they made their way towards the prison entrance.


	32. She's a Lady

**_How can we fight when I'm too busy loving you?_**

* * *

It was quiet. Peaceful, even. Despite the unwelcome newcomers, Eva found herself finally at peace. Maybe it was the contact with Daryl, the spilled secret finally off her back. She felt like Atlas and hoped she wouldn't shrug.

She hummed to herself, the lightest air about her as she moved fluidly about. She didn't smile- there was no way she could muster one up, not after seeing Owen's blood on the white paper, running down the concrete walls. Eva didn't bother to even try it. The only thing she could do, she did. Wait. knowing that it was only a matter of time before he became just another memory.

Like Dale and Andrea.

Charlie.

Cassie.

_Lilly._

Pushing the thoughts away, not letting them spoil her mood, Eva continued to hum to herself. She kept busy during the long days. With nothing as far as entertainment, it was impossible to do much else. The walked up and down the steps God knows how many times, gathering clothing from each of the others, helping Beth, Lori and Carol to wash them up. They'd chat idly, swapping stories. Eva mostly listened, though the pregnant woman did her fair share of storytelling.

"Eva, you never say much about your old life." Lori put her hands over her stomach, looking at the other brunette. Carol and Beth gave her glances and Eva folded a shirt she knew was Rick's, handing it to Lori.

"Ain't much t' say, I guess." She shrugged. She caught sight of Daryl and Rick at the bottom of the catwalk, getting ready to go outside.

"How did you meet Daryl?" Beth looked past Carol at Eva, curiosity in her childlike eyes. Eva groaned inwardly, heart ticking mercilessly. The girl was kind, sweet, and Eva felt like she could never say no to the girl.

"He was stealing fruit at a marketplace. I caught him and told him off." She smiled at the fond memory, the other girls chuckling at her response.

"Was he always so sour?" Lori whispered, not wanting to offend the redneck below or Eva. She was relieved when Eva shook her head with a tiny smile on her face.

"He's always been…" She paused, searching her mind for the right word. "Well, he's always had a hot temper. But, he's…" She shrugged as the women's eyes hardened on her, waiting for her words. "He's actually… Sweet." There was a long silence, but then the three women burst into laughter as though it were an elaborate joke.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lori spurt through a fit of laughter. The sound died down and Eva smiled along with them, knowing all too well how hard it was to believe.

_She was disappointed at how close she had been. The ball had barely missed the bottle and she felt defeated, eyeing the stuffed animals that hung from the ceiling of the tent. She heard Daryl laugh from behind her as he approached, clapping a hand on her shoulder. She looked away from him with a mixture of embarrassment and playfulness. She didn't pay any attention while he stood next to her._

_She heard three loud clangs and her head shot up. Daryl was smirking from his spot next to her, leaning on the counter. The attendant smiled over at them and reached up towards the ceiling._

_"You got to be kiddin' me, Daryl Dixon." A smile found its way on her face and the spot in her heart for Daryl only seemed to grow. She looked down at her shoes, unsure of what to say. He elbowed her side and she was forced to look at him again as he handed her the pink rabbit._

Three 'awe's erupted around her and Eva felt herself blush. She spotted Rick leading Daryl and T-Dog outside. She gave a look at Carol and the two women left Beth and Lori, since they had finished with clothing mid-story, to tag along.

* * *

"Gonna be a long day." T-Dog sighed. Eva nodded, walking next to him in the yard as Rick instructed them to begin cleaning up bodies to burn. Eva picked up the feet of a prisoner, helping T-Dog lift the man up. She held her breath against the horrid smell, moving them towards a place they could be burned.

Daryl called for Maggie and Glenn to come help, and when Glenn stepped out buckling his pants up, they all had a snorting fit. Eva frowned though, when they saw the prisoners coming down towards them. She sighed, arms crossed, exchanging glances with Carol.

Eva watched from the gravel path as Beth and Lori led Hershel outside. She grinned madly at the sight, happy that the old man was on the move again. It was a miracle he even lived, let alone could walk after. She looked away, helping T-Dog to direct Carol and Maggie as they moved the cars. She spotted Daryl open the fence to let Glenn and Rick inside with fire wood.

Eva raced to meet up with Lori, Carl, Hershel, and Beth, wrapping one arm around the old man. They laughed at Carl's joke and Eva spotted Daryl, Rick and Glenn watching them from the fence. She turned away, but Lori and Beth did not miss the blush on her face.

Beth giggled and Lori gave her a slight nudge.

"Stop it!" She scolded under her breath. This only caused the women to laugh more. "I mean it!" She laughed along with them, her own embarrassment cover-up.

The comfort was short lived when Eva felt her body shiver and looked over at Lori. Her attention was quickly drawn elsewhere, spotting walkers right behind them. _Where the fuck did they come from?_

Carl turned around at the same moment her thought raced through her head. "Walkers! Look out!" He was yelling. Lori started shooting and Rick was yelling at them. Daryl and him raced towards the group as Glenn broke into the fence.

Eva was shooting the walkers, knocking a few down. She saw Hershel hit a walker with his crutch as him and Beth raced back inside. She spun around and spotted Lori, her feet carrying her towards the woman. She knew, of all the people that needed her protection, it was Lori, even if she did have her own gun. They shot at the walkers, side by side.

Daryl ran as fast as his feet could carry him towards the others and the walkers. He saw when Eva ran towards Lori and helped her, shooting the walkers, keeping them at bay. He cursed as they slid to a halt, throwing the keys to Rick to unlock the gate.

T-Dog was running to shut the gate where the walkers flooded in. Eva yelled at him to quit being stupid, but he didn't hear her.

"Lori!" Maggie yelled. Both women and Carl saw her and darted for safety behind the fence. Eva skidded to a halt and closed the gate behind Lori, spinning on her heel and shooting at more walkers. She had enough ammo and she couldn't let Carol be out there by herself.

She shot at the walkers, though she couldn't press any closer to Carol. She kicked one in the chest, an angry burst of energy going with it.

As she shot, she thought of the people she lost. She thought of Cassie and Owen. She thought of Dale, Andrea, Lilly and Aunt Sara and Charlie. All the frustration leaked out slowly with each bullet.

Daryl, Rick and Glenn finally got through the gate, rushing to the aid of the others as T-Dog shut the gate that was letting the walkers in. Eva finally got a path towards Carol. Just in time to see a walker take a chunk out of T-Dog's shoulder. They both yelled and Carol started towards him.

T-Dog shoved the walker off of him, shooting it in the head. His shoulder was soaked in blood, running down his arm. Eva shot at a few walkers that came too close for comfort to her and Carol.

"Hurry!" Carol yelled for T-Dog. He came towards them and they rushed back from the fence.

The gate opened, Rick, Glenn and Daryl storming in. Daryl sent an arrow into a walker's head, listening as Rick rushed through a series of questions.

"What the hell happened?" He yelled up at Beth and Hershel.

"The gate was open!" The blond girl called down, voice shaken.

"Where's everyone?" Rick was frantic as Daryl took down a couple more walkers.

"Maggie led Lori and Carl into C block." Hershel yelled, pointing towards the door. "T was bit!"

"Anyone else?" Rick asked. Daryl felt his heart skip and jammed his knife into the top of a walker's head. He didn't take the time to ask about Eva. He knew she could take care of herself, but not knowing where she ended up was tough enough.

"Those chains didn't break on their own." Glenn rushed back to Daryl and Rick as Rick put a bullet in the head of a jumpsuited walker. "Someone took an ax or cutters to 'em."

A prison alarm began blaring through the air.

* * *

"There's a set of double doors that will lead to a corridor that will get you back to our cell block." T-Dog was speaking, but it was fuzzy in Eva's ears. Carol stopped him as they rushed down a winding hallway, looking for safety.

"Stop!" Carol yelled, but T-Dog was not having it. "I'll do what I have to, you're not becoming one of those things." Eva tried to shake the nerves, tried to regain her composure.

"I can't ask that." T-Dog denied her.

"It's the pact, remember?" She stopped hearing, her eyes weary of anything that could be trying to take a chunk out of her or Carol too. The alarms were blaring and Eva knew this was _bad._ Walkers would be drawn to the prison and to them if they couldn't keep quiet.

* * *

Daryl was frantic. He shot walkers, one after another. He had run into Joey, who now followed close behind him, but there was no sign of Lori, Carl, Carol, Maggie, T-Dog or Eva. He groaned inwardly as they walked back into the cell to meet with Rick, Glenn not far behind.

"We just took down five 'em in there." Daryl shouted at Rick, taking an arrow from the head of one walker.

"There were four in here, but no sign of Lori or anyone." Rick stepped down from the catwalk stairs. Daryl could hear his heart hammering in his chest. Joey's breath next to him was ragged, uneven.

Daryl reset his crossbow, trying to figure out where they would have all gone.

"Somebody is playing games. We'll split up and look for the others." Rick ordered, passing the other men. "Whoever gets to the generators first, shut 'em down!"

Daryl split off with Joey, hands tight around his crossbow. Eva's brother ran behind him, rifle in hand, eyes knit tight. They ran through the coridoors, both with the same thought.

* * *

Carol's gun was empty. So was Eva's. The walkers outnumbered them easily. Even through the flashing lights, Eva could tell they were dead if they stumbled, or tripped, or fell. Carol was yelling to go back, her arms supporting T-Dog. He stood up fully and Eva's hand shot out to grab at him.

"We're close! We're close!" He was yelling over the alarms, urging them forward. Carol and Eva protested. The walkers loomed closer and closer and Eva was sure they would not make it.

T-Dog broke away, running straight into the walkers. Eva froze on the spot, eyes widening. T-Dog yelled for them to run and Eva stepped backwards. A stray grabbed her and she screamed, throwing it harshly into the wall. She pistol whipped it, having no alternative.

She saw Carol run forward and followed the woman, body shaking as she tried not to look at T-Dog. The door opened in front of Carol. She turned, as did the other woman, and cringed as his skin was torn from him. Tears rolled down her face as she added T-Dog to her list of memories.


	33. In All My Dreams

**_I'm begging you please wake me up_**  
**_In all my dreams I..._**

_Drown_**_._**

* * *

They had met up before any of them even had a chance to get to the generators. It was lucky, all of them pouring into the safe room, Daryl and Joey, Rick and the prisoner whose name Daryl didn't remember or care to know.

"How do you shut these down?" Rick was asking the prisoner. The man and Daryl were holding the doors with their backs, keeping the walkers temporarily at bay. The prisoner let up to help Rick, Joey filling in his place.

"Hey, Dixon." Joey yelled over the sirens, looking sideways at the man as they put all their weight into the doors. "If you die here, what should I tell my sister?"

The remark was not sarcastic. It wasn't threatening either. It struck Daryl as a rather odd question, hanging somewhere in the air that he couldn't quite reach.

"The hell's that mean?" Daryl barked back. Joey scoffed, looking over at Rick and the prisoner.

"She didn't love Charlie." Joey turned back to Daryl, his feet sliding just a bit under him.

"What is it with you two always bein' cryptic an' shit?" Daryl shook his head, not wasting time to figure out what the older Young sibling meant. Joey laughed at the man's wit.

"Charlie never filled in that hole you left in her, ya know? Could see it in her eyes. She never wanted him." Joey realigned his feet to put more weight into the door. His black hair dangled in front of his eyes, but he could see Daryl clearly.

"Still loves you, Dixon. Can't figure out why." He laughed. Daryl stared at him through narrowed eyes. He didn't trust Joey's word, not that the younger man had ever lied to him before. At twenty six, the man still held a bit of his childish nature in his eyes- the same eyes Eva had.

"Bullshit. They had a kid. 's what she wanted." Daryl turned his back fully against the door, bracing his feet as he watched Rick and the prisoner.

There was a sudden burst of sparks and Rick flew back, the handle of an ax to his throat. Joey and Daryl looked at one another with widened eyes as the prisoner- the one who had run into the walkers before, they didn't remember his name- made a sudden appearance. The two men felt helpless, not daring to move from the door.

Rick slammed the prisoner into walls, fighting the best he could. The man wasn't letting up and hit Rick over the head, knocking his gun away. The prisoner attacking Rick picked up the ax, but it fell just as quickly as the other threw something his way and picked up Rick's gun.

"Shoot him! We can take back this prison!" The attacker yelled. Rick held up a hand, hoping to keep things under control.

The prisoner seemed to debate for a long moment as his friend tried to persuade him. Joey breathed through his nose, sweating with his back to the door.

"Daryl," Joey breathed, looking to find Daryl was gone. Defeated, Joey waited, back pressed hard on the door.

A shot fired and the attacker fell.

Daryl was next to the prisoner, knife drawn, just in case. He gave the gun back to Rick and Daryl let his guard relax as they turned the generators off.

"Let's go."

* * *

Eva ran as fast as her legs could carry her. They screamed in protest, demanding that she stop. She pressed through the burn, sprinting. Walkers had appeared in one of the labyrinth hallways, tearing her away from Carol. She turned the other way, prayed for the woman, and ran.

She _sprinted. _Something she hadn't done since she was a freshman in high school. Daryl had come to all of her meets, she recalled vaguely. He was always there to watch her, win or lose. She knew he didn't care about sports. He didn't care about most things that most people did anyway. Track was just a bunch of people, running in circles. They had that on television, and in cars. Way more interesting. But, still. She loved running and he "had nothing better going on."

He was always there.

She went around a corner and slowed down only slightly as the sirens died. She leaned against a wall, panting, trying to catch the hot breath in her lungs. She looked around the dark halls and felt a wave of relief when she spotted a white arrow spray painted on the wall, pointing in the direction she was going.

Eva tiptoed, back pressed to the wall, following the arrows. She was completely defenseless now, her gun being rendered useless for anything long distance. She didn't want to have another close encounter with a walker, though. She'd already taken a tumble, hitting her head hard on the wall. She could feel the trickle of blood running down from her temple.

She kept her steps light, looking up and down the hallway constantly, peeking just barely around turns. A sound behind her made shivers rush up her back and without thinking, she began running again. Her footsteps pounded against the concrete, her ribs and legs surging with pain.

She stopped when her body collided with a wall. She cursed herself aloud for not noticing that it was a dead end and spun around, searching for the arrows. They were gone.

Her head pounded with the collision of the wall, introducing dizziness with it and she began to cry, the tears sliding down her face and mixing with the sweat and grime. She slid down the wall, breathing hard and holding her side, trying desperately to keep the pain at bay just long enough to scramble back to C block. She tried to stand, but she tripped after three steps.

Eva lay on the cool concrete for what felt like forever, her mind tumbling in an abyss as she thought of the others, hoping they were safe. Daryl and Joey came to her mind and she pounded her fist on the floor. Shestumbled, pulling herself forward, using the wall as a crutch. She _had _to get back to them.

* * *

Daryl crept quietly, flashlight pointed ahead of him. Rick, Joey and the prisoner walked quietly and close by. The prison felt unusually quiet now, almost worse than the screaming sirens.

They paused at even the smallest sound. Joey laughed inwardly at the amount of adrenaline and testosterone that filled the hallway.

Glenn and Axel appeared behind them, relief spreading across all of them. They nodded in acknowledgement, moving forward through the dark halls, trying to get back to C block with as little confrontation as they could muster.

Around the corner, walkers devoured a body. Rick shot them and Daryl found a cloth on the ground. They looked at one another, knowing it was Carol's. They rushed outside, hoping that she, T-Dog and Eva were still there somehow. Daryl and Joey both felt agony as they followed behind Rick, hoping that she was to be found.

"Hershel!" Rick yelled immediately, the other men on their tails.

"You didn't find them?" He was calling out.

"We thought maybe they came back out here." Glenn expressed their concerns at the old man and Beth as the two made their way down the steps to meet the men.

"What about T? Carol and Eva?"

"We found Carol's scarf." Daryl answered slowly. They didn't know rather she was dead, or if Eva was, but they couldn't know. Daryl's heart skipped a beat and Joey didn't look at anyone as he kicked at debris on the ground, cursing.

"We're going back." Rick told them. "Daryl and Glenn, you come with-"

Rick was cut off by a shrill sound. They all stopped, turning to face the source. Maggie and Glenn came out of the door where they had gone with Lori. Maggie held Carl's jacket, cradling something in his arms. They stepped out slowly and Joey didn't fail to notice the blood on Carl's hands.

Maggie was crying, pressing the baby against her torso with a bloody hand. Daryl looked over at Joey, who's teeth began to grind. Daryl felt his own heart sink into the pit of his stomach at not knowing where Eva was. It was Sophia all over again, but somehow very different.

Joey leaned against the wall, head in his hands. Daryl would have done the same if his mind wasn't totally fuzzy, unable to comprehend what was happening. It was so unreal, so suspending. He couldn't feel the ground under his feet, or the air in his lungs, the shifting breeze. He _had _to be stuck in a nightmare.

"Where… Where is she? Where is she?" Rick was half-pleading with Maggie, pacing around. He pushed past her when she didn't speak. His sobs echoed against the walls of the prison beside them. His anguished cries became louder and louder, though no one tried to quiet him down.

Glenn took Maggie in his arms as she sobbed. Rick fell to the ground and all of them found themselves lost in their own anguish.


	34. Miserable at Best

_And the hardest part of living_  
_Is just taking breaths to stay_

* * *

"The good thing is, she looks healthy." Hershel peeled back the fabric of Carl's coat in Maggie's hands. The baby was coated with white, flaking substance. "And soon or she won't survive."

The sun beat down on them, slowly easing its way down over the horizon. Daryl looked at the bundle in Maggie's arms.

"No. No way. Not her." He stepped back. It was time for a run. There was a possibility that he would never see Eva again. She might have died in those hallways and Daryl had no way of knowing. He wasn't going to let anyone else die if he could help it. "We ain't losin nobody else. I'm going for a run." He put his bow back on his back. He had no time to lose.

"I'll back you up." Maggie nodded through tearfilled eyes.

"I'll go too." Glenn added. Daryl hid a smirk. The Chinaman never let the girl out of his sight. Daryl felt a pang of sadness. Why hadn't he done that?

"Okay, think where we're goin. Beth." He motioned for the blond girl to speak to him. "Kid just lost his mom. His dad ain't doing so hot."

"I'll look out for him." She agreed without question, eyes glowing. Daryl nodded, assuming his temporary- he hoped, at least- role as leader. He frowned, looking at all of the people. He couldn't lead them, no way. But until Rick could think straight again, there was no way they could count on the deputy.

"You two get the fence. Too many pile up, we got ourselves a problem." Daryl waved, trying to get people moving. "Glenn, Maggie, vamanos!"

Rick picked up an ax and fled inside, the others watching him. Daryl ignored him and rushed, moving Maggie and Glenn towards the exit.

Glenn stayed behind, having no other options to bring the three along. Daryl wasn't about to risk twice the lives he needed. Maggie got on Daryl's bike and the Korean man watched them disappear.

* * *

Glenn ventured through the halls. He didn't quite know what he was looking for. His flashlight shone across the concrete, blood stained walls. Part of him hoped that he would find Rick and they could go back to the cell block. Another part of him reached out to Lori, Eva, T-Dog and Carol.

The light shone across the bodies of walkers, brains spread across the floor and bleeding from their skulls. He couldn't help but feel disturbed by the fact that he found it completely normal. He shouldn't be seeing so much blood, so many dead men, women, children. He looked up from the bodies, feeling sick to his stomach for the first time in months. It wasn't the blood that got to him. The light landed on an ax, blood soaked in Rick's hand.

"Rick?" He called softly. The man didn't look up at him as Glenn drew near. "Everyone's worried about you. You shouldn't be in here." Glenn tried to coax the leader, but Rick's heavy breathing did not cease and he didn't move. "Come on out."

Rick finally turned towards the delivery man, slowly with a blood covered face. Blood covered the wall that the deputy had been facing and Glenn felt afraid of Rick for the first time since meeting him. He approached him with caution, but Rick seemed to be looking through him. He plead with the man until he shoved at Glenn, pinning him to the wall.

"It's me." Rick threw Glenn back away from him and the Korean watched him continue down the hallway and into the darkness. He sighed, rubbing his hand over his throat. He turned around, following the path back towards the cell block.

Glenn paused, hearing a sound not far off. He didn't want to risk running into walkers, but somehow he felt unable to stop himself from stepping carefully down the hallway. It became dark soon and Glenn shined his flashlight down it, the light reflecting on the walls and into his eyes. He squinted, seeing movement not far away. He swallowed hard, toeing carefully.

Dark brown hair splayed across the concrete, bits of blood soaking into the rich color.

"Lori?" His voice was low, almost mute as he called out. Pressing just a bit further, he saw the blood covered face, a tiny wound on the temple leaking down onto the pale skin. He stopped when the eyes opened, fear gripping him and he jerked back. The light stayed on the face and his heart leapt upon seeing that it was not milky and white like the walkers'- it was vibrant green, tiny gold flecks in the centers.

"Marie!" He called out, rushing to her side. She groaned and he tried to lift her up, but a shriek pierced the air at the movement.

"Hurts." She mumbled, throwing her arm around his shoulder. He tried to help her stand, but she cringed at every movement.

"Rick!" Glenn started yelling, hoping that Rick would show up and help. He knew in his heart that the deputy would not come as he started helping Eva move towards the cell block. Her feet shuffled under her and she stumbled, but she could move, slowly. Glenn prayed silently that nothing would sneak up on them.

"I'm fine. Let me walk." She breathed. Glenn reluctantly let her go and they walked out into the yard.

"Guys!" Glenn was yelling. The others turned to see her. Joey looked up from his place along the fence and his heart sang. He dropped the gun on the ground, sprinting towards her. She saw him and made to move towards him, but stumbled on her shaky feet. He caught her, landing hard on his knees. He could feel them burn against the friction, but he didn't care. His sister was safe, in his arms, with a heartbeat.

Tears fell from Joey's face as he clung to her, his hands tightly gripping the fabric on the back of her bloody shirt. He breathed a deep sigh of relief and set one hand on the back of her head, pulling her head into the crook of his shoulder.

* * *

Night fell and Eva felt herself shuffle nervously. She wasn't allowed to be outside, her body still weak from running and throwing herself into walls. Joey had laughed at her for her stupidity, but he earned a hit to the face with her open-ended slap for the trouble.

She sat down on the table, legs over the edge and swinging freely. She groaned aloud dramatically, sitting her cards in her lap. Joey ran a hand through his hair and dropped his own face down.

"Joey…"

"No." He stopped her before she could even ask. For the past hour, she'd been begging to go look for Daryl and Maggie. It was a bad idea, they all knew. He wasn't about to let her go again after she'd disappeared like that.

She tried to ignore the sound of the baby crying in Carl's arms, distracting herself as she waited in agony. She stood up, pushing past the others and making her way into the opposite room. Joey made to follow her as she vanished, but stopped as the gate swooped open, Maggie and Daryl finally appearing with Glenn on their tails.

Maggie and Beth set to making a bottle as Daryl took the baby girl from Carl with a heavy heart.

He had denied Eva so many times, told her that he was unfit, that he could never be a father. His own was so useless, so painstakingly bitter and full of anger, rage… Daryl just found that he couldn't do it. he couldn't raise a child.

So why was he so comfortable with the tiny bundle in his arms?

His heart raced, thundering in his chest as Beth handed him a bottle. It silenced her cries instantly and he felt relieved, though the hammering in his heart did not cease. Why had he given up at the chance?

He pushed away the thoughts, remembering the world they lived in. It was bad enough that Lori's children had to live through it. He did not like the idea that, if he _had _stayed, become a husband and father- neither of which he ever did- he would be twice as broken as he already was.

He mumbled down at the baby, unsure of what else to do. He rocked back and forth, the tiny girl finally relaxing.

"Like that? Huh?" He couldn't help but smile. "Little ass-kicker." Grins spread around the room. "Right? That's a good name, right? Little ass-kicker." He looked back down at the baby. "You like that, huh? You like that sweetheart?"

"Told you he was a softie." Eva snorted from the doorway. Daryl felt his heart give an unexpected jump and his eyes fell on her, hands on her hips. A gauze pad was taped to her temple and she shook slightly, but otherwise she was totally unharmed. He squinted, trying to convince himself that she was really there- back from the dead, a ghost. He passed Little Ass-kicker off to Beth and stalked up to her, his hand resting on the side of her face.

"Nice to see you too."


	35. The Sound of Settling

_**And I'll sit and wonder**_  
_**Of every love that could've been**_  
_**If I'd only thought of something charming to say.**_

* * *

It was the slowest of all nights. The group sat around, eating, slowly. No one said much, not having the heart nor energy to. Eva leaned with her back to the wall, not mustering up much capability to eat. She didn't want to, didn't need to. Couldn't. Joey nudged her from her side, brows furrowed and worried. Neither of them got a chance to speak before the door opened and they spotted Rick.

"Everyone okay?" He asked, looking around at his group. Most of them occupied the table, but a few sat on the steps or against the walls.

"Yeah. We are." Maggie answered him as the attention fell over him. They all paused, no one taking another bite as they watched their mangled leader. Eva's stomach clenched and she knew that she definitely wasn't eating now.

"What about you?" Hershel spoke finally. They all knew that Rick was far from okay- he was completely lost in his own sorrows. Not that anyone could blame him. Eva had been the same way for the first few days, after seeing Charlie with his guts dragged across the ugly grey carpet of his office, she understood.

"Cleared out the boiler block." Rick stopped by the table, looking down at the one-legged old man.

"How many were there?" Daryl's curiosity peeked. Eva's eyes darted to him and away quickly, resting on Rick.

"I don't know. A dozen, two dozen. I have to get back. Just wanted to check on Carl." Rick looked at Daryl and then down at his son. His gaze did not hold as he turned away.

"Rick, we can handle taking out the bodies." Glenn stood up from his spot at the table. "You don't have to." Rick argued with Glenn, but Eva was not listening. She did a lot of that lately- musing her way out of conversations, finding herself staring into space and not really hearing anything that was said. It had become a habit she was good at.

Rick disappeared as quickly as he came and Eva found the block had fallen back into silence. Usually, silence came welcomingly. She didn't mind the quiet, it just meant there was no immediate threat. But now was different. It was unsettling and she did not like it at all.

"Eva." Joey nudged her from her left. She snapped from her daze, looking up from the floor. His eyes glowed with concern and she managed to scrape up a small smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You doin' okay?"

She nodded slightly, scooping a spoonful of food and taking it into her mouth, not really tasting anything. Joey seemed satisfied and she continued to try eating to please her brother and he seemed content once her bowl was empty. She carried it off to clean it out, not looking at anyone in the group.

Ten minutes later, Eva felt herself sitting on the steps of the catwalk. The others were still eating, bustling and whispering quietly in the other part of the cell block, but she found that she could not bring herself to join them. Too much had happened too quickly and the brunette woman found that she could not manage to get her head together. Head in her hands, Eva felt her body give a slight jolt as tears built in her eyes.

* * *

Daryl shone the light down the dimly lit hallway, keeping tabs on Carl next to him. Oscar walked quietly in the back. They paused every so often to listen, making sure there was nothing they should fear for. At a turn, Daryl heard and saw a door creaking. Oscar paused, looking to the other man for instruction.

"Check it out man. Must have missed it last night." He held up a makeshift club, waiting for Daryl to make a move. The other man shook his head, poking at the door.

"Only one or two of 'em. Don't look they got much fight. They ain't going nowhere. We'll take care of it on the way back." Daryl turned away from the door, falling into step next to Carl. The young boy's eyes strained on the ground, not looking where he was going or at the two men. Daryl gave a slight whistle and Carl looked up at him. His face was sleek with tears.

"You know," He started. Daryl wasn't the type of person to spill his life story, but the look on Carl's face dragged his words from him. "My mom, she liked her wine." He could see her in his mind. She was still young, but her looks betrayed her. "She liked to smoke in bed. Virginia Slims." He didn't look at Carl as they walked and talked, aiming his flashlight ahead of him, searching for a distraction. He paused to look in a door.

"I was playin' out with the kids in the neighborhood." Daryl saw a brief memory of Georgie, the redheaded boy who tried to get him to steal fruit from the marketplace. "I could do that with Merle gone. They had bikes, I didn't." Of course he didn't. Daryl remembered like it was yesterday, chasing down the other kids, trying to run as fast as they could peddle. He could keep up, for a while.

"We heard sirens getting louder. They jumped on their bikes, ran after it." Daryl kept moving the light as they walked, his mind flooding with memories. He could hear Oscar moving behind them as they walked. "You know, hoping to see something worth seeing.

"I ran after 'em, but I couldn't keep up. I ran around a corner and saw my friends lookin' at me." He looked at Carl, whose eyes were trained on him with interest. "Hell, I saw everybody looking at me."

It was one of those things Daryl would never forget. The whole neighborhood, gathered outside just gawking, staring, their eyes all falling on Daryl Dixon as he appeared from no where.

"Fire trucks everywhere. People from the neighborhood. It was my house they were there for." Daryl paused, looking through the crack in a door. "It was my mom in bed. Burnt down to nothing. That was the hard part." He looked at Carl just as the boy's face downcast. "She was just gone. Erased. Nothin' left of her." He sighed as they rounded a corner.

"People said it was better that way." He chuckled slightly. What did they know? "I don't know. Just made it seem like it wasn't real, you know?" Carl sighed.

"I shot my mom." He answered back, looking up at Daryl with sad eyes. "She was out. Hadn't turned yet. I ended it. It was real." He paused. "Sorry about your mom."

"Sorry about yours." Daryl gripped the boy's shoulder and Carl nodded. They crept forward in silence for a few moments. Carl's brows furrowed and he looked up at Daryl with his head tilted, just able to see past the brim of his father's hat.

"How come you left her behind?" Daryl turned his head to look at the kid. He was innocent, but so broken all the same. Just like Eva had been.

"Who?"

"Marie." The name floated in the air and Daryl felt his stomach drop. It wasn't a particularly easy question and he wasn't sure that even he knew the answer. "You knew her, right? Back at the farm, she said she hadn't talked to you in like ten years. Why not?"

Daryl licked his lips, flashlight wagging back and forth.

"She deserved better." He put simply. Carl squinted at him, face screwed in confusion.

"Did you love her?"

* * *

Eva leaned on the railing, her fist curled with her chin resting carefully on it. The walkers loomed out in woods just beyond the fence, but none came too close to make her weary. From the guard tower, she could see everything for miles. The trees moved gently in the breeze, rocking ever so gently, dancing in sync.

"Hey." Joey's voice met her as he shut the door behind him, rifle in hand. He stopped next to her, leaning on the railing, mimicking her movements. He looked out into the woods with her. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing back the black locks. Eva chuckled, taking a bit of it between her fingers.

"You need a cut." She dropped the bit of hair and stepped back, pacing her way around the square walkway of the tower. Joey walked beside her, slinging his rifle onto his back. They walked in silence, making rounds in the small perimeter several times, changing directions on occasion for sheer boredom.

"You miss them?" Eva asked suddenly. Joey did not look at her, his eyes focused on a tall tree in the distance. He nodded slightly, not looking at her. He felt her warm hand grasp onto his, her fingers tangled in his own.

"Can't bring 'em back." He murmured. Eva nodded in understanding. They stopped, both of them looking at the prison with sadness in their faces. Joey removed his hand from Eva's and wrapped the arm around her shoulders, pulling her body close to his.

"Never forgave myself for not findin' you before the hospital." Joey let her go and leaned on the railing again.

"That's not your fault." She stood next to him, hands on her hips.

"I should have been there for you." Joey slammed a hand on the railing and it shook, vibrating with a loud ring. Eva licked her lips, looking away from him.

"Daryl said he came back. That year when I was in the hospital. Why didn't you tell me?" She huffed with a long breath, holding her head in her hands and rubbing at her eyes with the heels of her palms. Joey stared at her a long moment.

"He wasn't worth it. Not then."

Eva turned her head to look at her brother. He had so much innocence in him still- his soft, green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, the roundness that still crested his cheeks. He was charming, really, and Eva had always felt the need to protect him. Even so, Joseph had always been the one that did the protecting. Daryl was her superman for four years, and after he left, Joey had filled in that spot. He was her hero, her life saver. He had protected her from heartache and from Daryl. He was there when Lilly died, when Charlie and her fought, when she was too drunk to make it home. Joey was always there.

"It's different now." Joey spoke finally, shifting the rifle on his back. "_He_'s different. We all know ya still love him." Eva pushed her hair behind her ear, biting on her already scraped-up lips. Joey looked at her in the corner of his eyes.

"What are you waiting for?"

* * *

Daryl moved quietly, Carl and Oscar close behind him. The crossbow was pointed in front of him, his body slinking along the wall.

"That's what I'm talking about." He heard Oscar behind him. He turned, watching the man vanish into a doorway. He mentally cursed himself and walked towards the doorway, peering in before following him inside, Carl on his tail. Oscar was holding red house slippers.

"The hell you need house slippers for?" Daryl scoffed. Oscar looked at him like he was crazy.

"You know, end of the day, relaxing." Daryl merely blinked at the other man. Somewhere behind them, he heard the sound of a walker growling. An arrow pierced its head rather smoothly and Daryl went to retrieve it. He paused, spotting a knife sticking from its throat. He pulled it out with a sick sputter.

"That's Carol's knife." He cleaned it on the walker's shirt, examining it for a long moment. He stood up, looking around. Daryl waved an arm forward, pulling the other two along with him as he moved down the cells. He paused at each of them, shining his light into them with deep thought.

A door at the end of the block was opening and closing, unable to open very far because of a body that kept it pinned shut. They stopped, Daryl looking at it curiously. He slammed the door open and looked down into the cell.

Carol was slumped against the wall, blood covering her torso. She looked up at him, her eyes dull and lacking life. He helped her up, Oscar and Carl behind him, helping him get her back to the cell block.

* * *

"Look." Joey nudged Eva suddenly. Eva followed his hand and felt her stomach clench. Among the walkers, in front of Rick, she spotted the woman. She clung to the fence with one hand, a pleading look on her face. The walkers were not attempting to go after her, but rather lashed towards Rick. Eva and Joey looked at one another, their stomachs dropping.


	36. Somebody That I Used to Know

**_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness._**

* * *

_"Three more months, Eva. The hard part hasn't even started."_

_Eva gave herself the prep talk of her life. Her reflection stared back at her, threatening to purge the contents of her stomach at any given moment. Her long hair was disheveled, pooling on her shoulders and dripping like blood down her back. It made her cringe to look at, but she dare not attempt to pull a brush through it. Circles formed beneath her eyes- she hadn't slept in months._

_The brunette crumpled in front of the toilet, nose scrunched against the terrible smell. She purged, feeling better as soon as she did. The toilet flushed and she rinsed her mouth out, spitting into the sink. Eva wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and flicked off the light in the bathroom, not sparing a glance at her accusing reflection as she did. The rest of the house was quiet- the blinds drawn shut, closing her off from the outside world. The door opened for a fraction of a second as Joey stepped inside._

_"You leavin'?" His brows furrowed as he watched her sit on the couch and pull on her shoes. She gave a small nod and he sat down next to her, wrapping a warm arm around her shoulders. Eva looked up at him, her colorless eyes burning into his skin. He swallowed hard, giving her a squeeze. "Sure you don't want me to tag along?"_

_Eva shook her head, her hair shifting and falling forward over her shoulders as she dipped down to tie the lace. She paused, unable to completely reach them over her protruding belly. Joey gave a smirk and grabbed her leg, swinging her foot into his lap. He tied the laces for her with an amused glimmer in his eyes. Her feet swung over the side of the couch again and she stood up, hands gliding shakily over her knees. Joey's face fell as he opened the door for his sister, following her to the car. She opened the driver's door and paused, turning towards him._

_"You don't have to do this alone." He mumbled, resting his hand on her shoulder. Eva's eyes searched his for something, but even she wasn't sure what it was._

_"Atlanta's only two hours away." She shrugged, not answering his silent question. She sat down, pulling the seat back a few inches to allow room for her slight swell._

_"Call me when you get into town. I love you." Joey rapped his hand on the door, shutting it when she gave him a smile and nod. Hands in his pockets, he watched as she pulled out of the driveway and drove away._

* * *

Eva watched from the guard tower as the figures below moved. The woman had a sword and was killing walkers. Rick and Carl stood beside the fence for a moment, watching. Eva became uneasy, licked her lips and leaned on the railing with the gun in her hand. When the woman fell, she began to shoot. Carl was, too, from what she could tell. Walkers fell down as Rick and Carl went out the gate. Carl grabbed whatever the woman had been carrying as Rick leaned over her. Hershel was there in a moment as Rick threw her over his shoulder.

"Come on." Eva practically yelled, running down the steps of the guard tower. Joey followed on her heels as the two rushed to meet the others below. They found them there, the woman laid out on a cloth on the floor. The others bustled to tend to whatever wound she'd had. Rick kept reassuring her that she would be okay as they tended to her.

"Who are you?" Rick's voice was low as he spoke, leaning over the woman. Eva set her gun down on the tabletop, catching her breath. Sweat beaded down her forehead and she wiped it away. The woman moved slightly in her spot. The woman reached for her sword, which Rick kicked away. "We're not going to hurt you. Not unless you do somethin' stupid first."

"Rick." Eva turned around and found Daryl. They shared a glance as Rick turned his head to face the other man. Daryl looked down at the woman on the ground in front of their leader. "Who the hell's this?" One hand rest on his hip, thumb in his belt loop.

"Wanna tell us your name?" Rick looked back down at the woman as she tried to sit up. He repeated his words, but she wasn't talking.

"Come on in here." Daryl spoke again, swaying awkwardly. Eva's eyebrow rose and she caught Joey looking between Daryl and Rick.

"Everything alright?" Rick stood up finally, turning back to Daryl once more.

"Gonna wanna see this." Daryl breathed, a slight hint of a chuckle in his words. Rick kept the woman's sword, not wanting to put anyone at risk. He led them out and Eva paused, waiting for Daryl as he locked the gate behind them. She walked next to him, a foot of space in between them. At the cells, Eva stopped dead in her tracks, staring into the cell Daryl led them to.

Carol was there, beat up but otherwise in once piece. She felt a smile grace her lips as the woman sat up, flashing a smile at them. Rick had a grin on his face too, which relieved the brunette woman. Carol stood up, meeting Rick halfway for a hug. Eva rooted to her spot, looking at Daryl as the others came up behind them.

"How?" Hershel stole Carol from Rick and Eva stepped backwards, her shoulder bumping into Daryl as she allowed room for the others to pass into the cell.

"Solitary. We got split up," She answered, wrapping her arms around the old man's neck.

"Fought her way into a cell." Daryl added, glancing down at Eva. The brunette pursed her lips. "Must've passed out. Dehydrated." Carol saw the baby in Beth's arms, her eyes glowing with tears. Her face fell in realization that Lori was not coming back. Eva looked at the floor, unable to see the events before her. Lori's death still had not set in.

Eva looked up and saw the new woman standing at the gate, watching them. They locked eyes and Eva felt a twinge of sadness. She gave the woman a nod, hoping she saw the sympathy in her green eyes. The woman stared back for a long moment before returning the gesture.

* * *

They unlocked the gates, walking back into the area they held the woman. Eva followed behind Daryl, who had his crossbow at the ready.

"We can tend to that wound. Give you some food and water, send you on your way. But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us. And why you were carrying formula." Rick stopped in front of her, hand resting gently on his gun. Eva became uncomfortable, leaning on her hip and watching the others. At his last words, Eva felt a jolt rush through her.

"The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy." She answered slowly. She looked at Rick with pure malice. "With a pretty girl."

"What happened?" Eva heard Hershel move behind her as Rick questioned the woman. He stopped next to her, looking on with great curiosity.

"Were they attacked?" The old man tilted his head at the woman. Her gaze moved between the two men.

"They were taken." She spoke finally.

"Taken? By who?" Rick paced in front of her. Eva could feel his anxiety radiating from him with every movement, every word. Eva swallowed, heart in her throat.

"Same son of a bitch who shot me."

"Hey, these are our people. You tell us what happened, now." Rick rest his hand on the woman's hip and she jerked, cursing at him.

"Rick." Eva stepped forward. "She's answering you, don't go bad-cop on her just yet." Rick ignored her and Daryl pointed his bow at the woman's face.

"Better start talking." Rick loomed in front of her. Eva looked over at Hershel, but his face was void.

"Gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound." Daryl snorted, crossbow aimed at her head. She glared at him with widened eyes and Eva stepped closer, falling into a place next to him. The woman's eyes narrowed.

"Find 'em yourself." She spat back. She was smart, Eva decided. If they killed her, they would have to. They couldn't get any information from a dead person. Rick seemed to think the same thing and he forced Daryl's crossbow down. There was a long silence in the room as the woman glared daggers at Rick.

"You came here for a reason." Rick spoke finally. The woman finally looked away, her temper faltering under his gaze. Rick stepped closer to her.

"There's a town. Woodbury. Bout 75 survivors, think they took them there." She said finally. Eva's brows furrowed.

"A whole town?" Rick asked for her.

"Run by this guy, calls himself the Governor. Pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type." She leaned on a grate next to her. "Armed sentries on every wall."

"You know a way in?" Rick's shoulders slumped. She shrugged.

"The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip our way through." After much deliberating, Rick finally turned away to leave Hershel and the woman so the old man could tend to her wound. Daryl and Eva followed the deputy into the cell blocks.

* * *

"How do we know we can trust her?" Oscar leaned against the wall by the steps. The group gathered in a huddle, deliberating.

"This is Maggie and Glenn. Why are we even debating?" Beth looked on. Eva bit her lower lip from next to the blonde girl.

"We ain't. I'll go after 'em." Daryl volunteered. Eva looked sideways at Joey, who clenched his jaw tightly without looking at her. He knew as well as she did what was going to happen.

"This place sounds pretty secure." Rick sighed. "You can't go alone."

"I'm going." Eva spoke without hesitation. Daryl shot her a glare, but didn't speak. She locked eyes with Rick, who opened his mouth to protest. His eyes traveled to Joey, who said nothing. Rick closed his mouth and gave a slight nod.

"I'll go." Beth offered.

"Me too." Axel stepped up.

"I'm in." Oscar nodded.


	37. Build God

**Wow! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I can't believe how well this has been received.**

* * *

_**The rooms have a hint of asbestos and maybe just a dash of formaldehyde,  
And the habit of decomposing right before your very eyes.**_

* * *

Eva put the jacket around her shoulders as the group prepared to leave. The gate shut behind them and she checker her gun for the third time in ten minutes, making sure she was more than prepared. She took a clip from Daryl with silent thanks. He turned away and she watched Rick and Carl talk a short distance away.

Eva turned to the car as Rick made his way towards them, yanking open the door and jumping in the back seat. She waited, fingers fidgeting. Rick got into the driver's seat and the car began pulling away. They had left behind Beth and Axel, thinking it best to keep to a smaller group. Eva leaned on the window, watching the passing trees as they drove towards Woodbury. The car was silent and she could feel the closeness of the strange woman sitting next to her.

The car stopped only a short distance later and the doors flew open as they stepped out. Eva followed behind Daryl as they got their weapons and gear out of the back of the SUV.

"They have patrols. We're better off on foot." The woman answered. Eva stuck two guns in the waistband of her pants and became conscious of the knife stuck in her boot.

"How far? Night's coming." Rick looked up at the sky. Eva did too, watching the blend of oranges and pinks in the not so distant horizon.

"Mile, maybe two." She answered. Eva watched Daryl put his bow on his back. She walked behind him, resisting the urge to reach out and glide her fingers along the fletching of his arrows. She ignored the lone walker that lumbered a few feet away, her eyes falling down to watch her feet as she walked.

They clambered into the woods- Rick, Oscar, Eva, Daryl and the new woman. It was quiet for a length as they walked through the woods. Eva kept her pace between Daryl and Oscar, counting her steps for lack of having much else to do. She stepped over a root that was growing out of the ground and paused as trees just beyond them began to move about. She took the knife out of her boot, walking behind Daryl, body low to the ground.

The group pushed forward and Rick ran ahead, slamming his machete down into the rotting skull of a walker that tumbled out onto their path. It's blood coated the forest floor. Eva found one of her own as Daryl's arrow pierced the eye of one. She drove the knife through the bottom of the walker's jaw, through the mouth and into the brain. It crunched sickeningly as she pulled it back out, using her free arm to push the now limp body away from her. She quickly found another walker, elbowing it in the chest as it came up behind her. It stumbled a bit before she slammed her knife wielding fist into the side of its head.

"Too many of 'em." She heard Daryl. She spotted him and Rick backing away and weaved around the walkers towards them. Rick's machete cut into the forehead of another walker as the group pushed in one direction. They followed Rick, killing walkers as necessary while moving as fast as they could.

They broke out into a sprint, following Rick up a wood chip path. Eva spotted a rickety hunting house not far up the path. Rick threw the door open and the five of them stumbled through the door, throwing it shut behind them. They dropped down low to the ground, slinking along the floor like serpents. A terrible smell permeated the air and Eva held her breath. Rick's light scanned the room cautiously as they moved slowly about. Rick's light landed on a white animal, curled on the floor.

"What the hell is that?" Oscar snuffed, hand over his face.

"Gotta be a fox. Or what's left of one." Daryl said next to her. She stumbled over her feet a bit, nearly falling into him. He shot her a look of warning and she mumbled a sorry under her breath, trying not to gag. Upon closer inspection, the animal proved to be a dog. "Guess Lassie went home."

They heard the abrupt sound of pounding on the door they'd come in and Eva jumped on the spot, eyes on the loose panels that separated them from death. She could see the arms of walkers moving, clawing at the door. She swallowed hard and looked away.

Rick whistled, drawing their attention to a lump beneath the blankets of the old bed. Daryl held his knife up, creeping up on it. Eva found that her breath had become extremely shallow. Slowly, Rick reached out towards the blanket. He took a fist full of the thick comforter, pulling it back quickly. The figure jumped up, shotgun pointed at Rick.

"Who the hell are you?" The man was yelling. Eva pulled the hammer of her gun back. There was no use in trying to be quiet when walkers had already found them. Rick held his hands up for the man to see. "Get outta my house!"

"Okay! Okay, okay!" Rick backed down, eyes intent on the man. "We will, but we can't right now." Eva's hands wrapped around her handgun, tongue gliding swiftly over her lips in anticipation. She could taste the anxiety in her sweat.

"Shut him up!" The unnamed woman hissed. The man failed to do so, his yelling constant.

"There are walkers outside." Rick gestured the windows, but the man was frantic and didnt seem to understand. Eva glanced at her companions, shifting between feet.

"I'll call the cops!"

"I am a cop." Rick belted back. "Now, I need you to lower your gun. Don't do anything rash." He bent down, placing his gun on the floor. "Let's just take this nice and slow okay?"

"Show me your badge!" A shimmer appeared in Rick's eye and Eva was on her toes, waiting for attack.

"All right. It's in my pocket. It's in my pocket." Rick reached down slowly and Eva's fingers curled. Rick knocked the gun aside and the man squeezed the trigger. It nearly missed Daryl as he ducked out of the way and chaos ensued within the cabin. Rick and the man fought, ending with the man in a tight choke hold. He bit Rick's hand and before Eva could even blink, he was heading for the door.

The woman's sword exited through his chest. She withdrew it with a sneer, the blood dripping from her blade. After a moment, Daryl walked up to the door.

"Remember the Alamo?" Eva felt ill as him and Rick picked up the man and the woman grabbed the door. It opened and they shoved the body into the frenzy just on the doorstep, slamming the door behind them and rushing to the back. Eva followed behind Oscar at the front, rushing as quickly as they could away from the house with the others hot on their heels. They moved quickly around the house, unseen by the walkers as they made their way back towards the original path.

They made it to the edge of the town after night had fallen. Ducked behind a car, they watched the wall. Three people stood on top, each with weapons, looking for threats- looking for them. Lights shone on the pavement beyond the wall, illuminating walkers that lay limply between them. Eva swallowed, peering sideways at Daryl.

"All right, we need to downsize." Rick took his bag off and the group began selecting things to leave behind. Eva, not having much to begin with, kept only her two guns, both fully loaded, and extra ammo. Daryl took his bow off of his back, but there was no way he was going to leave it behind.

"Ain't no way we're gonna check in all them buildings, not with all them guards there." Daryl spoke in a hushed voice. Eva looked on, watching the guards as they moved back and forth along the wall of tires. A twig snapped behind them and they turned, weapons drawn, but the woman was there, mouthing something at them. Eva relaxed slightly as the men turned back towards the wall. Rick looked around at them. Adrenaline pumped through their veins.

"All right. Let's go."


	38. Parting Glass

_**Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had**_  
_**Are sorry for my going away**_

_****__****__**And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had**_  
_**Would wish me one more day to stay**_

_**But since it falls unto my lot**_  
_**That I should rise and you should not**_

_**I'll gently rise and I'll softly call**_  
_**Good night and joy be with you all**_

* * *

Eva followed closely behind Daryl, so close that he could feel her breath on the back of his neck. The woman led them in through the fence and Eva had to turn sideways to slip through the gap. The toes of her boots tapped lightly against the concrete as she stepped around the side of a building. Her breathing was erratic, hasty. The woman led them into a small building and they slunk through it, weapons drawn and blending into the darkness.

"This is where you were held?" Eva heard Rick's voice. Tiny windows allowed miniscule rays of light to float in and fragments of his face were visible.

"I was questioned." The woman retorted from behind him. They explored the room, checking the windows and doors to be sure no one would sneak up on them.

"Any idea where else they could be?" Rick turned to the woman. Eva made her way across the room, fingers gliding gently over every surface as she passed as though she were reading brail. She saw Daryl's figure moving next to a window that faced the street. He pulled back the curtain by it, peering outside. Light fell on him and Eva inhaled a deep breath. Rick came up beside him, looking through the window on the other side of the door.

"I thought you said there was a curfew." Daryl whipped around, glaring at the woman. She snarled at him.

"Those streets are packed during the day. Those are stragglers." Her hard gaze fell on Eva who simply nodded. The woman's face seemed to soften at the gesture.

"If anyone comes in here, we're sitting ducks." Rick turned away from the window, making his way towards the woman, Eva and Oscar. "We gotta move."

"They could be in his apartment." The woman offered, sharing a glance with Eva.

"Yeah? What if they ain't?" Eva sucked in another tight breath of air as Daryl glared hard at the woman. Eva could feel the hostility begin to swell in him. Just as Daryl had always been.

"Then we look somewhere else." The woman was challenging him, biting her tongue.

"You said you could help us." Rick snapped at her. Eva withdrew, standing next to Oscar in silence.

"I'm doing what I can." The woman fought back. Eva ran her hand over her face. They didn't have many options at that moment, but she knew the woman was right. She couldn't know where they were now.

"Then where the hell are they?" Oscar piped up, his eyes narrowing. Eva groaned, earning a look from the other three.

"She's not God, guys, she doesn't know _everything._" Rick gestured the four of them away from her and Eva followed reluctantly.

"If this goes south, we're cutting her loose." Rick aimed his gaze hard on Eva. She swallowed, nodding her head mechanically. There was nothing she could do about it even if she had wanted to.

"You think she's leading us into a trap?" Oscar looked between the woman and Rick.

"Right now it's the blind leadin' the blind." Daryl argued. Eva stood between them, not saying a word as Rick looked between all of them. "Let's split up."

A knock on the door broke the conversation. Eva felt her heart skip as Daryl grabbed her arm and dragged her out of sight. Someone unlocked the door and stepped inside and Eva listened to the sound of the door closing behind them.

"I know you're in here." A voice boomed across the room. Eva gripped the side of a shelf tightly, hissing her breath. "I saw you movin' from outside. Alright now, you're not supposed to be in here and you know it." She watched the man move past her. "Who's in here?"

Rick burst from the curtain as the man passed it, holding his gun to the man's head. He forced him to his knees, asking over and over where Glenn and Maggie were, but the man claimed not to know. Eva watched Daryl zip-tie the man's hands and Rick shoved a cloth in his mouth before Daryl hit him with the crossbow. The man fell over unconscious. They dragged his body out of the way in case anyone else came inside.

The door opened in the street and the group inched down the sidewalk. Eva kept her back to the buildings, eyes surveying the street. They made their way into a small warehouse and Eva could hear voices behind the door, but it was impossible to tell who they belonged to.

There was movement, someone walking towards them. Eva knew as well as the others that Glenn was there, as was Maggie. She stood up, following the others in haste to avoid being seen. In the corner of her eye she watched Rick throw a smoke grenade. It set off, filling the room to the brim before she even got a chance to turn and see Glenn and Maggie.

They changed direction, storming back towards the cloud of smoke. She rushed forward, gun in her hands. She pointed it, but she couldn't tell very well where she was aiming. Cursing under her breath, she backed down and nearly tumbled into Daryl. He snarled at her, pushing her back.

Eva saw Rick grab a hold of a body with a bag over its head and yank it forward. Daryl and Oscar did the same, pulling Maggie and Glenn from the smoke. They nearly ran out the door, moving quickly and quietly as they did. She was surprised by the lack of gunfire, but nonetheless relieved. She ran as fast as she could, her calves burning. The injury she'd sustained in her ankle spiked in pain, but she couldn't stop now.

They found a building along the sidewalk and Rick ushered them inside. They poured in one by one, breathing heavily. Eva gripped her calf, kneeling down. Her head sprang up and she was Glenn, his own blood covering his head and neck. Her breath caught in her chest at the sight, feeling suddenly much more queasy than she ever had been.

Maggie knelt beside him as the rest of the group checked windows and doors, making sure they could momentarily be safe. Eva stood up, checking a window near her.

"Ain't no way out back here." Daryl called. Eva's heart hammered, threatening to jump out of her chest at any given moment. One of her hands clung to the front of her shirt as though it would protect her from the escaping heart.

"Rick, how did you find us?" Maggie breathed from behind her. She didn't turn to look at the woman as she spoke.

"How bad are you hurt?" Rick ignored her question, moving frantically around the room. Eva kept watch on the window, preying no one would come to the building.

"I'll be alright." Glenn answered. Eva doubted he would be walking on his own any time soon, but kept her mouth shut and eyes open.

"Where's that woman?" Maggie looked around in hysterics and Eva's heart gave a jolt on the sudden realization that the stranger was not among them.

"She was right behind us." Rick looked about, searching for her. Eva looked to her sides in a feeble attempt, but turned back to the window.

"Maybe she was spotted." Oscar offered from his place.

"Want me to go look for her?" Eva jumped at the sound of Daryl's voice and backed away from the window as Rick pulled back the curtain that revealed the door to them.

"No, we gotta get them outta here. She's on her own." Rick turned away from the door. Eva looked over at Daryl and Oscar. The larger man caught her gaze and offered her a comforting nod of which she returned. Daryl didn't seem to see her.

"Daryl," Glenn spoke suddenly as Maggie tended to him. "This was Merle."

Eva's breath hinged and she was immobile from her spot next to the younger Dixon. Her head snapped to look at him, but he was already moving towards Glenn. "It was. He did this." Glenn hurried as though the redneck man wouldn't believe him.

"You saw him?" Rick interjected.

"Face to face." Glenn nodded, as best as he could anyway. Eva stood in her spot, watching Daryl move slowly towards the Korean. "Threw a walker at me. He was gonna execute us."

"S-so, my brother's this governor?" Daryl questioned, stopping in front of Glenn, who now had a jacket over his torso thanks to Maggie.

"No, it's somebody else." Maggie shook her head, looking up at him. Sweat plastered to her forehead. "Your brother's his lieutenant or something."

"Does he know I'm still with you?" Daryl's eyes darted between the two people on the floor. His heart rate had no doubt increased at the news, filling his ears with an insistent rhythm. Maggie nodded.

"Rick, I'm sorry. We told 'em where the prison was, we couldn't hold out." Glenn shook his head as the deputy knelt in front of him.

"Don't. No need to apologize." Rick rushed towards the door away from them. Eva seemed to snap from her daze and followed close behind, peering outside with him. People scavenged the streets, no doubt looking for them. "We have to get back. Can you walk?" Rick turned back around and ran over to Glenn, leaving Eva watching out the curtain.

"If Merle's around, I need... I need to see him." Daryl shook his head furiously as Maggie and Rick helped to pull Glenn to his feet. Eva bit her lower lip as they drew closer to her.

"Not now, we're in hostile territory." Rick shook his head, peering outside once more. Eva turned away from the curtain, eyes landing on Daryl. He caught her gaze, his furious blue eyes stinging her own.

"He's my brother, I ain't-"

"Look what he did!" Rick interrupted, gesturing with his head to Glenn. "Look, we gotta- we gotta get out of here now."

"Maybe I can talk to him. Maybe I can work something out." Daryl's eyes left Eva's and fell on Rick.

"You're not thinking straight." Rick shut him up. "No matter what they sat, they're hurt. Glenn can barely walk. How are we gonna make it out if we get overrun by walkers and this governor catches up to us? I _need _you. We _all _need you." It didn't take much effort on Daryl's part to know what he meant. "Are you with me?"

Daryl's eyes scanned the room, landing on Eva for a moment before turning back to Rick and giving a curt nod.

They lined up at the door, bodies so close they might have been attached. Eva's breaths hissed in her throat.

"On three. Stay tight." Rick was saying from the front. Eva bounced on her toes, ready to make a break for it.

"One."

She felt her insides twist into a tight knot.

"Two."

She wanted to puke.

"Three."

The door opened and Daryl threw out a smoke grenade. It sparked furiously before purging a great wall of smoke. Two more followed, filling the street with a thick cloud. Even with the others so close, it was hard to see them through the mask.

After a moment, they sprang forward, bodies slinking against the wall. Eva kept her back against it, comforted by the solid force pressed against her tank top. She heard voices yelling and knew they were spotted as they crossed through the smoke, abandoning the safety of the wall to their backs.

She shot at one of the guards and he fell from the wall. She didn't linger or hesitate for another moment, turning and shooting at another man on top of a school bus. It was almost impossible to see clearly in the fog, but a few fires blazed around the street. She ignored the pain in her leg as she maneuvered between Rick and Daryl. They pressed forward, shooting anyone who posed as a threat- which was pretty much everyone. She ducked down into the small concave that provided a bit of a shield between them.

"How many?" She heard Rick yell from behind her. She inched around so that she was behind Glenn and Daryl, both kneeling. Daryl reloaded the gun in his hands.

"Don't matter. There's gonna be more of em." He answered, placing bullet after bullet into the mag. "We need to move."

Gunfire continued to erupt around them, filling the air and making their ears popped. Eva couldn't hear the sound of her own heavy breathing through the chaos.

"Any grenades left?" Rick asked. Daryl nodded. "Get 'em ready. We gotta gun into the wall." Eva turned her head, looking straight at the destination. It was a bit far off, by the school buses. It was possible to get to, but it would require a lot of running and praying not to get shot. She scoffed. They were pretty ambitious at this point. She looked back down at Daryl and Rick as they prepared to run. She clenched the gun in her hands, ready to sprint, literally, for her life.

Maggie sent a few shots around the corner towards their opponents. After a few more hot, sharp breaths, Eva stood up fully, the pain in her calf subsiding for just a moment.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna lay down some cover fire." Daryl picked up one of the guns, handing it to Glenn.

"We gotta stay together." Maggie shook her head in protest. Her eyes locked with Eva's. The brunette seemed catatonic for the second time that night, eyes unfocused and hazy as she looked down at Daryl. Fear was written all over the woman's face.

"Too hairy. I'll be right behind you." Daryl looked up at Maggie. He followed her eyes to Eva and his heart thundered in his chest at her gaze. He licked his lips, trying to find words of comfort. Nothing came and he turned away from her. Maggie broke her gaze to shoot around the corner.

Eva felt her body shake with the fear and adrenaline, but said nothing in protest to Daryl's propostion. He stood up and threw a last smoke grenade. They bolted towards the buses, Eva's legs moving mechanically. Her mind stopped letting her make conscious decisions as she sprinted, Rick, Maggie, Glenn and Oscar tumbling through the smoke ahead of her. Rick paused, dropping behind what looked like a solar panel to shoot. Eva stopped at the wheel of the bus, turning her body so that she could see Daryl. He stayed in the archway they had come from, eyes focused deadly ahead of him.

"Eva!" She heard Glenn yelling at her from his place on top of the bus. She heard Oscar scream and her heart jumped upon hearing a thud as his body hit the bus. Glenn yelled for him momentarily. Rick stood up, putting a bullet in one man's head. Eva stayed in her place, gun firing at any able body she could see. Maggie was yelling for Rick, Glenn for Eva. Rick finally moved away from a man's body towards the buses.

"Eva!" Glenn yelled down at her again. She didn't look up at him, feet planted on the spot. She heard Maggie put a bullet in Oscar's head and climb on the bus with Glenn. Her head swiveled around and she spotted Daryl. He had moved to hide behind a bench not too far off. She hesitated, but started for him. A hand gripped her arm and she was immobile.

"**I'm not leaving him!**" Daryl heard Eva scream. He turned towards them in time to see Rick struggling to pull the brunette on the bus. "**Let me go, fucker!**" She was fighting him, even throwing kicks into his shins. She looked away from the deputy and her eyes locked on his. "**Daryl!**"

The world slowed down and Daryl thought he saw tears roll down her face at the prospect.

"Go!" He yelled out to her. Her fighting fell short, but she struggled against Rick's tight grasp. "Go!" He yelled once more and her body fell slack, allowing Rick to drag her and push her on top of the bus.

Maggie took Eva's hand,but the brunette couldn't fell the touch of the younger woman's hand in her own. They were yelling something, but she didn't hear it over the buzzing sound in her ears.


	39. Mister Brightside

_**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**_

_**Swimming through sick lullabies**_

_**Choking on your alibis**_

* * *

White hot tears snaked down Eva's face. She leaned against the car just beyond the wall of the town, breathing erratic. Her clothing clung to her body and she shook. Rick knelt in front of her, reloading the guns.

"Come on Daryl." He was mumbling. Eva cast a look aside to Maggie and Glenn. Maggie looked over at her with sad eyes.

"He's fine, Marie." She assured the older woman. Eva closed her eyes, unable to provide a response. Spotlights scanned the woods for them, but the four remained hidden behind a car. A rustling sound behind them caused the four to turn, brandishing weapons. The woman appeared behind them and Rick rushed to her, the others hot on his heels. He cocked his gun, pointing it at her head.

"Where the hell were you?" He sneered. She got to her feet and Eva saw the blood on her face. "Put your hands up." She complied and turned slowly as Rick took the sword from behind her.

"Where are the rest of your people?" She breathed. Eva swallowed hard.

"They got Oscar." Glenn answered, not faltering his gun.

"Daryl is missing. You didn't see him?" Maggie cast a look at Eva, who stood silently between the two. The woman shook her head.

"If anything happens to him-" Rick started. She turned her head towards them.

"I brought you here to save them." She spat.

"Thanks for the help." Rick nodded, not looking aware from her heated glare.

"You'll need help to get them back to the prison, or to go back in there for Daryl. Either way, you need me." She contested. Eva nodded. They had to go back for him. They couldn't just wait forever.

* * *

Daryl could only see darkness. His face had gotten hot, the bag over his head trapping in his sweat. His wrists burned, the rope around them cutting deep into his skin. He didn't flinch against the pain- he couldn't show his pain to the captures.

Instead, he kept his mouth shut and walked when they shoved him. He had no doubt that they'd press him for information. He was weary when he only heard the shouting of a man he'd never heard before and thought briefly that he was walking on dirt. The men shoved him forward, one hand gripping hard on his biceps. He struggled against them, though he didn't say anything. They stopped abruptly and Daryl heard the voice again.

"This is one of the terrorists." The voice boomed. He thought he heard the faint sound of others talking as he was shoved forward, the hands releasing him. _Terrorist my ass. _A hand grabbed Daryl, steadying him. He cursed under his breath as his body was jerked once more. The bag was ripped from his head and he shook his head.

"Merle's own brother!" He could see clearly now. He was surrounded, being placed in the middle of a stadium. Fire was glowing around them on torches and he stopped when he saw Merle, looking at him with disbelief on the other side of the arena. The hand released him and he looked around, trying to think of a way out. The man who'd had his grip on him milled around between the brothers and Daryl soaked in his appearance- a gauze patch covered his right eye, the other swelled with a bruise.

"What should we do with them, huh?" The man bellowed, looking at the audience.

"Kill them!" The audience cheered. People shouted, throwing fists into the air. _Crazy fucks._ Daryl cursed to himself. Merle appeared just as at loss for what to do as he turned to look at his brother. Sweat clung to his body and his breathing was ragged as he mulled in circles. The man, Daryl assumed he was this 'Governor' the woman had talked about, walked up to Merle.

"You wanted your brother. Now you got him."

Daryl watched the man walk around them, unease creeping into his chest. He saw a body dart from the crowd and spotted a blonde head. His face contorted as she struggled to get to them. Someone untied his hands and they dropped to his side.

"He's my friend!" The blonde was yelling. He stepped sideways and his eyebrows rose. Andrea was there, struggling to make her way to the arena. The Governor stepped forward, addressing Merle.

"I asked you where your loyalties lie. You said here. Prove it. Prove it to us all." The Governor gestured to the crowd with the tilt of his head. "Brother against brother." Laughter filled the crowd behind him and Daryl felt his chest tighten at the man's words. "Winner goes free. Fight!" He yelled at them. Daryl shot a look over at his brother. "To the death!" Cheers erupted around them.

"Phillip, please. Don't do this." Daryl heard Andrea in the crowd. "Don't do this." Few others agreed it was a bad idea. The brothers looked at one another. Daryl tried to speak, tried to think of something to say, but words failed him. Merle turned away, raising one arm and Daryl felt like his insides were spilling onto the ground.

"Ya'll know me!" He was shouting above the cheers. "I'm gonna do, whatever I gotta do to prove-" He cut himself off and delivered a hard punch to Daryl's chest, knocking the wind out of the unsuspecting younger Dixon. Daryl crumbled to the ground, the pain shooting through his body. Merle never looked so much like their father as he did in that single moment.

He pushed himself up, sputtering and swaying at Merle's feet. He heard his brother yell something as his foot came in contact with Daryl's sides. The younger Dixon wanted to give up, to stop the fight and allow himself to be executed. It sure as hell beat the idea of being beaten to death by his brother. At least if he were executed, he could die like a man.

But he couldn't. Something inside of him told him to keep holding on. So he lay on his back, trying to get his breaths back into his lungs so he could fight back. The ceiling blurred above him for a moment and he heard a familiar growling sound from not too far away. It was then when he put his arms up to defend another one of his brother's throws when he spotted the walkers that were being led by a neck device into the arena. This time he managed to strike Merle first, getting a shot at the older man's shin. Merle stumbled a bit, but he wasn't going down so easily.

Daryl got to his feet, white hot rage pounding in his ears as he moved towards Merle. All rational thought left him in that moment as he grabbed at Merle, intending on throwing him to the ground. Instead, Merle caught his shoulder and threw Daryl into the dirt. His hand wrapped around Daryl's throat, but didn't last long as the other man fought back, his two hands tightening around his brother's.

"You really think this asshole's gonna let you go?" He tried reasoning with the older man as his fist wrapped around Daryl's shirt to hoist him up.

"Just follow my lead, little brother." Merle growled in his throat. Daryl understood his ploy immediately and allowed his brother to yank him to his feet. "We're getting out of this. Right now."

He let Merle toss him back and the brothers put their backs together in defense of the leashed walkers. Having no defense made it that much harder as they toed their way in a circle, fists raised. Daryl shoved one that came too close for comfort and he heard a sickening crunch as one behind him was hit in the face with the metal that surrounded what used to be Merle's hand. They kicked and punched at the walkers aimlessly, knowing they had nothing that would kill the damned things. Daryl could hear Andrea yelling as they fought on.

Daryl's fist collided with the jaw of a walker and he shoved it so hard that it fell into the crowd. People screamed, frantically diving away from it. His fists were raw and his heart beat out of his chest when he heard the gunshots. A walker fell just before Merle could get to it. Another body fell and screams could be heard from every direction. He spotted a smoke grenade and grabbed Merle's arm.

Lights popped overhead, dimming down his ability to see. He stayed close to Merle, but neither could move for lack of seeing through the smoke and calamity. Merle was beating the shit out of a walker when Daryl managed to get a good look through the smoke.

"Come on!" He yelled at Merle as the older man got to his feet. Daryl kept his hands balled, raised to eye level as he sauntered through the smoke with Merle at his heel.

"Daryl!?" A frantic voice echoed above all the rest. His heart hammered the second he saw her in the smoke. Her hair was plastered to her cheeks and neck, gun in her hand, knees bent as she ducked low. She didn't see him at first, taking a shot at a gunman who was a few feet away. He fell and she scanned the room before her eyes fell on the redneck. The sparkling orbs grew when she spotted Merle behind him.

He passed the man who had taken his crossbow and ripped it out of his hands and immediately Merle knocked the man out with his metal arm. As they got closer to Eva, they could make out Rick and Maggie not far behind her just beyond the exit. They spared no greetings as the large group stormed away from the building. They reached the fence by the buses.

"They're all at the arena, this way!" Merle was shouting. Eva followed silently, casting a look over her shoulder every few seconds.

"You're not going anywhere with us." Rick spat immediately. Merle's face contorted at the remark.

"You really wanna do this now?" He stepped in between two buses as Rick, Maggie, Daryl and Eva stood in a line, watching for any stragglers. Eva heard Merle attack the fence with his foot, trying to make a hole for their escape.

"Rick, come on- we gotta go." Daryl grabbed the back of Rick's shirt, tugging him backwards. Rick hesitated, but followed the others out the hole in the fence.

"Little help would be nice!" Merle yelled as he attacked a walker's face. A few more staggered around and Eva reached into her boot, taking her knife and throwing it. it landed in the forehead of a walker that had come up behind Merle. She smirked and yanked it from the walker as Merle stared at her like he'd seen a ghost.

"Talk later, move now." Was all Eva said as she followed the others down the walkway, shooting a few walkers here and there as she did.

They ran after Merle, who seemed to know where he was going better than they did, though Maggie and Rick hesitated more than Eva and Daryl. It wasn't as though Eva really wanted to. But she knew Merle well enough to know where his loyalties with Daryl were and that was good enough for her. They ran down the sidewalk, mostly unnoticed as they did.

"Ain't seen your sweet ass better part of ten years." Merle fell into step by Eva. She glared at him in the corners of her eye. "How's the end of the world treatin' you, baby?"

"Fuck off, Merle." Eva mumbled, not looking at the older Dixon.


	40. If It Means a Lot To You

_**If you can wait 'til I get home,**_  
_**Then I swear to you that we can make this last.**_

_**If you can wait 'til I get home,**_  
_**Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past.**_  
_**It might be for the best.**_

* * *

Day was breaking as they finally reached the road where Glenn and the woman waited for them. Rick called out to them and they came rushing towards the group. Eva panted, sweat coating her skin, making her sticky with each movement. They had slowed down a lot, but walked quickly regardless that they weren't being followed.

"We got a problem here, I need you to back up." Rick put his hand out. As soon as they were close enough, the woman drew her sword and Glenn had his gun drawn. Everyone but Eva was shouting at one another and the brunette closed her eyes, stepping away from the others.

"Can any of you limp-dick mother fuckers put a sock in your windpipe for one God damn second!?" Her sudden outburst made the lot fall silent for a brief moment. Guns were rest to sides and the woman let the tip of her sword rest on top of the dirt.

"Look like you gone native, brother." Merle laughed. Daryl spun around, finger in his brother's face.

"No more than you hangin' out with that psycho back there."

"Aw yeah, man." A laughter filled Merle's words. "He is a charmer, gotta tell you that. Been puttin' the wood to your girlfriend Andrea big time baby." He licked his bottom teeth and Eva felt her heart begin to race.

"Andrea's in Woodbury?" Glenn spoke first.

"Right next to the Governor." Daryl nodded. Eva chewed mercilessly on her lip.

"You know Andrea?" Rick turned to the woman. Her face was hard. Rick stepped up to her, repeating the question in a calmer, lower tone. Eva let go of the breath she was holding and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yep, she does," Merle answered for her. Eva didn't hear the next bits of conversation.

"What you gonna do now, sheriff? Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs and coll-"

"Shut up." Rick snarled at the redneck.

"Man, look at this." Merle grinned ear to ear. It fell as quickly as it came. "Pathetic. All these guns, no bullets in me." Various members of the group turned to look at him one by one.

"Shut up!" Daryl was yelling in his face.

"Shut up yourself!" Merle yelled back. "Least I got the balls to talk to that bitch you been chasin' your whole life. Bunch of pussies-" He didn't get a chance to answer before Rick knocked him out cold.

"Asshole." Rick concluded.

* * *

"It won't work." Rick started.

"It's gotta." Daryl gripped the strap of his crossbow. He did whatever it took not to look sideways at Eva, who was so close he could reach out and touch her face.

"Stir things up."

"The Governor's probably already on his way to the prison right now. Merle knows how he thinks and we could use the muscle." Daryl plead for Merle to return with them to the prison. Eva shifted uneasily next to him, unsure if she should get involved or not. Rick shot her a look and her brows furrowed.

"Merle operates for Merle. He does what he thinks will keep himself alive." She shrugged. "But he's loyal to this jackass." She gestured with her thumb to Daryl, who snorted. Maggie and Glenn protested at once, neither letting the other talk over themselves.

"Do you really want him sleeping at the prison in the same cell block as Carol, Beth, Eva-"

"He ain't no rapist." Daryl gritted his teeth, suppressing the rage that swirled in his gut.

"But his buddy is." Maggie shot Glenn a look of disdain, but he ignored her.

"They ain't buddies no more, not after last night." Daryl looked at Rick. The officer shifted on his feet.

"There's no way Merle's gonna live there without puttin' everyone at each other's throats." Rick looked around the circle. They debated for what felt like ages, no one wanting to give in to the other side.

"Merle's blood." Daryl shot a look at Rick. Rick's jaw pressed together tightly.

"No," Glenn shook his head. "Merle's your blood. My blood, my family is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison."

"And you're part of that family." Rick's eyes bore into Daryl's. "But he's not. He's not."

Daryl saw Merle leaning against a tree as he began to come-to. His thoughts tumbled in his head and he tried very hard not to look at Eva.

"Man, ya'll don't know." There was an uncomfortable silence and Eva felt her heart hammering again as unease crept over her. "Fine.

"We'll fend for ourselves."

"That's not what I was saying." Glenn jumped before Eva could even process his words.

"No him, no me." Daryl cut the Korean's thoughts short. Eva felt her hands curl into fists and she looked into the woods at Merle.

"Daryl, you don't have to do that." Maggie argued.

"It was always Merle and I before this." He shot a look at Eva. Her brows furrowed and finally, she felt something snap.

"Merle and I?" She repeated, voice dripping with venom. "You sorry fuck." She shook her head, stepping back away from him. He didn't look at her, tongue running over his bottom lip.

"Serious? You're just gonna leave, like that?" Glenn looked from Daryl down at Eva, who turned away from the others and walked a little ways up the path and leaned on a tree, forehead against the bark.

Daryl watched her go and turned back to the group, ignoring the stabbing sensation in his chest. He knew it was a lie- it was always him and Eva. Merle was rarely part of his life until he moved with him into Atlanta. But he had to say something to convince them.

"You'd do the same thing." Daryl shrugged, playing off like it was no big deal. It was.

"What about Marie?" Glenn gestured.

"She'll understand. She'd do it if it was Joey."

"Get your head out of your ass, Daryl." Glenn shook his head. "She won't forgive you if you leave." _Not this time._ The unspoken, unknown to the group, thought lurked in his head. No one spoke. He turned, walking away. They followed a few steps, Rick going after him more.

* * *

Daryl paused at the back of the SUV and watched as Eva made her way towards him with determined steps. He swallowed as Rick went to talk to the others and the brunette woman stopped in front of him with her arms crossed.

"Just like that?" She spoke finally. Her voice was raspy and he could tell she had been crying only moments earlier. "No 'thanks for saving my sorry ass,' no 'sorry I wasn't there for you'?"

Daryl stared at her for a long moment, brows furrowed. "Can't ask you to come with me." His lips narrowed in a line. She shook her head, knowing he was right. She couldn't leave Joey at the prison alone. Eva let out a surprising laugh, hands going to her hips and eyes sparkling.

"I thought things were going to be different." She said finally, licking her very dry lips. "I thought, maybe, after all this time…" She trailed off, eyes cast to the ground. Daryl nearly choked as he tried to answer her, but all that came was harsh air. Eva looked back up at him and he jumped. The green orbs were suddenly very hostile, cold and distant. Her jaw saw set and for a moment he wondered if that was the way she would look at him if she was a walker.

"I chased you for four years, Dixon." Her words cut like a knife. Daryl cringed at the use of his last name, the way he always had. Her face softened and she looked down at his chest, avoiding his hard gaze. "And you never once said you loved me." She shook her head, a small chuckle accompanying the notion.

"So go. Go with Merle again. I'll be here, sitting around and waiting for you all over again. That's what I do." She swallowed, tears in the corners of her eyes. "I'll tell myself that you can go to hell and when you come back, I'll still love you and I'll throw myself in front of walkers and bullets for you." She stepped back away from him and Daryl felt a sudden cold chill.

"And you'll walk away. You'll _always _walk away, Daryl."

"Ain't like that." He barked at her retreating back. Daryl cursed himself for the outburst. "Never asked you t' wait." But she was gone, no longer within distance for him to reach out. Silently, he shut the back of the SUV and followed behind Merle, the image of her unforgiving eyes burned into his memory.

* * *

_**We knew it'd happen eventually.**_


	41. With Me

**_I don't want this moment to ever end,  
Where everything's nothing without you.  
I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you._**

* * *

_Grass seemed to never stop growing in Georgia. It climbed higher and higher when it was unattended to and waved in the breeze as easily as Eva's hair. To pass through it, one had to take handfuls of it and push it to the side like a curtain, stepping through inch by inch. The brunette mused over this as she walked, stepping carefully in her flats. She paused, listening to the soft sound of the wind as it played across the field._

_"Over here." The voice was soft, riding the wind like waves, caressing her ears with care. The slightest of smiles met her lips and she wove through the green maze towards the source. He was there, waiting for her like he said he would be, just at the top of the hill. The twenty year old lay on his stomach, propped up by the elbows._

_Eva crawled over him from behind, felt him tense as she sat on his ass, one leg on either side of him. She lay down, pressing the front of her body on his, making him lay flat with his arms extended. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and laced down the length of his arms, hands gliding over each muscle. Eva's body rose and fell with each of his breaths._

_"Why you layin' on me?" Daryl tried to sound irritated, but he couldn't honestly say that he minded. She wasn't heavy, and he couldn't argue that he like the feeling of her being so close, even if it was back-ass-wards._

_"Because you love it." Her reply was simple and quiet and the two fell into soft silence. They could see the edge of the town from their place. The busy streets, the buildings and a haze of fog that constantly settled over it, just visible from their place on the hill. Eva was glad Daryl had showed her the field- found them a place to go where they would never be bothered, not a worry or care in the world._

_Eva rested her head on the space between Daryl's shoulder blades, eyes closed. She could hear every sound inside him- his soft, uneven breathing, the sound of his throbbing heart. Her knees pressed hard into the ground on either side of him, but she ignored the slight pain._

_A sorrowful feeling swelled in Eva's stomach. She felt the abrasion, a leftover reminder of suffering, in her cheek. Even through the cloth on Daryl's shirt, she felt the swell. She pushed herself up so she was sitting again. Daryl turned his head with furrowed brows, trying to see what his lover was doing._

_His body grew rigid with protest, though Daryl did not move or speak to tell her off, as she pulled the hem of his shirt upwards. Eva sucked in a sharp breath and held it, biting on her lower lip._

_A long scar, thin and slanted, made its way from the bottom of his left shoulder blade, upwards to the top of the other. A few other, smaller ones littered his skin and before she could stop herself, Eva's index and middle fingers were tracing the scars. The tips just barely touched them, gliding ever so lightly over the rough abrasion. She felt like she was trying to breathe under water._

_Daryl froze. He wanted to yell at her, to tell her to get off and go away. His face was red and he did his best not to look at her as she traced the shapes on his back. If anyone else touched them, he might cry out from pain and anger, but her touch was soft, light as a feather. He didn't move a muscle. It was as though his skin was stitched together crudely and the slightest movement would tear his body apart._

_Eva's hand stopped at the end of the long scar. She pressed her hand down, without real pressure, on the blade of his shoulder. Her throat burned and she wanted to look away from his back, but something kept her emerald kaleidoscopes rooted on his back. Between each scar, his skin was perfect. It was slightly tanned, coming as no surprise to her, smooth like silk sheets._

_At her lack of movement, Daryl shifted beneath Eva. He turned under her, rolling so that his scarred back was pressed to the matted down grass beneath them. He faced her, ignoring the sun in his face. His hands found her elbows, holding her there. They didn't say a word to one another._

_Eva finally let go of the breath she had been holding, her lungs burning with thanks. Desperately, she tried to think of something to say. Daryl didn't want or need her sympathy, even though she wanted to give it. But it wasn't about her or what she wanted. She couldn't apologize to him. What else was there to say? She'd always known that his life was a hell- she was there to see it more than once._

_It didn't take much effort on Eva's part to know it embarrassed him to no end when she saw his father strike him. Most of the time he would get angry and storm up to his room. After the first time she followed him up, she had quickly learned that Daryl was not the type of man who wanted comfort. Instead, he needed to be left alone. So Eva would go home and wait for him to come to her, trying to pretend like she didn't feel at least a fraction of pain when she saw him being hurt. She couldn't stop it, and that made it hurt more._

_She had never seen his scars before. They only went swimming at night anymore and of course there was never any other occasion of which she saw his backside. Seeing them added to the measure of pain she felt for him. Eva wasn't ignorant- she knew that he would always hurt more than she ever could. She understood what it felt like to be beaten, but she'd been gifted when her mother was taken away. Daryl's father never would. Nobody who cared enough to step in the way of his father could. Eva was too small and feeble to do anything and the police were useless._

_Eva's hand ran up over Daryl's chest, up his neck and rest on his jaw. His eyes closed and she rolled her thumb in the space just under his ear. He seemed at peace now and Eva was unsure if she should be relieved or afraid. He looked almost like he could have been dead, laying painfully still and relaxed more than he had been in weeks._

_"Daryl." Her voice was just a whisper, but Daryl heard her as clearly as if she had shouted. His eyes opened and met hers. She was looking at him the way she did when they lay in bed together, or walked hand in hand, or when he helped her climb into trees. That look she had that Daryl never could place but at the same time told him everything he would ever need to know._

_"I love you."_

_Daryl's heart seemed to tighten around itself. He couldn't breathe no matter how many times he gasped at the air. The words were foreign, so unfamiliar and offensive that his brain could not process the right response. His mouth opened and he wanted to answer, but he couldn't. There was hurt in her eyes, but she cradled a small smile. Bending down, hands gliding over his chest, the seventeen year old girl placed a soft kiss on Daryl's lips. His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her back, mind racing, trying to understand exactly what it was that she had said. Her mouth didn't leave his for even a fraction of a second, lips pressed together tightly. More passion filtered through Daryl, his heart racing with her hovering over him. His hands moved up to her hair, tangling themselves in the long tendrils._

_Daryl's body fell cold with her withdrawal and he swore he could see her heart hammering in her chest. His eyes traveled over hers and he cursed himself for not knowing what to say. Eva's smile twitched, but did not fall from her face._

_"It's okay." She said finally. Her left hand came up to caress his face. The curve of her hand perfectly mimicked his jaw and her thumb ran over his lips. "You don't have to say it back."_

_Daryl nodded slowly, unsure if her words were a trap. That was the one thing he did know about girls. They loved to lead you into traps and snap at the last minute. He'd fallen into his fair share of them._

_"I just wanted you to know."_

* * *

Thanks so much for everyone's reviews. I love how you guys reacted to Daryl leaving in the last chapter. I can't wait for you guys to see what I have planned next! Much love, xoxo!


	42. Roadside

_**So leave me at the roadside,**_  
_**And hang me up and out to dry.**_

* * *

They had to stop when they found a truck in the way. Eva didn't move as the others got out of the car, Glenn shooting her a sad look as he closed the door behind him. She didn't look up from her lap, tears clouding her vision. After a long moment, she climbed out after them, not willing to sit still any longer.

"Get the brakes." Rick told Glenn, walking around the other side of the car. Eva passed Rick and stopped next to Maggie to help her push the truck forward and out of the way. Glenn wrenched the door open, throwing a walker to the ground. He stomped its head over and over, demolishing the face. He held his side in pain, stepping away from the others as he breathed. Rick step up next to him and Glenn gave a look of disdain to the leader.

"You didn't kill him." Glenn spoke between breaths. Rick was giving him a look of utter disbelief as Maggie and Eva kept to themselves, waiting.

"That's not why we went back." Rick shot a look at Eva, but her face was hard and unreadable.

"No," Glenn breathed. "That's right, you went back for Daryl. And now he's gone again and the Governor's still alive." Eva felt a pang of betrayal in her heart.

"Daryl was the priority." Rick defended. Eva blinked away her blank stare and looked at Glenn. His battered face was staring hard at Rick in heated argument.

"I should have been there with you."

"You were in no condition."

"But my girlfriend was?"

"Glenn, this isn't about us." Maggie brought herself in the conversation and Eva groaned inwardly. No doubt she would end up dragged into it too. That was the last thing she wanted. Her day was not going very good at all.

"I should have been there." Glenn reinforced. By now, Rick was heated.

"Hey, you didn't come back with us because you could barely walk. Soon, all three of them were yelling at one another and Eva kicked the tire of the truck in frustration. She suddenly remembered what Daryl had once said when they were still on the farm. _Group's broken._

"Let's go." Maggie stepped back next to Eva, desperate as the other woman was to just get out of the way. Eva looked back at the SUV where the woman was sleeping and wished she could be that oblivious.

"After all that effort, all the risks we took." Glenn was calmer, but his face was stone as he looked at Rick. Eva stepped around Maggie, biting down on her lip. "Daryl just takes off with Merle."

"He had his reasons." Rick shot a look at Eva, who came to stand beside him.

"You keep telling yourself that, Rick." Glenn spit the deputy's name like it held venom, like it pained him. "Doesn't change the fact that we're up to our necks in shit."

"You want me to turn the car around, beg him to come back, throw a welcome mat down for Merle?" The deputy threw a hand into the air, gesturing the path they'd taken. "This is the hand we've been dealt!"

"Let's just get this outta here." Maggie was trying to calm the men down once more. "Get some rest; we can talk it out there." She leaned on the back of the truck, looking at the ground between it and her feet. Eva stepped up next to her, nudging their shoulders together. Maggie looked up at Eva. "I'm sorry. Really." Eva nodded, not speaking.

"You guys do all the talking you want. I'm done." Glenn shook his head and walked back to the truck to release the brake. Eva and Maggie pushed and it flew over the street and into a tree where it stopped rather abruptly. They climbed back into the SUV and rode back to the prison in silence. Eva and Glenn shared occasional harsh glances.

* * *

The prison was too quiet for Joey's comfort. Carol addressed this.

"It's easy to forget how loud the world used to be." They walked side by side, Carl on Joey's left. "I used to complain about it all the time. Traffic, construction. Car alarms, noise pollution. What I wouldn't give for the sweet sound of a jumbo jet." Joey and Carl chuckled in understanding.

"Be even sweeter if we were all on it." Carl mused. They stood, looking on in silence.

"Marie was the loudest person I ever knew." Joey leaned against the tower wall, squinting in the sun. "When Daryl was around, she was always laughin'. Always had something to say." He paused. "Ain't the same no more. Always quiet. Keeps to herself too much now."

"Gotta be something that makes her laugh." Carol stood next to Joey. Carl kicked at a few rocks on the ground in front of them, sighing. He didn't answer and Carol turned to Carl. "Your mom was proud of you."

"For what? Being mean to her?" He scoffed, pulling the hat down over his eyes.

"You can't think about that." Carol shuffled in her spot.

"It's all I think about." The conversation was disrupted as the sound of a car driving over the gravel met their ears. Joey pushed off the wall, walking just behind the duo. "Please be them." The SUV appeared and they opened the gate to let them inside. Rick and Eva got out, leaving the others to drive the SUV up. Eva hugged Joey, but he didn't miss her tearful eyes. Rick gathered up Carl.

"Where's Daryl?" Carol looked over at Rick and Eva.

"Gone." Eva spoke plainly, turning on her heel and following the SUV up the hill, leaving the others behind. Joey stalled for a second before following her up. He reached out, grabbing onto her wrist and yanking her towards him. She took her wrist back, spinning around.

"Gone?" Joey's breath caught in his throat. There was no way that this- this tough guy, the impervious, invincible hunter could have been killed. It just wasn't possible.

"We ran into Merle." Eva's arms wrapped around her midsection and Joey stared at her, trying to process her words. "We couldn't bring him back. Rick wouldn't. So he just…" She waved an arm in a random direction. "Left with Merle. Again." She turned around, walking away from her shocked brother. He watched her go and ran a hand through his hair, looking into the woods as though he could see the hunter from his spot.

Eva stayed in the guard tower for what felt like years. It was really only a few hours, really. But she hadn't moved, her legs hanging over the edge through the feeble gate that surrounded the platform. They swung back in forth, her arms around the pole to hold herself in place. Tears had burned her face, but they had stopped flowing. Her well had run dry, nothing was left to fall.

Daryl was gone. For the second time in her life, Daryl had left her for Merle. No matter how much she had wanted to believe that, now that they were reunited, he was there, she had never considered that one day, he may not be. She wondered to herself if the pain would feel any different if he had been killed, or if he was a walker. The possibility simply didn't exist.

Joey closed the guard tower door behind him and his eyes fell immediately on his sister. He stood next to her silently, leaning on the railing. She had gone straight up without talking to anyone, without announcing her return. She hadn't gone to meet the new group that had made their way into the prison, though Joey doubted it mattered to her anyways. The only thing she cared about was that Daryl was gone.

He cleared his throat, trying to get her to pay attention to him. She didn't look at him, swinging her legs and pounding against the wall of the tower. Joey sighed, rubbing his temples.

"When I climbed on top of the RV," Eva spoke slowly, voice soft and airy. Joey strained to hear her words. "I took watch with Dale and Daryl almost every night. Dale always talked to me about Daryl. Somehow he just knew."

"We all did." Joey smirked. He heard her give a dry laugh.

"I used to look over the edge of the RV and I used to wonder, what were my chances of surviving if I fell?" Joey was startled at her confession as she looked over the edge of the tower and he felt the sudden urge to drag her down the steps.

"Shouldn't think like that." She gave another dry laugh and held up a hand. He brought her to her feet and slung an arm around her shoulder as they walked back into the prison.

"He'll come back." Joey said finally as they reached the door to the cell block. "He can't stay away from ya." Eva nodded, but her heart told her not to get her hopes up. Joey left her and she walked up the catwalk to Carol, who was getting a box together as a makeshift bed for the baby.

The other woman caught her eye and gave her a sad smile. Eva nodded, taking her place by the woman. Beth made her way up the steps with the baby in arms. Beth gave Eva the same sad look everyone else had to offer. Eva scoffed. Too bad sad eyes and sympathy wouldn't bring him back. The other two women spoke for a moment about Ed and Sophia before Beth turned towards Eva.

"She wouldn't have made it if Daryl hadn't been here." Eva nodded, begging her eyes not to land on the baby. She felt jealousy swell in her heart. He was perfectly willing to care for Lori and whoever's daughter, but all those years, he always told her he wasn't fit to be a father. And that's exactly what he had done with the baby in Beth's arms- cared for it the way he told Eva he never could. "He couldn't stand to lose anyone else."

"Sounds like him." Carol spoke plainly, busying herself.

"I don't see why he had to leave." Beth looked between both women. "Merle sounds like a jerk."

"Men like Merle get into your head." Carol answered. "Make you feel like you deserve the abuse."

"And for Daryl?" Beth caught the brunette's eye again. Eva shook her head, swallowing hard. She heard Carol give a response, but Eva was too far gone.

"Daryl has his code. This world needs men like that." Carol smiled at Beth and took the baby, placing her in the box. Eva's heart wrenched upon seeing "Lil Asskicker" written on the side in Daryl's handwriting. She couldn't help but let out a harsh laugh.

"He's a softy at heart, really." She bit down on her thumb and the other two women looked at her. Her face fell and tears slid from the corners of her eyes. Beth went in for a hug, but Eva shook her head, setting her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"He left me for Merle once before. Twice now." She wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Joey says he'll come back." The other two women shared a glance.

They soon found themselves gathered at the bottom with the rest of the group. Eva followed Beth, who held the baby against her chest.

"What now? You think the Governor will retaliate?" Beth stopped next to her father. From her cell, they heard Maggie affirm her question.

"Let him try." Glenn leaned on the door to his own cell.

"Sounds like he's got a whole town. We're outnumbered and outgunned." Carol looked worriedly at Eva.

"We could use some reinforcement." They all looked to Rick at Hershel's words. He was quiet for a moment and it was decided to talk to the newcomers. Eva followed them as Tyreese introduced himself to Rick. Hershel introduced the rest and the discussed how they had gotten into the prison. Eva swallowed hard upon realizing that there must be a breech in the prison. Tyresse offered to help the group, but Rick was adamant. They plead for their safety and Eva felt herself becoming more and more uneasy from her place between Beth and Joey.

Hershel did his best to convince Rick, being the only available person Rick would listen to. Rick's face was hard and he seemed to consider their help for a long moment. Just before he spoke, his eyes fell on the catwalk above them. Eva turned, but saw nothing. Her brows furrowed and Rick stepped around Hershel, whispering to himself and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, no no no." He was whispering frantically. "Why are you here? What do you want from me?

"Dad?" Carl addressed his concern as Rick addressed the empty balcony.

"I can't help you. Get out!" He spun around, yelling, gun in hand. Glenn ushered them out and Eva pressed against the wall, sharing a fearful look with Joey as the door closed behind Tyreese and his group.

* * *

Oh GOD. I just saw a spoiler photo for season three either episode 15 or 16 (the finale)

I bawled like a little bitch. I wont spoil it for you though!


	43. Savior

**_It kills me not to know this, but I've all but just forgotten_**

**_What the color of her eyes were, her scars or how she got them._**

* * *

Eva leaned on the wall, forehead pressed against her arm. Silence filled the dark corridor and she wanted nothing more than to disappear from the inside of the walls, to be free on the outside. She missed the outside world, even if it was no kinder than the one she lived in now. Sighing, the brunette pulled her hair into a high set ponytail at the back of her head, the length still enough that the tip of it just graced the base of her neck. The inside of the cell was too hot, even with just her tank top and jean shorts. She kept her feet bare today, despite the fact that they could be running for their lives very soon. She didn't care much, having always been a bare-feet kind of persona anyway.

"Come'n." A voice behind her ushered her, the hand wrapping around her upper arm. Joey tugged her towards the door and she didn't fight him as his hand loosened and fell to her elbow. It was more comforting than anything as they walked side by side into the morning air.

The sun had come up, beaming down on them with kindness. It was much cooler outside the prison, but welcoming- not a chill. Eva leaned on the fence, hand curled around it. Joey adjusted the rifle on his back, leaning his back on the fence by her side. They didn't speak for a long while, just enjoying the company and being outside.

"You know I love you." Joey turned his head to look at her through his dark hair. She nodded, pushing her bangs to the side. He tapped her shoulder and she looked at him.

* * *

"Ain't nothing out here but 'scitas and ants." Daryl dropped his bow, no longer even bothering to look for food anymore. It had been quite some time since they'd eaten, but it wasn't the redneck's main concern. He kept his back to Merle while he pissed on a tree. The older Dixon laughed and turned back around to his brother.

"Patience, little brother. Sooner or later a squirrel's bound to scurry across your path." He came to stand by his brother and the two walked deeper into the maze of trees.

"Even so that ain't much food." Daryl retorted. There was no way they would make it out there if they didn't find somewhere to take from.

"More than nothin'." Was all Merle could say. Daryl couldn't argue that, but it wasn't what he had in mind.

"Better luck goin' back to one of them houses we passed on the turnoff."

"That what your new friends taught you?" Daryl scoffed, not looking at Merle. "How to loot for booty?"

"Hell, we been out here for hours." Daryl shifted his backpack, trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head that kept telling him to turn around. "Why don't we find a stream, try to look for some fish?"

"I think you're just tryin' to lead me back to the road, man. Get me go to that prison." It was true, that much Daryl couldn't deny.

"They got shelter. Food. Pot to piss in might not be a bad idea." Daryl argued, leaning against a tree as Merle knelt down. The older brother laughed to himself and gave Daryl a quick look before standing.

"For you maybe. Ain't gonna be no damn party for me." Merle set to work, but Daryl didn't mind him.

"Everyone'll get used to each other." He pointed his crossbow at a tree, checking the sights for lack of anything better to spend his time doing. Merle watched him with a knowing smirk on his face.

"They're all dead. Makes no difference." Daryl put the bow down as his brother talked, but kept his eyes in the distance.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Right about now, the Governor's probably hosting a housewarming party, where he's gonna bury what's left of your pals. And that girl." He spit on the ground, passing his brother. "C'mon. Let's hunt some fish." Daryl watched his brother's back and his heart raced, trying to push away the idea of the prison having been attacked. Were they alive? Of course they were- they could hold their own, right?

* * *

"We're wasting time." Hershel prepared the bag in front of him as Carl and Glenn came into the room. "He's supposedly on his way and we're stuck inside here with walkers."

Eva shifted uncomfortably in her place. The whole group was shaky, unsure of what they needed to do next.

"Between a rock and a hard place." Carol kept her arms folded over her chest.

"For the last time," Glenn barked. He was covered in walker blood and Eva tried to avoid being one of his verbal targets. "Running is not an option."

"Glenn, if the tombs are filled up again it may just be a matter of time before they push in here." Carol addressed him, shaking her head. Beth was looking at Carol, eyes wide.

"Or until the fence gives way."

"What if one of them herds is passin' through?" Axel jumped in from his place against the wall.

"We can't fight walkers and the Governor at the same time." Joey shook his head, licking his lips. Glenn looked around at each of them as they spoke, but he wasn't about to give in.

"Can't handle that with just the few of us." Carol sighed. Joey nodded from next to her, hands tucked in his pockets. His feet shifted beneath him and he stared at Glenn with a set jaw.

"Okay." Glenn spoke finally. "We just need to scout the far side of the prison." He offered, looking to Hershel. The old man had a twinkle in his eye as he listened. "Find out what's going on."

"You're going out there?" Hershel gave him a skeptical look.

"Take a car, make it quick." Glenn decided.

"I'll drive." Axel stepped forward, but Glenn shot him down immediately.

"No, you stay here. Help with the fortifications. I'll take Maggie." Hershel questioned Glenn's choice, but he was adamant and there were no further arguments as Glenn went to fetch her.

"We'll work on barriers outside." Joey nudged Eva with his elbow. She nodded and followed him to the cell blocks and Eva grabbed her guns, checking to make sure they were loaded. The two walked into the storage to gather defenses. Carol and Axel followed their example on the catwalk where guards would stand if the prison was in working order.

"Marie." Joey put a wooden slate against the fence, sweating and breathing heavily. Eva handed him another, but he paused with it at his feet. She stopped, wiping sweat from her forehead.

"What?" He was staring at her with a frown and furrowed brows.

"If Daryl comes back-"

"He ain't." She cut him off, taking the slate from him and setting it up herself. Joey fell into silence as they worked. Eva stopped suddenly, leaning against the fence with heavy breaths. At first, Joey thought she was trying to catch her breath. Only moments later did he realize that she was sobbing again. He dropped the slate in his hands and pulled her from the fence and into his chest with one hand on the back of her head. His eyes closed and he hoped that for her sake, Daryl _wouldn't _come back. He'd have hell to pay if he did.

Eva pulled back, wiping her face. Joey pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear with a sad smile.

"After all the shit he's put you through." Joey rest his hand on her shoulder, waiting for her to gather her composure. "If he _does _come back, I'll be sure to put twenty percent of my foot up a hundred percent of his ass." The siblings shared a laugh and continued building a wall against the fence.


	44. When September Ends

**_here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are_**

* * *

_Whenever he came into town, Merle never neglected to notice how little things changed. It was an hour and half drive from the house where he and Daryl lived, just outside Atlanta. Daryl never came with Merle and the older brother laughed at his expense, but that was the one thing Daryl never let his brother's taunting change. It weren't rocket surgery- Merle knew it was because of that girl he used to pow-wow with. Merle never could get his head around that. He did, however, learn the hard way that the woman was not a subject Daryl would allow Merle to run his mouth about- he learned that when baby brother broke his nose._

_So Merle came alone, motorcycle engine tearing through the quiet streets of the small town. He always got a carton of smokes at the corner store and made some booty calls. But they were never the sole purpose of his long rides. He needed that time away from his brother, sure, and maybe, just maybe, he missed the town where his life began its downward spiral that Merle had come to settle into._

_He saw a lot of familiar faces with every visit. He didn't count the father of the Dixon household, even if he did drop in on him from time to time just to see if the old fucker was dead yet. The blonde bitch that had always chased his brother popped up once in a while and he got to know her pretty well._

_Merle scoffed, swinging one heavily booted leg over his bike, spitting on the ground simultaneously. The sun was beating down over him, reflecting sweat that had settled around his neck and collarbone. His wife beater stuck to his skin and he pinched it, peeling it off his chest with a slick pop. He whistled to himself between tight teeth, hands on his belt as his boots stomped the dust under him._

_On rare occasions, Merle found himself in the center of town- Tiffany worked at the gas station there and he wouldn't miss the opportunity to swoon her. This particular day, he found that she was absent and his mouth formed a hard frown as he pushed his way down the sidewalk, past a flower shop with an overwhelming stench of roses and a drug store._

_Sometimes when Merle went into town, he found himself seeing faces that he wasn't looking for. He had spotted a familiar rush of brunette hair bearing a scowling face the last time he was in town only two weeks ago. She had passed him without a single glance, which the Dixon found odd because, despite their differences and the fact that Evangeline wanted nothing to do with Daryl, she and Merle had a strange love-hate relationship and, though he would never admit it, he had come to see her as the sister he was damn glad he never had. Merle had yelled after her, something about being a stuck up bitch, he didn't remember. She didn't so much as flip him off as she normally would, but scurried past with her arms wrapped around her and head down. He tried not to think much of it and not five minutes later he succeeded._

_Today, under the blistering Georgia sun, Merle encountered another, albeit less friendly, face. A smirk graced his face when he stopped outside of the mechanic garage where Daryl had spent much of his young life working. The man who was there now was sitting on the curb of the sidewalk, handkerchief in hand, elbows on his knees. His green eyes landed on Merle's blue ones and Merle stopped in his tracks._

_"Well, well, look what we have here!" Merle chided, clicking his tongue. The man before him pushed himself to his feet and squinted at Merle. "Saw your sister last time I was here. Mighty fine, that one." Merle was digging a hole for himself, not that it was anything new- he knew how others perceived his behavior, but his lack of giving a shit got in the way of his censorship._

_"I need to talk to you." Joey sighed, running a dirty hand through his already disheveled hair. His face was red from the sun, his shoulders not too far behind. Merle's brows furrowed at the younger man and he watched in silence as Joey shoved the cloth into his back pocket and crosses his arms defiantly over his chest._

_"The hell you want, pretty boy?" Merle couldn't stop himself. He couldn't really care less what Joey wanted- as far as he could remember, they never had any interaction before. Merle was rarely outside of juvi, and even when he was it was rarely spent around Daryl and Eva, let along the bitch's John Travolta looking baby brother. The possibility that Joey felt the need to talk to Merle was beyond him. Joey's teeth ground in the back of his jaw and Merle could tell he was deliberating hard. The younger man looked around himself before turning back to Merle with narrow eyes and hands on his hips._

_"Eva's havin' a baby." He murmured. Merle let out a bellowing laugh. It didn't surprise him- she was a looker, that was for sure. Hell, he might have been interested himself if she wasn't wrapped around Daryl's- whatever._

_"No shit?" Merle finally breathed between gulps of air. Joey was much less loose, his hardened eyes boring into Merle's skull. Merle finally caught his breath and his face fell when he saw the solemn expression on Joey's face. The two men shared a brief look of understanding upon Merle's realization of the situation._

_Merle went home that evening, driving the motorcycle slower than he usually did. He walked in the house to find Daryl at the kitchen table. The older Dixon's mouth opened, but he was, for the first time, at loss for words. He didn't even have the energy to taunt the younger man. It was at that moment he knew he would never be able to tell his brother what he'd learned._

* * *

Eva waited. She didn't move from her place against the fence, the layer of wood and cement between her and the cool metal gate. It wasn't the best of protection, but it was the only thing she had. She peered through the gaps, breathing lightly through her mouth to keep the stench of death away. She carried a rifle in her arms, the cool metal of her handgun against her hip. Joey walked up and down the walkway next to her, watching the woods with hopeful eyes. He didn't expect the brothers to come back, but somehow he felt like he couldn't quite give up yet.

They knew the Governor was coming. Of that there was no doubt- they had infiltrated his precious city and even a man like Rick wouldn't have let that go. Eva and Joey had seen people die in that arena. They weren't getting away Scott free. It was a matter of time until they were attacked and it kept the siblings on edge. Joey couldn't keep still from the anxiety and it came as a surprise that Eva remained so calm. Joey paused next to her and the siblings shared a look. Eva's eyes studied her brothers face and her stomach wrenched itself upon realizing that once the Governor attacked, it might be the last time she could see her brother. She remembered vaguely the time before she got to the hospital and found him there. It had been unpleasant- she barely got there alive, running with a wounded leg had proved difficult.

"I'm glad Lilly isn't here." Eva spoke finally. She knew that in any other situation, her words should make her feel ashamed. But she didn't feel that now- not now that they were, as Glenn had put it, up to their necks in shit. The child would not have made it in this world- She'd be younger than Sophia and Carl, and Sophia didn't make it. Eva knew in her heart that Lilly wouldn't have either and she didn't think she would have been able to put a bullet in her daughter's head. She had already seen Cassie torn apart by walkers, it had destroyed her enough. Eva tried not to imagine herself in Owen's position or the possibility that she may have suffered that same fate.

Joey clasped a hand on her shoulder in understanding, placing a kiss gingerly on the top of her head. The two stood in unmoving silence, watching the breeze tangle the treetops as they waited for the impending attack on their home.


	45. This is Your Life

**_This is your life_**

**_Is it everything you dreamed that it would be?_**

**_When the world was younger_**

**_And you had everything to lose_**

* * *

The trees were thick enough that the two men had a hard time telling just how far away civilization could be found. If they were anyone else, they may have panicked about being lost, but Daryl and Merle Dixon were not ordinary by any means. They were experts at finding their way through the woods. Their confidence was immeasurable when it came to that one thing they knew better than anyone else.

It was not unusual that the brothers had been bickering the entirety of their rejoining. Daryl would never admit aloud that he loved his brother, despite his racist and misogynistic attitude and the fact that Merle preferred prison and the military to his brother. That wasn't really the case, Daryl decided. He knew that Merle had suffered his own fate at the hands of their father, but he couldn't stop himself for being jealous and angry at how easily Merle decided to leave his brother behind for the outskirts of Atlanta. He would never hold a grudge over his brother's head, but the sting Merle's abandonment had left in his heart had scarred over.

Merle walked on Daryl's left, using his remaining hand to hold onto the trees as he stepped over knee-high fallen trees. Daryl stepped over it much smoother, but kept his head low and eyes on the ground in front of him. Daryl pointed out that the river they both could hear through the trees must have been the Yellow Jacket creek, but Merle scoffed at his little brother's ignorance.

"You have a stroke or somethin'? Ain't never even come close to Yellow Jacket." The brothers were split apart by a tree before rejoining elbow to elbow as they navigated. The crossbow was becoming heavy in Daryl's hands, but he dared not think of putting it away in the middle of the woods. Not until he knew they were safe- and even then he couldn't be sure how long that would last.

"We didn't go west, little bit south- that's what I think." Daryl murmured. The two men stopped in their tracks, looking at one another. Merle's deep breathing could be heard over the buzzing in the trees and the small, steady flow of water not too far ahead of them.

"Know what I think?" Merle continued to walk forward. Daryl's eyes met the treetops and he wondered for a moment what was happening at the prison. His thoughts were cut abruptly as he followed close behind Merle. "I may have lost my hand, but you lost your sense of direction." The brothers met a dip in the land and crossed it with skill and ease as the sounds of the water began to draw closer.

"Yeah, we'll see." Daryl stepped over a bushel of thorns.

"What you wanna bet?" Merle grinned at Daryl, who stared at him with raised eyebrows. _Seriously?_

"Won't bet nothin'. It's just a body of water. Why's everythin' gotta be a competition with you?" Daryl held onto a tree as he stepped over a fallen log with a deep sigh.

"Woah, woah. Take it easy little brother." Merle walked ahead, creating a path for Daryl behind him. "Just tryin' to have a little fun here. No need to get your panties in a bundle."

"You hear that?" Daryl ignored his brother as a sound tore through the woods. Daryl looked around for signs of its existence, but the sound echoed around the trees and he couldn't very well see much. Merle seemed much less concerned than Daryl, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, wild animals getting wild." Merle wiped sweat from his face and the two brothers listened to the sounds for another moment.

"Nah, that's a baby." Daryl shook his head. He had been around Little Ass-Kicker enough to know the sounds. It made him cringe inwardly and he knew almost instantly that it had to be coming from the road that crossed the Yellow Jacket- there was no where else anyone could safely carry a baby- not in this world.

"Oh, come one. Why don't you just piss in my ear, tell me it's rainin' too?" Merle mocked his brother. "That there's the sound of a couple coons makin' love, sweet love. Know what I mean?" Merle continued crude gestures, but Daryl surpassed him and led his brother up to the creek.

* * *

Eva couldn't handle much more of the repetitive motions. Back and forth she and Joey moved their feeble defenses in the way, guarding with what little they could find against the impending attack. She knew that they were toast if the Governor came riding up to their door at that very moment, not that it would make a difference. The town of Woodbury had upwards of sixty or seventy people and there were ten of them. There was no way they could hold their own against the attacks. She was convinced they were doomed.

"Stop saying that!" Joey yelled for the tenth time. He grabbed Eva's arm and the brunette was convinced it was going to bruise. She bit back a spiteful retort and yanked her arm away, but she could not escape Joey's glare. She looked away from him, ensnaring her fingers in her knotted hair. Joey let out a small puff of air.

"I wish he would have stayed." Eva spoke suddenly and squinted into the sun. She didn't need to be told that he wasn't coming back. She knew he was long gone and there was a chance that he might have already been dead. _Probably._ Joey's voice echoed in her head and she bit the inside of her cheek. Joey knew she didn't mean now, in the midst of the chaos that was there lives. She'd needed him to stay those eleven years ago.

"I told Merle about Lilly. He never told Daryl." His voice acted out faster than his thoughts could shoot them down. He mentally cursed himself and attempted to prepare himself for the beating of his life. She turned towards him with a blank stare. There were no signs of anger or betrayal as Joey had expected. Thoughts seemed to swim in her head and Joey tried to read them through her eyes, but she was nearly catatonic as she stared at the knots where the wire of the fence came together. "A week before you tried to go to Atlanta."

What he really should have said was _Before you lost her._

"I'm not mad at you." She breathed, her voice shaking as badly as her arms.

"What?" He blinked at her in disbelief. She shrugged, but her eyes fell on the concrete at her feet.

"What difference does it make? They're all gone. Merle and Daryl, Lilly. If anythin' I'm mad at myself. I shoulda made it to Atlanta to tell him. Shoulda told him before he left just now." She sighed, rubbing one hand up and down the opposing arm.

Joey wrapped his arms around her and drew her body close to his. Eva heard his heart beating in his chest and prayed it would stay that way. She knew it as a plain fact, no doubts. There was no way Daryl had known, not before now. There was no way he would have saved her from Shane, let her kiss him in the courtyard; no way he would have let her be so close to him.

"He'll be back." Joey mumbled into her hair. Eva was not convinced, but did not fight his words. "He loves you as much as he does Merle. Daryl isn't dumb. He'll realize how shitty it is out there and he'll be back." Eva merely nodded, listening to the rhythmic sounds in his chest, her body finally coming to a comfortable standstill. She pulled away from him, biting on the tip of her thumb. The gesture made her think of Daryl, who did it very often, and she ceased the action immediately.

* * *

**_Yesterday is a kid in the corner_**  
**_Yesterday is dead and over_**

* * *

Daryl marched forwards ahead of Merle, heavy boots stomping hard into the ground. He could feel the anger radiating off of Merle as they walked away from the car on the bridge that overlooked the Yellow Jacket and now that they had made it into the woods, it only seemed to escalate as the brothers walked further in silence.

"What kinda shit you doin' pointing that thing at me?" He could hear the bitterness in his brother's voice, biting at him from behind. Daryl knew why he'd done what he'd done.

"They were scared, man." He chewed back, not looking behind him at Merle. His tone was much calmer, but he could feel his own bitterness before it had even begun to swell.

"They were rude 's what they were." Merle clambered on behind him and Daryl suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's immaturity. "Rude and they owed us a token of gratitude."

"They didn't owe us nothin'." Daryl heaved as they made their way up a hill.

"That, you helpin' people out in the goodness of your heart, even though you might die doin' it." Merle clambered on, only adding to the strain that Daryl could feel beginning to develop. "Is that something your sheriff Rick taught you?" By now, Daryl heard enough. He stopped walking and spun around to face his brother.

"There was a baby!"He snapped. Merle gave him an incredulous look, stopping in front of the younger Dixon.

"Oh, otherwise, you woulda just left 'em to the biters then?" Merle mocked. Daryl didn't let the thought soak in long enough to consider.

"Man, I went back for you." Anger had swelled beyond the point of repression. "You weren't there. I didn't cut off your hand neither. You did that. Way before they locked you up on that roof. Now, you asked for it." Merle stared at his brother with wide eyes and turned away, searching for the right retort.

"You know, you know what's funny? You and Rick, like this now. Right?" He gestured a common 'closeness' sign with two fingers right in Daryl's face. "I bet you a penny and a fiddle of gold that you never told them we were plannin' on robbin that camp blind."

"It didn't happen."

"'cause I wasn't there to help you!"

"Like when we were kids?" Daryl shot. Merle felt a pang in his chest at his brother's words. "Who left who then?"

"What? What?! Is that why I lost my hand?"

"You lost your hand 'cause you're a simple minded piece of shit!"

"Yeah?" That was when Merle lost it. Daryl had turned to walk away, but Merle wasnt going to lose. His little brother had never beat him at anything and now wasnt the time to start. He reached forward and grabbed the back of Daryl's shirt as he stepped forward. He heard the tearing of the fabric as Daryl stumbled and fell to his knees. His words were halted and breath hitched when he saw the skin of his back.

___A long scar, thin and slanted, made its way from the bottom of his left shoulder blade, upwards to the top of the other. A few other, smaller ones littered his skin and before she could stop herself, Eva's index and middle fingers were tracing the scars._ ___Between each scar, his skin was perfect. It was slightly tanned, coming as no surprise to her, smooth like silk sheets._

New scars had adorned Daryl's skin since the first time Eva saw Daryl's back. A tattoo accompanied it, the same spot she had laid her hand flat; Daryl had always felt the ghost of her hand there all those years, as though it lingered over the spot and he could turn his head to see her there.

"I," They were new to Merle. He was at loss for words as his brother gathered the fallen arrows. "I didn't know he was..."

"Yeah, you did." Daryl stood up straight, ignoring the pain in his knees from the fall. "Did same to you. That's why you left first."

"I had to, man. I woulda killed him otherwise." Merle tried to make excuses, but he didn't have one. He'd left Daryl with the shell of a man their father claimed to be, subjected him to the same grueling pain. It was too late now. "Where you goin'?"

"Back where I belong." Daryl faced his brother, sweat plastered to his face.

"I can't go with ya. Tried to kill that black bitch. Damn near killed the Chinese kid."

Daryl stared hard at Merle. "He's Korean."Merle made a face.

"Whatever. Doesn't matter, man. I just can't go with ya." There was a short silence as the brothers looked at one another.

"I may be the one walkin' away, you're the one that's leaving. Again." Daryl walked away, leaving Merle in his shadow for the first time. Merle cursed at himself, looking around in hesitation. He followed behind, chewing on his cheek.

"Her brother," Merle caught up to Daryl, who was glad to see Merle on his heel, but didn't speak. "Told me she was havin' a baby."

"She's got a name." Daryl mumbled, casting a look back at the older man. Merle didn't respond or ask, but kept his eyes away from Daryl, doing whatever he could to avoid seeing his brother's back.

"Shoulda told you 'bout it." For the first time in their lives, Daryl wondered for a moment if that was Merle's way of apologizing for some long forgotten mistake.

"Don't matter. That's her life."

It had hurt him, sure, when he discovered she'd had children. But what did he expect? She was a grown ass woman and he wasn't part of her life. She was allowed to be married and have children, it was her prerogative. Merle sighed from Daryl's left and the younger man shot him a look from the corner of his eye. He stopped in mid stride and Merle nearly knocked into him.

"Got somethin' you wanna say to me?" His tone was much harsher than before and he didn't back down. Merle seemed to fidget under his brother's gaze and for a moment Daryl was convinced that he was having some sort of jaded nightmare. Merle opened his mouth, but it took a long time before words spilled out of his mouth.

"Eleven years ago."

Daryl stared at Merle with squinted eyes. The older Dixon's eyes had hardened and were boring into his brother's the way they normally would. There was no fear in the glossy blue spheres. Daryl felt the air in his lungs seemed to stop working. Merle watched him with deep anticipation, waiting for any kind of retaliation. Daryl soon regained cognitive abilities and landed a punch square in Merle's ribs.


	46. Letting Go

_**The wind died**_  
_**The whole world ceased to move**_  
_**Now so quiet**_  
_**Her beating heart became a boom**_

_**We locked eyes**_  
_**For just a moment or two**_  
_**She asked why**_  
_**I said "I don't know why,**_  
_**I just know"**_

* * *

Eva slammed her foot hard into the fence, rattling it in its place. There was no one beside her to tell her to knock it off, but it made her feel better and even if there was someone there she would have told them to kindly go fuck themselves. Her hands rest on her hips and she tapped her fingers on the hilt of one of her guns. It was too quiet for her liking as she watched Glenn get into the silver truck and leave the prison, Carl shutting the gate behind him. Hershel was in the courtyard with Joey, the two talking about Glenn's most recent tirade. She turned away from them, looking in the forest and wondering to herself where Daryl was.

She cursed, knowing her thoughts lacked priority. The prison needed her to protect it, not for her to be mulling about some long lost love that never was. She laughed out loud at the thought, earning strange looks from the two men below. The brunette didn't notice them as they crossed the courtyard to the fence to meet Rick.

Joey stopped short, letting Hershel talk privately to the other man. There was no way he was going to be left alone there, not with one leg and the biters so close. The youngest man didn't pay attention to Hershel's words, hand gliding lightly over the trigger guard of his rifle. It was loaded, ready at any moment, but he couldn't stop himself from checking over and over just to be sure.

Eva watched her brother from her place on the catwalk. She could see the entire prison yard and everything beyond it, though only in one direction. She leaned against the fence with a heavy sigh and saw Carol and Axel below her.

"See anything?" Carol called up, using her hand to shield her eyes. Eva shook her head and the woman's face set in a frown. They continued conversation and Eva tapped her foot impatiently on the concrete. She saw the woman she had come to know as Michonne not far from the parked truck in the yard. She lingered around it and Eva thought it was a good place to hide.

She was right. Eva heard the sound of a fired shot and ducked below the makeshift walls they'd put up against the fence. Carol was screaming and shots echoed around the building. Eva peered through the fencing and spotted a white truck she hadn't seen before just outside the outer fence. She cursed aloud and ran down the catwalk, through a short hallway inside the building, and outside. She kept her back pressed against the brick wall, body hidden by a thick slab of concrete.

Joey's body had never hit the ground faster. Hershel was close by, fumbling for his gun. Joey saw a few men outside the fence and attempted to shoot them, but it was hard to see from his place. A man in the guard tower was shooting at Michonne and he attempted to shoot the man back, but found himself too far away. He cursed before army crawling towards the man.

Eva spotted shot at the guard tower as Maggie came running to her side. The two women took various shots at him and a few others as they came within site, but they were nearly pointless shots. Eva cursed and saw Beth run past her, but there was no time to shout or grab at the blonde girl. Her ears rang with the sound of bullets. She cursed and stuck the first handgun back into her belt before grabbing the second and aiming at a man on the other side of the fence. She hit him and he fell onto the hard ground.

Joey pulled the trigger and heard the satisfying sound of a body as it fell forward and hit the fence. He looked behind him at Hershel, who appeared unharmed thus far. With glad news, Joey moved sideways, ducking occasionally and praying to God that a bullet fired his way missed. He was granted his wish as he backed up towards Hershel once more.

Eva stood up when the man in the guard tower fell, courtesy of Maggie. She aimed her handgun at the truck parked not too far off, dead set on shooting the man who stood by the driver's side. Her heart lumped in her throat and she felt she could no longer hold up the gun. Her hands dropped to her side and she could not hear Maggie screaming at her to duck.

_Phillip?_

* * *

Joey felt his body freeze, eyes locked on the bread truck as it tore through the fence and into the yard. He pushed up just enough to see over the grass as the back opened. Hershel was looking too and the two men fell back closer to the fence in terror.

The ramp of the bread truck fell, clanging against the hard ground. Hershel and Joey backed up with their bodies pressed to the ground as walkers began to pour out of the back of the truck. Joey cursed under his breath, the wind hitching in it. He started taking shots at the attackers once more as Rick started to yell at them. He whirled around and saw that Rick was out of bullets and running from a few walkers. Joey cursed, standing up fully with Hershel.

They shot at walkers as they got too close and breathed a sigh of relief as Glenn drove up to them and Hershel climbed into the truck. Joey waved off the offer to get in the truck, shooting another walker in the head. He whirled around and saw that Rick was pressed to the gate with a walker in his face. He cursed under his breath and shot at one just before it tore into his own shoulder.

When Joey finally turned back, hoping to save Rick in time, he found that someone else had already done the job. Daryl and Merle had reappeared and the three men stood up, each having just killed a walker. Merle had a wide smirk on his face, but the other men were pale and filled with worry.

Joey's eyes locked onto Daryl's and the younger man scrambled towards the gate. The three men met him and Carl there.

"Thank God-" Joey started to talk through his dry throat, but he was cut off as Daryl grabbed the front of the younger man's shirt and shoved him roughly into the chain link fence and a growl erupted from his throat.

"Wanna tell me why nobody fucking bothered to tell me she was havin' my Goddamn baby?"

Joey aimed a well placed kick, his booted foot landing square in the middle of Daryl's shin. The older man cringed, letting up his grip on Joey's collar just for a fragment of a second. It was long enough for Joey to shove the older man away from him. Daryl sent his fist forward, hitting the pocket of Joey's shoulder. There was a loud clap as his fist hit the skin and Joey reached forward, grabbing Daryl's shirt and turning to shove him into the fence.

"You ain't gonna get answers if you don't quit your shit!" Joey yelled in Daryl's face and the redneck shoved Joey away. Neither of the men threw another punch, but they stepped away from one another, giving one another dark glares.

Rick and Merle stood off to one side, Rick's eyes trained carefully on the other man. Everyone else had gone back inside to tend to themselves, to do whatever it was they would do now. Joey didn't know and at that moment, it wasn't his top priority.

"She tried to, okay?" Joey spat, fighting the urge to throw another punch into the scowl of the other man. "She drove to Atlanta so she could see you and tell you. She wanted you to know."

"You think I'm stupid?" Daryl paced around the way he always did when operating on blind hatred. "She never-"

"She wrecked her car." Joey cut him off, nearly quiet as a mouse. Daryl fell silent, menacing blue eyes trained on Joey's. "That's when she got sent to the hospital and had the baby. The one that died, Daryl."

It was a fact Daryl already knew. He'd known that she had a daughter, he'd known that the daughter was_ his. _He knew that it-she- had died, but the thought didn't seem to register in his mind until that very moment. Daryl was at loss for words, his breathing ragged and unknowing of what to say, void of rational thought. For the second time in his life, Daryl felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. He blinked them away and started to walk past Joey, but stopped in his tracks when he saw a figure making a mad dash towards them. She stopped ten feet away, breath erratic. Her face was smeared with grime, but through the darkness that coated her skin, her vibrant green eyes met Daryl's. Her gun was in one hand, limp to her side. Her feet were shoulder width apart and she looked like she was about to lift her gun and shoot him right between the eyes.

Daryl didn't move, feeling rage swell in him all over again. Eva stared at him with wide eyes, unsure of her own next move. She didn't have intentions of coming down to find Daryl standing there, staring at her with his sharp eyes. Her gaze landed on Joey, then finally on Rick and Merle before falling on Daryl once more.

"You came back." Her voice was shaky, cracking in between each syllables. Daryl stepped forward again, his eyes leaving her as he shoved his way past her. She spun on her heel, watching him walk for several long moments. The romanticist in her kicked into gear and her burning legs carried her towards him. He noticed her following him, but ignored her as she grew closer. "Daryl!" She yelled after him, the pain in her legs slowing her down. Daryl didn't stop until he was at the prison door and she caught his arm. He snapped his arm out of her grip, much to her dismay. He glared at her and Eva swore she could feel his look boiling the contents of her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He barked, stepping back from her as though her very presence was burning him. Her brows furrowed in confusion and he scoffed at her ignorance and didn't look at her. He pinched his nose to stop the angry tears from falling. He swallowed hard and Eva watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat. "You had _eleven years._" Daryl could feel the breath in his throat seep slowly and felt like he was suffocating. Eva bit her lower lip to keep from lashing back. She deserved the anger and the yelling and she would take it- but Daryl could count on his own earful.

"Eleven fucking years and you _never _told me you were..." Daryl paused, running a hand over his face. The words were trapped in his mouth, inescapable in between his teeth. He ignored the tears that started to well up in the rims of her eyes, the opening and closing of her mouth as she tried to think of the right things to say. If she were a man, like Joey, he would have already pinned her to the ground and beat her. But he couldn't, even if she were. He didn't hate her, no matter how badly he wanted to, no matter how much anguish was tangled in his stomach at that moment.

"That was _my _baby. Just as much as yours." Daryl didn't yell, didn't even raise his voice, even though he wanted to. The words fell out of their own accord. "You think it's easy for me, you're fuckin' stupid." With that, Daryl wrenched the door open and slammed it, as well as anyone could with a heavy metal door, behind him, leaving Eva motionless and broken on the other side.

* * *

I'm so happy to see how everyone has been taking things lately! Thanks to everyone for all the reviews. We're at over 17 thousand views O.O

I can't wait for all the stuff that's about to happen. :)


	47. Misery

_**Put me out of my misery.**_  
_**I'd do it for you; would you do it for me?**__**  
**_

* * *

"We're not leavin'." Rick spoke plainly, addressing his very extended family. Eva and Joey leaned in the frame of the cell door, listening to their leader and Hershel duke it out. Neither of the siblings particularly wanted to leave, not now. Eva was too far gone at that moment to care, but Joey refused to back down and let the old man stomp on him.

"We can't stay here." Hershel was arguing from his place on the bottom of the steps. Eva surveyed the others, taking tally. She knew Daryl was somewhere above her, but she couldn't see him- not that he wanted to see her, anyway. Joey looked at her from her left with a half frown, tapping his fingers on the bars.

"If there's another one of those snipers, a wood pallet isn't gonna stop another one of those rounds." Maggie forced the magazine into her gun.

"We can't even go outside." Beth argued her sister, both giving the other intense stares. Neither of them wanted to back down, and neither would. They kept arguing until finally, Merle's voice was heard from the other side of the locked gate.

"No, better live like rats." His drawl made the words painful and Eva sent a harsh glare in his direction. She wasn't exactly pleased with his arrival, but she couldn't say she was upset that he was still alive either. He'd taken Daryl away from her too many times, but all the same she knew him well enough that they were _something _like family anyway. Closer than her and Daryl at that moment. It almost made her sick.

"You got a better idea?" Rick's voice echoed across the cell block. Merle's left hand wound through one of the gaps in the gate and he leaned on one hip with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, we shoulda slid outta here last night." He shrugged. "Lived to fight another day. But we lost that window, didn't we? I'm sure he's got scouts on every road outta this place by now." The entire group, save Daryl, Eva knew, was giving him a harsh glare of all their combined malice for the man. Eva switched her gaze to the floor. They weren't at the zoo and no matter how much of a Neanderthal Merle was, he wasn't some sort of caged animal. At least, he shouldn't have been.

"We ain't scared of that prick." Eva heard the footsteps above her as Daryl walked down the catwalk towards his brother. There was a distinct pain in his voice that she couldn't push away as he talked and she immediately knew why. It didn't take a genius to figure out how twisted his gut must've been.

"Ya'll should be." Merle's lips twitched in their smile. "That truck through the fence thing? That's just him ringin' the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns, and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot." His breath whistled through his teeth and Eva swallowed the stone in her throat. "He could just starve us out if he wanted to."

The walls fell silent for a moment, the ghosts of Merle's words absorbing into the concrete walls. Maggie suggested to put him in the other cell block to shut him up, but Daryl shot her down, stating he had a point. Eva couldn't disagree- he was right.

"This was all you. You started this." Maggie twisted the cloth in her hands over and over, eyes boring into Merle's.

"What's the difference whose fault it is? What do we do?" Beth came down the steps behind Hershel, into Eva's line of sight.

"I said we should leave." Hershel reiterated. "Now, Axel's dead. We can't just sit here." At that moment, Rick turned to walk away from the old man. His ignorance lit a flame in the spectators, primarily Hershel who jumped up with his crutches and yelled at Rick. "Get back here!"

Rick stopped and Hershel closed in on the sheriff. Eva and Joey looked at one another with raised eyebrows.

"You're slipping Rick. We've all seen it. We understand why, but now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy? Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear and do something."

* * *

_He couldn't push down harder on the horn of the car if he had tried. His voice was raspy and he swore that his throat was bleeding while his hands, open palmed, slapped mercilessly on the steering wheel. In the seat beside him, the little girl cast her eyes into her lap. Her tiny hands clung to the stuffed rabbit and she pulled it tightly to her pink bath robe. Joey's voice finally gave out and he looked down at his fuel gauge: empty. Tears cleared a trail down his face and he turned to look at the little girl. Her blonde hair obscured her face and the man reached out to push a strand of it behind her ear._

_"Listen, Summer. Stay here for just one second, okay?" Joey unbuckled his seat belt. "Don't move."_

_The world outside the car was ensnared in chaos, people yelling from their cars and the streets. Mothers clung to their children and Joey felt his heart nearly collapse; cars were overturned, some were on fire. People were fighting, throwing punches and shoves as they tried to get closer to the city. Joey locked the car door behind him and took off in a near sprint towards the gas station. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the swarm of people that stood at the bottom of the hill, most of them pounding on the doors and demanding entrance. A sign that was posted revealed there was "no gas." Cursing, he sprinted back up the hill towards his car._

_He wrenched the door open, throwing himself inside. He turned towards the passenger seat, his mind racing, trying to think of the best way to move forward. They had to get to Atlanta- it was the only place that was safe and the most likely place he would run into Eva. But when he turned, he found that Summer had gone. The door was open and he leaned over the seat to find Summer's stuffed rabbit laying just outside the door._

* * *

Eva wouldn't move from her cell. Joey had coaxed her out of it once and only once that morning, before most of the others were even awake, to get food. She picked at it, not really eating much before going back to the cell. In annoyance, she had pulled the cell door closed and hung up a sheet on her side of it, blocking the outsiders.

Joey stood at the bottom of the catwalk with Daryl, tension still high between them, Hershel, Rick and Michonne. His rifle was swung over his back and his eyes kept flickering over to Eva's cell, but she remained alone. She was taking Daryl's outburst harder than he would have liked her to- not that he blamed her. Joey found himself unable to take a side in the argument. Daryl was right in being angry at the brunette woman; he had just as much right to know as she'd had. All the same, his absence had left a mark on her. Scarred her heart, even. He tried to ignore it as they discussed getting rid of their newest problem.

"Use some of the cars to put the bus in place." Michonne was talking from her place below the window. Joey studied her with interest, wondering to himself rather she was trustworthy just yet. He didn't give people the benefit of the doubt that Eva seemed to have.

"We can't access the field without burning through our bullets." Hershel shook his head. Joey leaned on the railing to the stairs just behind Daryl, studying the older man's back. He was taller than Joey, his hair just barely lighter than the green-eyed man. They were miniscule details and Joey couldn't quite figure out whatever it was that pulled Eva to him.

"So we're trapped in here?" Joey heard Glenn's voice from his side and turned to see the bruised Asian fall into place, stopping with a heavy sigh. The man was riddled with concern. "There's barely any food or ammo."

"Been there before. Be alright." Daryl didn't sound like even he believed the words as he said them.

"That's when it was just us." Glenn retorted without a second thought. Joey bit the inside of his cheek as he watched them, both men growing with heated anger as Daryl stepped towards Glenn. "Before there was a snake in the nest."

"Man, we gonna go through this again?" Daryl was chewing on Glenn's metaphorical ass, standing with confidence in front of him. "Look, Merle's staying here. He's with us now. Get used to it." Rick tried to intervene, but Daryl turned away and pushed past Joey to the catwalk. After a moment of hesitation, Joey turned and followed behind him. He found Daryl sitting in one of the cells, already making himself comfortable. Joey sat down on the floor, arms on his knees and eyes closed. The two men sat in comfortable silence, listening to the clanging and voices of the prison.

Joey opened one eye to see that Daryl was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. The older man didn't move, wasn't shaking with tears. Joey could practically feel his aggravation at his situation. He opened his mouth to speak, thinking slowly about his words before they splurged, as they often tended to do.

"You could be dead tomorrow." Joey noted quietly, using one fingernail to dig the dirt and grime out from under another. It was a pointless, idle task, but it kept him from having to look at Daryl directly. Daryl said nothing. "She could be dead tomorrow too."

Daryl looked up from his hands, face red with anger, but that was all it displayed. There were no hot, angry and hurt tears like Eva had. He didn't look as betrayed, as scrambled into tiny pieces. Joey sighed, running a hand down the length of his face.

"Can I ask you something?" Joey sat forward at Daryl's feet and the older man shot him a harsh look, but made no protest. The men locked in a starting contest, their deeply contrasting eyes battling for the last stand. Joey licked his lips and let Daryl win by looking away.

"How long you plan on keepin' this shit up? 'Cause, I gotta tell ya..." Joey pushed himself up off the concrete floor and briefly paused outside of the cell, but wavered with a knowing look down at the older man, who was currently chewing on the skin at the end of his thumb. "I'm getting pretty fuckin' tired of you two pretendin' to hate each other."

* * *

Daryl found himself messing with one of his arrows, his mind tossing and turning over the events of the past day. He pondered Joey's words and Daryl was smart enough to know what was happening. Eva didn't lock herself in the cell because she was afraid of Merle, or because she didn't want Daryl to talk to her. He knew that easily. It had taken three of the four years he spent with her to figure out how her brain worked. She _wanted _him to go in there. He had to make the initiative to go to her. Eva was different than Daryl- he wanted to be left alone, to brood and get over his pain on his own. He needed that. Eva needed someone to care about her, to seek her out.

It was when Carol came into his cell and Daryl's thoughts were cut short that he realized what he was missing when he'd left. She stopped at the door, peeking her head in and giving him a small smile. She came in and leaned on the wall, a cheerful look on her face.

"I haven't had a chance to say, I'm glad you came back." Her smile and words were genuine, one thing Daryl appreciated about the woman.

"To what? All this." He waved the arrow around, not really one for conversation and definitely not right at that moment. She stepped further inside, smile gone.

"This is our home." Her words sounded more cheerful than they should have been and she sat down near him. He thought about her words for a moment: They had killed the inmates, lost the other two; the building had once been filled with walkers; the loss of his daughter that he never knew, the loss of Eva's spirit, the one thing that, in his young life, had kept him afloat, that had kept the emotional torture of his life at bay for so many years, was gone. Lost. Daryl shook his head.

"It's a tomb."

"That's what T-Dog called it." She looked away from him, frowning deeply at him from her spot. She shuffled a little, seemingly uncomfortable. "Thought he was right, til you found me."

Daryl stared at the woman, the arrows in his hand wavering. She inhaled deeply, brain scrambled with thought. "He's your brother, but he's not good for you. Don't let him bring you down. After all, look how far you've come." They sat in silence for a moment and shared a slight snicker, but it died as easily as the cheerfulness they'd had when they found the prison.

"Something else bugging you?" Carol's brows stitched together in confusion and Daryl sighed heavily, shifting in his place on the mattress. She watched him expectantly, waiting for him to spill. It wasn't something Daryl cared for- he didn't know what to say to her, if anything. There was no reason for him to go spilling his guts to her. After his reluctance and no response, Carol nodded shortly.

"Marie hasn't come out of her room since you came back." She swallowed. Daryl didn't look at her, trying hard to keep his eyes trained on the orange fletching. "She missed you, you know. We all saw it."

"Don't matter." Daryl snapped, eyes darting up to her face for a brief moment. She was not convinced, her gaze unwavering as she waited. He'd snapped at her before, she could handle it again.

"Even if you don't want to believe it, she loves you. Even if you did break her heart." Daryl's eyes shot up at Carol as she stood up, preparing to make her exit. He stared at her in bewilderment, not understanding how the woman seemed to know so much. Maybe that was just part of being a woman. He watched her as she left his cell, leaving him once more to his own devices.


	48. Title and Registration

_**There's no blame for how our love did slowly fade**_  
_**And now that it's gone it's like it wasn't there at all**_  
_**And here I rest, where disappointment and regret collide**_  
_**Lying awake at night**_

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, darkness meeting her immediately. At first, she didn't move, trying to remember how long she had been asleep. An hour, maybe two at most. Eva felt warmth in her cheeks and recalled vaguely that she was in her cell, lying on the thin mattress alone. With a heavy sigh, she rolled over, but her body froze when her foot kicked something that was too soft to be a concrete wall. She sat up just enough to see past the length of her body and saw a figure at the end of her bed. She sat up, rubbing away the sleep in her eyes.

She blinked in the darkness at the shape at her feet. Whoever it was, she couldn't tell, sat with their back against the concrete wall opposite her, next to the sheet she had hung over the door. One leg was off the side of the bed, the other bent at the knee. The figure had their elbow on that knee, the other hand idly resting on their thigh. Her eyes adjusted and she could make out the facial features of Daryl watching her.

Eva moved about rather uncomfortably, tucking her legs under her and pulling the blanket tighter around her. Frantically, she looked for a distraction, anything to keep her from having to look at the intruder. He watched her silently with a slight smirk. Finally her eyes fell on his and the shifting of blankets ceased.

"I'm sorry." The words whispered through the air and tangled themselves in Daryl's own lungs. He didn't say anything, just stared at her for the longest time. Her vibrant eyes cast down to her lap, teeth grazing over her lower lip. Neither of them moved and he swore he could hear her heartbeat from his place on the other side of her bed. In the silence, Eva found she could take no more of the quiet.

"I should have told you. I know that." Eva shifted around more, trying not to cry as she'd been doing the entire day already. She was a big girl and needed to move on- at least that's what she kept telling herself. "I don't expect you to forgive me." Daryl wanted to scoff, but found that his own voice box seemed to have broken. Her hands twisted the blanket, making a small knot of fabric in her hands. She untwisted it and twisted it over and over again.

"If you came for an apology, you got it." She trailed off and this time, Daryl did scoff. He could read the hurt in her eyes at his response, but he shoved it aside, trying to think of the right thing to say. He hadn't come there for her to apologize- if he said he was sorry for everything bad _he_ ever did, he'd die before he was done doing it.

_You could be dead tomorrow._

"Ain't here for that." Daryl mumbled, chewing on the tip of his thumb. Eva flashed a tiny smile at his nervous gesture. It was the one thing he always did that let her know when something was going on in his mind and he couldn't purge it like other people could. She faced him, waiting. Daryl sighed, not sure if he even knew why he was there. Impulse took over and Daryl reached out towards her, taking her arm in his hand. He cringed at how bitter cold her skin was and she reluctantly allowed him to pull her closer to him.

Daryl ran a hand over his face and kept his hand around her arm even after she had settled in her place next to him. Her brows furrowed in deep confusion and, after hesitating, let go of her arm. He could feel the stare she was giving him, but he kept his eyes trained on the fabric of his pants.

"Daryl?" He shuddered at her voice. His name was so carefully placed on the end of her tongue and he could almost taste it.

_She could be dead tomorrow._

Daryl choked down his fears and his eyes landed on Eva's. _Kaleidoscopes_.His lips parted to speak and he desperately wanted to run away and forget everything that had ever happened or ever would happen. He could remember their first kiss rather clearly, though he doubted it mattered now.

_Daryl bit the inside of his cheek and made a swift, not-very-thought out decision. He reached over, taking her jaw into his hand. It wrapped around the curves easily as he turned her head towards him. In the same moment, in a swift motion, he moved closer to her face._

_Shock swept across Evangeline at the moment she realized what was happening. It subsided very quickly as she relaxed. The roughness of work that lay within Daryl's skin was not reflected in the gentle way he held her face. She prayed to God that he would never let go._

_Daryl felt his body grow warm the second his chapped lips swept across hers. He did not put pressure into the kiss, but just barely touched his mouth to hers. Evangeline subjected herself and contributed. Her lips pressed more firmly against his and her hand snaked its way to rest on his shoulder. She felt a scar beneath the fabric of his shirt. She thumbed over it, a twinge of sadness in her heart; a painful reminder of their lives. Daryl tensed at the gesture, but could not force himself to move away. Evangeline squeezed his shoulder, giving Daryl all the reassurance that he needed. His body relaxed and he felt for the first time in his life, something good was happening to him._

Daryl didn't say a word. He knew that he never did. Evangeline never needed him to say anything. There was no verbal communication in most of what they'd ever done. Their first kiss and the millions after, neither of them needed to say it was happening. It was like that when they made love; when her hand slipped into his; They never needed to say anything and the end of the world wasn't going to change that.

Eva seemed to understand, her eyes softening in the darkness of the cell. Daryl leaned his head back on the concrete wall of the cell and listened to the sounds of Eva's breathing heart from her place beside him.

* * *

It was when they heard Carl yelling from outside the cell that the two adults found they were torn from the peaceful haven they'd foolishly let themselves slip into. Both got to their feet quickly and went outside, brandishing their weapons alongside the others.

The weapons were pointed in every direction and Eva tried to untangled the thousand things that were happening around her all at once: Andrea had come back to the prison, using a walker to get through the yard. Andrea was coming from Woodbury. The Governor was in Woodbury. Eva felt her lungs deflate. Phillip was in Woodbury.

As soon as the gate was shut, Andrea had her hands up with Rick's gun in her face. She was with Rick, Merle and Daryl. Rick searched over her as the others slowly made their way towards them. Eva kept her gun pointed and tried not to look at Andrea and Rick behind her. She swallowed hard and the short-lived calamity died down as they lead her inside the prison.

Andrea looked around at what made up their home and walked down the steps, arms wrapping around Carol.

"After you saved me we thought you were dead." The women let go and Andrea saw Hershel. Her face was of total confusion as Eva and Joey propped themselves at one of the tables.

"I can't believe this. Where's Shane?" She looked around at the group. Her eyes landed on Rick, who shook his head slowly. No one was going to tell her the truth about the man; not that it made a terrible difference anymore. That was the least of their problems. "And Lori?"

"She had a girl. Lori didn't survive." Hershel answered.

"Neither did T-Dog. Owen or Cassie." Carol looked sideways at Eva, who stood in total silence as she watched Andrea's reaction to the loss of so many people she had once cared about. Evangeline would have hugged her dear friend, but she was skeptical of the blonde's sudden appearance.

"You all live here?"

"Here in the cell block." Glenn answered. She tried to go in, but Rick pushed her back. He told her about the Governor's moves, but she denied that he had attacked first.

"He killed an inmate that survived in here." Hershel chimed in from his place at the opposing table. Eva shifted on her feet, remembering the sound the bullet made, the scream from Carol.

"We liked him. He was one of us." Daryl's eyes landed on Eva, but she didn't notice. Her eyes trained on Andrea, who showed genuine confusion and told them so. Eva believed her, as much as she knew she shouldn't. They were her family, not the people in Woodbury. She didn't know they were there, which surprised Eva well enough. Andrea was the odd man out.

"Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you? Look, I can not excuse or explain what Phillip has done-" Eva couldn't breathe. _Phillip is the Governor?_ "But I am here, trying to bring this together. We have to work this out." Andrea's eyes fell on Rick, but he was adamant.

"There's nothing to work out." Rick stepped towards the blonde woman, one hand resting on his gun. "We're gonna kill him. I dunno how or when, but we will."

"We can settle this. There is room at Woodbury for all of you." They argued against her, knowing full well that it wouldn't work. Andrea told them his plans, how he wanted to attack the prison. Eva looked down at the floor, unable to look at the woman who had been her closest friend only months ago.

"I'll tell you what, next time you see Phillip," Daryl's voice was dripping with malice that made Eva cringe at the sound of the Governor's name. "You tell him I'm gonna take his other eye."

"We've taken too much shit for too long. He wants a war, he's got one." Glenn crossed his arms, standing up. Eva gave him the mental gold medal for attitude change. Glenn was different, having changed so much in so little time.

"If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know whats gonna happen." Andrea walked back over to Rick, furious and rushing through her words. "He has a whole town. Look at you, you've lost so much already. You cant stand alone anymore." Rick began to argue with her over getting on the inside, which on its own was enough to terrorize Eva. The last thing she wanted was to go inside Woodbury. Rick walked away, leaving them standing alone.

* * *

Eva stood on the catwalk next to Carol, running her hands through her hair and smoothing down her clothing. She hadn't changed after she woke up, her clothes still slightly disheveled from running straight from the bed. Carol gave her a small smile, bouncing Judith in her arms.

"Things are changing." Carol swung herself back and forth lightly, rocking the little girl. Eva refused to look at the baby, eyes over the edge of the catwalk, watching the others below as they conversed.

"I trust her." Eva stuck her hands in her pockets, leaning on the railing. Carol nodded. Both women had come to know the blonde well enough to know that she would never betray them, even if Phillip got in the way. Eva kept the contents of her twisting stomach to herself and watched Daryl and Merle, who stood by the cell block gate.

Andrea was walking up the stairs and smiled at the two women.

"Can't leave without meeting Little Ass-kicker." Carol turned towards Andrea as she met the top of the stairs. Eva gave a small nod and smile to Andrea as she stopped there. Andrea took Judith from Carol and the two women acted the way women were supposed to.

"Let me guess, Daryl named her Ass-kicker." Andrea's grin widened as Carol nodded and shared her real name with the blonde woman. The two women made Eva sick with their baby-talk. Andrea asked about Lori and the conversation became dark.

Eva walked around them and down the steps, not wanting to listen to it all over again. Merle whistled at her and, for lack of anyone better to talk to- at least, that's what she told herself- she approached the brothers. Merle gave her that half-smile that always graced is face and Daryl nodded shortly at her, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. She couldn't suppress the smile on her face.

"Fifteen years ago I'd tell you to go to hell." Eva gave Merle a look and shook her head, only egging him on. "Nowadays that'd be a blessing." Merle let out a small chuckle and she swore she saw a thin smile on his brother's lips.

"Got a bit better with you here, sweetheart." Eva rolled her eyes at Merle, looking at Daryl for some kind of silent approval to beat him over the head. She didn't take it though, but enjoyed the light, no-bullshit allowed conversation with the brothers. The secrets had been forgotten for now, left unattended to. They didn't matter anymore and they all had bigger problems. Eva was glad Daryl had worked through his system, even though she could still see the hurt in his eyes.

"Marie!" She heard Andrea's voice call down to her and turned around, ignoring the look she knew Merle was giving her ass. She heard Daryl scold him as she walked towards her friend. The two women walked past the two men and the gate.

"How are you? I'm so sorry about Owen and Cassie." Andrea sat down at one of the tables across from Eva. The brunette nodded, eyes dancing over her friend's face.

"We're fine." Her fingers tapped on the tabletop and she bit down on her lip, trying to think of what to say. She had an awful feeling in her stomach and the longer she looked at Andrea the worse it became. Andrea looked at her with expectancy, as though she could tell there was something the other woman wanted to say. Eva looked around and then leaned forward towards Andrea.

"What I'm going to tell you stays between us, got it?"


	49. Calm Before the Storm

_**Sorry if there was some confusion on the last chapter; the italicized text is reference to Lucky Stars. Daryl didnt actually kiss Eva, he was remembering the first time they kissed. He pulled her towards him and they sat together, but he didn't actually kiss her... yet ;) Sorry about the confusion; i went back and added a bit to try and fix that. thanks for reviews guys!**_

_The calm before the storm set it off, and the sun burnt out tonight._

* * *

Eva stood by the fence, hand entangled in it, watching as Andrea drove the car away. She watched until she could no longer see it through the trees and kept staring long after she was gone. Sighing, Eva turned away and made her way up the pallet-lined catwalk, her boots clicking against the concrete. Joey waited for her at the door in silence and the two walked into the cell block together. The others were all there, not including Merle, who kept to himself. He wasn't really much harm there, she had decided. It was good to have him on their side, especially with Daryl around.

The cell block was already dark, the only light being the slivers that poured in through the windows. Eva found herself standing just outside of where Merle was, leaning on the wall and watching the others as they took to minor tasks just to keep company. Beth smiled at her and Eva took a seat between her and Glenn, leaning back on her hands. She was humming, doing anything to distract herself.

"You look thoughtful." Beth looked at her with curiosity. Eva shrugged.

Eva heard footsteps behind her and saw Daryl stop in front of the cell door, leaning against it and watching. The brunette looked around the circle of people who sat around the lamp- Beth and Glenn and Carol. She saw Michonne in the corner of her eye sitting on a bucket near the stairs where Maggie was. Glenn stood up and sat on the stairs with her as Rick brought Judith down the steps.

She saw Merle come out of the back by himself, leaning on the wall and watching with curiosity. Hershel and Rick were next to Daryl behind her.

"Some reunion, huh?" Daryl mumbled to the other men. Eva could hear snippets of the conversation, but wasn't sure what was being said.

"… in a jam."

"We all are. Andrea's persuasive.."

"What you wanna do?"

"…going on a run. You stay here... I'm glad you're back, really. But he causes a problem it's on you."

"I got him."

"I'll take Michonne... You hold it down here."

"Got it."

"You don't need me to tell you..."

Eva stood up and walked over to where Merle was. There was a glimmer in his eye as she stood next to him, arms crossed over her chest. The older Dixon brother grinned at her.

"'sa matter, dollface, little ol' Darylina not good 'nuff, you need the company of old Merle?" Merle's eyes fell on his brother across the cell block. Eva said nothing, not paying attention to him. She didn't really know why she'd even come over to stand by him, but it was oddly comforting to stand by him; she felt so suddenly out of place with the others. Maybe it was the reappearance of Phillip that made her so uneasy. Merle was the only other person who knew him on a personal level than herself and she felt like the odd man out with the others.

"How come you ain't hangin' all over my brother?" Merle cast her a sideways glance and saw that she was looking down at the floor. His mouth twitched and she shrugged her shoulders. Merle scoffed at her and she looked up at him with one raised eyebrow. "Little Darylina couldn't get you outta his head those first years. Mhmmm." He nodded, licking his lips and keeping his voice low. Eva shot a look at the younger Dixon, who was talking with Rick and Hershel still. "Had to beat him over the head with pillows to get him to quit yellin' in his sleep about you." Eva stared at Daryl as Merle spoke, pretending like she wasn't interested in the conversation. In truth she was listening very carefully, her mind playing mental images of Daryl, laying in bed and yelling. She couldn't come up with the right image; the action just didn't seem to fit Daryl, just seemed like something he'd never do.

* * *

The darkness fell over the prison in little time after that and soon the only light was the candles as they burned in the lamps. Eva watched the flames lick the glass sides, begging for escape. In a way, she felt like she was a little flame too. Trapped inside for the greater good. She ran a hand through her dark hair from her place next to Merle, who had ceased his chiding remarks- for now, at least.

The brunette girl spun on her heel and made her way out to the catwalk unnoticed even by Merle. The night sky was beautiful, charming. Stars twinkled high over her head and the moon was waning, a sliver of light in the darkness above. She tried to find constellations, but the sky above the prison seemed so foreign compared to hanging over the small town. Eva found that, for the first time since the end of the world, she was homesick. She heard footsteps behind her and turned her head toward Daryl. He came to stand by her at the fence and she was surprised to see that he had set his crossbow down against the fence. The two stared up at the twinkling stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" She murmured, not looking at Daryl. He saw the glimmer, like the flaming candle, in her eyes. Daryl gave a single, sharp nod. She shook her head, a graceful, ironic smile dancing on her lips. "We're a lot like stars. Me and you. And the others." She gave a sigh, leaning her forehead against the wooden pallet that lined the fence.

"How's that?" Daryl's hands came to rest on his waist and he squinted at her. _Always gotta be so God damn cryptic..._

"They look so alive, so carefree. You can see the path they leave behind. Just like us. We'll make memories," There were tears in her eyes as she connected stars, making up her own patterns. Daryl's eyes were on her as she talked, waiting and listening carefully.

"People will remember us and miss us. We're here, fighting for... For what, a place to call home? A safe place?" She scoffed, her eyes trailing across the light of the moon.

"There is no safe place. We're out in the open for everyone, living or dead or otherwise- they can all see us. Just like stars." Eva's eyes fell from the sky and landed on the concrete by her feet. She saw Daryl's boots in her peripherals and felt her own feet shift uncomfortable. Her eyes closed and hands gripped tight around the wood pallet.

"Stars are just dead suns." She mumbled, hands shaking. "And we're already dead, too."

Daryl stared at her for the longest moment, studying every feature that he could make out in the darkness. She was right- they _were _as good as dead. If the Governor came back, they might as well just surrender. They weren't prepared for another attack. Her eyes remained closed as Daryl stepped closer to her, grabbing onto her wrist. Her body collided roughly with his as he tugged on her, but he didn't flinch or falter, one arm wrapping around her shoulders, the other around to the back of her head. She didn't shake with her tears, but Daryl could feel them soaking through the fabric of his shirt. He'd never admit it, but he was just as afraid as she was.

"Merle said you had nightmares." Eva murmured against the sound of the crickets off in the distance. Daryl gave a hard nod, looking away from her. Merle hadn't lied, but he did wish his brother could learn to keep some things to himself. Eva didn't press further and dropped the subject, looking back into the yard where walkers loomed. The woman felt as though if she wanted to, she could reach out a hand and touch them, but that was just the trick of perspective, as they were really much further away; though, that didn't settle her any more.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably, letting go of the hand that held the back of Eva's head and letting it fall to hi side. He didn't move the other as she turned to face the same direction he was looking. The two stood in the dark silence, watching the walkers roam the yard, each of them thinking hard about the past day. Eva looked sideways at Daryl, pondering her thoughts to herself.

"I don't feel right keepin' secrets from you." Eva bit her chapped lower lip. Daryl's arm fell and he turned towards her to listen, but she just kept staring at him. Her statement made him uneasy and at first he wondered if she had just brought it up to let him know that she had a secret, but had no intentions of telling him. Then she opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. His storm coated eyes watched her carefully, waiting. She sighed, fingers toying with the ends of her hair.

"I knew the Governor. Back when he was just Phillip."


	50. So Far Away

**_This is my life_**  
**_It's not what it was before_**  
**_All these feelings I've shared_**  
**_And these are my dreams_**  
**_That I'd never lived before_**  
**_Somebody shake me 'cause I_**  
**_I must be sleeping_**

* * *

_Eva found herself stumbling through the darkness, half blinded from the moon through the trees of the woods. It had only been a week, but her body shook from being malnourished She'd been forced to leave her car and bags behind when the streets going in and out of the town were closed, trapping most citizens inside. It amazed her that she had managed to sneak away without being shot, like she had seen happen to others. _

_She didn't stay in one place but long enough to sleep. She had no idea where she was anymore- somewhere between her beloved home of Mountain Park and the big city of Atlanta, she guessed. She stopped long enough to rest on a tree, leaning her weight into the enormous trunk. The gun turned over in her hands as she counted how many rounds were in the magazine and how many she had in her pockets. _

"_Fuck!" She yelled in a hushed whisper. The gun was shoved into her waistband and she rummaged through her bag. Another clip was at the bottom, tucked under a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. The only other contents of her bag were two bottles of water, a steak knife, and a bandana. She pulled the strings to shut the bag and tried to get her bearings. _

_She had to squint, but she swore that off in the distance she could see the flickering of some flames. Her body wove towards it without conscious thought, stepping around trees and underbrush until she broke through the line of trees. The fire flickered in front of her and she dropped to her knees, hands up to the flames. It was welcoming and she smiled, enjoying the warmth and comfort it offered her. It was simple enough, but not having so much as a blanket in the cold nights had been driving her insane. A sound interrupted her joy; the hammer of a gun was pulled back and she felt the cool metal at the back of her head. She froze, hearing the footsteps as the person maneuvered around to her front. She cursed herself inwardly for not realizing, if there was a fire, there had to be people. The gun pulled away from her, but the barrel was still pointed at her head._

"_Who are you?" The accent was thick but sleek and Eva could make out the man's face in the light of the fire. His jaw was set, light stubble gracing it all the way around his chin, ear to ear. His hair was thick, slick and dark with some grey flecks here and there. She swallowed, standing up with her hands still raised._

"_Marie. Marie Young." She hesitated and looked around with her eyes. A tent was set up just a few feet away and she could make out the shape of a small child looking out the open flap. "I'm alone." After a long moment, the gun fell to the man's side. He held out his hand towards her slowly and she took it. His handshake was strong, dominating._

"_Phillip Blake." He told her, tucking his gun back into its holster at his hip. He turned his head, motioning the other figure to come out. It did and Eva's eyes fell on a small girl with long brown hair that was adorned by a pink bow. Phillip's hands rested on either of the little girl's shoulders. She looked up at Eva shyly and the woman gave her a small smile. "This is my daughter, Penny." Eva nodded._

"_Hello, Penny." Penny gave a small wave and returned her own smile. Eva looked back at Phillip as Penny took a seat on the other side of the fire._

"_Must be hungry?" Phillip turned around and stalked towards the tent. Eva was nervous at his very demeanor- he walked with such pride and long strides; he was intimidating. If Penny weren't there, she may have considered him a threat. After a moment, he emerged from the tent and handed Eva a bowl. She thanked him and ate in the awkward silence. Phillip watched her carefully and Eva tried to avoid catching his gaze as she watched Penny trace shapes in the dirt with her small fingers. _

"_Mr. Blake-"_

_"Call me Phillip." He nodded at her. She smiled. The man was already starting to warm up on her. He was charming, despite the discomfort she felt when he moved about._

"_Phillip. Where are we, exactly? I ran from the town I lived in and, well. I have no idea what direction I went." She took a spoonful of the soup, enjoying the taste of it sliding down her throat. She couldn't remember last time she'd eaten. Phillip smiled coyly at her and she felt a shiver shoot up her spine._

"_About twenty miles west of Atlanta. There's a small town called Rockburn between here and there." Phillip leaned forwards, chin resting on his hands that were intertwined. He studied her for a moment as she ate, his eyes taking in every detail of her. He knew right off the bat that she was nervous. Who wouldn't have been, stumbling onto a campsite and having a gun aimed at their head? He chuckled to himself and she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow._

"_You're welcome to travel with us. Penny and I have been making our way towards Atlanta. There's supposed to be a safe-zone there." Phillip gestured with his head towards Penny, who was still sitting very shy between her father and the strange new woman. Eva looked from Phillip to Penny, who looked at her with curiosity, and back to Phillip. She gave him a short nod in agreement and Phillip's smile widened. It proved only to make Eva more nervous, but she shoved the feeling to the back of her mind._

* * *

Daryl remained silent as Eva told him about how she ran into Phillip. He didn't buy it for one second when she mentioned that he was charming. Or at least, he didn't want to. He tried to ignore the feeling that crept up on him and told himself to stop feeling so jealous. Eva didn't belong to the Governor; didn't belong to Daryl either.

"And I did. We stayed at the campsite for a few days and then moved on." She sighed, running one hand up and down the opposing arm. Daryl didn't ask any questions, knowing full well that there was no more left to hear. Somehow, Daryl knew, Eva and the Governor were split up- otherwise she may very well be in Woodbury with him. He didn't press her, but stood in silence at her side. The two of them watched the stars above them and Daryl couldn't help but think about what she had said only minutes before, about how they were already dead. He tried to push it all away: the fact that they could be dead soon, that the Governor could storm in there at any moment and kill them, that they could soon have a battle on their hands. He tried so hard, but in the back of his mind he could see chaos, blood splattered walls and the dying faces of the people that were currently sleeping inside the prison walls.

"Now, he's the Charles Manson of the apocalypse They all love him and are willing to do whatever he says." Eva let out an exacerbated sigh. Daryl's thoughts were broken as he looked down at her. He hadn't realized until that moment how close they were standing to one another. She looked back at him and he swore he could taste the air as it left her mouth. His heart started to thunder in his chest, threatening to tear out of his torso. The mental image almost made him sick. He pictured it, his heart literally being torn from his own body. He imagined the gore, the blood and guts as he was torn open and briefly he remembered Dale. Daryl thought he was going to throw up at the thought and immediately dismissed it, trying to focus on the face in front of him. Her brows were knit together and one of her hands came up to his shoulder and steadied him. He hadn't realized until that moment that he was wobbling around in the spot and his body fell rigid at her touch. He was completely still and she kept her hand on the smooth skin just past his cut-off sleeves.

"We should go back inside." Eva mumbled, her hand slowly withdrawing. Daryl felt the rigidness fall from his body and moved, following closely behind her into the prison. He watched her feet as each step fell on the hard concrete of the catwalk without making a single sound. They reached the door and made their way into the cell block where the others were still sound asleep. He stood next to Eva's cell as she opened the door with the tiniest sound of a creak. He noticed for the first time that she was nearly naked- he could see the shape of her chest through the tank top and swallowed hard when he realized she was in boy short underwear. If she saw him looking, she didn't say a word about it.

"Goodnight, Daryl." Her lips barely moved as she spoke, but Daryl watched each tiny movement. The twitching of the corners, the almost-gasp shape as they opened for vowels. He waited until she crawled into the bunk and was no longer visible to climb up the stairs to his mattress.

Daryl pulled the shirt off of himself and set his crossbow next to the bed as he lay on it. He stared up at the ceiling with his hands folded behind his head, but found that he could not make himself fall asleep. He would steal glances at Eva's cell every few minutes, trying hard, battling his urges to wake her up.

He wanted to apologize. For everything that he had ever done wrong: for stealing the fruit at the market, all the hateful things he told her, names he'd called her; for leaving her behind at the lake, for the hurt he put her through towards the end. For never telling her what he knew was true but never had the balls to say.

Daryl's eyes closed, but he listened to the sounds of the prison. It was quiet, except for the snoring of Glenn somewhere below. He peeked through one eye one last time down at Eva's cell before closing his eyes and turning his back to it. _Tomorrow_, he decided.

_**And all the mistakes, one life contained**_

_**They all finally start to go away**_


	51. Lost Without You

**_Are you afraid of being alone?_**

_'Cause I am._

* * *

Eva's hands were raw and soaked in blood as she scraped painfully at the edge of the door, trying in hopeless desperation to pry the door open as the walkers loomed closer and closer. Their faces were clear even in the dark hallway and she found that no matter how much she screamed and pried at the door, it just wouldn't budge. There was no one left alive to save her, to open that door. The people she loved- Aunt Sarah, Joey, the group at the prison- they were all there, making their way towards her with cold, dead eyes.

Her body jolted and she nearly fell from the bed and had to blink several times against the astonishing light that shone in through the windows just outside her cell. She stretched, trying to register how long she'd been asleep. She guessed not long, since no one had woken her and the light coming in the windows wasn't half as bright as she guessed it would be. Stepping outside the cell, Eva found that almost everyone was still sleeping. It wasn't as though anyone really needed to be awake, since most chores were completed. She noticed that Carl, Rick and Michonne had all vanished and chalked up that they were probably on the run they'd talked about the previous night. Daryl was gone too, but when she turned to look out the window she could see his figure through the gaps of the wooden pallets that lined the catwalk. He was walking up and down it, over and over, crossbow on his back. On occasion he would run a hand through his hair or pause, but he kept the motions for a long while.

The only other person awake was Merle. He was sitting in his cell, leaning against the wall with a book in his hands. Eva made her way towards him and sat across from him on his bed. He shot her a wide smirk and closed the book. Eva nearly choked when she saw it was the Bible.

"Hey!" Her brows furrowed in mock anger. "You used to tease me for believin' in that shit." Her arms crossed over her chest and Merle let out a laugh, sitting the book down next to him.

"Ain't much ta choose from nowadays. How come you ain't so uppity?" Merle sat more upright, elbows on his knees. Eva shrugged and picked up the book that she hadn't touched in nearly two years. The pages were yellow and dog eared, some outright illegible. The leather cover was peeling and the gold letters were not as bright as Eva imagined that they used to be. She flipped through it idly.

"Daryl's up and outta bed early." She tried to make the comment as nonchalant as possible, ignoring his question, but Merle just kept grinning at her.

"Shoula heard him last night," Merle whistled through his teeth and let out a rather loud laugh at the sight of Eva's quirked eyebrow. "Did a lot of thinkin' about you, I tell you what." He made a rather crude gesture and Eva put her hand over her face to hide the pink she knew was creeping onto her cheeks.

"Shut up, Merle. He's going to put a bolt in your ass one of these days." Eva tried not to laugh. That was one thing she did like about Merle. He may be crude and non to pleasant, but his laughter was contagious. Even if he was laughing at something completely distasteful, he always got at least a smile out of her. Nothing like Daryl could do, though. Eva sighed at the thought and stared at the book in her hands.

"Greater love has no one than this; that someone lay down his life for his friends." She read. Merle's lips twitched and she closed the book, her eyes meeting his. For a moment, it looked as though Merle might say something, but Eva stood up to go. She turned away from him with intentions of going back to her cell, but he finally spoke before she was even to his door.

"He'd do that f'r you, ya know." Merle chewed the inside of his cheek. "Not me. But he'd die for ya." Eva stared at him for a second, trying to read the complicated man before her that was Merle Dixon. She shook her head.

"He would have died for you if he had to. Went back to the roof in Atlanta for you, almost died for your sorry ass in Woodbury. He never did anything for me like that." Eva looked down at the floor as she talked, but Merle's scoff brought her eyes right back up to his face. A smirk graced his lips and he leaned towards her.

"That's 'cause he ain't had to yet. Somethin' 'bout you my little brother always liked. Never got my head 'roud it, 'cept maybe 'cause you got a nice ass." Merle laughed at her when she rolled her eyes and started to walk towards the door to the outside. He watched her as she went, the shorts around her hips too big for her decaying figure. She disappeared and he whistled in his teeth before picking up the book she'd left on his bed.

* * *

Daryl didn't need to turn to look as the prison door shut on the other end of the catwalk. He could tell it was her from the way she walked, the sound of her bare feet on the concrete, and the smell of daises that followed her around. She stopped just next to him, her own fingers curling around the wood pallet. He studied her hands for a moment, vaguely wondering how she had managed to keep her nails so clean even with the world going to shit. He turned to look at her finally and she was smiling. His eyebrows stitched together in confusion, but he didn't question it. It was good that she was smiling.

"Hunting today?" Eva's voice was soft and almost disappeared in the wind. Daryl gave a short nod, shifting the crossbow on his back. She nodded too, watching the sun as it appeared over the line of the forest. Daryl cleared his throat and she looked back at him. His tongue ran over his lips and he tried to think of the right things to say.

"'m sorry 'bout how I been past few days." His hands tightened around the wood pallet and he knew he would probably get splinters, but he didn't care. He could feel her eyes boring into his skin, watching him with great intensity. "And the past two decades." The last bit came out with a wind, nearly knocking him senseless. She seemed to understand the frustration he'd built in himself literally overnight and she placed a hand on his bicep. His head snapped in her direction and he saw she was still smiling.

"I don't hold a grudge against you." Daryl nodded as her hand left his skin and he felt suddenly cold at her lack of touch. "Be careful while you're out there. If you die, I don't want to have to kill you." Normally, the expression would be funny, but given the way the world was anymore, it was too realistic a statement to be taken in light. He gave another stiff nod and pondered for a moment how best to say goodbye to her before he left. She made his mind up for him by giving a small kiss to his cheek. Her lips pressed against the rugged skin there for just a second and he felt his body freeze at her touch. As soon as it was gone he felt unmistakably lonely, watching as she made her way down the catwalk. She paused at the door for just a second, flashing a warm smile his way before she stepped through it. Daryl stared at the door for a long moment before turning to go, leaving the prison completely content. It didn't matter that there were hundreds of walkers roaming the very forest he was about to walk into, or that there was a town of people that wanted them dead. Nothing mattered because Eva had given Daryl more than a kiss on his cheek. She'd given him hope.

* * *

Joey sighed heavily, leaning over the table for the thousandth time that day. Rick and his companions hadn't returned just yet, leaving the rest of the group in anxiety. He had spent most of the morning and afternoon trying to entertain himself and the others to pass the time, but the same four card games had long since gotten dull and were not enough to distract. The man sat between Carol and Beth, the latter of the two currently tapping her fingertips on the three cards she had set face down on the table. Across from Joey were Eva, Hershel, and Maggie. Glenn paced behind his girlfriend, looking out the window almost every five minutes to see if Rick was back yet. He never was.

"Gonna wear a hole in the floor." Joey joked. The Asian was not amused, but then again, none of them were. No one was in the mood for jokes and it drove the natural born comedian to complete insanity. Joey sighed, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. Just then, Judith began to cry from the box that had become her bed. Eva got out from next to Hershel and took the baby into her arms, carrying her up to the catwalk and sitting on Daryl's bed. Joey looked around, but the older man was nowhere to be found. "Where's Daryl?" He looked up at Eva, who swayed side to side as she fed Judith a bottle.

"He's hunting." She replied simply, looking down at the baby. Joey looked around the table at the bored group members and dismissed himself without a word, making his way to meet his sister. She smiled at him as he sat, albeit awkwardly, next to her. He watched her feed Judith and listened as she sang quietly, a sound meant to only be heard by herself and the baby. Joey guessed mostly for herself, though.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high__  
__There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.__  
__Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue__  
__And the dreams that you dare to dream,__  
__Really do come true."_

Joey listened and watched the movements of the people below him. He wondered to himself if what he saw, what he'd been seeing, was the closest things would ever be to being normal again. The people were miserable, watching and waiting, hoping against everything they knew to be true. Some of them were going to die when the Governor attacked. There was no getting around that. It was a fact that Joey had accepted. He didn't know if the others had. They wanted to make peace with the madman, but something told Joey in his heart that there would be no solution. There was no place to be safe.

"_Someday I'll wish upon a star__  
__And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.__  
__Where troubles melt like lemon drops,__  
__High above the chimney tops,__  
__That's where you'll find me."_

Joey saw the door open and Daryl stepped inside. He slid off his mud covered boots and their eyes connected. Daryl gave him a confused look upon seeing that there were people sitting on his bed, but said nothing as he dropped a string of squirrel on the table in front of him. He shared a few words with his own brother and Joey felt a sudden twinge of guilt in his chest as Daryl wove around Carol and Beth, who were already starting to cook the food, and made his way to the staircase. His eyes never left Joey's.

_"Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly_  
_Birds fly over the rainbow_  
_Why then, oh why can't I?_  
_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow_  
_Why, oh why can't I?"_

Judith was asleep in Eva's arms and the brunette looked up just as Daryl met the top of the steps. His eyes broke contact with Joey's and Eva felt awkward for being caught sitting in his bed.

"Sorry, I was just trying to find somewhere quiet…" She trailed off upon realizing that Daryl wasn't showing any signs of being upset upon finding her and Joey sitting in his place. Joey stood up and took Judith from Eva's arms, mumbling something about putting her in her bed and Eva watched him walk down the steps. Daryl filled the empty place Joey had created.

"Always told ya that 'bow would come in handy." Daryl mumbled, watching the women below make disgusted faces as they wiped their hands off. Eva chuckled, remembering all too fondly how she'd felt about that damn thing when he'd gotten it.

_He held up the crossbow, pointing it at something she couldn't see from up in the tree and released. The arrow whistled through the air and struck the rabbit right in the head._

_"You scare me with that thing." Eva called down to him. Daryl took a look at the bow before lowering it to his side and looking up at her. She'd made her way higher than he had expected, but they'd spent so much time in trees as children that she looked right at home._

_"Told ya, din't have to come out 'ere." He pulled the arrow from the rabbit, whipping it off on his pant leg. Eva watched him work, graceful as a ballet dancer._

Eva felt herself grow very tense at the memory. Only moments later had she and Daryl fought about having children. Daryl seemed to recall this too and looked away from her. She could feel the tension that resided in every muscle in his body at that moment even without touching him. Her eyes fell on him and she felt guilty all over again. Sighing, she pushed herself up from the mattress, but Daryl stopped her when his hand grabbed hers with such force that she fell instantly back in her place. They sat in silence, watching the others below. Even when Rick and the others returned just before dinner was done, Eva couldn't help but notice that Daryl hadn't let go of her hand.

* * *

**important authors note: **i cant say thank you enough for the great reviews, everyone! just so you all know, when season three ends, the story does not! it will be on hiatus until the fourth season of the show begins in October since it so carefully follows the storyline, but don't worry!

in between now and october i'm going to be working on another Walking Dead Daryl/OC story that will be called **God of Carnage**. Be sure to check it out when its posted! it should keep you tied over and entertained until season four starts and we return to the great adventures of Eva and Daryl! until then, no worries, i'll be finishing out season three before i do anything else!


	52. 4 AM

_**Maybe I'll never see you smile again**_  
_**Maybe you thought that it was all pretend;**_  
_**All these words that I could never say**_  
_**I just let them slip away**_

* * *

Eva ate slowly, taking in Rick's words as he spoke to the group. He stood in front of them with hands on his hips next to Carl, who watched the group with intent eyes. Eva watched Carl as Rick spoke. The kid had done an awful lot of growing up in the past year and it amazed her. She was reminded of Cassie and looked down at her plate, twisting the fork in circles in her hand. Joey nudged her and gave her a questioning look, but she said nothing.

"Tomorrow we meet this Governor, see if we can make peace." Rick was looking to them as a few nods and hushed whispers floated around the room. Eva fell uneasy, shifting a bit in her seat. The idea of meeting with the madman who wanted them dead set her on edge and she was very unsure about it.

"You can't go out there alone." Hershel sat down on Eva's other side, leaning the crutches against the table. Eva made room for the man and he gave her a warm smile. He sure was the fatherly type. Eva was glad for that. Their own father had been gone so much, the feeling was still new. Yet she felt like Hershel had been there all along.

"I'm gonna need some volunteers." Rick looked straight at Daryl who gave a short nod from his place against the wall, next to Merle.

"I'll go." Hershel nodded and Rick gave him a stare for a moment before reluctantly agreeing. His eyes fell on Eva and she opened her mouth, but Rick held his hand up to her.

"I'm not puttin' your life at risk, nor anybody else's. I'm only takin' how many I absolutely need." Rick's eyes were stone cold and Eva felt heat of anger rise to her cheeks. She swung her legs around and made her way back into the cell blocks, ignoring the eyes that watched her go. Joey watched her until she vanished into her cell and turned back around. The others had gone back to eating or moving about to clean up. Joey grabbed Eva and his plates and brought them to Carol to be washed. He thanked her and instead of going back to the cell, sat back down at the table. Rick sat across from him and ran his hand down his face. The former-cop made to speak, but Joey stopped him.

"She'll get over it. Marie has a thing for wanting to be useful. Dishes, laundry." He shook his head. "Ain't her thing. I'll keep her preoccupied 'til you get back." Rick nodded and noticeably became more comfortable. "I know how women can be." The two men shared a brief laughter that echoed throughout the block.

* * *

Eva rummaged through her bag before finding a pair of cotton shorts and a T-shirt. She held the shirt up and cringed. It was one of Charlie's shirts that she'd worn several times to sleep. She cast aside her dirty tank top and slipped the shirt on. It was a plain, dark red shirt that came just halfway down her bottom. Sighing, she pulled the jeans off of her legs while sitting on the bed. As soon as the denim touched the floor, her eyes fell on her left thigh.

Her fingers traced the scar just to the inside of her upper thigh. The bullet had left quite a wound and Eva never did really figure out how she had stumbled out of the woods and to the hospital. Given it was only a short distance to the east from where she was, being shot in the leg didn't make the trip any easier. The memory of the event washed over her and she shoved it out of her mind and slipped the cotton shorts on. They almost covered up the entire scar, the bottom hem just an inch too short. The woman sighed, running her hands through her tangled hair as a pair of footsteps carried their owner to her door.

"Hey." She turned and was surprised to see Glenn there in his bullet proof vest and sporting his black eye. She smiled sadly at the sight of him and he stood awkwardly in the door. "I don't blame you for wanting to go, but I'm glad you didn't argue. I really need you here." Eva nodded and scooted over in silent invitation. Glenn sat down next to her.

"I hate them going out there. It isn't safe." She mumbled, tucking one leg under her. Glenn nodded in understanding.

"Daryl can take care of himself." He smiled knowingly at her glare.

"It's not Daryl I'm worried about. If anyone, I feel bad for the motherfucker who ends up in the sights of his crossbow." She shared a smile and Glenn chuckled.

"It's good to see you're not fighting anymore." Glenn offered up, placing a hand on her shoulder. She hung her head, the tendrils of hair cascading down over her shoulders.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him." She spoke quietly. Eva cursed to herself upon realizing that she'd spoken feelings about Daryl out loud. Glenn had a way of doing that to her. She couldn't keep anything from him if she tried. He could ask her what color her underwear was and she'd tell him in front of the whole group. She looked at her friend and tears filled her eyes. Glenn gave her a confused look and she didn't hesitate to throw her arms around him. He returned the hug and she pulled away after a long minute. Her hand wiped away the tears and Glenn waited patiently for her to speak.

"I should have been there. When Merle took you. You could have gotten away." She mumbled, not looking at him. He shook his head.

"You couldn't have done anything more than what we already did. And that's over now. You gotta stay with me here." Glenn grabbed her chin and made her look. He released as soon as her eyes locked on his and she gave a small nod.

"I'm sorry. I feel like a shitty friend." She smiled sadly at Glenn who returned the favor. She knew she wasn't, but every time she saw the anguish in the faces of her new family, she felt responsible. There was nothing she could do or could have done and that was a fact she had a hard time grasping. They sat in silence for a long time, both enjoying the company of a friend they'd not spoken to personally since reaching the prison.

"This morning," Eva fiddled with her fingers in her lap and Glenn looked at her with interest. She didn't look up for fear that seeing him watch her would make her too nervous to speak. "I went to talk to Merle. And he told me that Daryl would die for me." She paused, eyes darting up to Glenn's face for a moment. He nodded and she looked away. "I started thinking about everything. I just thought you should know, I'd die for you."

After she had fallen into silence, Eva didn't look up at Glenn. He stared at her for a long moment, absorbing her words. He reached out and pulled her into another hug as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. He let her go and she finally looked at him.

"I'd die for anyone here, 'cept maybe Merle. Including you. And I know you'd die for anyone here. Even Merle." He smirked and she chuckled half-heartedly. "I don't doubt anyone here would die for anyone else." Glenn clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Except Merle." Eva laughed, finishing his wordplay. He nodded and stood up, making his way slowly out of her cell. Eva watched him go and instantly felt better. No longer desiring sleep to escape everyone, she too stood up. Her hands found the hem of her shorts and tugged on them slightly, trying to see if she could cover the scar. When it failed, she sighed and stepped out the door. Glenn was already talking with Maggie near their cell and Eva padded across the cold concrete towards the others. Joey and Hershel were still at the table where she'd left them playing cards. Joey jumped when Eva appeared behind them, but offered a smile at seeing the soft glow on her cheeks.

"Hey, kiddo." Joey wrapped one arm around her waist and gave her a side hug.

"Hey. Sorry for storming off like that. You know I hate being left out." She rested one hand on each of the men's shoulders.

"I can see why you get so frustrated." Hershel offered. Eva could see the "I know all" look sparkle in his eyes, but said nothing. She looked around the room, taking in the sights of everyone who remained. Carol had finished dishes and was drying her hands. The woman offered Eva a heartwarming smile which Eva couldn't help but return. Beth was cradling Judith at the other table with Carl and the ever quiet Michonne. Eva sighed and looked back down at Joey. His smile only grew.

"They're on the catwalk." Joey watched Eva turn and go that direction before sharing laughter with Hershel.

* * *

Eva stepped over the last step onto the catwalk and the two men looked up at her. Merle had the same lopsided smile he always had given her and whistled through his teeth. Daryl merely glanced up before looking back down at his crossbow.

"Well, well if it ain't lil' miss Sunshine." He gawked, flashing his teeth. Eva rolled her eyes and sat down across from them. Merle turned towards her and pointed a finger at her, but before he could speak, he caught Daryl glaring at him in the corner of his eye. Merle's smile was equivalent to the Cheshire cat. "Feisty temper suits you well, little brother." He laughed and maneuvered between the other two and made his way noisily down the steps. Eva watched him go and turned back to face Daryl. He wasn't looking at her.

"Be careful tomorrow." She murmured, trying to catch a glimpse of his bright eyes. He looked up at her with them and she felt the sting of his icy gaze. It was so cliché, she decided, how people can only compare blue eyes to the sky or to water. Daryl's were different. Eva imagined the garden in her back yard at home; there was a collection of flowers there that were the very same color of his eyes. It suited him- they were forget-me-nots. "It ain't the same as going to hunt." Her voice didn't carry very far, but Daryl heard. It wasn't necessary for him to say anything. They both knew that tomorrow would be very different than anything they'd come across before. The Governor was not a deer prancing innocently in the woods.

"Be fine. More for Rick's sake than anythin'." Daryl took a bolt in his fingertips, twirling it around the way she'd seen him do a thousand times. He knew his words did little to put her at ease, but it was the only thing he had to offer. "Saw you getting' up in the middle of the night. What's that all about?" Eva's brows raised in surprise. She'd gotten out of bed about ten times after Daryl walked her to her cell. She'd crawled out of bed, walked up and down the hallway three or four times, gone back into her cell and done it all over again only minutes later. Apparently, Daryl had seen her. She shrugged.

"Can't sleep. It's too quiet." She licked her lips and her eyes tried to find the right place to rest. "Got so used to lying in bed with Charlie and then we spent so much time all laying on floors next to one another. Now it just seems so strange to go to bed alone." She shrugged like it was nothing, but Daryl could tell there was something else there in her eyes that she wasn't telling him.

"Used to snore when ya fell asleep at my house." Daryl smirked at her open mouth and offended face.

"Daryl Dixon, I did not snore!" She hit his shoulder with her hand, but it did little to convince him. His smirk only extended and she feigned anger by crossing her arms and he pretended to believe her.

"Sorry, Daisy Duke. Didn't mean to let the cat outta the bag." His smirk became a full on grin as she hit his shoulder again. This time she was smiling along with him. Her smile grew as she saw his and he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Haven't seen you smile in years." She looked into her lap and he saw the blush on her cheeks. He shifted uncomfortably next to her, but couldn't help when his eyes traced her profile. Eva turned her head to look at him and it was her turn to be confused.

"What?" She barely got the word out when Daryl jumped to his feet and started to walk away. She sprang to her feet after him and grabbed him around the elbow. He grew rigid and tried to shake her off, but she stepped around him and right into his path. He sighed, not willing to look at her. "What's wrong?" He could hear the genuine concern in her voice, but it only made him want away from him more. She crossed her arms and he turned towards the railing and looked down at the people as they walked about, minding their own business since, well, ever.

"Daryl, I'm no idiot." Eva mumbled. Daryl turned to look at her. Her eyes were soft and full of concern. Every little thing she did set him off. He hated that she cared about him so much, that she was concerned and that she wanted him to be careful and that she sought him out just for conversation.

"Get outta here, girl." He waved at her. Anger spilled into Eva's veins and she gripped the railing next to her. Daryl glared hard at her when she refused to move.

"What the hell is your problem?" She gritted through clenched teeth.

"You're my problem." Daryl barked. "Quit givin' a shit and go play 'Go Fish' with your brother. Just get outta here!" Eva froze, eyes locked on Daryl's. In them, she found the anguish that he had buried deep inside himself for all those years.

"Is that what this is about? I care and that means you have to be an asshole?" Eva cringed at the look on Daryl's face. His jaw was set tight and he seemed to be searching for the right words.

"You don't get it do ya?" His voice was forcibly low and he turned his body back towards her. She was anchored to her spot, no matter how intimidatingly taller than her he was. "The Governor ain't gonna give nothin' up. He's gonna come in here with his tanks and army. What do we have, coupla rednecks, women and a sheriff sees ghosts?" He scoffed, shaking his head. "I ain't gonna leave you behind so you can cry over me right before I sit back up and tear your face off. Stop actin' like everythin's gonna be fine. It ain't. Things ain't like they used to be. You 'n me, we ain't like that." Eva felt anger boil with every word.

"We could die, we might die. That don't mean you have to make livin' with you hell. You die, I ain't gonna be cryin' over you." Her words cut into Daryl like a knife. He thought _he_ was being harsh. She paused for a moment on that statement before going on, reading into the hurt in his face. "Won't have time to 'cause I'll be right behind you. So, what?" She threw her arms out.

"At least when I die, I'll go knowin' I did all I could. I did what I could to protect my family and the people I loved. I made them as happy as I could. I loved them as much as I could. I love Joey, and Glenn and Maggie, Hershel, Beth, Carl, Carol and yes, even Merle. And I loved you, Daryl. If it makes dying easier for you, to push me away, then push me away. That doesn't change anything. You're still the same trashy, piece-of-shit, worthless douchebag my mother told me to stay away from… And that I fell in love with anyway."

With those words, Eva disappeared down the steps. Daryl stared after her as she went into her cell. He ran a hand over his face and knelt down with one hand still gripping the railing. It was another sleepless night for Daryl Dixon.

* * *

**Yikes! Looks like our, uh, 'lovely' couple has had another argument. What is it with Daryl that puts him so on the edge? **

**On that note, anyone else super excited for the finale?! I know I aaaaam! Anyways, hope you liked the update. More action coming before you know it ;) **


	53. Rooftops

**FanFicGirl10**: I totally understand your frustration. I think that if Daryl had a relationship with anyone, he would have to take it slow. After all he's been through, especially with Eva and the fact that they always fought, its hard for him to get too close to anyone. But I think you'll be very happy with the ending of this chapter. :)

* * *

_**All the love I've met,**_

_**I have no regrets.**_

_**If it all ends now, I'm set.**_

* * *

It was early still when they'd pulled up to the meeting place, somewhere between Woodbury and the prison. Daryl stopped his bike as the SUV slowed not too far behind. He swung one leg over the side of the bike as Hershel rolled down the window. The crossbow was up, pointing in every direction as Rick followed him between two silos to the shack. Hershel stayed behind, watching vigilantly.

Daryl jogged with Rick not far behind and spotted the corpse in the overgrown grass. Rick pointed to the window where Daryl rest himself as the officer stepped through the door. He paused in the doorway and Daryl tried to get a better glimpse of the inside. The sun shone through in pieces, but it was still dark. Daryl saw Rick pull back the hammer of his gun and he waited patiently, hands gripping the crossbow. Rick walked forward onto the platform. Something startled him and Daryl spotted the Governor as he stepped into the light and made his way towards Rick.

The two men were silent for a long time, giving one another hard stares. The Governor put up his hands with a smile on his face. Daryl snarled as the man began to speak to Rick, but through the glass it was impossible to hear the man's words.

Rick drew his gun and Daryl stepped to the next window that had a broken pane. It was the perfect space to put the end of his crossbow through if need be. The Governor hung up his belt on a post and put his hands back up, but Rick didn't seem to be buying it. Daryl licked his lips as he took in the man. He was just as Eva had made him out to be, but an eyepatch adorned his right eye. Huffing, Daryl turned away from the window and made his way quietly around to the front of the small building, passing by a large stack of hay and a windmill, just as Hershel pulled the car around. He met the man at the window.

"He's already in there." Daryl let the crossbow fall to his side, deciding there was no immediate threat. "Jus' sat down with Rick." Hershel looked past the younger man at the building as though he could see what was happening inside the walls. His head turned, as did Daryl's, as they surveyed the long, bare streets before them.

"I don't see any cars." Hershel observed. It felt odd, even with so few people surviving in the world, that the street was so quiet.

"Yeah, it don't feel right." Daryl looked to the other side of the road. He nodded at the car. "Keep it runnin'." At that moment, they heard the sounds of tires rolling across the grass opposite them. "Head's up." Daryl warned the old man, pointing his crossbow at the driver. He was a Mexican man that Daryl was sure he'd seen before. The van stopped too close for Daryl's comfort and he stepped back from it wearily. Hershel got out of the car, gun in hand, at the same time the others did. The other passengers were a man with glasses who looked like Daryl could take him down with two fingers and Andrea, which didn't surprise him in the least.

"What the hell, why's your boy already in there?" His eyes fell on the Mexican man, the only real threat of the three, as he made his way slowly towards the two men.

"He's here?" Andrea looked between the Mexican and Daryl with disbelief. Daryl didn't know rather to believe her.

"Yep." He answered, not looking at her. The Mexican did look at her as she stared on. Daryl wondered briefly how much she actually knew. She sighed and passed him, pulling open the door and stepping inside. He heard her ask what was going on before stepping in through the door. He lowered his bow slowly upon seeing the Mexican relaxing, leaning against the van.

Hershel exchanged looks with him, shutting the door to the car next to him. Daryl kept his eyes on the other two men. The one with glasses was writing on a pad of paper and Daryl scoffed.

"Maybe we should go inside." Hershel offered. He was speaking to Daryl, but his eyes were on the other two men.

"The Governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately." The man with glasses answered anyway. The Mexican turned his head to look at the other man. Daryl stepped closer to Hershel, head tilted at the strange man.

"The hell are you?" Daryl asked him. The man looked up and his eyes fell on Daryl's.

"Milton Mamet." He looked back down as he continued to scribble on the pad. Daryl grew insecure with the gesture and turned away.

"Great." He said shortly. "Brought his butler." The Mexican laughed but Milton looked up.

"I'm his advisor."

"What kind of advice."

"Planning, biters." Milton rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't feel like I need to explain myself to the henchmen."

"Better watch your mouth, sunshine." Daryl stepped carefully forward.

"Look," The Mexican huffed. "If you and I are gonna be out here pointin' guns at each other all day, do me a favor." He paused. "Shut your mouth." Instantly Daryl felt as though Merle were the one standing in front of him and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He stepped closer in his frustration, ready to beat the bastard's head in.

"We don't need this. If all goes south in there we'll be at each other's throats soon enough." Hershel intervened. Daryl and the Mexican squared off for a moment longer before Daryl stepped back, ignoring the smirk on the other man's face, as much as he wanted to shoot it off.

Daryl looked back at them, licking his lips before turning away.

* * *

Eva loaded her guns, sticking them in the waist of her jeans. All around her, the others were doing the same. Bullets, guns, loaded and ready. Vests, any protection. Glenn was talking, but Eva didn't listen. She kept close to Joey, ready for anything that could happen. She sighed to herself and he put his hand on her shoulder with a small smile. She attempted one back, but her heart wasn't in it. She walked back towards her cell, pausing when she heard Merle's voice.

"What we should be doing," It echoed off the walls and Eva turned to look at the man as he leaned on the doorframe by him. "Is be loadin' some of this fire power onto a truck and payin' a visit to the Governor." The others looked at him and Eva turned back around and went to her cell. Inside, she shoved all of her belongings into her bag, just in case. She paused, smoothing the blanket on the bed out with her hand.

Sighing, Eva looked around the cell. It was almost bare, the concrete seeming to have even more cracks in it than she rememberd, though she knew it wasn't a possibility. Her eyes landed on the top bunk of the bed and she had to fight back a smile. On the sheets was a bolt with green fletching. She picked it up between her thumb and index finger, examining it before laying it to rest on her pillow.

Despite their fights and despite how many times Eva tried to knock sense into Daryl, there was one thing she could always count on when it came to their fighting. She could tell him that she hated him, but Daryl never failed to know the best thing to do to make her love him all over again. The simple gesture was enough for her to forget the fight as she made her way back towards the others.

"Bein' on the sideline with my brother out there…" Merle shook his head with a grimace and Eva nodded in understanding. "Ain't sittin' right with me."

"The three of them are right in the middle of it. No idea we're coming, they could get taken hostage or killed." Glenn argued. Eva didn't need much more to figure out what they were fighting over- Merle wanted to go in, kill the Governor right there. The others thought it was a bad idea and would get the others killed. Eva crossed her arms and leaned against the wall by the door. "Thousand things could go wrong."

"And they will." Merle agreed as Glenn tried to walk away, Carl on his tail. The Korean looked back at Merle with sweat coating his face.

"My dad can take care of himself." Carl spat, walking past Glenn.

"Sorry kid, but your dad's head could be on a pike real soon." Merle's voice chased after him. Eva stared at the man, trying to figure out what exactly was running through his head as Carl vanished.

"Don't say that to him." Maggie stared and Merle shrugged. Glenn fought mentally for a moment before speaking.

"It's not the right move. Not now." He reinforced. "Can't take the risk of puttin' them in the crossfire. It's my decision, it's final." Glenn stalked off in the same direction as Carl. Eva watched silently, chewing absently on her thumb the same way Daryl did.

* * *

Andrea walked out the door with a look of defeat on her face as she sat down. Daryl took a glance at her, but his eyes went right back to the Mexican man. The last thing he was going to do was give the man even the slightest chance to shoot him when he wasn't looking. It was quiet after that, even as all of the people outside, rather they'd admit it or not, strained, trying to hear what was being said inside the building. If anyone heard, they didn't share.

Daryl roamed around as Milton made his way over to them.

"There's no reason not to use this time we have together to explore the issues ourselves." He looked around at them all through his glasses. Daryl could feel the tension leaking from the man.

"Boss said to sit tight, shut up." The Mexican barked at the other man. Daryl huffed.

"Don't you mean the Governor?" His remark earned a glare from the Mexican.

"It's a good thing." Milton shrugged. "They're sitting down. Especially after what happened. They're gonna work out, nobody wants another battle." Daryl could see his shaking nerves and the man had earned another scoff.

"That what you call it, a battle?" Daryl's eyes narrowed. Milton stared blankly at him.

"I would call it a battle. And I did. I recorded it, here." He held up the notebook he'd been writing in.

"For what?"

"Someone's gotta record what we've been through. It's a part of our history."

"It makes sense." Hershel jumped in. Milton looked like he'd won the lottery and stepped towards the old man.

"I got dozens of interviews-" He was cut short by a groan. Daryl lifted his crossbow as the Mexican got to his feet, Andrea not far behind them as they wove around the silos towards the source of the sound. The Mexican grabbed a baseball bat from his van and the two men stopped in front of the silos as walkers slipped between them. The Mexican man stopped beside Daryl and they shot one another looks.

"After you." Daryl motioned the other man to go forward. It wasn't a matter of being polite- he didn't want the other man behind him. The Mexican gave him an incredulous look.

"No way, you first." He motioned with the bat. Andrea slipped between them and shoved her knife into the forehead of one of the walkers. The Mexican sneered at Daryl. "Pussy." He pushed past and Daryl watched him step forward to another walker. He twirled the bat and slammed it into its head, laughing and looking back at Daryl. _Oh, it's on._

Daryl stepped forward and aimed his bow. He pulled the trigger and the bolt spiked through the forehead of another walker. The other man twirled his bat and slammed it into the face of another and stepped forward, but Daryl's second bolt pierced it and became lodged in the neck of the walker behind it. The Mexican sidestepped, twirling his bat again, but Daryl's knife hit it square in the face just before he had a chance to swing. The Mexican looked back at Daryl's smirking form. It was clear who'd won as Daryl started to raid the pockets of the walkers as he pulled the bolts from their craniums. He found a pack of cigarettes and showed the other man.

"How lucky's that?" He offered one to the man, but he shook his head.

"Prefer menthol's." He waved Daryl off. Daryl shrugged, sticking one in his teeth.

"Douchebag." The other man leaned against the pole next to him as Daryl slowly smoked. "You army or something?"

"Nah, I just- just hate these things. After what they did," The Mexican man looked at the bat in his hands, twirling it around idly. "Wife. Kids."

"Sucks." Daryl took a long drag from his cigarette. The other man nodded with a small thanks.

"Thanks." He stood silent for a moment, squinting at Daryl. "You gotta old lady?" Daryl stared at him for a long moment, pondering. After a while, he nodded slowly. "She alive?"

"Yeah." Daryl nodded slowly again, trying not to think too hard about the questions. He didn't know for sure where he stood when it came to Eva, but he relapsed, thinking of the many years before when they rode Ferris wheels and climbed trees. The Mexican nodded with a small smirk.

"You lucky, man. Keep 'er close." He sighed, looking towards the building where their men were talking. "You know this is all a joke, right? They ain't gonna work anything out. Sure, they'll do their little dance. Tomorrow, next day... They'll give the word." He was nodding as Daryl studied him.

"I know." Daryl agreed quietly. The Mexican held out a hand and Daryl gave him a smoke. They stood in a prolonged silence, smoking and lost in their own thoughts.

"What's her name?" The Mexican spoke suddenly, looking sideways at Daryl. Daryl stared at him through narrow eyes for a long moment.

"Marie." He answered. There was no way a strange man was going to know her real name. The Mexican man nodded with a small smile.

"She that cute brunette?" He held his hand up to about the height that Eva would reach if she were standing by him. Daryl nodded slowly and the Mexican smiled even more. Daryl tried not to imagine Eva in the sights of a gun being held by the man that stood next to him. "My lady, her name was Alyssa." He looked away from Daryl, down at his feet. Daryl tried not to read too much into the man's emotions, but found it was hard not to feel at least the slightest bit of sympathy. "Maybe they woulda been friends in some other life. Baked cakes and talked about soap operas, all that girly shit." The two men shared a laugh. Daryl wondered to himself if Eva liked to bake or if she watched soap operas. He hadn't known her in so long, she was almost a stranger to him. He added that to the list of things to stop thinking about.

* * *

Eva stood by Maggie's side, watching Merle shove weapons and ammunition into a bag. The two women shared a look and crossed their arms as Glenn came back inside. Merle zipped up the bag and Glenn's brows furrowed.

"Hey, you're not going." Glenn grabbed the gun in his hands as the older man turned around towards him.

"I don't need permission." Merle argued.

"I can't let you." Glenn ordered. Eva bit down on her lip with one of her hands resting loosely on her own gun. She wasn't about to kill Merle, God knows that, but she could hit him in the foot if he didn't start cooperating.

"You can't stop me." It was a fact. They couldn't stop Merle, not without wounding him. Eva swallowed hard and held her breath.

"If you're gonna live here with us, it's gonna be on our terms." Maggie snapped at him. Eva turned her head and saw Michonne stepping into the room behind them. "If Michonne can do it why can't you?" Merle stopped, sucking in a breath.

"'Cause it's my brother out there, that's why!" He yelled, causing Eva to jump slightly. She stared hard at him and he sent a glare in her direction. "Why ain't you doin' something about it, huh?" His face twisted in a hateful scowl and Eva looked down at her feet.

"We go there, he could get in some serious shit, Merle." She mumbled with a deep sigh. She heard Merle scoff.

"'sa matter with ya'll?" He started up the stairs and stopped in front of Glenn. The Asian shared a hushed whisper with Merle, who continued to glare. Eva, Maggie and Michonne stepped closer to them. The two men were heated, snarlingat one another, neither wiling to give up.

With no warning, Merle tackled Glenn. They tumbled down the steps and Eva jumped out of their path as Merle landed on Glenn at the bottom. The three women jumped into the fight, yanking Merle off of Glenn. Michonne grabbed his arm while Maggie put him in a choke-hold. Eva knelt down and pulled Glenn out of the way as the others wrestled with him. A shot fired into the air from Beth who had appeared in the door. Merle shook off the other women, snarling as he did. He caught Eva's eye. She stared at him in disbelief as he stormed away from the others.

Eva ran her hand through her hair and sat down at the table next to Maggie, both women having ruffled feathers. Eva leaned forward on the table with her head in her hands. It took a moment for Maggie to realize that the other woman was crying and she put her hand on Eva's back, shushing her.

"If they walked into a trap." Eva started. She shook her head, not wanting to think of what may have happened or might be happening. Maggie shook her head.

"You can't think like that." Maggie's voice shook as she tried to comfort her friend. Eva's vibrant eyes met Maggie's. "They're fine, they're all fine." Eva nodded, though it didn't reach her eyes. The two women looked across the table as Glenn sat there looking worse for wear.

"I'm sorry for him." She muttered. Glenn nodded, but didn't speak. "He cares about Daryl."

"So do the rest of us." Glenn scoffed. "He could get us all killed. I don't trust him." Eva nodded, looking back down at the table.

"I do. He's violent, yeah. Always has been. But I trust him as much as Daryl does." She ran her hand over her face, taking in a deep breath. It was quiet for a while after that and soon Maggie and Glenn dispersed, leaving Eva alone.

* * *

Rick emerged from the building a short time later and Daryl pushed off of the side of the building he'd been leaning on. He swung a leg over his bike and started it as Rick glanced his way. No words were exchanged by anyone. He gave a short nod as Rick climbed into the car, exchanging one last glance with the Martinez as he led Rick back to the prison.

Daryl turned the bike off and the three men went inside with Maggie and Glenn in tow. Inside, they found Merle and Eva sitting at one table, Carol, Beth, Carl, Joey and the baby inside the cells. They gathered together to hear what Rick had to say, standing around in a semi circle as he looked between all of them. Daryl paused between Carol and Eva, who didnt look at him.

"So I met this Governor." Rick started, looking around at them all. "Sat with him for quite a while."

"Just the two of you?" Merle questioned. When Rick nodded, he started to walk the other way. "Shoulda gone when we had the chance." He passed them all and stopped at the back of them to listen.

"Wants the prison. Wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead." Rick was saying slowly. "For what we did to Woodbury." No one looked at him, taking in the news. "We're goin' to war." With that, Rick walked away.

Daryl looked back at Merle, whose eyes were stone cold. He turned away from the man and looked at Eva. He gestured with his head towards the perch above and Eva followed him silently. They sat on Daryl's mattress in silence, soaking in the news. Eva looked down and saw Joey at the bottom of the steps. He gave her a nod and looked at Daryl. The two men seemed to share a look of understanding that Eva couldn't quite read and Joey walked into his cell alone. The others had all done the same or gone outside, leaving Daryl and Eva alone in the walkway.

"Merle was worried you weren't gonna come back." Eva gripped the edge of the mattress. Daryl listened, but kept staring ahead of him and chewing on the end of his thumb. "For a bit, I was too." Daryl looked over at Eva, dropping his hand to his lap.

"Toldja to stop givin' a shit." He mumbled, but didn't look away. Eva laughed, knowing that was his way of saying he was sorry for their fight the previous night.

"Least if ya died today, ya woulda known." She shrugged like it was no big deal and Daryl sighed. "Shouldn't have called you all them names." Her eyes became sad, the vibrancy in them dying out like an extinguished candle. Daryl's own eyes softened and he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and squeezed. Her eyes remained saddened, but a smile graced her lips and Daryl smirked back at her.

Without thinking, without hesitation, Eva leaned over and placed her mouth firmly on Daryl's. He startled, drawing away from her. Eva felt her heart sink into her chest for the slightest moment as she mimed his action and sat back in defeat. Before she had a chance to apologize, Daryl's hand flew to the back of her head and his mouth found hers again. It was an urgent kiss, nothing like he'd ever given her before. In their past, every kiss was short and sweet and always told Eva that yes, he was there, and yes, he loved her. This time, it was so much more than that as he clung to her and she could practically hear his voice screaming in her head.

_I need you. _

_I will protect you._

_ I will die for you._


	54. The Ghost of You

**_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home_**

* * *

_Eva lay on her stomach inside the tent, folding a paper crane in her hands. It was a flimsy paper napkin and didn't hold together the best, but she could make due. Her tongue stuck between her teeth as she concentrated, eyes squinted and elbows sore from lying in the same position for so long. She finally finished it and adjusted the wings and head before rolling over with a triumphant smile. She set it down in front of her and stretched, hearing the sound of her spine crack as she did. It was dark inside the tent, save the small oil lantern that illuminated the nylon walls from the corner. Something rustled just outside the door and she turned to see Penny at the opening. She was smiling, ever so happy and unaware as she was._

_"Daddy says lights out. He's gonna tell me a story." Penny grinned toothily, revealing a spot towards the back where she'd lost her last baby tooth. The little girl opened her arms and Eva sat up to give the girl a tight hug._

_"Goodnight, Penny." With that, the little girl vanished through the gap in the tent. Eva brushed out her hair, yanking the knots out of it before casting the brush to the side lazily. She leaned over the sleeping bag, blowing out the lantern. She saw the glow of the fire outside begin to die down as Phillip snuffed it out as well. Eva set the paper crane next to the lantern and poked her head out the opening._

_Phillip covered the remainder of the embers with dust and turned towards Eva's tent. He approached her as she stepped out, a smile spread across his face. Eva smiled back and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving her a tight hug._

_"Get some rest. We need to wake up early and move further south." Phillip winked at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Eva nodded, her eyes not leaving his. For a moment, neither of them moved. He smirked and leaned down and kissed her lips. Her eyes closed and she stood very still, almost like a deer that knew it was being hunted. Phillip was the hunter and Eva was caught in the headlights. He pulled away wordlessly and Eva watched him disappear into the tent he shared with Penny._

* * *

_Eva woke up to the morning sun, slight beams of light sparkling on the nylon sides, coloring the light a brilliant shade of blue. She sat up abruptly when she heard noises, but discovered the voice belonged to Phillip. Her heart calmed itself and she pulled on a pair of jeans before pushing out of the tent. Phillip and Penny both looked over at her as she made her entrance. Penny chewed on a granola bar and gave a wave. Eva smiled at her and took a seat next to her on the log before the new fire Phillip had started._

_"I thought you were waking me up early." She frowned up at the man as he handed her a bar of her own. She unwrapped it and took a bite. Phillip shrugged._

_"You looked like you could use the sleep." He sat down across from the women, holding his hands tight around a ceramic mug that steamed. "There's coffee if you like." He nodded towards a metal pot that contained steaming water. Eva nodded in thanks and put the wrapper into the flames._

_"When are we leaving?" She walked around the camp twice, surveying the area around them. Phillip took a long drink from the still steaming cup and Eva winced at how much it had to burn._

_"As soon as we get around. Got to pack things up, get ourselves good and woken up."_

_Eva nodded as she started to take the poles out of her tent. Phillip watched her from behind as she moved fluidly. The tent was wrapped up and stuffed into her backpack. Eva rolled her clothes up and they went in the bag too, along with everything else that would fit. Soon, her things were ready and she helped Penny roll up her pink Tinkerbell sleeping bag as Phillip took apart the tent._

_"Daddy likes you." Penny teased, looking at Phillip in the corner of her eye. Eva shot a look his way too, her face hardened. Phillip was alright, she decided, but it was much too soon to be making romantic advances, or to even judge rather she liked him, and love wasn't exactly her priority at the end of the world. Eva granted Penny a small smile, which made her giggle and that was enough for them to drop the conversation. They finished and turned towards Phillip, who was snuffing the fire as done the previous night._

_They hiked up the hill they'd been at the bottom of, Penny's hand gripping Eva's for support. Occasionally she would stumble over a branch, but her hands always caught the older woman's and Eva would offer her support. Phillip walked just a few feet to the left and front of them and would spare glances as they marched along. It went like that for what seemed like hours before they found a gravel road. Phillip led them up it, believing it would lead them somewhere they could find supplies. He was right when the stumbled upon a small, single pump gas station, a liquor store, and a mom-and-pop drug store. They had to have been close to a town. Eva let go of Penny's hand as she searched the liquor store. She found bottles of water and shoved them into the duffel bag Phillip had given her. She heard groaning outside and stepped out just as Phillip slammed the butt of his gun into the head of a walker. Penny shrunk back and her father took her by the hand. Eva walked ahead of them into the drug store with her hand on her gun._

_It was quiet inside. Eva split from Phillip and Penny, making her way down an aisle. She shoved a little bit of everything in her bag- band aids, wraps, pills for headaches, fevers, coughs. She heard Phillip doing the same just on the other side of the shelf._

_It was when Penny screamed that Eva dropped the box of children's allergy medicine and she skidded down the aisle. She tripped and fell forward, landing hard on her hands and knees. Penny was running towards the door with two walkers just behind her. Eva got to her feet and found that Phillip was on her heels. He passed her and grabbed Penny, aiming his gun at one of the walkers and pulling the trigger. Eva glanced back as they ran out the door and tumbled towards the woods. More walkers rounded the buildings and Eva pushed furiously, trying to ignore the pain in her lungs as she fired at walkers who came too close for comfort._

_She tore through the branches that slapped her in the face, trying to keep up with Phillip, who was carrying Penny on his back. He suddenly skidded to a halt and Eva nearly ran into him. Peering around him, she found that they had come to a small creek. Whipping around, she saw several walkers less than a hundred yards away. She backed up towards Phillip as he skidded down into the creek, sloshing water up his shins. He put Penny down on the other side and Eva scrambled towards him. He climbed over the side and stared into the distance at the walkers as Eva slid through the mud and into the creek, landing on her butt. Mud coated her legs and her hands clawed at the small incline, the mud caking beneath her nails._

_A sharp pain ripped through her left thigh and she fell back into the water with a hard thud. Her ears were ringing and she suppressed the urge to scream as the pain radiated from the spot. Looking down, she saw that her leg was bleeding, the viscous fluid swirling like tye-dye with the thick layer of mud on her jeans. Hair stuck to her face with sweat and creek water and Eva looked up to where Phillip was. He stared down at her for just a moment, gun still pointed at her, before his eyes shot back up to the approaching walkers. He grabbed Penny, lifting the crying, screaming girl into his arms before taking off once more. Soon, the brunette could see the walkers getting closer and closer from her place, sitting pathetically, clinging to her leg in exploding pain at the bottom of the creek bed. Eva screamed for Phillip, the sound of her voice echoing through the woods until it cracked and she could no longer feel her throat._


	55. Last Train Home

_Sometimes it feels like I don't really know what's going on_  
_Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here_

* * *

The wind carried the smell of the dead over the tops of the prison, eliminating the stench from its place around the yard. It was quiet thus far, but the shoulders of twelve people were heavy and tense as they stood within the confines of the property. Inside the walls, Eva found herself keeping busy with whatever she could get her hands on. She tied and untied the same pair of shoes at least six times before sitting them on the floor in a huff; pacing, meandering, trying to draw up conversation. All proved to be pointless and not nearly distracting enough to stop the thundering inside her head. Daryl was watching her from his perch when he ought to have been looking out the bars of the windows. It didn't matter; Maggie and Glenn were outside on one side of the prison, Joey and Rick on the other.

Eva undid the ponytail on the back of her head and let the hair flow down over her shoulders. Desperately, she yanked her hairbrush through it. It had gotten tremendously longer than she recalled it being when she last paid attention to it. She looked up as a shadow fell over her and saw Carol smiling sweetly at her.

"Wanna help with laundry?" Eva had never been so glad in her life for someone to ask her to help wash clothing. She got up, nodding, and began to gather her own things. Carol disappeared, no doubt to do the same. Soon, the clothing of twelve people, plus what little Judith had, was gathered in a heap near Daryl's bed. He glanced over at Eva and Carol, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smirk. Eva caught him looking and offered a shy smile, which turned Daryl away. She huffed again and helped Carol with the mundane task.

Daryl stood up, peeking over Eva's shoulder. She turned her head towards him, feeling the stubble on his cheek kissing at her own. He stood up straight when she turned so that he wasn't so close, clearing his throat. He looked away and went down the staircase towards where he knew Merle was. Eva watched him go and blushed when she discovered Carol watching the display. The other woman laughed out loud at Eva's embarrassment.

"Stop!" Eva hissed through her teeth, but Carol kept on grinning. The two women lapsed into laughter and jokes followed by more laughter, but the pink heat didn't leave Eva's cheeks.

From below, even at the tables where Merle kept to himself, Daryl could hear Eva and Carol laughing. His teeth were grinding and he tried to ignore it, thinking their laughter had to be at his expense. He suddenly felt very foolish and his eyes narrowed at Merle when the older Dixon's eyebrow raised. Neither of them said a word on the subject as Merle dealt a hand of cards between the two of them.

"Saw you and that crazy bitch finally paid your dues." Merle looked up from his hand at his little brother, who was pretending to study his cards while ignoring his brother. The older man let out a small chuckle that made Daryl's eyes dart up for a slight moment. It was long enough for Merle to know for sure that his brother was listening. "'Bout damn time, too. Was thinkin' here for a while you was gonna let me take a crack at her." Merle laughed more at the visibly frustrated look on Daryl's face.

"What, you didn't think I saw you up there smoochin' last night?" Merle whistled between his teeth and drew a card from the pile. He grunted at the lousy card and nodded for Daryl to take his turn. The younger man did so without so much as a blink. He wasn't about to give Merle the satisfaction of ruffling his feathers- something that he'd gotten used to anyway. Daryl set his hand down on the table and groaned in pure boredom. Standing up, he bypassed his grunting brother and made his way outside. He found Rick and Joey standing in a catwalk in between wood pallets. Rick gave him a nod in mid-sentence as he fell into place between the two men.

"Can't keep waiting." Rick murmured, watching a walker stumble outside the far off fence. Daryl grunted in response and chewed idly on the end of his thumb. "The longer we do, the worse it gets."

"Why don't we go first?" Joey huffed, adjusting the rifle on his back. Rick shook his head slowly, still lost in his own world and not looking at them.

"Can't risk it. Not again." They fell into silence after that and Joey ran a hand through his hair. He squinted against the sun at Daryl for a moment.

"Daryl?"

Daryl looked sideways at the other man and shrugged, biting down on his skin. Joey frowned at the response. There was no telling what the coming days held. Joey had the sick feeling in his stomach, churning over and over, unable to push the feeling back down his throat as it crept up his esophagus.

* * *

Eva leaned on the railing of the guard tower, tapping her fingers on it. The night was almost too quiet and she felt nerves crawling up and down her spine. In the distance she could hear the sounds of nature and the occasional groaning walker. They didn't seem to bother her much anymore. It was hard to remember that the real enemy was the living dead. They had spent so much time fighting with Woodbury that the world felt too much like a battle field. It was taking its strain out on Eva as she crouched down, running her dirt covered hands over her face and groaning loudly.

Footsteps broke through the thick silence of the night, echoing off of the inside walls of the guard tower. Eva felt the hand on her shoulder and dropped her own hands, letting them dangle in front of her. Looking up, her eyes landed on Daryl's face through the darkness. He stared down at her for a moment as she stood up slowly and gripped the railing with her pale palms. The two stood side by side, watching the forest vigilantly.

"Shift's done." Daryl murmured. Eva didn't say anything as she stepped back from the railing. His jaw was clenched tight in frustration as his eyes scanned the trees, weary of opposition. His body became rigid when he felt her arms wrapping around his torso from behind. She leaned into him, her cheek pressed against his vest and hands clenching tightly to the bundles of fabric on the front of his shirt. His own hands wrapped around the railing, gripping tightly as though in some obscure fear.

Eva listened to the gunshot sounds of his beating heart through his back. It pounded mercilessly in hear ear drums and she kept her eyes tightly closed, allowing the painful sound to completely swallow her. He was stiff, turned to stone from her touch. It didn't seem to matter much as she stood behind him.

Slowly, as though thawing out from a block of ice, conserved by the Ice Age, Daryl began to loosen. His muscles began to slack. Eva's grip around him loosened just enough as he turned towards her, the small of his back skimming across the railing. His own arm came up slowly around her shoulders and allowed her to pull in close once again. His nose buried in her hair and he found himself gripping onto her.

_She could be dead tomorrow._


End file.
